


Stereo Hearts

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Crossover, Arrow Crossover, Crossovers Pairings, DC Legends of Tomorrow Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Flash Crossover, Multi Crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 144,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know, how could they. They don't even live on the same planet, in the same universe. But they're connected, their lives follow each others side by side from start to finish. The moment he became a Metahuman, she became InHuman. He became the Flash, she...well Darcy didn't want to be a hero, it wasn't her scene. But she'll help out. Now with Zoom terrorizing Central City, Darcy is trying to find a way into Barry's world to help him, to save him before it's too late. But can someone save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing

Darcy woke up from her sleep, blinking at the noise from downstairs. “Mom?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Daddy?” She pulled the covers off of her and got up from bed. She walked downstairs to see bright lights coming from the living room. “Mom?” Darcy called out.

“Darcy! Get out of here!” Her Mom called out. “Run! They’re coming.”

Darcy stared in horror as the bright lights clashed around her Mom. “Mom!”

Her Dad ran into the room and grabbed her. “Darcy you have to get out of here. Run! Get help!” A loud popped appeared beside them. “Gordon. Get Darcy out of here. They found us.”

“No! I’m not leaving you!” Darcy tried to hold onto her Dad but another set of arms grabbed her and pulled her close to them and with a pop they were gone.

Darcy blinked and they were appeared down the street from her house. She pushed the person away from her. “Daddy! Mom!” She raced back to the house and away from the man who saved her. She ran back to her house in the dead of night to save her family. When she arrived, the police were already there. Scared and out of breath, she pushed past them. “Daddy! Mom!” She raced into her house.

“Jeff you know them?” One of the police officers asked the detective.

“Yeah, their daughter is friends with my son.” Detective Jeff North stated.

“Darcy.” Her Dad called to her as two cops led him out of the house in handcuffs. “Don’t go into the house. It’s not safe.”

“Daddy!” Darcy looked up at him scared. She tried to run over to him but the detective who spoke earlier grabbed ahold of her. “He didn’t do anything. Why are you taking him?” She looked up at Detective North, scared and angry. “I want my Dad!”

“I know sweetie.” He hugged her. “I know.”

 

Darcy Lewis was eleven years old when her Dad was accused and convicted of murdering her mother.

                The same age and exact moment as Barry Allen. Though, worlds apart, neither of them knew it.

* * *

 

“How did you do that?” Isaac stared at her in amazement.

Darcy stared down at herself, half scared and half amazed herself. “We can’t tell your Dad, he’ll freak.” She whispered as she looked up at him, she was shaking as she fell to the ground.

“Darcy.” Isaac ran to her side to help her. “You just stopped a car from hitting a dog like it was nothing. You’re thirteen. I’m freaking out.”

Darcy started to cry. “Great.” She sobbed. “Now I was the freak for having my Dad supposedly killing my Mom now I’m a freak for having super strength.” She continued to cry. “I didn’t ask for this to happen to me.” She brought her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them. “I want my Mom and Dad back.”

“I know.” He tried to calm her down as they sat there on the side of the road. The dick who hit the dog was long gone after he realized what he did, thinking he had hit a kid. Darcy had ran in front of the car to stop it, saving the dog. “But that’s a big dent and he’s going to be back, and you’re hurt, badly.”

Darcy nodded, she understood what he was saying, but she didn’t like it. She understood that what he was saying was logical. “We need to go.” She whispered as she wiped her tears away. She was sore, and her body ached and creaked a little.

“Sure thing Supergirl.”

“Don’t call me that.” She groaned as she faltered on her way to standing back up.

He snorted. “Of course not. We don’t even know if you can fly yet.” He held her steady. “You might be a one trick pony.”

She glared at him as she lightly back handed slapped him on the chest and ended up knocked the air out of him. “I’m sorry.” She blushed. “I guess I don’t know my strength anymore.”

He smiled at her and held her close as he walked them back to their home. “Let’s get you home.”

**

“So what is this place?” Isaac asked her as they snuck into the building after school two days later.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “A building, what does it look like Issy?” She unlocked the back door and got in.

“Gee thanks.” He snorted. “But what are two thirteen year olds sneaking into this building?” He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. “Are there any lights in here?”

“Keep them off, we don’t want to let anyone know we’re here.” Darcy stated in a stern voice.

“You act like you do this a lot.” He stated.

“I do.” She whispered as she walked around and hit a punching bag. “This was my grandpa’s gym. It still is. It’s in my family’s name, Dad used to bring my here all the time.” She stared around the place sadly as she remembered all the memories, the sounds, smells, sights, matches, etc. “This is where he met Mom actually, she came here for a class that he was teaching to blow off steam between medical school.” She smiled. “And this is where I’m going to train.”

“Train?” Isaac asked her. “For what? To be a hero?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “To be someone they can be proud of I guess. So when those white lights come back, I can fight them.”

“Darcy.” Isaac breathed as he stared at her.

She turned to look at her friend. “I know what I saw Issy. My Dad didn’t kill her.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and took a fighter’s stance, right fist in front of her chin, left fist out. She opened her eyes and let out a left hook and sent the bag flying across the room ten feet. “Alright, so we need to reinforce the bags.” She tilted her head as she relaxed her stance.

“And probably the chains too.” Isaacs stated. “And I’m thirteen Darce, we need someone older who can help us with this.”

“So, I’ll work on punching trees or brick walls, sit ups, pull ups. Something. Maybe see if I can fly. Stuff that we can do ourselves.” She looked at him. “The less people who know that better.” She eyes were wide and scared. “I don’t want to be taken away and locked up for being a freak because it’s something I can’t control. I need to control this because I don’t want to be in public and lose control.” She let the tears fall. “I’m scared Isaac. Everything is happening so fast, everything is being taken away from me.” She fell to the ground. “Why does this keep happening to me?” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Why me?”

Isaac rushed to her side. “I’m here. I won’t let them take you from us Darcy, you are not going anywhere.” He held her close to him. “You’re my sister. I got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing

“Excuse me. Oh, I’m so sorry.” Darcy turned and blushed furiously at the man in the nice suit. She just spilt her coffee on his suit on her mad dash to get to class. “I was just trying to get to class and you were in my way and I was just trying to get around you. I’m soooo sorry.” She apologized.

“Well are you going to clean it up?” The man asked her with an accent. His dark brown eyes sparked with a mixed of anger and amusement.

“Sorry?” Darcy blinked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and her coffee in her other hand. The coffee was almost gone now, she was sad to say.

“My suit.” He seethed. “It’s dirty. Clean it up.”

Something clicked in her brain, like she had to do what he said, but it felt wrong. She didn’t want to. If Darcy Lewis was one thing, she was a person who thought outside the box. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down some information and handed it to the man. “Here, take your suit to the dry cleaners on University. Mr. Sin does an amazing job. I’ll pay for it.” She winked at the man. “Tell him Darcy’s got it.” She glanced at her almost empty cup and sighed. “I have to go, I’m really sorry about your suit Sir. I hope your day gets better.” She gave him a sincere smile before she turned and left.

“Where you going?” He asked her.

“I’m off to hopefully pass my midterm.” She shouted back. “Wish me luck.” She turned and smile at him before turning back to race down the street her class.

The man smirked at her watched her. “Good luck Darcy.” He looked down at the dry cleaner’s information and decided to see if she would make good on her promise of payment and went to change his suit and take it into the cleaners. The next day he picked it up and it was cleaned and pressed and all paid for, like the young girl had promised.

“The woman who paid for my suit, what is her full name, tell me.” He asked the owner.

“I only know her as Darcy. She’s is a kind girl. She’s tutors my daughters and my son.” The owner stated. “I don’t charge for anything but she still insists on paying.”

“So she basically got my suit cleaned for free?” He asked the cleaner, eyes narrowed slightly.

“No she paid for it.” The Owner stated. “She tipped too.”

The man stepped back, holding his clean suit and looked it over. “Well played Darcy, well played.” He looked back at the owner. “Tell no one I was here and erased all of your security footage of me.”

“Yes sir.” The owner stated.

***

Two Months later Darcy was getting ready for a run. “It’s just a run Isaac.”

Isaac snorted as he walked around their shared apartment. “You mean it’s time for the campus vigilante to go about her thing saving people.”

“No it’s a run.” She rolled her eyes. “I just had my last final and I’m tired of being inside these four walls and I’m about to knock one down.” She gave him a look. “I have my app.” She held up her phone and shook it. “You’ll know where I am at all times. So I’ll be good.”

He sighed and looked down at his book. He still had one more final tomorrow, so he had to study, so it would be helpful to get a restless Darcy out of the apartment. “Okay, but be safe. And try not to catch to much attention, we don’t need it.”

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him and gave him a hug. “Be back in like an hour.” She ruffled his hair and walked out the door and towards her usual running grounds. She did a quick stretch and started to run, she did a quick look around and then a small squat she jumped onto a high building and pulling herself onto the roof. She sighed and looked around the sights and smiled as she took it all in. She could see lights from all around the city from where she was and she loved it. She laughed as she started her app and then took off running, she ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the next building with ease and continued onward. Her heart pumping as she raced across the buildings of campus, crawling up some of them like she was rock climbing and she felt so happy that half the campus was either still studying for the rest of finals or off getting drunk. No one was there to see some girl scaling the clock tower. She jumped and landed on the Business building with a roll and sighed as she listened to her heart pound in her chest. “God I missed this.” She sat back and looked up at the stars. “Can you see me Mom? Am I doing alright?” She smiled and gave a smile waved to the stars, to heaven and set her chin on her knee and hummed a tune.

She sat up straight when she heard screaming, it was coming from down the street. A woman, calling for help. Darcy stood up and took a deep breath and took off running again towards it, she hoped she would get there in time. The screaming was closer, she jumped down from the building, landing in the alley, where the screaming was. She was quiet, as she watched as the two men corner the woman, wrestling to get her clothes off. Darcy narrowed her eyes as she pulled her hood over her head to hide her identity. She stepped closer to them and grabbed one by the back of his jacket and pulled back, yanking him against the wall.

“What, hey.” The other one looked to see her standing there.

“Leave her alone.” Darcy stated as she stared at him.

“Stay out this bitch.” He glared at her, he turned and swung at her. But Darcy caught the punch and pulled him towards her and smashed her other fist into his forearm and broke it. He screamed and tried to hit her with his other arm but Darcy decked him in the face.

“Are you okay?” Darcy turned and asked the woman. The woman nodded, scared. “Get out of here then.” Darcy ordered her before she turned back to the men.  She glared down at them. She tossed the one she had the hold on into the wall before the one she had knocked about earlier came at her again. She punched him in the face, breaking his nose before kicking him back into the wall, knocking a few bricks loose. “I said run.” She told the woman.

“Bravo.” A man clapped from the front of the alley. “That’s pretty spectacular. You know I heard there was a vigilante on this campus, I just didn’t know where to find it. You three may go. Your job is done.”

Darcy stopped and watched as all three of them stilled before getting up and walking out of the alley. Her eyes watched them go before they flicked over to the man and widened as she recognized him. “Who are you?”

“Is that the question you really want to ask?” He asked her as he stepped closer to her, she could see his face a little better now. It was the man she spilt coffee on his suit. His dark brown eyes weren’t filed with anger this time, but with amusement and wonder. “Your name is Darcy isn’t it?”

She stilled as she watched him. “What is your name?” She asked him.

“My name is Kilgrave.”

“What do you want?” She asked him.

He smiled down at her. “I’ve never met anyone like me before.”

She stepped back and stared up at him, afraid. “Like you?”

“Gifted. I’ve seen your strength, I’ve seen you jump and run. Darcy, you are Gifted beyond measure.” He stepped closer and pushed her hood down.

Her breathing deepened as she stared up at him, her mind reeling as she tried to catch up with her thoughts, another one. There was someone else, someone else like her. She wasn’t alone anymore. She blinked. But she wasn’t alone, she has Isaac, and Jeff and her Dad. But only Isaac knew. “What can you do?” She asked unsure.

“I can control minds.” He smirked at her.

She blinked and stepped back and processed what he said. “Clean my suit.” She whispered under her breath. “You literally wanted me to clean your suit.” She glared up at him.

“Oh but you’re clever Darcy Lewis.” He stared at her. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“What?” She felt her phone vibrate, Isaac was calling her, she’s been standing in one place for far too long, and he was worried. “No, I’m not a hero.”

“No, you’re a vigilante.” His smirking continued. She reached for her phone to answer it. “Don’t answer that.” He ordered.

She stopped, her thumb right above the screen, aching to answer but she couldn’t. She looked up and glared at him. “It’s my brother. I want to answer it. He’s worried about me.”

He stared at her for a moment before he nodded. “Fine you can answer it.”

She sighed and hit the call back and held the phone to her ear. “Issy, it’s me. Sorry. Yeah, I was being stupid.” She snorted. “Well I saved a girl. No, don’t come out. I’ll be home soon. I’m fine, no injuries.” She looked up at Kilgrave. “I’m just getting a coffee, saw a classmate. Talking about Monroe’s final. You’ll see it tomorrow, its murder.” She laughed. “Okay love you too. See you in a bit.” She hung up and glared at the man. “If you expect us to be friends, or partners or whatever. Do not ever tell me that I can’t talk to my family ever again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing

“So why Political Science?” Her Dad asked on the other side of the glass.

“Because I’m going to become a lawyer.” Darcy stated. “I just have to get my science credits, I’m going to intern with this scientist for the summer. But I’ll write every day.” She held the phone to her ear as she stared at her Dad through the glass. “I’m going to find the ones who killed Mom, and I’m going to get you out of here Dad. I promise.”

Her Dad gave her a sad look. “I just want you to be happy sweetheart. That’s all your Mom and I ever wanted for you.”

“I’ll be happy when you’re out of here.” She whispered, she pressed her hand up against the glass. “I wish you would tell me more about that night. About Gordon, and who you were so afraid of.”

“You would never believe me sweetie.” He sighed as he matched his hand to hers’.

“I always believe in you.” She stated.

“Sometimes the truth is harder to swallow.” He replied.

**

“Miss Lewis.” Agent Coulson stated as he walked over to her.

Darcy looked up from where she was working. She was busy making sure all of the jack booted thugs put everything back from where they got it from. She had a check list and everything. Jane was a very particular lady. She had an order to everything. And while she wasn’t a strict boss, Darcy didn’t want to hear her complain on end about how the Agents screwed up her babies when everything could’ve been put back right the first time. “Sup Prince of Thieves?” She smirked at him.

“I found it curious at first when a political Science major would be out here in the desert, after the primary background check, you were just missing your science credits.”

“Hmm-mm.” She nodded and went back to work. This conversation didn’t require her full attention.

“Then we had a hack in our server.” He continued. “So I doubled check, and neither Dr. Selvig nor Dr. Foster has that kind of background for that kind of computer skills. So we ran a deeper check on you.”

Darcy set the clipboard down and turned to face him. “I’m listening.”

“Does Dr. Foster know?”

Darcy glanced over to see Erik and Jane busy working over formulas with Agents watching them closely. “Know what?” She fished to see what he knew.

“About your father?” He asked quietly.

She tensed and she knew that he knew that he hit the right chord. “We should take this conversation outside.” She walked outside and he followed. She walked out by the trailer and glanced to see that he was the only one who followed her and not a concerned Jane or Erik. “I’m guessing you know the story.”

“In light of recent events, I think it’s best to hear your side of the story.” He replied.

She sighed and leaned against the trailer. “I was eleven and some noises woke me up from sleeping. I went down stairs and there were these bright lights and Mom was in the middle of it. She shouted for me to run, to get out. I didn’t want to leave her, then Dad came from the back of the house. He told me to run. To get somewhere safe. There was a pop and someone name Gordon, Dad called him that. I never actually looked at him. I was too busy trying to stay with Dad. Trying to stay with Mom. Dad told him to take me and get me out of there, that they had found them, that I needed to be safe.” She let out a shaky breath as she cried. It had been a while since she had told anyone this story. “It was in a blink of an eye and we were down the street, like teleporting. And I got away from him. I never saw him again after that.” She looked up at Coulson. “They arrested my Dad for killing my Mom but he didn’t do it. Whatever was in the white light. Alien or something. I don’t know.”

“Do you think it was alien?” Coulson asked her.

“He won’t tell me. He says I won’t believe him.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and glanced over into the lab to see Jane looking out the window at Darcy. Darcy waved over to her and smiled. “No, I haven’t told Jane, people don’t typically handle it well when you tell them that you’re Dad’s in jail for murdering you Mom, even if it’s wrongfully accused.”

“You want to prove that he was wrongfully accused.” Coulson watched her. “As a lawyer.”

“I didn’t have what it takes to make it as a CSI.” She shrugged. “I can do computers, but not other sciences.”

“I could offer you a job, put you on the fast track.” He offered her.

She shook her head and looked back at Jane who was busy with her formulas again. “Jane needs me, now that Thor is gone. She’ll want to find a way to get him back.”

“Well Miss Lewis.” He slipped out a card and handed it to her. “If you ever need a job.”

“Just please, keep my secret.” She whispered.

“I will.” He promised.

* * *

 

“I promise Jane, I’ll be in London just as soon as the week is over. Plane ticket is bought.” Darcy smiled. “I just want to see my family, celebrate graduation, my birthday, then I’ll be there.” She laughed at something Jane said. “Okay, have fun with Erik. Bye.” She hung up her phone as she grabbed her luggage from the luggage drop off at the airport from her gate before making her way down to the departure to be picked up. She walked outside and felt the beautiful warm air on her skin and sighed. “Aw Virginia.” She took a deep breath and laughed when she heard a honk.  She opened her eyes to see a car pull up and reveal her foster family, the Norths.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Isaac smiled as he got out of the front seat and hugged her. “How are you?” She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to squeeze to tight.

“Tired.” She hugged him back before she let him take her luggage. She turned and let her Foster Dad give her a big hug. “Missed you guys.” She kissed him on the cheek.  “How are you?”

“Good.” He smiled down at her before they all shuffled into the car. “The flight was okay?”

“It was okay. No screaming babies at least. But I sat next to the most annoying dude ever. I almost broke his nose.” She rolled her eyes. They turned onto the road to get out of the airport and drove. “I basically told him to shut the hell up or I would. Then he asked to be moved. Then it was a nicer flight.”

Jeff laughed out loud and shook his head. “Girl, you amaze me sometimes. So.” He looked over at her. “Are you going to see your Dad?”

She nodded and smiled. “I’m going tomorrow. I didn’t think they would let me today on such short notice. But I called up and already made an appointment for tomorrow and the next few days after. I want to get as much in as I can.” She looked out the window at the familiar city. “It’s grown a bit.”

“It has.” Isaac smiled in the back. “A few things has changed. Did you hear about the Battle of New York?” He gave her a wink. “Lots of heroes running about.”

“Who hasn’t?” Darcy snorted and looked back at him. “And who would want to be a superhero anyway?” She smirked at him. “They’re over rated.”

Isaac laughed and shook his head with the inside joke and Jeff turned the radio up on his new favorite song. The conversation was dropped, for now at least. Darcy sighed and relaxed in her seat, yeah, who would want to be a hero anyway? They always have the worst enemies.

**

“Hey Daddy.” Darcy smiled sweetly at her Dad through the window as she held the phone to her ear. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Sweet heart.” He smiled at her. “Jeff said you graduated and that you’re following your scientist to England.”

She nodded and bit her lip. “She’s working on this top secret project and I just happen to have the secret power.” She joked. She stopped when she saw her Dad tense. “I’m like a scientist whisperer. I can get her to eat, sleep and shower. And I can do the same with Dr. Selvig. So it’s like a power.”

“Oh, well.” He paused and wet his lips. “Then use your powers for good.” He tried to smile.

“Dad, what’s wrong? It was only a Joke.” She looked at him with concern. God what would he do if he found out about her real powers?

“It’s nothing. It’s just, we watched the Battle of New York on TV here and it was scary. It reminded me of your Mom.”

She blinked. “Why?” She shifted in her seat. “Did the person who killed Mom have powers Dad?” Did Mom have powers?

“I don’t want to talk about it Darcy.” He stared at her seriously. He shifted in his seat and his hand twisted around the phone as he looked at her.

“Thor is my friend Dad.” She whispered. “So I do.”

“Thor?” He stopped.

“The God, the one with the hammer. He’s from Asgard.”

“Asgard?” He paused. He inhaled deeply as he stared at her. “How are you friends with an Asgardian Darcy?”

“Why won’t you tell me what happened to Mom?” She asked him. “I know you didn’t kill her.”

“There are things in this world Darcy that you just can’t understand?” He whispered.

“But I can, if you would just tell me.” She replied. There’s a lot in this world that I do Dad, she really wanted to say.

“I wish I could. You should’ve stayed with Gordon.” He hung up the phone and stood up.

She stared up at him and watched as he walked away. “Who the hell is Gordon?”


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing

When Thor returned from Asgard after the Dark Elves fight Darcy wanted to talk to him, granted Jane wanted to love on him more. And Darcy respected that. So she waited. She waited almost three weeks. During that time, she continued on with her Master’s degree, writing home to her family. Her Dad in prison, and feeling the shock of watching S.H.I.E.L.D fall like everyone else in the world.

She watched on TV with Ian and Erik in shock. Thor and Jane were out on a date in the middle of London, enjoying a night away from the craziness. But the three of them were home watching the TV, in shock when Darcy got an alert on her phone from Isaac saying that she’s trending. She blinked and raced to her computer and quickly logged on and it didn’t take long to figure out what he was talking about. It was her S.H.I.E.L.D file, though it was small. She’s only been with them for a few years and only by proxy because of Jane. But she’s marked as a level four Agent if ever brought in based on her computer skills alone. She’s one of the few people to ever hack S.H.I.E.L.D which makes her in the top 30% of HYDRA’s hit list, because the likely hood of her being brought to their side was unlikely.

“Darcy.” Ian brings her attention back to the screen to see the giant hellicarriers rising above D.C.

“Shit.” She curse. “Ian, get Erik to the laundry room downstairs now.” She was so lucky that this building had a basement. So Happy. “Now.”

“What about you?”

“Just do it!” She shouted at him. She ran to the window as leaned against the wall to look outside to see black SUV’s driving down the street coming their way. “Now!”

Ian grabbed Erik and they ran out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs all the way to the basement. Darcy ran to the door and barricaded it with the table. She grabbed her phone and called Jane. “Jane, I think HYDRA is coming for us. Please help.” She hung up her phone, memorized Jane’s number before she trashed her phone. She ran to the window and glanced out again to see the men coming inside in a hurry. She ran to her room and opened up her jar of all of her cash for emergencies and stuff it into her purse and pulled her purse over her shoulders. She ran out onto the patio and looked over the edge to see if there was an escape rouse, a fire exit, anything. The edge to the next building was closer on one side and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

She took a deep breath and she got up on the ledge and prepare to jump. She could hear the noise coming up into the apartment so she had to act fast. She took a deep breath and she jumped. She landed on the other roof and ran for it, she jumped and landed on the next roof and repeated onto the next roof until she turned around to hear shouting.  Her heart thumped in her chest as she ran faster as she jumped off the roof and she controlled her fall down the side of the building to the ground. She fingers barely grazed the edges of the building as she fell and she screamed as she dropped down the side of the building. “I got you my Lighting Sister.” Thor stated as he caught her. “You are safe now.”

“Oh thank god.” Darcy cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They flew away out of the alley and landed a few blocks away. “Ian and Erik are still in there. I had them go to the basement to hide.”

Thor nodded and flew back to the building to rescue their friends. “Darcy.” Janes raced for her.

“Jane.” Darcy cried and hugged her back. “Oh god, I was so scared.” She had to remember to control her strength to not crush her friend.

“Thank god you called.”

“Can I borrowed your phone? I need to call my brother.” Darcy felt tears rush down her face.

“Hold on, Tony’s coming to pick us up.” Jane told her. “He can check to make sure they’re okay.”

Darcy nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Thor landed few minutes later with Ian and Erik. “They had not check the basement.” Thor smiled at Darcy. “So I surprised them.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Darcy hugged them. She checked them over to make sure they were okay and sighed in relief.

“How did you get away so fast Darcy?” Erik asked her.

“I just ran for it.” Darcy stated, acting like she was out of breath.

Thor looked at her with concern as he studied her. “I am just glad for all of your safety, but we must make haste for Man of Iron’s arrival.”

Darcy looked over at him and nodded as she grabbed a hold of Erik and Ian’s arms and they quickly walked in the direction Thor told them to go.

* * *

 

“Uh, I really hate this.” Darcy whispered as she walked through the halls of her family house. “Why?” She tossed herself onto the couch.  

Isaac snorted as Darcy placed her feet on his lap. “You’re just upset that Jane left you here while she went around Europe for the tour for her conferences.”

“Yeah I do.” She snorted. “I want to go to fancy parties and do awesome, amazing foreign things.”

Isaac gave her a look and rolled his eyes at his sister. “Weren’t you just in London just a few months ago and fought aliens?”

“Oh my god!” She pulled the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. “Don’t you have a job to get to?” She glared at him.

“Hey you two.” The door opened and in walked Jeff North, Darcy’s Foster Dad. “I see you’re playing nice.” He laughed as they both looked up at him.

“You home on break?” Isaac asked him as he got up from the couch. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and smiled at his Dad.

“Just for lunch.”

“Awesome.” Darcy smiled and jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to fix something up for them to eat. “Whatcha feeling like?”

Jeff gave Isaac a looked of amusement before he walked into the kitchen as Isaac left for work. “So have you heard from any jobs?”

Darcy sighed as she looked through the fridge. “Oh you know, just waiting.” She nibbled on her thumb. “I don’t suppose I could apply for a part time clerk at the Police department could I?” She asked him.

“I could see if we have any openings.” He nodded. “But I thought you were going back to school?”

She nodded. “I am. I’m going back in the new semester. To finish up my Master’s. Then apply to Law school.” She got out some ingredients to make a salad as a side dish and set it to the side. She grabbed a few other things and then got out the skillet. “It’s just, I’m just always hoping that Jane would call me back you know.” She gave him a look.

“You couldn’t have stayed with her forever Darcy.” He gave her a hug. “Besides, I’m glad you’re back home.” He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled up at him. “Me too.” She stirred the food. “I’m going to go see Dad later today. See how he’s doing.”

“Just give me a call on your way back.”

She nodded. “Will do.”

**

“Have you found a job yet?” Her Dad asked as soon as she picked up the phone on her side of the glass.

She blinked and stared at him. “Hi Daddy, I missed you, you look good too, wow, that jumpsuit looks pristine. This is a new sweater too.” She stated sarcastically. “Literally anything is better than that opener you just said.” She tilted her head at him. “I’ve only been home two weeks. Abandon like a kitten on the side of the road so my boss can go live it up on the high life without me.”

“But you didn’t do anything scientific.” He told her with a smirk as he teased her.

“But I helped. I was there, I kept her alive.” She argued. “God Dad, who’s side are you on?”

“I really did miss you sweetie.” He smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“And not fighting aliens?”

He nodded. “I get computer privileges here and after I first saw the news of the attacks, and I saw you there. All I did was look up videos to see you, to make sure you were okay. Then I saw your name everywhere, you were on some kind of list.”

She nodded solemnly. “HYDRA.”

“Was it because of your Doctor that you work for? And that Asgardian?” He asked her. He really didn’t like Thor, she could tell.

Darcy nodded again. “They came for us, but we got away. I was scared. That’s why I didn’t write for a while. I didn’t want to draw attention to you. They let me call Jeff and I had him tell you that I was okay.”

“He did.” Her Dad stated. “I’m glad you’re okay.” His voice sounded far off and it made her think of Mom in some way. “I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”

She smiled lightly. “Me too. I’m hoping to go back to school next semester, I’m almost done with my Master’s, and it’s so close I can taste it.”

“What does it taste like?” He asked her with a twinkle in his eye, they’ve had this conversation before.

“Crippling debt.” She snorted. “With a hint of banana.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Your Mom and I were going to have a college fund for you, to make it easier. Maybe not all of it paid for, but at least some.” He sighed and looked at her. “You look more and more like her every day.”

Darcy smiled sadly at her Dad. “What happened Dad? I remember bright lights around Mom, she was screaming for me to run. Then you came, telling me to leave. Then there was this pop, you said there was a man named Gordon and you wanted him to take me and he did but just down the street. I ran all the way back but it was all over. The police was there.” Darcy wiped the tears from her eyes. “You said that they had found us that they had come. That I needed to leave. Who were they Dad?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Some very bad people Darcy, and I hope to God that they never find you. Your mother was a very special woman and we were very happy together. Gordon was a friend of ours from when we were younger. He had come to save her but I asked him to save you instead. I couldn’t bare losing you.”

“Why did they kill Mom?” She asked him.

“Because of what and who she was.” He whispered. “I’m not going to answer any more questions Darcy. That’s enough.”

She blinked as she stared at him. “Okay.” Her voice shook. “Okay.”

**

Darcy walked to the bus station outside the prison to wait for the bus like she did many times before as she pulled out her phone to call Jeff. She was opening the app to call him when a vehicle pulled up next to her and the doors opened and she turned to see someone jump out behind her. “Hey!” Darcy shouted as they grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the van. Another man awaited her in the bed of the van and held her down to inject her with a needle. “Let go of me.” Darcy squirmed and stilled as she felt whatever they gave her flow through her system. The door of the van close and they drove off.

 

She didn’t know how long it was between the van and waking up, but she was in a cell not and her neck felt warm like it was having an allergic reaction. She still felt dizzy, so she wondered if whatever they gave her was still in her system or of it was from not eating in a long time. She pushed herself up to stand, leaning against the wall as she made her way to the door to see what’s outside. She glanced around to just see hallway and not much else. She sighed and tested the door to see if maybe they didn’t lock it. It wiggled, but didn’t budge. “Dammit.” She muttered. She groaned as a rushed of vertigo hit her and she leaned against the wall again to hold her balance.

She heard noise coming down the hallway, so she backed away from the door to the farthest corner and waited. The door opened halfway to reveal two HYDRA soldiers who glared at her. “You come here.” One ordered. Darcy shook her head no. “Now.” He ordered. When she didn’t move, he growled and stormed over and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the cell and down the hallway as she screamed. The other soldier following behind them quietly. They entered a room several hallways away and he tossed her towards a table. “Get on.” He ordered. “Now.”

Darcy whimpered and slowly did what she was told, tears in her eyes from the pain from her scalp. The soldier quickly strapped her down to the table and slanted her downwards at an angle slightly. “You will answer our questions or you will be punished. Understand.” He didn’t give her time for her to answer before the other soldier covered her face with a white cloth and another poured water over her face. She coughed, trying not to swallow the water, trying not to drown from it. They stopped after a minute. “Where is Dr. Foster’s work kept?”

Darcy continued to cough. “I don’t know.” She answered. The man growled and they covered her face again to pour water over it.

When they lifted it away again Darcy turned her head to the side to throw up any excess water and tried to cough. “I will asked again. Dr. Foster’s work, where is her backups?”

“I don’t work for her, I don’t know.” Darcy answered.

The man growled and stepped closer to look down at her. “You worked for her for four years. You over looked all of her files and have a contract with her when she returns from her conferences.”

Darcy looked up at him, scared. “I.” She coughed again. “I don’t know.”

He glared down at her before gesturing to cover her face again with the towel. “You will tell us Miss Lewis, I can be a patient man. I will get the information I want.” The other soldier began to pour the water over her face.

**

“I still don’t know.” Darcy answered when they opened her cell door two days later. She was starving and her stomach was cramping from all the water boarding. She was laying on her side, curled up in a ball. She looked up at them through narrowed eyes as they dropped a tray off food down near her face, not caring if it got everywhere. They left and the room darkened again. She pushed herself up and glanced down at the food, it was basically slop, just enough to keep her alive. Her stomach felt sick and she wanted to throw up at the sight of it, but she pushed the feeling down as she took a few bites out of everything. She couldn’t trust that they wouldn’t poison her with something, a truth serum or some crap. So she ate just enough to just survive. She pushed the tray away and laid back down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she prayed that someone would miss her, that someone would come after her. She missed her family. She didn’t want her Dad to be alone, not like this.

She woke up with a start when her cell opened again and two soldiers came in to get her. “Get up.” One of them order. “Get up now.”  Darcy pushed herself up to glare up at them. “Stand up.” He stormed over to her and grabbed her upper arm. “It’s time.”

“Get off me.” Darcy struggled against the solider.

The man glared at her as he dragged her out of the cell and down the hallway. “The doctor has something planned for you.” He led her to a different room this time, it was different from the other times. He strapped her down to a chair, her feet in water and she felt tears already falling down her face. “You will answer our questions.”

“I don’t know anything.” She whispered.

“Enough.” Another man spoke behind the solider. A man in a lab coat stepped forward. “I am Dr. Night.”

Darcy stared at him, her whole body shaking, she was scared, and she felt like she hadn’t slept in days. She wanted to go home. “I don’t know Jane’s stuff. I was just an intern.”

The doctor tsked. “You were more than that Miss Lewis.” His thick accent filled the room as he stepped closer. “You were her best friend, you followed her everywhere and you copied and kept her researched hidden for her.”

Darcy blinked, she was tired and she was weak. But she was getting angry. “I don’t know anything.” Her voice was stern. “And I’m not telling you shit.” She narrowed her eyes at the doctor. “So go fuck yourself.”

The doctor smirked. “I heard you were a loyal one. Let’s see how far the loyalty will go.” The doctor nodded off to the side and the sound of a lever was heard and Darcy felt the chair jolt. Soon her body was coursing with electricity and she let out a small scream of pain. Something clicked in her brain, it was as if the electricity was empowering her, when they turned it off and her body relaxed. She was breathing heavily, the wheels turning in her head, she felt stronger, more powerful than she had in a long time. She moved her wristed against the cuffs and she knew that she could break loose.  “Once again Miss Lewis.”

“Fuck HYDRA.” Darcy whispered as she twisted and pulled her wrists away from the arms rests and pulled free. She stood up quickly and glared at the doctor. She stepped out of the water fast before they could shock her again. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“You’re Gifted.” The doctor stated, a maniac look in his eyes, his face showed utter joy.

“It’s not going to mean a thing to you in a minute.” She stated as she leaped across the room and shoved him against the wall with such a force that she heard his spine crack in pieces. She heard shouting behind her and she turned to see the soldiers all lines up their guns pointed at her. “Bring it ass wipes.” She arched her eyebrow in a challenge as she ran towards them to take them out. They all began to fire at her at once, barely dodging as she took one after another out. She had most of them taken care of, but she didn’t pay attention to the other scientist. One of them had a dart gun, with a tranquilizer, he aimed it at her and with one shot. He got her in the back of the neck. “What the?” She grabbed it and stared at it. “Fuck.” She muttered as she collapsed onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing

Darcy woke up in a clean bed, in a different cell and she was suddenly worried. She set up and looked around to see the glass casing that was her door of her cell. “Hey.” She banged on it, but it held against her strength. She stared at it in shock. Her heart beating fast. She suddenly wished out of all of her nightmares, she was back in college, back in the worst part of her life. That she knew, she could survive. The year she wished she could forget. This, right now. She wasn’t so sure.  She backed away from the glass wall and then ran at it hard, trying to break it. She groaned in annoyance, it held against her. “Son of a bitch.” She whispered.

“Do you like your cell?” A woman asked her, walking towards her. She had an English accent and her cool grey eyes looked at her with amusement. “It is reinforced for the Gifted kind like yourself. We were surprised because S.H.I.E.L.D never had you Indexed.”

“Lucky me.” Darcy glared at her. “What do you want?”

“Me?” The woman’s lips turned up in a smile as she clapped her hands in front of her. “My colleagues wanted information from you, but now, now you prove to be even more useful to us than before.”

“Joy.” Darcy stated as she looked around, she was in a lab, she could see that much. They were other people on lab tables, strapped down. “You want to experiment on me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Very astute. You have super strength, but you seem to have some control over it. When did it appear? Somewhere around puberty perhaps?” The doctor actually tried to sound kind under all of her scientific curiosity.

“Listen doc.” Darcy snapped her eyes back to her. “You just spent days torturing me for information that I was never going to give you under duress. So being kind to me now, that isn’t going to give you squat either.”

The doctor’s eyes hardened as she stared at Darcy. “Very well. If you insist.”

“I must insist. My life is my own.” Darcy replied. The words, familiar, set in stone in her soul. They were her mantra in her darkest hour in the year she wanted to forget.

The doctor smirked. “No Miss Lewis, it really isn’t.” She nodded and suddenly the room was filling up with a gas. Darcy looked around worried. She had only a minute to think. She grabbed her bedsheet and covered her mouth and nose and tried to keep from breathing in the gas. She looked around, she knew she couldn’t get out through the glass. Chances were, the sides were other cells, and she didn’t want others to get sick too. She turned to the back wall and held up a fist and started to pound the wall. The wall began to crack under her fist. It was slow and the gas was getting to her as it filled the room. But she had to keep trying. She coughed roughly as she closed her eyes and tried to press onward. She kept punching the wall, blinking against the gas as she watched the cracking get bigger. She could hear the doctor talking to someone behind her but she tried to focus on getting out of the room. Soon the cracks were reaching out through the wall and with a few final punches, she broke through the wall into another room.  She pushed through and breathed in the fresh air as she tried to run away from the gas. Gas just filled in the volume of whatever room it’s in, so she needed to get out. She blinked away the tears as she searched for an exit. There was a door on the other side of the room. She ran to it, no doubt HYDRA was on the other side, but she was damn good and ready to punch someone’s lights out. She touched the door and felt a jolt of electricity run through her, they had booby trapped the door. She fell to her knees and groaned. “Impressive Miss Lewis, really it is.” The doctor spoke through a speaker in the wall. “You cared enough not to injure others in the adjoining cells and thought the break through the back wall to escape.”

“Thanks for that commentary doc.” Darcy coughed. “Now back to sports.”

The doctor chuckled. “I wonder what else you can do.”

“You know, the last person who said that to me.” Darcy pushed herself off the floor as soldier came and tazered her again. God she missed having her own tazer. She missed being at home with her family. She hated this place. “I killed someone to escape him. To escaped, I killed someone.”

“You don’t look like a killer to me Miss Lewis.” The doctor spoke through the speaker, her voice questioning as the soldiers in gas masks carried Darcy out of the room into another one.

“He made me into one.” Darcy whispered. “And trust me, you don’t want to see what else he made me into.” She glared up at the woman.

…………………………………………………………………..

Darcy rolled her neck back as she stared up at the woman. “How long have I’ve been here?”

The doctor smirked. “Long enough for the Avengers to stop looking for you.” The doctor gave her a sad look. “They stopped caring about you, you know that right?”

Darcy blinked back as she felt her heart tightened. It wasn’t like she thought that Avengers would care, she was a no one. But Jane would care, Thor might’ve. But she just didn’t want her Dad, Jeff, and Isaac to think she was dead. “What makes you think that they would come in the first place?” Darcy asked her, her voice leveled. The amount of torture she had been through, the waterboarding, the electrocution, the gas chambers. They tested her strength against rooms that slowing closed in on her, they made her jump over and over again and they pushed her off high places to see if she catch herself. They tested her medically over and over again. They broke her bones to see how long it take to heal, they made her sick to see how long it take for her body to get better. She was done, she was tired. There was just about nothing they could do to her, she almost missed him. The man from her nightmares. “Like I told your friends, I don’t know anything.”

The doctor stared at her curiously at first, as if studying her before she injected her with something that burned. “We both know that isn’t true Miss Lewis. You do know something, something you’re not telling us.”

“My life, it belongs to me.” Darcy whispered as she began to thrash against whatever was put into her body. She felt like she was on fire, she felt like she was being burned with something cold, like frostbite almost. She whimpered as tears rolled down her eyes as she thought back to her Mom and the bright lights. Would her Mom be proud of her now? They made it so she couldn’t use her strength to get out of the restraints, so she couldn’t get free. She wanted to be home with her Dad, to see him one last time. She missed him. She wanted to go running again, to feel the wind in her hair, her blood pumping in her veins. She didn’t want to be trapped like this forever.  Darcy stared up at the doctor, eyes glaring up at her. “I won’t let you take that from me.”

“Oh Miss Lewis, I already have.” The doctor whispered coolly.

Darcy shook her head as her body began to settle. “No.”

**

Darcy glared up at the doctor as she ran her fingers over box. The doctor smiled oddly at the box as she opened it and with wearing a pair of gloves lifted up a small stone. “Miss Lewis, we’re going to expand our experiment today.” She gave Darcy a look.

Darcy tried to back away but was stop by the solider next to her. “What the fuck is that?”

“It is a Terrigen Crystal, it is said to change a person.” The doctor spoke softly. “We’ve never tested it on a Gifted before.”

Darcy felt her heart beat faster as the doctor neared her with the Crystal, the soldier forced her hand open. The doctor placed the Crystal in her hand and watched as it lit up. The solider quickly let go of Darcy’s arm as Darcy’s fist reflexively clenched around the Crystal. Her skin was soon covered with an ash like rock, crawling up her body. She frantically clawed at it, trying to stop it as she dropped to her knees. She screamed as it covered her from head to toe. It stopped, her whole body covered as the doctor and solider stared at her waiting to see what will happen next. It was a few minutes later when the stones began to crack, it fell onto the ground and Darcy followed with it. She breathed heavily, gasping for breath, her bodily, sparking with electricity. “You are just full of surprises Miss Lewis.” The doctor stated and with a snap of her fingers she ordered the solider to grab Darcy to be taken for more experiments.

Darcy froze and lashed out against the solider and sent him flying with a bolt of electricity. She pushed off from the ground and with a speed, she never had before, she bolted from the room. She ran through the complex, searching for a way out, she hit a few dead ends, but she finally found the door. Barely five minutes since she first fell and she was already outside the complex and running, running as fast as she could. She stopped when she reached some beach, she saw a sign up on a sand dune for it. She walked slowly towards it, and ran her hand over it, it was in a foreign language, she would guess Russian or maybe something similar, but even that was a wild guess. She walked down to the water, she ran a long ways, so far in such a short amount of time. She stand down at her hands, she could feel this rush of power race through her, pumping through her veins and she had a huge migraine.

“Hey.” A voice spoke behind her. She jumped and turned to see a man, in a black jacket and some jeans, he had curly hair and wore sunglasses.  She stepped back into the water to get away from him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke softly. “I’m here to help you, my name is Gordon, and I felt you turn.”

“Gordon.” She choked as she covered her mouth. “Did you know my Mom?” She asked him, she was shaking. “My name is Darcy Lewis.”

He frowned as he stared at her behind his sunglasses. “Your Mother?”

Darcy nodded. “Fourteen years ago, I was eleven.” She swallowed, she tried to calm down because she could feel sparks coming off of her. She was vibrating so fast, her voice was changing in a vibrating way. “My Mom was killed by these bright lights and my Dad tried to save her, some man name Gordon came to our house and he saved me, but Dad said he came there for Mom.” She watched him.

“Your Mother is Darla Lewis.” He whispered, as it clicked suddenly. “Your Dad was blamed for her murder.”

“He didn’t kill her.” Darcy cried. “Those lights, whoever controlled them, they did.” She fell to her knees in the water and sobbed. “Why wouldn’t he tell me? I could’ve help, I had powers, I was strong enough. And now.” She vibrated faster and sparks flew off her skin. She grabbed her head as her migraine grew. “My head.” She moaned. “It hurts.” She sobbed. “What’s happening to me?” She asked him. She had flashes of a young man in a cardigan in a lab, during a rain storm, he was excited about something. But the storm was coming so he had to prep his lab for it.

Gordon knelt next to her. “You’re going through the change, I can take you somewhere where you can rest and go through it safely.” He hugged her. “Just hold on a little longer. I promise, you’ll be safe.”

“I miss my Dad.” She whispered. “Can you let him know that I’m safe please? Don’t let him think that I’m gone like Mom too.” She pleaded softly, her head on his chest.

He nodded. “Let’s get you settled in and I’ll go see him.” With a pop they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing

Barry Allen that was his name. He was 25, tall, lanky and had brown hair and brown eyes. Darcy thought that was strange to her. Why she needed to know his name and who he was. She didn’t know him, or who he was. She didn’t know anyone by that name, nor does she remember hearing it anywhere.

Darcy Lewis that was her name. Barry knew that. He knew that just like he knew that her favorite Ice Cream was the same as his. But how or why he knew, he didn’t know. It was strange to him. It was like a barrier blocking the idea from him. Why was this person so important to him?

Darcy blinked and looked to her side and there was the young man, the one in the flashes. The one who wore the cardigan, she could see flashes of him in a hospital bed, doctors trying to keep him alive, his heart stopping, or was it beating to fast? She tilted her head to the side. Why was she here? This isn’t her life?

Barry stared at the woman suddenly there at his side, sleeping in a bed, she was covered in bruises and scars that were fading fast. Brown hair fanned out around her. She was bandaged and hooked up to some machines that monitored her but that were for something that he wasn’t familiar with. What happened to her? Why was he seeing this?

“Why?” Darcy spoke out loud as she looked around to see anything, this as to be a dream, this has to be something.

“Hello?” Barry looked up, he heard something, and it sounded like a voice. He looked around and tried to find it. “Is anyone there?”

Darcy blinked and glanced one more time at Barry Allen and reach out for his hand and touched it. “Barry Allen.” She stated out loud.

The Barry Allen not in the bed gasped and looked down at his hand, he could feel someone touching it. He looked down at Darcy Lewis, but she wasn’t moving. He knelt down next to the sleeping girl and grabbed her hand. “Darcy Lewis, is that you?” He asked her.

A bright light blinded both of them and when it dimmed they stood in front of each other. “Hi.” Barry smiled at her.

“Hey.” Darcy smiled at him. “I saw you, I had a vision.” She blinked. “I just.” She looked down at her hands and saw them sparking lightly. “I just got these powers and I don’t know what they are. And I saw you, in this lab.”

He nodded.  “The Particular Accelerator exploded at the Star Labs I think. And I was in my lab in the police station, watching it when the storm it.” He blinked and thought back to it. “I think I was struck by lightning.”

“Then I think you might be in a coma.” She whispered. “Or dying.”

He frowned. “What happened to you?”

“I was… tortured.” She whispered as she looked away. “I’m friends with this scientist, she’s trying to build an Einstein Rosen bridge and her boyfriend is an Alien Prince.” She laughed at Barry’s look. “I take it you might not be from around here.”

“No. We don’t have aliens where I’m from.” He stated. “Vigilantes, yeah. No aliens.” She thought back to the battles with the aliens. “Woah.” Barry swayed. “I felt that.” He stated as he stared at her in shock.

“You can see my thoughts?” Darcy asked him. He nodded. _‘Can you hear them too?’_ She asked him too. He nodded, eyes wide. Her jaw dropped as she reach out and grabbed him. “What if we’re connected somehow?”

“Like soulmates?” He asked her, he had a light smile on his face. He wasn’t making fun of her, and she somehow knew that. She could feel it.

“No, I don’t know. But what if like in Doctor Who our lives were being drawn together?” She asked him.

He smiled at her. “Well I have to respect a girl who likes her Doctor.”

She smiled and closed her eyes and gave him key things about her. Her birthday, her parents, her foster family, college.

“Wait.” He stopped her. “Are you…are you serious?”

“What?” She blinked. “What’s wrong? Do we have something in common?”

“Pretty much most of it.” He stared at her in shock. “We have the same birthdays, my Mom was also killed when I was eleven. My Dad is serving for it.”

“Is the lead detective your foster Dad?” Darcy asked him.

Barry nodded. “Joe West and his daughter Iris.”

“Jeff North and his son Isaac.” Darcy sighed. “I’m a Political Science major, hard science isn’t my strong suit. I always said I could argue my way out of anything though.” She laughed.

He stared at her in amazement. “It’s like you’re me, but from another universe.”

“I’m sure there is some differences.” She thought back to college. She tried to keep those dark memories from Barry, he didn’t need to know about _him_ , her darkest nightmares.

“My Mom was killed by the man in yellow.” Barry stated, his eyes dark when he said it, she could tell the subject was a hard one for him.

“By bright lights.” Darcy whispered. “My Dad said that they came for my Mom, for what she was and now, apparently I’m the same thing, or something similar.” She sighed and looked down at herself. She wasn’t sparking anymore, but she hurt on the inside, like an internal ache that just wouldn’t go away. “We’ll find them Barry and we’ll beat them.” She looked up at him with a small smile.

He smiled and hugged her close to him, because he felt that was what she needed, she needed a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, but not enough to hurt him. “I promise we will.” He agreed.

………………………………………………………

It took a few days for Darcy to wake up but she knew that Barry wasn’t going to wake up for a while still. It felt weird, it have another person in her head. When she did wake up, she was strapped down to a bed, be it a more comfier bed then the one HYDRA had her on, and hooked up to a machine and tiny needles all over her body. “Please tell me there is a point to this or so help me god.” Darcy stated loudly so someone could hear her.

A young man with blonde hair came rushing in and settled down next to her. “Sorry, sorry. I had to use the bathroom. Yes. Hi I’m Lincoln.” He gave her a polite smile. “I was trying to have this done while you were sleeping that way we wouldn’t stress you out so much. This.” He waved his hand over the machine and the needles. “This helps with the transition process. That pain you feel in your skin, the sparks that come off your skin, hopefully that will go away when we’re done.”

She stared up at him, eyes studying him. “Do you know what HYDRA did to me?” She asked him quietly.

He stopped typing and turned to stare at her. “We uh. We think we have an idea. You’re body, it healed very quickly after you made it through the transition. But when we took X-rays, there were still some evidence of what they did.” He stopped and stared into her eyes. “No one, should have had experience that. You shouldn’t had experience that.”

She inhaled deeply and looked away from him. “I wasn’t strong enough to get away.” She whispered. She wetted her lips and tried to keep from crying. “When they first started to torture me. I tried to escape, I used me powers and I just wasn’t strong enough.”

“Powers?” He asked her.

She sighed. “I’m Gifted on top of whatever I am now.” She glanced down at her body, at all of the tiny needles.

“We’ve never had someone who was Gifted and InHuman before.” He stated.

“That’s why HYDRA said too.” She whispered. “Guess that makes me one of a kind.” She closed her eyes and felt for Barry, anything but what she was going through, she looked through his memories, for something to focus on. She opened her mind to him. He got to know her, and her him. She kept some things hidden, like the year she wanted to forget, but everything else, Jane, her family, even the time with HYDRA, she let Barry see it all. They were somehow connected and she wanted to know why. She went through his memories, his family, Joe, Iris, school, college, work and his Dad. Everything up into that night before the coma.

**

Darcy trained her speed and her strength daily, for hours sometimes with a mentor and sometimes without one. She grew stronger and faster and most of all, she wanted to go home. Jiaying watched her for the first few weeks before she left her alone to work by herself. She came to her one day after Darcy just came back from racing to the mountain and back. “We have never had someone like yourself here.” Jiaying spoke as she watched Darcy pace around the gazebo, antsy.

“So I’ve been told.” Darcy stated dryly.

“Your Mother was not like you.” She stated, she watched as Darcy froze and stare at the ground. This was the first time anyone mention Darcy’s Mother.

“So traits are not passed down heredity, they’re what? Given based on the traits that you have?” Darcy asked her as she tilted her head towards her. “Those bright lights that came after her, what were they? Another one of you?”

“One of us.” Jiaying stated firmly as she crossed her arms into her sleeves.

“Hmm.” Darcy scrunched her nose in defiance. “See you lot keep saying that I’m different like I’m some kind of different breed, InHuman and Gifted. We’ve never had one of you before. So most likely, it wasn’t like me. It was like you. Or it could be neither of us and be full on Kree that came after her right? Or another alien?” Darcy asked her. “My Dad seemed to think that I should stay away from Thor when I told him about him. Stay away from the Asgardian Darcy, he said.” She bounced on her toes a little, hands on her hips. She shook her head. “No one wants to tell me the truth, give a straight answer. Someone killed my Mom, they may be after me too. I have the right to know.” She turned to fully look at the Elder. “You’re not protecting me if I’m already dead.”

“Those lights, I don’t know who or what they were.” Jiaying spoke evenly. “But your Mother was a kind and gentle woman who was fierce and loved by many. She loved your father and you. Your father and your Mother both lived here. But your Mother was chosen to go through the transition, your father wasn’t. They wanted to get married and live outside Afterlife so Gordon took them somewhere safe and we check in every once in a while.”

Darcy stared at her and she could fee Barry watching through her eyes, it was comforting to not go through this alone. “When Gordon came for my Mom.”

“He was coming to check in, we knew something was wrong, but we didn’t know what. Your parents weren’t answering our calls. Gordon was supposed to bring you here, to keep you safe. But he said that you struggled and he could only get down the street.” Jiaying pursed her scarred lips. “He tried to get you back but you already ran home, you were so fast even then. We couldn’t get in full view of the police.”

Darcy stared at her and didn’t know what to do. _‘Barry, what do I do?_ ’ She asked him.

 _‘What do you want to do?’_ He asked her.

 _‘I want to run.’_ She whispered in her mind. She felt encouragement from him and she bit her lip as she took a step back from Jiaying who watched her curiously. Darcy turned and faced the mountains and looked at them and smiled. “I’m even faster now.” She whispered out loud and took off running towards them. She ran and she ran, as fast as she could, she ran over mountains, over lakes through forests. She ran through towns, cities, through the country. She ran until she fell, out of energy, she collapsed, out of breath. She looked around and she didn’t know where she was. _‘I need to get like google maps or GPS or something Barry._ ’ She tried to breathe as she pushed herself up against a tree. Her body felt shaky with energy, she felt like she was high from endorphins but she was exhausted.

 _‘Probably.’_ He laughed in head. _‘Having something that would help.’_

 _‘Yeah.’_ She laughed out loud as she looked up at the sky and noticed a jet over head. It look like it was landing near her. _‘Shit, what is this?’_

 _‘You live a very exciting life Darcy Lewis.’_ Barry stated as he watched through her eyes.

 _‘Says the man who was struck by lighting and lived.’_ She replied as she tried to hide as the jet landed in the field nearby. She couldn’t tell if the plane was a friendly or if she was going to be captured by HYDRA all over again. She really hoped they were the good guys. God, please be the good guys. She watched as the doors open and out walked a few figures, she couldn’t make them out, they were too far away and her eyes were too heavy.  She took a deep breath and just waited. Either way, they would see her, there was no way she could hide, she was too tired, too weak from all that running. She was pretty sure she just ran across Asia and most of Europe.

“Lady Darcy!” A voice shouted.

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upward to stare at the figure as he ran to her, it was Thor. “Thor.” She whispered as tears ran down her face _. ‘Barry its Thor.’_

 _‘Thank the Gods.’_ He laughed in her head.

 _‘No kidding.’_ She agreed as the giant man came to a stop in front her. “Hey big guy, how’s it going?” She asked meekly.

He knelt down in front of her. “My dear Lighting Sister.” He placed his hand under her chin. “I have searched all of Midgard for you.”

Her heart jumped at that, she thought they didn’t care, that they stopped looking. “I… I..” She choked on her words. She swallowed and tried again. “I didn’t think anyone was coming. I wasn’t important.”

Thor’s eyes widened as he stared at her. “You are my Lighting Sister, I would tear apart the Nine Realms to have you return to me and my Lady Jane.”

Darcy stared up at him and with the last shred of energy she had she let the wall down and she let out the sob she was holding. “Thor, I was scared. They got me coming back from seeing my Dad, and they wanted me to tell them about Jane but I wouldn’t. For however long they had me I told them I didn’t know anything.” She cried. “No matter what they did.”

Thor’s eyes darkened as he stared down at her. “If we had not razed the compound, HYDRA surely wished upon their deaths now.” He reached out for her. “Come Sister, we must get your aid.” He pulled her to him, arms underneath her legs and around her back. Her body let out short sparks of electricity against him and he stared down at her. “Lady Darcy.” His voice soft as he walked back to the jet. “What else was done to you?”

She stilled. She has heard stories at Afterlife, about Asgardian and the Kree. InHumans were weapons, creations made by the Kree, enemies of the Asgardians. But Thor, he was her friend. _‘Tell him, if you trust him.’_ Barry stated in her mind. _‘He seems like a good guy.’_

Darcy sighed and wiped her eyes as Thor set her gently in the seat and buckled herself in. Hawkeye and the Black Widow were there too. She glanced up front to see Tony and Steve talking. “They, HYDRA.” Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, listening. She took a deep breath and she felt sick. “They were experimenting on the Gifted. Ones with Powers.” She looked up at Thor. “And in my first few days there, I didn’t know if I was going to be saved or not. I certainly wasn’t going to tell them anything about Jane.” She closed to eyes and she could feel Barry encouraging her, she needed him there with her. “I broke free with my super strength. I’m hella strong. I’m Captain America strong and I can, it’s not really flying as much as control falling and jumping really, really high. So I broke free and I was angry. Like how fucking dare they?” She opened her eyes and looked around. “I’m a nobody, I’m not a hero. I mean, I tried that once in college, not again. Not my scene. But they got me again, with a tranq gun. Next torture chamber was a gas chamber, with a different doctor. They were experimenting on Gifted, I could see the others.” She wiped her tears. “Assholes. We’re people too. Some are bigger dicks then others but most are okay.” She sniffed.

“Lighting Sister, if you must take a break.” Thor knelt next to her.

“No.” Darcy spoke. “This isn’t the first time I’ve told someone.” She looked at him, her eyes searching him. “I never knew the doctor’s name, she was British and a cold hearted bitch. The last day that I was there, she brought in this box, inside of it was this Crystal, she called it a Terrigen Crystal.”

The others looked at each other confused, never have heard of it. But Thor froze as he reached out and grabbed her hand. “You transitioned?” He asked her softly.

She nodded. “Both of my parents are ones too.” She whispered. “But only my Mom went through the change.” She looked at him through tears in her eyes. “Don’t hate me.” She pleaded.

He stared at her before giving her a hug. “You are my Lighting Sister, no matter what.”  He pulled away. “I will never hate you for what you are.”

“That’s adorable.” Tony stated. “But what the hell is going on?”

“I’m an abomination.” Darcy stated as she continued to stare at Thor.  He shook his head in disagreement.

“The Kree came to Earth Centuries ago.” Thor began softly. “To create soldiers to fight in a great war. The Kree split their DNA and that of your early humans to create slave warriors to send into battle. But when they realized what they had done, they threw them out, they tried to destroy them. Some survived.”

“There’s a community.” Darcy stated as she looked at the others. “After HYDRA, the doctor, after she made me.” She gestured to herself. “They wanted to run more experiments and I just wanted to run, I was so scared. This bolt of lightning came out of me and then I ran. I ran so far and fast, I came to this beach, in Russian, somewhere in the Baltic.” She shrugged. “I was tired. And god, I was just glad to get away from them. Then he came, Gordon.” She blinked slowly, she was getting tired. _‘Barry, help me out here.’_

 _‘I’m trying, Darcy but maybe it’s time to rest.’_ He stated.

“Gordon. He told me, he..” She started to nod off.

“How about you finish this after you get some rest Kid.” Clint stated from across from her.

“I can fin…” Darcy argued. “Just.” She blinked at him. “Give me a sec. I ran a long way.” There was a small spark on her fingertips and she smiled. She looked at Thor. “Can I see my Dad? I miss my Dad.” Her voice was heavy with sleep. She blinked at him. “Mom’s gone, I don’t…I don’t want him to think I am too.” She leaned her head back against the seat.

Thor nodded. “We shall seat him as soon as you are able.”

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Thanks.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Darcy woke up in the Avenger Tower’s medical wing. She blinked a few times when she noticed two bodies next to bed. “Jeff? Issy?” She asked quietly. Maybe this is a dream, maybe she isn’t awake yet. She doesn’t want to ruin this if this was a dream.

Jeff sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes as he stared at her. “Sweetheart.” He breathed. He stood up next to her bed. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” He grabbed her hand and held it to her heart. “I can’t take that heart break. Not a third time.”

“Jesus Sis.” Isaac whispered as he came to stand on the other side of her bed. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

 _‘Yeah, they’re just like Iris and Joe.’_ Barry stated in her mind.

 _‘I’d like to meet them sometime.’_ She replied back to him.

Darcy felt tears fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She between the two of them. “I guess my track record is pretty bad isn’t it?” She tried to joke.

Jeff gave her a sad look. “For being taken by psychopaths and held hostage?” He asked her. “Yeah, you’re two for two.” He kissed her on her head.

“Does Dad know that I’m okay?” She asked him. “I want to see him.” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. “You guys were the only thing that kept me going.”

“Darcy.” Isaac whispered as he held her hand tightly.

She turned too looked at him. “Issy, what’s wrong? You have the look on your face like you…” Her eyes widened. _‘Barry, I feel sick.’_

 _‘Calm down, maybe it isn’t bad.’_ Barry tried to calm her down.

Jeff tried to calm her down as he ran his hand over her hair. “There is a rumor going around. There is no proof. Yet. But there is a Gifted who can control others by telling them what to do.”

Darcy stared up at him and then turned to Isaac. “Issy, you promised.”

 _‘Darcy, what’s going on?’_ Barry asked.

“This girl that I knew.” Isaac started. “She was a straight ‘A’ student, kind of looks like you, likes to run.  She went missing last month.” He squeezed her hand. “When she resurfaced, she killed her parents, because a man in a suit told her too. I interviewed her, for the paper. Dad questioned her. Darcy, the man, he took her to all the same places he took you.” He watched her.

Darcy pulled her hands away from both of them and scooted up with a hiss. She glanced around to see it was only the three of them. She was sure they were being monitored but she had to say what needed to be said. “You need to stop. Both of you.” She looked at them. “He is dangerous, and if he is after me, he will come for me.” She felt cold and no matter of comfort from Barry could warm her. “But I just escaped HYDRA, I am now, not only Gifted but I am InHuman which is part Alien.” She looked at Jeff. “I know this is a lot. Too much to ask you to take on when you took me in fourteen years ago.”

“Did you always know about your powers?” Jeff asked her. “The older ones, the ones that made him interested in you?”

“Yes.” Isaac answered for her.

 _‘Darcy.’_ Barry whispered in her mind.

“Maybe if I wasn’t so scared to tell someone other than Issy, that if I knew that I would get the support I needed to feel safe.” Darcy spoke softly. “He made me feel accepted and loved, but damn it, he makes you feel those things because he tells you to feel them. And you can’t escape until you hit the breaking point.” She looked up at Jeff. “And when I did, I ran. I ran back home as fast as I could. I can still feel the rain on my skin from that night.”

“I’ll stand behind you baby girl, or I’ll stand next to you. But I won’t let you stand up to him alone.” Jeff stated. “You’re my daughter. I’m going to keep you safe.” He pulled her into a hug.

Darcy gave a small smile and leaned into the hug. “Thanks, you’re a great Dad.”

**

 _‘What aren’t you telling me?’_ Barry asked her later when her family left to go home.

Darcy sighed and looked out the window of her room. _‘In college, I met another Gifted and like they said, he could control people, by telling them what to do. But for some reason, I was different. He can control me, but it was like I thought outside the box, put a bullet in your head. And instead of shooting myself. I would just take the bullet from the gun and put it in my mouth. And if he would tell me to hurt myself, I wouldn’t. My will for my life was stronger than his to hurt mine. I was his possession, he craved me. He wanted to find my breaking point, my crack in the wall. Like I told HYDRA, my life was my own.’_

 _‘Did he, did he ever make you hurt someone else?_ ’ Barry asked her.

Darcy nodded and wiped a tear away. _‘Yes. That was my breaking point. Don’t become that Barry, taking a life._ ’ She let the tears fall quietly. _‘There’s a darkness that instills in you afterwards and it stays and it’s like a bottomless pit. Thor talks about taking life in battle and I suppose that it’s different.’_

 _‘You had no choice.’_ It was like they were sitting next to each other, she could almost see him there on her bed. It was hard to imagine that he was still in a coma back in his world. ‘ _If this man is a bad as you said. He forced you against your will.’_

“Hey there Kid.” Clint stated as he walked into the room. “You okay?”

Darcy inhaled deeply and wiped her face and nodded. “Yeah, oh god. Sometimes, it just gets me being here. You know?” She smiled at him as he came and sat on her bed. “What’s up?”

“So we got transport secured for you to see your Dad in the morning. So get some rest. And Nat will be in later with some clothes that your foster Dad dropped off.” He smiled at her. He stood up and squeezed her shoulder.

“Hey Clint.” Darcy looked up at him. “Did you guys.” She stopped, she didn’t know how to ask.

“We didn’t stop looking for you kid. Do you know how long they actually had you?” He asked her. “Five months. And we think that the reason it took us so long was because they kept moving you. They would sedate you and move you to a different base of operations. But we never stopped.” He gave her a serious looked. “Foster didn’t sleep for days when she found out that you were missing and Thor nearly leveled a city. You were missed. Never forget that.”

Darcy nodded and looked down at her hands. She knew Jane and Thor would miss her and would try to find her. She just didn’t think that she was worth the time and effort of the Avengers. “I didn’t tell them anything.” She whispered as she looked up at him. “They, they started with waterboarding, then electrocution. They barely fed me.”

“We can tell from the X-Rays that they did some other things too. You healed fast but they broke bones.” Clint stated, his voice was hollow, far away and disgusted at what they had done.

She nodded. “After they found out about me being Gifted. They also infected me with diseases to see how quickly I would get better. Kept me awake for days. There wasn’t much they didn’t do to test my limits.” She frowned. “Gordon took me to Afterlife, the community for the InHumans, and they helped me through the transition. They trained me the best they could. Not everyone goes through the same thing. Everyone comes out differently. Even my Mom was different. I was there actually for about three weeks.” She looked at Clint. “Gordon was supposed to tell Dad that I was okay, I don’t know if he did or not, because I didn’t see him much afterwards. But I decided to run, I ran across mountains, lakes, cities, whole counties until you guys found me.”

“Where do you think you were?” He asked her.

“I don’t know, China maybe.” She shrugged. “I ran a long way and I was tired by time you got there.”

* * *

 

“Daddy.” Darcy whispered as she raced across the small open room in her human speed to her Dad. Thanks to the Avengers, they were allowed to see each other without glass walls. Her Dad stood up and hugged her.

“Darcy.” He breathed in her, tears running down his face. “Gordon said that you were okay. But I wasn’t sure. He said HYDRA had you for a while before he got to you.”

 Darcy pulled away and they sat down as they held onto each other’s hands. “So he did come and talk to you, told you I was in Afterlife?” She squeezed his hand.

He nodded as he looked up to see Clint standing by the door. He frowned and looked back down at Darcy. “Nothing else.” He cleared his throat. “Are you, are you okay?”

“I transitioned.” She replied softly. “HYDRA forced me. But Dad. I have to tell you something.” She watched as he tensed when she told him that she changed. “When I started puberty, I started to get… powers. I had super strength and I couldn’t fly exactly but I was close enough.”

“Darcy, what are you saying?” Her Dad searched her eyes for answers. “You had powers this whole time and you didn’t tell me? Did you tell Jeff?”

“Isaac knew, he kept my secret. I was hit by a car rescuing a dog when I was thirteen.” She ignored Clint’s snort behind her as she grabbed her Dad’s hand with her other one. “Dad, those lights that came for Mom, what were they? Who were they?”

He took a deep breath and ran his thumb over the inside of her palm. “You’re Mom used to have these dreams, since the day you were born, of the day that you would die. She said that the lights were from another world and that they were searching for you. Twice made. We didn’t know what it meant, we just knew we had to protect you, at all costs.” He stared at her, tears falling down his face. “You’re Gifted and InHuman, it makes sense now. Twice made.”

“They killed her because they wanted me.” Darcy’s voice shook. “She would’ve survived if you would’ve just given me to them.”

“No.” He squeezed her hand tightly. “A parent never gives up their child. Your Mother knew that. I will face a thousand lifetimes in here for a crime I did not commit. If it means that you get to survive, that you get to live another day out there.”

“But if means nothing to me, if I don’t get to live them with my Dad.” Darcy cried, her head tilted downward as she let the tears fall.

“You listen to me Darcy LeAnn Lewis. You have a Father out there and a brother that loves you, they helped raise you and they protected you and they loved you with everything they got.” Her Dad spoke softly. “I can never repay them for what they’ve done for us. So please, be strong for me. I am so proud of you. And your Mother, she would be too.”

Darcy looked up at him and sniffed. “I miss her Dad. So much it hurts.”

“I know sweetheart. But go on and be happy. You have a life now, live it.” He smiled at her. “Don’t let the fear of the lights keep you in the shadows.” He stood up and she nodded. She stood up and they hugged tightly for a minute. “You’re not safe on this Earth if you’re getting stronger Darcy.” He whispered in her ear quietly so Clint couldn’t hear. “You need to get somewhere safer.” He pulled away and looked down at her. “Soon.”

She nodded and looked up at him confused. “Thor?” She asked softly. He nodded and turned to go to his door.

He looked back at her. “I love you Darcy, remember that and stay safe.”

“Love you to Dad.” She smiled at him.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this Lady Darcy?” Thor asked her. “You are my Lighting Sister and I care dearly for you, but many on Asgard will not be able to see past the Kree in your blood.”

She looked at her foster Dad and Isaac who stood nearby, ready to say goodbye. They already talked about if her Nightmare Man really did show up, what to do. She had to leave to get stronger, to fight him and to fight the lights. “Afterlife could only train me so far, and S.H.I.E.L.D destroyed the compound so it isn’t like I can go back now.” She stated soundly. “I need to be trained, I can feel it in my veins.” She looked up at him. “I don’t think I have all of it under control. Not yet.” She gave Jeff and Isaac a quick hug and kiss goodbye before stepping up to Thor. “I’m too dangerous for Earth.”

Thor stared at her grimly and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. “Very well Sister. Heimdall open the Bifrost.” He looked up to see the bright colors come storming down around them and they were off into the sky and across the universe.

 _‘This is weird.’_ Barry stared as he looked around through her eyes. _‘You do the weirdest things.’_

 _‘I’m sure you will too.’_ She replied. _‘You’ve been quiet.’_ She stared at the stars as they passed by.

_‘Your memories, what he did to you.’_

_‘It’s hard to process.’_ She turned her head into Thor’s chest plate as they neared the end of the Bifrost. They landed in the Brifrost Gate with Heimdall and Darcy felt dizzy. She blink as she stared around at all the gold and rainbow colors. _‘Well this is weird.’_

“Welcome young Lighting Princess.” A voice spoke.

Darcy looked up to see a tall, dark man on top of the steps with a big sword. “Heimdall I’m guessing. Nice place you have here.” She could hear Barry laughing in her head. _‘If you have something better to say Bartholomew come out of that coma and say it yourself.’_

 _‘Oh no, I’m good._ ’ He chuckled.

“You have another soul residing in your body.” Heimdall stated as he walked down the steps.

Thor turned and looked at Darcy curiously. “Sister?”

Darcy blinked and stared at Heimdall. “Since I was turned. Yeah. His name is Barry. Barry Allen.”

Heimdall stared at her, studying her for a long moment because questioning her. “Where does this Barry Allen reside?”

“I think another Earth.” She spoke honestly. “He said they don’t have aliens there, at least they haven’t had any attacks, vigilantes, sure. We have the same birthdates, and other things parallel. Like our Mothers’ deaths, Dads’ being convicted for it. How we were raised. The moment I was turned, he was struck by lightning, which is strange, because I had lightning coursing through me.” She stopped and looked away thinking. “He’s still in a coma now, we talk a lot. He isn’t dead. I think he’s just healing.” She looked up at him again. “I think he was changed too. It’s like we’re bonded somehow. We can feel each other.”

“Like soulmates?” Thor asked, curious.

“I think it’s more like alter egos.” Darcy stated as she looked up at him. “Like I’m him in this universe. He’s me in his.”

Heimdall studied her some more. “It could be more along the lines of Mirror Mates, or Reflection Twins, what happens to one, soon happens to the other. They feel and think as the other one does.”

Darcy nodded in understanding. “I guess, I just know that before the change, I didn’t know anything about Barry, but afterwards. I had flashes of his life, I saw right before the lightning was going to hit him. I saw him lying there in the hospital bed. I could feel his heart beat faster. I know him now. He knows me.”

“Well we must make you stronger then, to keep you safe.” Thor stated.

Darcy looked at him confused. “Okay?”

“If others were to find out about your connection, they may use it to hurt your young friend. What hurts you, could hurt him.” Thor stated matter of fact.

Darcy’s eyes widened. The thought had crossed her mind, she had been tortured before, and she had let Barry look into those memories, but she didn’t know if he could handle that pain first hand. “I have to separate my mind from his.” She whispered and Thor nodded. “Alright, let’s start.” _‘Barry.’_ She whispered.

 _‘His right, your world is dangerous, and if your Nightmare Man comes back. Either one of us could get hurt._ ’ He whispered back. _‘I don’t want you to worry about me.’_

 _‘I’ll always worry about you.’_ She smiled as Heimdall as she followed Thor to the castle.

**

She has been in Asgard for four months and yes the first two weeks there was a lot of tension over Thor’s Lighting Sister being an InHuman. An abomination of Kree decent, but hey, Loki was a Frost Giant and he was a Prince and so they shouldn’t be throwing stones. Lady Sif instantly loved her when Darcy bested her in battle on her second try. Fandral tried to flirt with her every chance her got, which Barry thought was hilarious. Volstagg loved that with her high metabolism she could easily eat as much as he could and she couldn’t get drunk. So she soon became a legend at the banquet tables to drink many men under the tables. Hugon like that she just like to sit and read and enjoy the quietness sometimes. She played chess with him at night, or the Asgardian form of it, which she was picking up easily enough. Each of them teaching her a bit of the culture and battle strategy depending on who they were.

Nearing her fifth month and finally after a big party in honor of Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif coming back from battle. She had a moment to herself, she walked down the halls to the small alcove near the garden and stood there, smelling the fresh air. She had grown stronger and faster than she had ever felt and she knew that the longer she stayed here, she would get more powerful. But god she missed her family. _‘How goes the slumber?’_ She asked Barry.

 _‘Long._ ’ He replied.

 _‘Maybe you just need a kiss to wake you up._ ’ She smiled at she looked up towards the stars.

 _‘It’s a good thing that I know a Princess.’_ He chuckled.

 _‘Careful, or I’m going to start calling you a damsel.’_ She watched as a shooting start fall across the sky. She felt like she heard a song playing in her head. She couldn’t place it, but it wasn’t Asgardian. Lady Gaga?

 _‘If you ever rescue me, I’ll let you call me that._ ’ He joked. _‘Hey, do you hear music?’_ He asked her. It sounded like Poker face, wasn’t that Barry’s favorite song?

“Princess Darcy?” A voice called to her.

Darcy looked up to see Fandral walking to her with his playful tipsy swagger. “Why have you wonder off from the festivals?”

She sighed and smiled at him. “A little air My Lord. All is well. Do you care for a drinking game?” She smirked at him.

“Do I get a kiss out of it?” He asked her playfully.

She laughed. “From Thor’s hammer if you ask nicely.” She walked ahead of him. “Come on, this is your party isn’t it?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Barry looked down at his body after taking down Mardon, he was the Streak, and he was fast, faster than he has ever been. Is this what Darcy feels? This electricity, this sparking energy that runs off his body like an over charge battery? He knew at Star Labs that they wanted to run tests and he was all for it, they could cure diseases, he could save people, be the hero he always wanted to be. He could find the Man in Yellow who went after his Mom. He stopped as he looked at the red suit, fingers running across it as it hung on the mannequin. How can he be so different from Darcy? He wanted to be a hero so badly, to protect and defend, to defeat the Man in Yellow who killed his Mom, to avenger her. He thought back to the Nightmare Man, the one who damage his friend, she could’ve been a great hero, but the man changed her. Turned her into something she wasn’t.

They were so similar, Darcy Lewis and Barry Allen. Born the same, followed similar paths from births to almost college. But she was Gifted with powers and he with intelligence that aided him in his field. The bright lights that killed Darcy’s Mom, she may never defeat, but he could defeat his enemy. He sighed and stepped back. He wanted to be strong for her, he had to be. Her Nightmare Man was no longer dead and was supposedly back and searching for her and he was scared for her. He had no way of getting to her world. Or her to his. He suppose Thor could bring her through the Bifrost. When he woke up, he spent hours researching Norse Mythology and reading everything he could on gods and whatever the internet had on Kree, which was basically nothing. All myths in his world.

“Mr. Allen.” He turned to look at Dr. Wells. His mentor and head of Star Labs as he wheeled up in his motorized wheelchair. “Are you okay?” He watched him through his rimmed glasses.

“Yeah.” Barry scratched the back of his neck. “It just gets me sometimes, you know.” He used Darcy’s line from before. “Being awake and all of this.” He sighed and he looked around the lab. “All you guys did for me. Thank you.”

Dr. Wells gave him a small, thin smile. “It was our pleasure Barry Allen.” He watched him curiously. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I just, being a hero. It’s strange.”

Dr. Wells nodded in understanding. “We’ll figure it out, together, I promise.” His eyes studied him as if searching for something as Barry turned back to look at his suit.

* * *

 

It was close to a year since Darcy been on Asgard when Thor decided that she would be returning to Earth. She stood next to Heimdall, awaiting Thor to meet them at the Bifrost. “Can you see him?” She asked him. “Barry Allen?”

Heimdall smiled, this was a question that she had asked often along with questions about her family. “His powers have manifested such as your own. He is not as strong as you. But he did not have the training as you did. But he will be faster soon.”

She smiled and nodded. “Will there be a day, that I will see him in person?” She asked him, she looked hopeful.

Heimdall looked down at her curiously. “You wish to learn to travel between the worlds?”

She blinked up at him confused. “To see Barry? I just, it won’t break the universe if we see each other right?”

He laughed. “No child. Just because you Mirror each other, you are not one and the same. You are still your own selves.”

She smiled and beamed up at him before a thought came across her mind. “Heimdall, there is a man.”

“Your Nightmare Man.” He spoke darkly. “He searches for you still. Be wary of this man Princess.” He gave her a sad look. “You are stronger still, I do not know if you are able to face him and win.”

She sighed and turned to see Thor walking into the Gate room. “You ready to go Brother?” She asked him. He nodded with a smile. “I’m sure Jane missed you.”

“Aye, I have missed my beloved very much.”

“You could’ve visited her without me.” Darcy told him.

He shook her head. “I did not want you to be sad that you didn’t get to see your family as well.” He hugged her. “Heimdall we are ready.”

“Safe travels my friends.” Heimdall stated and started the Bifrost.

**

“Yeah sure, go off and search for Loki’s scepter without me.” Darcy muttered with her arms crossed as she pouted. “It isn’t like I have special powers or training or anything.” She stared up at Thor as he readied for Battle with the rest of the Avengers. She tapped her foot on the floor as she watched him in mocked annoyance.

“Sister, you must visit your family and have fun. I do not want to bring you into battle on your first day back to Midgard.” Thor stated as he kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and dropped her pout. “Because that sound sweet and reasonable. God you’re the best Brother in the universe.” She gave him a look while he smiled. “Let me know when you get back, okay. Jane is on her tour without me. And it gets boring in the tower alone.”

“Aye, I will. Now go and tell your family my greetings.” Thor gave her one last hug before he turned back to get ready for battle and she raced off for home.

* * *

 

Darcy was buzzed into the prison, her first stop on her seeing the family trail. _‘God Barry, I missed him.’_

 _‘I’m sure he missed you too.’_ Barry told her with a warm feeling. _‘I know I miss seeing my Dad all the time.’_ She knew his Dad was also in prison. ‘ _I’m going to see him tomorrow actually.’_

 _‘Look at us being twinkies again.’_ She smiled as she sat down and waited for her Dad to arrive at the table. Her Dad soon sat across from her and she smiled as she picked up the phone. “Dad, I missed you.”

“Darcy.” He breathed into the phone. “Sweetie.” His voice broke as he stared at her, tears already pouring from his eyes.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” She asked him, scared. “Daddy?”

“A man in a suit came to see me a few weeks ago, said he was a friend of yours.” His voice cracked. “He ordered me to give you to give you a message the next time you came to visit.” Her Dad reached into his jumpsuit and Darcy felt her heart jump into her chest.

“Dad, whatever he said, don’t. Don’t do it. Please.” She pleaded as she shook her head. She reached out a hand and placed it on the glass, putting pressure on it, but it didn’t crack under her strength.

He took out a small shank and fisted it tightly in his fist. “He said that if you would’ve stayed, this wouldn’t have had to happen. Darcy. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Daddy, I’m so sorry.” She cried. “Guards!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched as her father, the medical doctor, stabbed himself in the neck with the shank at the right angle to bleed out quickly. “Guards!” Darcy screamed again as she watched as he dropped the phone, the light slowly fade from his eyes as he fell back onto the ground. “Someone help!” She screeched as she bang on the glass, but it was bullet proof, solid against her strength. “Dad! Daddy!” She cried. “No!” The guards finally came to both sides, ushering inmates and visitors out, they tried to get her to leave but she couldn’t be budged. “Dad.” She cried.

She stood there in her window for so long that Jeff was the one to come and get her. “Darcy.” He grab ahold of her. “You need to come with me.”

She choked back a sob, they had already taken the body and marked up the crime scene. “He made him do it, because of me.” She whispered as Jeff led her away. He walked her out of the prison and to his car. “It was to punish me. For leaving him to die. Because I should’ve stayed, he told Dad that. It’s my fault.” He opened the passenger door and sat her down.

“No it is not.” Jeff knelt down in front of her. “He was abusive, every which way. He raped you physically and emotionally, and he took away your will. You escaped when many victims of that kind of abuse could never find the strength too.” He reassured her, rubbing his hands over her arms in a calming manner.

“He’s coming after you. Both of you.” Darcy cried. “I can’t.” She shook her head and looked away. “I can’t let you get hurt.”

“I will not let you face him alone Baby girl.” He stated firmly. “The lights took your Mother.”

“Because of me.” She sniffed. “And now my Nightmare took my Dad.”

“But your life.” Jeff started.

“My life is my own.” She stated. “He can’t take that from me.” She whispered as she looked at him.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled at her as he stood up and walked to the other side of the car and got in. Darcy nodded and closed her door and he started the car and drove off. “We have to find a way to defeat him once and for all.”

“The only way to do that.” Darcy started. “Is to kill him.” She looked at her foster Dad. “Once and for all. And make sure it sticks this time.”

He stared at the road for a long, silent moment before sighing. “That’ll make you a murderer. Darcy, I don’t want that for you.”

She swallowed and sunk down in her seat. “He’s already turned me into one. In that year.” She looked out the window. “That’s why I ran.”

Jeff looked at her sadly. “I’m so sorry baby girl.” He reached over and grabbed her hand and held it.

* * *

 

Barry sat in his lab after he told his friends about the truth about Dr. Wells and felt his stomach drop. _‘Darcy, are you okay?’_ He asked after they left.

 _‘It feels like shitty news is like the flu these days.’_ Darcy stated and he could almost see her next to him in her jeans and Hulk Smash hoodie. Her eyes red and raw from crying, her cheeks look red and raw puffy. ‘ _So what’s new with you?_ ’ She asked as she leaned in close to him. It’s almost been a year since they first met and though their bond only grew stronger with each passing day. It felt nice to have normal conversations like this than to just let the other have each other’s memory.

 _‘Dr. Wells is an imposter._ ’ He stated as he picked up one of his pens and clicked it on his desk _. ‘The real Dr. Wells was killed in a car accident and the imposter took his identity and lived his life for over fourteen years, he’s been using us.’_

 _‘Well.’_ Darcy looked at the body and frowned. _‘That’s horrible.’_ Her arms crossed as she leaned back against his desk.

He nodded and twirled the pen in his hand. _‘And you? Princess?_ ’ He glanced over at her.

 _‘He killed my Dad._ ’ She looked at the ground. _‘Well, he doesn’t exactly like getting his hands dirty.’_ She looked annoyed. ‘ _He told Dad to wait until he saw me again then, kill himself in front of me.’_

 _‘Darcy.’_ Barry looked at her, his eyes wide, face soft with shock and worry. _‘Are you okay?’_

She shook head. _‘He wants my attention. He craves it, he wants me to feels isolated and alone. He’ll go after Isaac and Jeff next.’_ She sighed. _‘I have to kill him, it’s the only way to stop him.’_

 _‘What about instilling the darkness in you?_ ’ He asked her. He set the pen down and shifted in his seat.

 _‘I’d rather have the darkness than a Nightmare.’_ She replied honestly before she disappeared.

Barry sighed as he stepped up to the table with the corpse of the real Dr. Wells on it and looked down at it. “I rather have the darkness than the Nightmare.” He whispered out loud. He wondered if this was what the Nightmare Man made Darcy into. The Darkness, she was willing to kill someone to protect the people she loved. Similar to Oliver and he could understand that for Oliver, he totally could. But for some reason, Darcy. He couldn’t. Was it because they were supposed to be same, Mirror egos? Does that mean that whoever Dr. Wells is made Barry into something that mirror what Darcy is? Could he really kill someone? To protect his friends and family? “My life is my own.” He whispered, that was one of Darcy’s favorite sayings, it was something that kept her going through the year she wanted to forget. Maybe that, instead of the Darkness will keep him going. He hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The funeral was small, only Darcy’s friends and family. None of the family from Darcy’s moms’ side showed and her Dad’s side were already passed on. So she stood at her Dad’s gravesite with Jeff and Isaac with Jane and Thor nearby with a few other Avengers but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her eyes scanned the cemetery, she knew that sick bastard had to be watching, and he had to be getting off on watching her misery. _‘Maybe he isn’t here Darcy.’_ Barry whispered to her.

 _‘Your Man in Yellow._ ’ She ground out in her mind. Her head felt like gravel from all the crying. _‘Do you think that he would be nearby, watching you? You said Christmas that he was screwing with you.’_ She sniffed and wiped away some of her tears.  She looked up at the Pastor who waited for her to put the flower on the casket. She slowly walked forward and placed the flower and a family picture on top. “I’ll miss you Dad. Take care of Mom up there.” She whispered to him. She turned and walked away as the Pastor started to pray, she had no need for prayers, not when she was going to kill the man who killed her Dad.

 _‘Darcy.’_ Barry spoke. _‘Just don’t. Maybe we can figure out a way to neutralize his powers. Star Labs can do amazing things. Maybe Caitlyn and Cisco can figure something out.’_

“Barry.” Darcy spoke his name out loud as she stopped walking. She was already a ways from the gravesite, the others leaving her alone. She gasped and covered her mouth. She looked around and sniffed as she wiped her tears. _‘And how do expected we crossed our worlds to fix the problem? We can’t.’_ She looked around and narrowed her eyes when she noticed something weird in the trees facing the gravesite, she raced over to it and ripped it out of the tree with her speed. “He’s taping it.” She whispered out loud. It was a wireless camera, the red light still on. She turned it to face her and frowned. “This is between you and me Asshole. Leave them alone. If you want something, grow a pair and be an adult about it.” She sighed and crushed the camera in her hands.

 _‘Was that a good idea?’_ Barry asked her

‘ _No, it wasn’t.’_ She tossed the camera into a trash bin nearby. _‘You never poke a tiger in the eye with a stick.’_ She stated. _‘It just depends on who’s the tiger.’_

**

Darcy sat in a local coffee shop in New York, having being moved into the Avengers Tower because of Thor and Jane. She was considered a backup Avenger, she handled smaller things around the city to help out. She didn’t really want to be a hero. It wasn’t her thing. “So still haven’t pick a name yet then?” He asked her as he sat down across from her.

She looked up from her book, rigid and annoyed. Her Nightmare Man, Kilgrave. He was finally here. “Why would I?” She asked him as she took a sip of her tea.

“Well, being a part of the Avengers and all.” He relaxed in the chair as he stared at her. “You look good. Real good. You’ve been working out?”

“Asgardian cardio.” She replied. “It’s a regimen where you eat a lot, rescue villages, fight in alien battles and maybe slay dragons. But only on special occasions. Dragons are hard to come by now these days.” She turned back to her book.

He smiled at the joke as he watched her read before the smile dropped the longer she ignored him. After a few minutes and she continued to read. “Listen, I’m sorry about your Dad.”

She inhaled deeply and looked up slowly at him. “You killed him.” She whispered, her voice tight and strained.

“He killed himself.” He replied back.

With a speed he was not accustomed too, she had him out of the coffee shop and in the back alley pinned against the wall by his throat. “I will not play your games.” She stated. She squeezed her hand around his throat and she could see him struggling to breath. “The world is better off without you in it.” She told him. “And you’ve proven that taking another’s life is not something I have a problem with.”

“You wouldn’t.” He choked out. “There’s some part of you in there that still cares for me.” He tried to move her hand but she was stronger than him.

“Hmm.” She thought about it. “No.” She watched him look at her. “You make people feel things that they don’t want to feel Kilgrave. And I just can’t feel that way anymore.”

“I truly do love you Darcy.” Kilgrave choked out.

 _‘Darcy.’_ Barry spoke up in her mind. _‘Even if you don’t believe him, you can’t just kill him, not like this. Not here.’_

 _‘He’s a monster._ ’ She replied.

 _‘You don’t deserve that darkness. If you take his life, you’ll be giving him what he wants, control over yours. Forever.’_ Barry stated.

Darcy froze as she thought about it and knew that he was right. “You don’t know what love is. You never will.” She whispered as she let him go and stepped back from him. “You get one warning. If you come near my friends or family again. Send people to harm them, or force their own selves to harm themselves. Your life is over. There will be no more chances. No more guardian angels looking out for you.” She glared at him.  “Goodbye.” She turned and sped out of the alley.

Kilgrave watched as Darcy let and a hurry and smirked. “Oh Darcy Lewis, how I’ve missed you.” He ran his hand over his bruised neck. “I’ll make you mine again, just you wait.”

* * *

 

“So you are fast?” Wanda asked her one day after training.

Darcy blinked slowly and nodded. “Yup.”

“My brother, he is fast.” She stated and looked sad.

Darcy stopped and remember that Pietro was still recovery from taking a big hit from the battle against Ultron. “So…?” She started. “Who do you think is faster in a potato sack race, me or him?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Wanda looked at her funny before smiling. “I guess we will have to see when he is awake.”

“I guess so.” Darcy smiled as she watched the other girl walked up to Vision the android and looked happier than before. At least she was smiling more. _‘Look at that, I made someone laugh.’_

 _‘You make me laugh all the time.’_ Barry stated _. ‘Hey quick question, which outfit looks good, I have a date.’_ He showed her flashes of different pairs of clothes.

 _‘With Iris? Finally.’_ She joked. _‘Or Coffee girl?_ ’ She walked back to her room from the training room to change herself.

 _‘Stephanie, the one from Jitters.’_ He replied. _‘I’m trying to move on from Iris.’_

 _‘Go you.’_ She smiled as she changed. _‘I like the jeans, but that’s just because I like the way they make your butt look.’_

 _‘Darcy Lewis, do you check out my butt?’_ He teased her as he stood in front of his mirror in his favorite pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

She snorted as she rolled her eyes. _‘Barry don’t you realized that the only reason that you bought those jeans was because I really, really liked them?’_

 _‘I.’_ He stopped and thought back to the shopping trip, Darcy was a big help picking out his clothes. He started to rely on her a lot since they were in each other’s head since the bonding. He scratched the back of his neck. _‘Hey what else have we effected in each other’s lives?’_ He asked her.

Darcy stopped as he was reapplying deodorant, she didn’t plan on taking a shower just yet. There was another training session later that day. _‘I uh…. I understand Jane’s stuff now.’_ She stated. _‘I think it’s because of you.’_

 _‘You can science because I can?_ ’ He asked her with an amused grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes in her mirror and she could see him in the reflection, standing there in his date night outfit. _‘Heimdall, he seemed to know about what was going on. Maybe I need to go back to Asgard. To figure it out._ ’ She stated.

He nodded as he messed with his hair _. ‘I got nothing here, and if I tell anyone that I have another person in my head, they’ll go nuts.’_

* * *

 

“You wish to return to Asgard?” Thor asked her.

“Yeah.” She sighed. She had cornered Thor, not wanting to bring up leaving and discussing Barry in front of the others. She made Thor promise not to bring him up in front of anyone, not even Jane. “Barry and I noticed that the bond is getting stronger.”

“How so?” Thor grew concerned.

“We’re effecting the other one’s life. Like the choices we make, simple things, like the things we buy or what we eat, or who we think is attractive.” Because she knew that Barry liked fighting Captain Cold, he had fun and she partially wondered if it was because she thought Cold was hot. “Because of him, I can understand Jane’s science, like I could read the formulas and follow them when a year ago I couldn’t tell you anything about them.”

Thor grew thoughtful as he stared out into the space above her head. “We shall speak to Heimdall, for he sees all. He may know how to aid you.” He smiled down at her. “Fret not Sister.”

“I try not to.” Darcy smiled up at him. “When do we go?”

“Let us say our goodbyes to our friends and we shall depart within the hour.” Thor turned and left to seek Jane.

“Alright then.” Darcy followed him.

**

An hour later they traveled through the Bifrost to Asgard, landing in the Bifrost Gate. Darcy blinked, this was not something she could get used too. “Welcome home Prince, Princess.” Heimdall greeted them with a smile.

“Friend.” Thor smiled up at him. “We have come to seek your aid.”

Darcy nodded with a small smile. “I think the bond between me and Barry Allen is growing stronger.” She stated.

Heimdall stared down at her as he slowly made his way down the steps to stand in front of her. “I feared it so My Princess. Your powers are growing stronger, you are surpassing that of what you call a speedster.”

She bit her lip and looked at Thor and then at Heimdall. “What will I come? A Timester?” That just didn’t sound right.

Heimdall chuckled and shook his head slightly. “A Lady of Time perhaps would be a better title.” His golden eyes stared down at her. “You asked me once about going to see your Barry Allen, I think that you will, you just need to be taught how.”

Her mind was reeling with the idea of the name, the idea of what she was becoming. But then all of her knowledge from pop culture, Doctor Who and such came rushing to her. “There are rules. Things that I can’t do. Like I can’t go back and save my Mom or Dad. I can’t save the Titanic, fixed points in time.”

Heimdall nodded. “Your Barry Allen must soon face an enemy he is not ready to face, he is not strong enough. But the battle is a fixed point in time. You may be there to aid him, to train him. But you cannot fight it for him.”

Her eyes widened. “But I can be there?” Her heat skipped a beat. “You mean I can go to his world and help him?”

“Yes. I have seen it Princess.” Heimdall spoke softly. “Darcy Lewis and the Flash fight together side by side.”

She felt a smile grace her face. She wasn’t a hero, she never was. But she could be by his side. Helping him be one and that was all she could ask for. “Yes. Let’s train.” She beamed up at him. _‘I’m coming Barry.’_

 _‘When?’_ He asked, confused and excited.

_‘Soon.’_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

 The training, it was different, meditation and staring off into the void of space with Heimdall for hours. She learned that with her speed and her lightning that she could opened small wormholes into the other realms. She practiced and practiced for hours, for days and for months. She learned to create a pocket one that allowed her to carry her items in for traveling. She was the most excited about that one. “I need to test myself.” She stated to Heimdall. “On Midgard. To see if I can really go back into time.”

He nodded. “You must find a point in your life, a moment that is not fixed.”

She stared down at her hands. “I don’t want to change it. I just want to observe it, watch it.” She thought of a moment, it suddenly flashed into her mind. “I think I know what I want to see.” She looked up at Heimdall.

“Very well.” He smiled softly at her. “I wish you well Princess.” He nodded to her.

She returned the nod and with a last deep breath, she sped up and took off towards the deep space, lightning sparking around her. Soon a small tear formed as she slipped through a wormhole in the universe. She appeared on Midgard a few minutes later. It was present day, now the hard part. She looked around, it was Virginia, where she went to school. She shook her head of the memories as she took off in her fast sprint down the street, she ran, running so fast, she turned back time. She reached out and with her power, she called for another tear in the universe and jumped through. In a blink, she stood in the same city, six years ago, it was night time. Darcy looked around. She walked slowly around the block and stopped, she saw them. Herself and him. Kilgrave.

He had his hand cupped on her cheek, smiling down on her. “Beautiful Darcy Lewis, you’re never going to leave me aren’t you?”

The Darcy there shook her head. “No.” She stated. The future Darcy grimaced and scrunched her nose, if she only knew the truth. She looked up to see the storm rolling in and smiled. It was almost time.

“I want you to prove your love to me.” He spoke to her, his accent thickening with each word with a sense of glee. “This man right here. The one who insulted you earlier this evening. I want you to kill him.”

“I don’t want too.” The then Darcy stated. She stared at the man. “The words mean nothing to me.” She looked back at Kilgrave. “Let him go.” The man shook with fear.

“Oh. Such a sweet girl, such a lovely girl.” Kilgrave kissed her deeply and the future Darcy can almost remember the bile in her stomach from back then boiling up. She felt sick even now. He pulled away and gripped her chin to glare down at her. “You will do exactly as I say, or I will have someone kill your family.”

The future Darcy suddenly remembered this part, she must’ve pushed this part out of her mind. She wanted to escape the nightmare so badly. She was going to kill him the next time she saw him.

The then Darcy’s eyes widened as she slowly turned to the man, scared, in front of her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I have no choice.” She stepped forward and with one solid punch she hit the man in the heart and stopped it. She cried out as she watched him fall to the ground. “No.” She fell to her knees next to him crying.

“Stop crying, I hate crying.” He spoke sourly. “He’s already dead, no use crying over it.” He kicked the man to prove his point. “See.”

“I killed him.” Darcy whispered. “I took a life. I’m a monster.” The clapped of thunder and the downpour of rain started, covering them.

“Now look at this. Darcy we’re getting wet. Why didn’t you bring the umbrella?” He shouted at her. He looked down at her in distained. “Get up Darcy go find us a cab.”

Darcy continued to kneel down by the body of the dead man a few minutes longer as the rain poured down. Her eyes going dark as she contemplated what she did, her heart breaking into pieces. Her Mom would never be proud of her again. Could her Dad forgive her? Would Isaac and Jeff want her back after this?

“I said get up.” He reached down and pulled her up. She yanked her arm away from him.

“No.” she stated. She took a deep breath. She stood up and stepped over the body. She took another and another, until she was finally walking away from him.

“Get back here Darcy. Now.” He called after her.

She ignored him as she made her way down the street in the rain, her feet pounding against the pavement as she broke out into a run. She finally felt free. She heard him call out to her, but she didn’t care, she was going home. She stopped when she heard a loud bang.

The future Darcy smirked, she always wondered how that happened, the explosion, she guessed it was her after all. The bolt of lightning in her hand at the ready to strike again if Kilgrave got up to go after her younger self. News reports will say a bolt of lightning had struck a gas main and made it explode, killing a man and maybe injuring another, but they could never find the body. She threw another just for the hell of it before she ran after her younger self. She grabbed ahold of her, she had changed so much that she figured that there wouldn’t be a chance of a paradox, she hoped. “Need a lift?” She asked, making her voice vibrate to hide who she really was. Her face moving at an enhanced speed that her younger self could see who or what see she looked like.

“Thanks, I live nearby.” The younger Darcy shivered against the cold.

* * *

 

“So this is where you work?” Darcy asked as she walked into the newspaper. Her voice carried and a few turned their heads and was surprised to see the newest Avenger at their work. A few of them were quick to snap a few photos.

“Hey Sis.” Isaac smiled as he walked up to her with a few files in his hands, he set them on another person’s desk with a smile. “Hey Ryan can you file these for me.” The girl smiled up at him and nodded. “Thanks. This way Darce.”

Darcy tucked her hands in her pockets and followed him through the office as his co-workers watched them. “You’re going to be famous after this.” She told him.

“Oh yeah, because I want to be famous because I have an in with the Avengers because my sister is one.” He rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk and she sat in the chair next to it. “How was Asgard?”

“Good, still a Princess.” She smiled.

“You didn’t want to be a hero, but a Royal Princess is okay.” He nodded his head in mock understanding.

She laughed and pointed over her shoulder. “So Ryan’s cute.”

He blushed a deep color and rubbed his nose. “That’s cute. Let’s hook you up first.”

“Hmmm.” She shook her head. “No. I tried that.”

“Darce.” He leaned forward. “He can’t control you. Not anymore.”

“I know, my life is my own. But I refuse to let him hurt anyone else.” Her eye’s softened as she looked at him. “My family most of all. They’re limited edition.”

He sighed. “So how was the training, really?”

“Turns out.” She pursed her lips. “The night that I got away from him.” She tapped her fingers on his desk and looked around to see that no one was really paying attention to them. She waved her hand and stopped time around them. Her brother looked up in shock. “Oh yeah, I can do that now.” She smiled at him. “So anyways. I was there when I ran away from him. Twice, I was there in the past, and I was there as in my future self. As I was running, my future self. Me.” She gestured to herself. “Through a lightning bolt at a gas main and blew it up at him and almost killed him, then I carried myself home to make sure I got there safely.”

“I thought that time travelers couldn’t messed with fix points in time?” He asked her.

“I caused it, I am the fixed point. Pompeii, meet Volcano Day.” She shrugged and restarted time. “I can also do wormholes.” She whispered.

“I.” He stuttered. He stopped and tried to think of something to say. “You are not the one trick pony we thought you were at thirteen.”

She laughed. “Nope.”

He jumped as his office phone rang. “Isaac North.” He listened to the line. “What? When? Are you sure? Where was he taken?” He wrote something down. “I have my sister right here I’ll tell her. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and stared at her. “Dad was shot, some lunatic came into the station and shot him. He claims that a man in a suit told him to and he couldn’t help it.”

Darcy’s heart stopped as she clenched her fist. _‘Barry.’_

_‘Darcy, I’m so sorry.’_

“Where is he?” She asked Isaac.

“They’ve taken him to memorial.” He stood up and grabbed his coat. “Let’s go.” She nodded and followed him out of the building.

 _‘I should’ve killed him when I had the chance._ ’ She stated as she raced her and Isaac to the hospital. _‘Jeff would’ve been okay.’_ They reached the hospital and made it to the waiting room after checking in with the nurse.

 _‘You didn’t know he was going to go after them.’_ Barry tried to comfort her.

 _‘But I did. It was his next step.’_ She wiped the tears from her eyes. She paced the waiting room as Isaac sat next to Jeff’s partner. She stopped and stared out the window and she saw him standing there watching her from across the street. _‘He’s egging me on.’_

“What if there really is a man in a suit?” Jeff’s partner asked the siblings. “This whole time, all the reports, the sightings. That girl, the one who killed her parents.”

Darcy stiffened as she stood at the window staring down at Kilgrave, watching him. She watched as he smirked up at her before walking away. “And what would you have done?” She asked the man. “He could make you do anything he wanted. Put a bullet in your head, you’d do it. Kill a man, you have no choice.” She was speaking from experience here.

The man stared up at her. “You don’t know that.”

She turned and glared at him. “Excuse me?” She snapped. Sparks of lightning sparked off of her. The Partner’s eyes widen and he stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

“Darcy.” Isaac stood up to calm her down. “This isn’t going to help Dad.” He pleaded with her.

“Killing _Him_ will though.” She whispered. “He needs to be stopped.”

“Dad wouldn’t want that, not for you.”

“Well Jeff’s in Surgery, Kilgrave doesn’t give a damn what he wants.” Darcy stated. “I don’t know what I will do if he dies, or what if something happens to you.” She felt the tears fall from her eyes again. “I don’t have any family left Issy. And that’s what he wants.”

Isaac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. “We will stand and fight, together.” He held her as she cried into his chest, comforting her as much as he could.

**

It was a few hours later when a doctor came for them. “North family?” They both looked up, tired and red eyed. “He survived.”

“Can we see him?” Isaac asked him.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, he’s resting, but he lost a lot of blood. And we were able to get the bullet. But he will never be able to walk again.” He looked sadly between them. “I’m sorry.”

Darcy covered her mouth in shock as Isaac continued to ask the doctor question. _‘Barry…’_ She called out in her mind. _‘What do I do?’_

 _‘Go to him.’_ Barry replied. _‘He’s still alive.’_

Darcy and Isaac walked into their Dad’s room slowly, seeing him hooked up to all the machines and stood at his bed and stared down at him. Darcy reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” She whispered to him. “I promise, I will make this up to you.”

Isaac watched his sister and felt his heart break a second time today. “It is the Monster’s fault, not yours’. And we will get him together. As a family.” He grabbed his Dad’s hand and they held it together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Barry stood inside the hollow Star Labs after the singularity that nearly destroyed Central City. Dr. Wells. No. The Imposter, Eobard Thawne told him that he could save his Mother from dying by letting him go back to his time in the future. But when he went back in the past to save her, he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t right. Not only did his future self-telling him no; but what would Darcy do in his place? If given the chance, would she save her Mother, a woman already dead, a fixed point in time, or go after Eobard? He wasn’t even born yet and if he wasn’t even born yet. Then he wouldn’t feel so bad for killing him. _Sometimes I’d rather have the Darkness than the nightmare_. Barry returned from the past to take on Eobard and was going to win, because he wasn’t going to let the man who he thought was his friend get away with what he did. But Eobard was stronger, smarter and faster than he was, he had years of practice with the speed force and his wheel chair had kept him charged when he wasn’t running. So Barry was losing badly to him before Eddie Thawne, Eobard ancestor and Iris’s boyfriend sacrificed himself to save him.

But saving them all caused a black hole in the middle of Central City sky light and Barry had to stop it, along with Dr. Stein and Ronnie. Causing Ronnie to also lose his life. But the city was saved and now six months later, he was saving Central City by himself. He made everyone leave Star Labs, he couldn’t risk them getting hurt.  _‘At least you got to say goodbye.’_ Darcy stated, talking about his mother, he got to tell her about his future before she died.

He sighed as he stood up straight at the console and crossed his arms. _‘Did I do the right thing though?’_ He looked at her. _‘I could have saved her.’_

She pursed her lips as she leaned in towards him, they were never able to touch before. Not since the very first time, but they were close enough now _. ‘I can’t say I would do the same thing in your place Barry. My Villian, he isn’t the same as yours. Mine tortured me, held me hostage, and he raped me.’_ She stared at him. ‘ _The night that I got away, I was there, as my future self, I watched it happened and I was the one who caused the lighting strike on the gas main that nearly killed him.’_

He stared at her in shock. He didn’t know if he should be angry that she wouldn’t do the same as him or relief that she would fight back to save herself like his other future self-did _. ‘Eddie gave himself to save all of us.’_ He stated as he looked away from her.

She watched him with a curious look. _‘Is that what’s bothering you?’_ She asked him. _‘That you weren’t the one to end it?’_

He sighed and sat down in his chair and rubbed his face _. ‘No, I don’t know.’_ He looked up at her _. ‘I… He never… My Dad is still in prison for a crime he didn’t commit. Because of him. Thawne.’_ His eyes flashed with anger. ‘ _He will never get to live a normal life again because of him.’_

Darcy bit her lip as she nodded in understanding. _‘You just wanted him to confess didn’t you and he never did.’_

 _‘It’s selfish of me._ ’ He rubbed his face. _‘I still have my Dad and you don’t.’_ He blinked away a few tears.

 _‘Hey.’_ She stopped him. _‘He took away my Dad, yes. But Jeff and Isaac are still alive. I still have them and I still have you.’_ She stared at him defiantly. _‘I’m still fighting Barry, question is, are you?’_ She disappeared.

**

 _‘My Dad is getting out.’_ Barry stated with glee shocking Darcy during practice one day, almost knocking her off kilter. He watched her as she blocked a blow quickly from another speedster before speeding off. ‘ _Bad time?’_

 _‘A little.’_ She glanced his way as she dodged Scarlet Witch’s strike by slowing down time and then speeding up and throwing out a lightning bolt at the younger woman, knocking her out of the match. _‘So he’s getting out? How?’_

Barry beamed and pulled out a thumb drive _. ‘Dr. Wells, the fake one.’_

 _‘Eobard.’_ Darcy clarified as she jumped back from Steve’s shield and threw another lightning bolt his way. She paused time and sped his way and restarted it right in front of him and kicked him right in the stomach and punched him in the face right after before disappearing in time again. _‘Go on.’_

Barry watched her in amusement. _‘So is this is what Training is like with you? All the time?’_ He asked her.

 _‘Only with the newbies. Wanda and Pietro. The others are away.’_ She replied. ‘ _Barry, you were saying?’_

 _‘Oh, so Wells, left a video message, leaving Star labs and everything to me. And a confession that he murdered my Mom. Not Dad.’_ He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 _‘What did he also say?’_ She asked him as she kicked the legs out from underneath the other speedster, Pietro. ‘ _There’s something you’re not telling me.’_

 _‘He said that I would never really be happy, ever._ ’ Barry looked down sad.

‘ _Hey.’_   She looked at him briefly as she froze time around them. “Don’t listen to him.” She spoke out loud. She knew that he could hear her but no one else could. “A dead man words hold no weight.” She gave him a small smile. “Especially that asshat’s.”

 _‘I know._ ’ He sighed as he looked around. ‘ _Do you think that one day, that I’ll be able to do this?’_

 _‘I don’t know.’_ She shrugged speaking in her head again. ‘ _I could be stronger because of my alien blood and because I was trained on Asgard. I was trained by Gods basically.’_

 _‘Did they tell you when you’d be able to crossover?_ ’ He asked her.

‘ _They said it would happen soon.’_ She told him. She restarted time again and went after Steve again.

* * *

 

It’s been a few months and Barry had gotten the team back together at STAR Labs again. Cisco and Caitlin returned to work with him to save the city along with Joe and Iris occasionally.

“Hey Barry, are you okay man, something seems up with you lately?” Cisco asked him. “Like you always seems like you have something on your mind.”

Barry smiled lightly, like some kind of inside joke and shook his head. “No, just stuff. You know we should get out and do something fun. Just get out of the lab one day.” He looked over at Caitlin and Cisco as they looked up from their computers with confusion. “I mean, when was the last time we had fun?” He asked them.

“Oh, okay.” Caitlin stood up and clasped her hands and looked at Cisco. “We could go to the bar and have a few drinks.”

“But Barry can’t get drunk.” Cisco pointed his sucker at him.

“Nah, I’m fine with that.” Barry smiled at them. “I just want to hang out with my friends, and get out for a while. Have some fun. Maybe sing some karaoke.” He wiggled his eyebrows in jest at Caitlin.

“That’s not funny.” She pointed a finger at him.

“Ah come on, it’s a little bit funny.” He told her with a smirk.

“What’s funny?” Iris asked, his foster sister, asked as she walked into the Lab.

“Barry wants to get out of Lab and all of us to go and have a few drinks.” Cisco replied as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Iris smiled at them. “When was the last time you guys had a night out?”

Barry through his hands in the air. “See?”

“But bad guys don’t take days off Barry.” Caitlin replied. “And we don’t have anyone to cover for the Flash.”

“I’m sure Central City Police Department can handle it.” Iris stated. “And if not, Dad will call us. Look, I’ll call him now.” She pulled out her phone and left the room to call her Dad.

“See, this is working out great.” Barry smiled at his friends. “The four of us are getting to hang out as friends. Without having to worry about the City being attack.”

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other and sighed. “It has been awhile.” Caitlin stated. “And I need to accept that Ronnie is really gone this time.” She stated sadly. “I need to let myself get over him.”

“And I can pick up some chicks with Barry.” Cisco smiled at Barry.

Barry laughed. “Sure Cisco.” Though his mind only went back to one girl and it wasn’t Iris, who used to be the love of his life. He wondered if or when Darcy would crossed over if they would hang out together.

“Alright, we’re all set for tonight, Dad said that he’ll only call the Flash for a major Meta emergency.” Iris smiled. “It’s time for team Flash to relax and get down.”

“Alright!” Cisco cheered, clapping his hands. He looked at his friends. “Tonight is going to be a blast.” He paused. “You know, in a non-explosive kind of way.”

“We know Cisco.” Barry smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

“Tony you really don’t have too.” Darcy stated as she stared at the billionaire.

“For a fellow Avenger, I really must.” He stated as he continued to work on his science.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Can you at least look me in the eyes and tell me why you’re doing this?”

He sighed and stopped his torch as he pulled off his visor, looking up at her. “There you happy?”

“My eyes Stark, not my breasts.” She looked down at him annoyed.

He averted his eyes up and smirked. “Happy?”

“Couldn’t be more.” She clipped. “So why the generosity?”

“Because out of everyone here, you actually have an arch villain that has a real boner to pick with them.”

“I think the phrase is bone to pick.” She corrected.

“But he’s an ex-boyfriend.”

“More like he held me hostage for a year and raped me with his powers.” She clarified.

He stopped and turned to look at her fully. “Shit Lewis.”

She nodded, now avoiding his eyes. “He does that, with his Gift, he tells you to do something, and you have to do it. Something just clicks and it overrides every notion in your body to fight it. But he liked that I thought outside the box. I was his favorite.” She looked further away to wipe away a tear. She hated talking about Kilgrave to people, it was a subject she wanted to just let die. “He tells you to put a bullet in your head, you do it. Except I took the bullet from the gun and put it in my mouth, shit like that, he got a kick from it. He could never make me truly hurt myself though, but he made me push my limits with my Gift.” She looked down at her shoes. “I jumped off buildings over and over again no matter how broken my legs got and as soon as there were healed, I had to do it over again to do it better. I had to stop a moving truck at high speed because he said so. He made me stronger, sure. But he’s a fucking bastard.” She looked at Tony to see his eyes wide.

“So he’s obsessed with you.”

Darcy nodded. “I went back in my own time line, just to observe me leaving him. I had to practice here recently.” She shrugged. “I was the reason why he was injured, the lightning strike during the storm, it was me all along, it helped me escape him.” She smiled down at her feet as she scuffed it on the floor, listening to the squeak. “I Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azbakan that shit.”

“So that’s why he went after your foster Dad?” He asked her. “The Detective?”

“He killed my real Dad first.” Her voice cracked. “It doesn’t mention him in my file. Coulson was kind of enough to keep him out of it when they wrote me up in S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place. But he was in prison. For killing my Mom, but he actually didn’t.” She laughed lightly. “Turns out, aliens did, looking for me. And Mom being an InHuman, sacrificed herself so I could get away and Dad got pinned for it.”

“That’s…wow.” Tony blinked. “Really?”

Darcy nodded. “I was supposed to be taken to the Afterlife, the InHuman compound when I was a kid. But I never made it. I ran away from the guy who was taking me there. I didn’t want to leave my Dad.”

Tony blew out a long breath. “Do you want a drink kid?”

Darcy snorted. “I can’t get drunk. Sorry.” She looked at him sadly. “Super metabolism.”

“Well sit there and drink while I get drunk.” He stood up and set his tools down and walked over to his couch, she followed him and sat down as he made them each a drink and brought them over. “Here.” He handed her a glass. “Drink.”

She sniffed the drink before drinking it. “Not bad.” She eyed him. “So why are you helping me again?”

He sighed and glared at her. “Because this is the Family of Issues club and now you have a lifetime membership card, welcome aboard Kid.” He held up his glass and she met his and they clinked glasses and each sipped in silence for a few moments. “So what’s up with you, other than the trauma thing? You got something wrong with your head? I’m sure the others have noticed it but don’t want to ask.”

“But you’re asking?” She asked him over her glass with a smirk.

“Hell yes I am.” He chugged his glass and got up for another one. “So do you have voices in your head or something?”

She blinked as she watched him, she sipped her glass slowing as he brought the bottle over to the couch and just refilled her glass before he sat down. He set the bottle on the floor between them. “There are other worlds.” She started.

“You don’t have to tell me, I’ve been through the Portal through space.” He told her.

She rolled her eyes at him. She sighed and shifted so she’s facing him on the couch. “So say one of these worlds, there was an Earth that had a singularity.”

“Okay.” He blinked at he sipped his drink. “They had a black hole, a singularity and it’s closed up.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Now because of this singularity, this Earth now has these Portals to other dimensions, say 52 of them.”

“That’s a pretty exact number you got there.”

“That’s the number that I exactly have.” She gave him a look. “Anyway. So these Portals connects this one Earths to other worlds, maybe to other Earths. So maybe there is another Darcy there.”

“Well if she’s half as pretty as you.” He raised his glass in cheers.

“This is where it gets complicated.” Darcy put a hand on his wrist to lower his arm.

“Because singularity and black holes are simple.” He said straight faced. “Hit me.”

“So say, two individuals, over a year before said event occurred, found a way to connect across the two Earths because they were two parallels of each other. But.” She stopped him before he could interrupt her, holding up a finger. “But they were not the same sex. One was boy and one was girl.”

“Question?” He set his glass on the table next to him to turn to her in science mode. “How do you know that this said individual is from the other world? And not from this world?”

“No aliens, nada.” Darcy replied. “Both lives completely parallel, from birthdates, from parents, to the way they grew up, to similar life choices, only a handful of things differ. To keep things interesting.” She shrugged. “I don’t make up the rules.”

“Okay, go on.” He nodded. “I’m interested.”

“So both these individuals, they were connected by these two seemingly random events on their own Earths but both happened at the same exact time, as does everything that happens to them that is major. Because like I said, parallel. So now, both connected, they can communicate with each other, across the worlds even before the singularity. And now there are Portals and one has the ability to cross over to the others world and had the knowledge that it won’t cause some weird ass paradox.”

“Uh-uh.” Tony reached over and took a sip of his drink. “So what’s his name? Your other you?”

She smiled. “Barry Allen. And he’s the super hero the Flash over there.”

“So no aliens?” He asked her. “Sounds nice.” He tapped his glass with a finger as he looked down into the liquid. “And you want to go to his world?”

“Heimdall says that he sees me going, that Barry has this great enemy that he isn’t able to defeat without my help. And I’m stronger than him. I mean, I trained with gods and actual heroes. He doesn’t really have that there.”  She tilted her head at him. “So what do you think?”

“I think that I can get your brother a job somewhere where Kilgrave won’t be able to get him. And Detective North a nice house with a beautiful nurse to take care of him.” Tony looked at her.

“Tony.” Darcy almost dropped her glass on the couch.

“Kid, when was the last time when you stopped looking over your shoulder?” He asked her. “You could actually be somewhere where that son of a bitch couldn’t find you.”

“I know.” She whispered. “But he could make you tell him where they are to hurt me.”

“I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y do everything. And I’ll have you brother sign a NDA. For his protection. I’ll make sure they’re together. But I won’t let anything happen to them.” Tony reached over and grabbed her hand. “You just have to go and actually be a hero kid.”

“I don’t know how to be a hero.” She whispered, her voice cracking. “I’ve been trying to not be one for years, to hide.”

“Then stop hiding. If Barry Allen’s the Flash, then Darcy Lewis can be a hero too.”

“You’re pretty good when you want to be Tony.” Darcy told him.

“Don’t tell the others.” He replied with a small smile. “Or Captain America will never let it go.”

* * *

 

“You can’t just move us around Darce.” Isaac glared at her, arms crossed.

“Issy, he is dangerous, he killed my Dad and he paralyzed Jeff.” She pointed to the older man in the motorized wheelchair that Tony made special for him. “You’re next on his list if you two don’t get out. So I’m telling you to get out.”

“And what about you Sweetheart?” Jeff asked her, a hand on his chin, he looked up at her, eyes clouded with worry. “What will you do? Are you planning on killing him?”

“I.” She stopped and sighed. “Not right away. My first priority is getting you two safe. Once I know you guys are safe. I have to do something first.” She shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling awkward like he was using his detective skills to interrogate her.

Jeff looked her over and frowned. “What are you planning on doing Darcy Lewis?” He asked her. “Nothing stupid I hope.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I…” She looked between the two as she leaned against the back of the couch. “I am looking into traveling between the worlds.”

“Like going to Asgard?” Isaac asked. “Or a different world? Like Kree?”

She shook her head. “There’s another Earth, a Parallel one and I’m going there because it has breaches there, tears in its reality and they need to be sealed and I can travel through time and wormholes.”

“But why you?” Jeff asked her.

“Because Heimdall said that I would be the one to go.” She stated softly as she looked back at him giving him a small smile. “There’s another Speedster there, who’s the hero of the city but he isn’t as strong as me. He has an enemy that is coming, one that he can’t defeat on his own. He needs help. So I’m going to help him. I’m going to be a hero. Not someone who stands in the shadows. I’m going to train him, make him stronger, and fight by his side.” She smiled at them. “I won’t be looking over my shoulder for my Nightmare Man every day.”

Isaac sighed as he looked at his Dad. “Will you be back?”

She nodded. “I can come and go as I please once I first do it. I’ve just never done it before, so it’s a little scary for me right now.” She looked over at Isaac. “But I can’t go knowing that you’re here where he can get to you. You need to take Tony’s offer and not tell anyone where you are going. Not even Ryan. Not your friends, our family. No one can know where you two are going. Honestly you won’t know until you get there, just to be safe.”

“Darcy, that’s a little much.” Jeff started as he stared up at her in disbelief.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony’s computer, AI thing, has already taken care of everything, you just have to sign the paperwork.” She nodded to the packets on the table in the kitchen. “I know this is sudden, but Tony will like to move you guys by the end of this week.”

“That only gives us six days to pack.” Isaac stated in shock.

“You only need to pack your clothes. Tony will have movers to get the furniture. Everything is taken care of. Please, I know you hate this.” Darcy wiped away the tear the escape her eye. “I’m sorry that I’m the one that caused all this trouble. But this is the only way I know to keep you safe, short of going out and killing him in cold blood.” She looked at Jeff.

“Well.” Jeff stated as he looked between his two children. “I guess I need to look over that packet.”

“Dad.” Isaac spoke up as he watched his Dad turn the wheelchair around to go into the kitchen. “Darcy.” He turned to his sister and frowned. “You better come back from that other world alive and then you kill that Bastard for ruining our lives.” He stalked into the kitchen after his Dad.

Darcy sighed as she watched them as she crossed her arms. “I hope I come back too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Own Nothing

Chapter Thirteen

Darcy stood in their home with Jeff and Isaac as the movers helped take the last of their stuff out of the house. “They’ll take it to the drop off and another set of drivers will meet them to take it the rest of the way. So he can’t make them tell them where you’re going.” She told them. “And Clint is picking you up in ten minutes. You have your bags?” She asked them.

Isaac nodded. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He watched as the movers loading the very last of the stuff, only the three of them stood in the empty house with their bags and a few boxes of personal items they wanted to take with them personally. “And you’ll come back?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Once you guys get settled and I can get things good there. I’ll come to check on you. And hopefully I can get him… to back off or something.” She laid a hand on Jeff’s shoulder and smiled down at him. “I want to do right by you guys. You’ve done so much for me, you deserve better.”

“Sweetheart.” Jeff covered her hand with his and smiled up at her. “I’d do it all over again, except this time, I’d wish I knew about your powers because maybe I could’ve kept you from him in the first place.”

“I know, I’m sorry. If I was allowed, I’d go back and fix that.” She whispered. “But there’s rules with time traveling.”

“I know sweetie.” He patted her hand.

Darcy sighed and looked up at Isaac to see him looking at them. “I’m really am sorry Issy…”

“I know you are.” He gave her a small smile in return. “You would never want this, for any of us.”

She nodded and looked down and froze, her body going rigid as a shooting pain shot up her spine. “Barry.” She groaned and she keeled over, hitting the ground. “Something’s wrong.”

“Darcy.” Isaac rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“Somethings happened to Barry.” She whispered as she searched for Barry, looking for his mind, she tried to see what happened through his eyes. He went after Zoom, the enemy that was too strong for him. He was another Speedster from Earth-2, he was stronger, faster and more powerful than Barry and he had crushed Barry’s spine. “I have to go, now.” She looked up Isaac. “I’m sorry. Barry needs me.” She felt the tears running down her face, but she ignored them.

“Go.” Isaac told her, he kissed her forehead. “Be safe.”

She nodded and raced passed him, she had her uniform in her bag just in case, she changed quickly. She stood in her Avenger suit, made for high speeds and electricity. “I love you both.” She told them.

“Go, we’ll be fine.” Jeff told her. She nodded and took off into a wormhole through time and space towards Barry’s Earth, she searched for him, their link connecting them together. Stronger now because she could feel him in his time of need. She raced through time as she neared his Earth, wanting to get there in time, wanting to stop Zoom before it was too late.

She appeared in Star Labs and looked around. She remembered the layout from Barry’s memories and with a deep breath raced to where she felt Barry was. She could hear several voices, screaming and shouting and one stood out, Zoom’s. She rounded the corner and stopped time around her. She saw Caitlin, the female doctor, Cisco the mechanical engineer, and if she wasn’t mistaken that was Harrison Wells. But wasn’t he dead? She shook her head. The giant ass Speedster in all black, Zoom, she assume held a limp Barry by his neck like a newborn kitten and she had to help him. She raced over to him and got him out of Zoom’s grasps and took him over to Caitlin’s side. She stood up and restarted time. Everyone looked around confused.

“Who are you?” Zoom asked, his voice deep and dark as he turned to look at her curiously.

“I’m the one that’s going to kick your ass.” Darcy replied as she turned from Caitlin and Barry and raced to him with speed that he wasn’t counting on and punched him. It knocked him down and she disappeared again when he got back up to stand behind him. She kicked his legs out and twisted around him and flipped him into the wall. He caught himself and tried to come at her but she was too fast for him and she raced around and got him from behind again to knock him down again. He turned and growled at her.

“What are you?” He growled at her.

She vibrated as she glared at him. She stood between him and Barry. Her hand vibrating faster and faster as a bolt of lightning appeared in it, she raised it and tossed it at him, hitting him before he could dodge it because she slowed time down around him. She raised her chin and watched as he fell to his knees. “Hurts doesn’t it?” She asked him.

“Who are you?” Zoom asked again.

She felt sparks of lightning crackling off of her. “Darcy Lewis and this World is protected. Now leave.” She ordered.

“This isn’t the end.” He told her as he raced out of the lab.

She watched him before she let out the breath she was holding, the sparks died down around her. “No, it isn’t.” She turned slowly to see the others staring at her. She turned to look down at Barry. “Barry.” She raced over to him. “Barry, I swear to Thor if you die on me the moment I get here I will be very angry with you.” As she slipped his cowl off of him.

“Okay… What is going on?” Cisco asked out loud.

Darcy looked up at Caitlin. “Help me?” She asked her meekly. Caitlin nodded and they both got Barry on the bed and his suit off, Darcy stepped back to let Caitlin do her doctor thing as she stepped away from the bed, holding herself to keep from vibrating. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked the other woman.

“I don’t know, I need to run some tests.” Caitlin stated as she ran around Barry’s bed and in Darcy’s mind, it looked funny to her, people running at normal human speed. Caitlin and Wells tried to get Barry situated on the bed good enough to get the portable X-Ray machine around him to work it to see the damage before his bones started to heal quickly. “Everyone move away.” She ordered as she prepped Barry for the X-Ray.

 *

It was thirty minutes later after Caitlin got most the tests done and they had gotten Barry cleaned up when two more people arrive. Darcy looked up from her seat at the computers to see them run in, eyes wide as they looked around. It was Iris and Joe West, Barry’s foster family. She finally has a chance to meet them and it’s a horrible one. They raced into Barry’s room and checked up on him, listening to Caitlin as she told them what she tests she had running and all she knew and no, he wasn’t awake yet.

“Hey.” Cisco stated, walking up to her. “You’re a Speedster like Barry.”

Darcy nodded, eyes still on Barry’s room. “A little more than that. But yeah.” She whispered. She looked up at Cisco as he looked down at her with a frown. She held up her hand. “Go on then.”

“Woah, what the hell man?” He stepped back and glared at her.

She sighed and dropped her hand and looked back at Barry’s room. Her leg bouncing with anticipation and nervousness as she looked on. “Since Barry’s lucky night where he survived the lightning strike, I was changed on my world too. Just a little bit different. So maybe it wouldn’t work. Your power. But Barry and I, we’re connected. We could talk to each other. That whole year he was in a coma, he was in my head and afterwards I could see your world through his eyes.” She glanced up was Cisco. “So you can try to Vibe me. See if it’ll work.” She shrugged. “Maybe it will.”

“So you expect me to believe that you and Barry could talk to each other telepathically from different worlds?” Cisco asked her. “And my best friend never told me?”

She sighed and stood up. “Believe what you want, but I want to know is how that hell is Dr. Well is alive when he was killed over six months ago?” She asked him arms crossed.

“That’s because I’m from a different Earth, Earth-2. As I suspect you’re from a different one too judging by the portal you created in the hallway. I can still detect the residue from it.” Dr. Harrison Wells stated as he walked into the room, holding a small device used to detect portals. “That’s quite impressive. How did you learn that?”

She looked at Cisco who was looking between the two of them before she turned to look at Dr. Wells. “On Asgard.”

“You expect us to believe that you learn time travel in Asgard?” Dr. Wells asked her.

“Not in, on.” She replied as she stepped closer to him. “Asgard is a planet. My universe, we have aliens and space travel.”

“Wait.” Cisco stopped her. “Are you for real?” His eyes were wide as he stared at her in shock.

“You.” Another voice interrupted them. Darcy turned to see Joe West walking to her. “You saved my boy?” He looked tired, his eye were red from crying.

“I… yes.” She blinked as she felt frozen to the spot. She didn’t know if he was in Dad mode or in Cop mode at the moment.

“Who are you?” He asked her.

“Oh. Darcy Lewis.” She held out her hand. “I’m from another Earth.”

“You’re Darcy Lewis.” Joe whispered as he shook her hand. “Barry’s been talking about you.” His face softened slightly as he stared at her. He was in Dad mode.

Darcy felt her check warm. “What?” She look to his room as she dropped her hand. “He has? I didn’t think he would tell anyone, that anyone would believe him.”

“He said that you were going to train him.” Joe stated.

“This is news to us.” Cisco stated beside her. “Why didn’t he tell us this?”

“Did he…” Darcy pause as she tried to find the right words to say as she played with her split ends. “Did he tell you how he knew that I was coming?” She asked Joe. _‘Barry.’_   Darcy thought, but she didn’t get an answer.

“No.” He shook his head as he looked back at the room where Iris and Caitlin were. “I wished you got here sooner, but I’m glad you got here when you did.” He looked back at her, tears in his eyes. “You can help him, can you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Once he’s on his feet again.  I’ll kick his ass into shape.” She gave him a smile.

“How do we even know that she’s a good guy?” Cisco asked out loud to them as he pointed to her. “I mean look at her suit, it’s pretty bad ass, but do you even have a name or anything?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Darcy Lewis.” She shrugged and looked at him. “I told you already.”

“I meant you’re superhero name.” He stared at her but she shook her head. He smirked evilly. “So I get to name you.”

“What?” She blinked. “No.”

“Mr. Ramon.” Dr. Wells spoke up. “Perhaps you should go assist Dr. Snow with Mr. Allen.”

“Yeah, sure.” Cisco gave him a look before leaving to go into the room.

“Thanks.” Darcy sighed and sat down in the chair again, placing her head in her hands. She felt really tired all of a sudden, when was the last time she ate?

“It is strange that you pick now of all times to come here.” Wells stated as he watched her. Joe looked at him, eyes wide before he looked back down at Darcy, like that thought never accord to him. His mind was on his son. But she watched in amusement as his mind shifted into cop mode.

Darcy shook her head. “Barry and I have been planning me crossing through the worlds for a while now. I’ve been trying to figure it out with Heimdall.”

“The gatekeeper of Asgard.” Wells stated, he didn’t sound like he believed her at all.

“Asgard?” Joe asked confused as he tried to gather all the facts.

Darcy nodded. “I felt it. When Zoom attacked him, injured his back, I was with Jeff and Isaac, my foster Dad and Brother. I was just telling them that I had to leave, to come here when I happened.” She wiped a tear away. “Our lives, they uh, they parallel.” She looked up at Joe. “Barry’s and mine do.”

“So you’re the Flash of your world?” Wells asked her as he studied her through his rimmed glasses.

“No.” She shook head as she looked over at him. “I’m…” She laughed. “I’m the Barry Allen of my world. And he’s the Darcy Lewis of his.” She ringed her hands. “We have the same birthdates, both of our mothers’ were killed and our Dads’ were convicted for the crime even though they were innocent. And we both changed at the exact moment.” She leaned back in the chair. “When he wakes up. He’ll tell you the same thing.” She looked at them both.

“So is there a Joe West in your world?” Joe asked her, his voice aired his confusion but she could tell that he believed her somehow.

She nodded. “Jeff North. He’s a detective also. He took me in when my Mom was killed, he has a son, Isaac, Isaacs’ a reporter. He did work for the New York Times. But you guys are under protection now.” She looked down.

“Barry’s awake.” Iris stated as she walked over to them. “Caitlin wanted her and Cisco to talk to him first. Hey, so you saved Barry.” She smiled lightly at Darcy.

“Darcy Lewis. Hi.” Darcy smiled at her in return.

“Thank you, for saving him. He means a lot to us.”

Darcy nodded. “Darcy!” Barry shouted from the room. “Darcy!” He called again. She shot up from the seat and raced past them in a blur and into the room.

“Barry.” She stood at his side. “What’s wrong?” She asked him.

He stared up at her in shock. “You’re really here. Cisco said you were here, I didn’t believe him.”  He glanced at Cisco with a small smile before looking back at her.

She gave him a look in disbelief. “Jesus Christ Barry, gave me a heart attack.” She pinched her nose. “I thought something was wrong.”  She crossed her arms and stared at him. “You going to be okay?” She asked him.

“I can’t feel my legs.” He stated quietly as he looked down at them sadly. He reached out for her hand and she grabbed onto his. This was the first time they could actually touch since they actually met that first time. They looked at each other in the eyes as their fingers clasped together.

“Well…” She looked at Caitlin and Cisco who looked unsure themselves as they stared at her and Barry. “Well aliens and evil villains are totes my forte Barry, but give your super healing some time and I think you’ll be fine.”

He gave her a look. “Any new alien invasions lately?”

“No, but Thor said that he led a wicked raid on another planet in the realm of vanaheim without me, which sucks.” She pouted. “I mean, come on.” She rolled her eyes. “I am a Warrior of Asgard too, I can fight trolls. But no, he went without me.”

“He probably wanted you on Earth in case you were needed here.” Barry reasoned.

“It was last month.” She argued.

“I got nothing.” He sighed as he laid back against his pillow.

“Are you following this?” Cisco asked Caitlin.

“Not a clue.” She whispered back. “But at least he knows her.”

Darcy turned to face them and sighed. “So while Barry is laid up, I guess you can use me for your hero?” She cringed a little.

Barry snorted. “Don’t look to happy about it why don’t you.”

She ignored him as the other two looked at her confused. “Look, in my world, the Avengers were like the world’s leading superhero fighting force and I was on that force. I was just a smaller part of it. I am fully trained and I am strong. I just spent years in hiding.”

“Why, because you’re pretty badass.” Cisco stated. “You kicked Zoom’s ass.” He smiled at her.

“Cisco.” Barry stopped him. “It’s personal.” He gave Darcy a small smile.

She nodded. “But I can help while we wait for Barry to regain his strength enough to train. Then we’ll start his training.” She smirked as she looked back at her friend. “And I trained with gods Barry, so be prepared.”

“Looking forward to it.” He leaned back against his pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

own nothing

Chapter Fourteen

“You guys are just not that up to snuff without the Captain.” Darcy stated as she circled the Golden Glider and the Heatwave. “I mean come on. Really, what would big brother say?”

“Maybe something like why, that’s a pretty golden statue.” Lisa Snart, the Golden Glider stated as she pointed her Gold Gun at Darcy.

Darcy sighed and paused time and raced around them, taking away all of the stolen items. She stopped and looked at the small necklace that Lisa had around her neck that she stolen. It was pretty and she had to give her something for trying. She smiled as she grabbed both the Heat gun and the Gold gun from both of them and went back to her spot before restarting time. They both startled as they looked around. “So you should leave. The cops will be here in two minutes. If you make it out, I’ll give these back.” She waved the guns.

“What?” Mickey, the Heatwave, growled at her.

“On the count of three.” Darcy started. “One… two… three.” They could hear the sirens nearby.

“Let’s go.” Lisa ordered and they ran out their escape route. Darcy watched as they ran out and sighed.

 _“You know, that’s not how superheroes work.”_ Cisco stated in her ear.

“I got the items they stole back.” She replied. “No one was hurt.” She turned off her communicator and disappeared from the store by time the police got there and appeared down the road from Lisa and Mickey. “Long time no see.” She smiled at them.

“Do you think this is funny?” Mickey growled at her.

“No. A little bit. Maybe.” Darcy stated as she walked towards them. “Look. I’m stronger and faster than the Flash so if you think that you can just use your guns on me the moment I give them back, you’re wrong.” She stated as she stepped in front of them. “So here’s the thing. You’re very clever, both of you.” She looked Lisa Snart in the eyes. “Very much so. And there is a Meta-Human from another world that attacked the Flash, perhaps you saw him.”

“So what?” Lisa asked her coyly, with a one shoulder shrug.

“He didn’t kill him.” Darcy stated evenly. “But a man like that, he had a reason not to and it wasn’t because I saved the Flash.” She looked at Mickey, the older man seething at her through his burns. “He wants something and he is willing to keep sending other Meta-Humans to this world to destroy it to get it.”

“Why should we care?” Mickey asked.

“This is your City is it not?” Darcy asked him. “Doesn’t your Court of Rouges have a law that protects it just as much as the Flash does?” She asked them. “So I’m asking you, when the City is attacked and I need your help, can I call on your guns?” She held up their guns. “Or do I need to bring this up with the King of Rouges himself, Cold?”

“What?” Mickey asked.

Lisa stared up at her for a moment before taking both of the guns, handing Mickey’s his. “Talk to my Brother. He makes the decisions.” She tilted her head. “I’ll follow him, if it sounds good.”

“Cool.” Darcy smiled. “See you around.” She disappeared.

**

“Items returned, the police didn’t find the Rouges, and I was awesome.” Darcy stated as she walked into the Cortex and stood next to Barry. _‘So how did I do?’_ She asked him.

 _‘Were you making a deal with the Rouges?_ ’ He asked her as he looked up at her.

 _‘So what if I was.’_ She gave him a look. “Have you talked to Patty?” She asked him. “It’s been a few days. Your girlfriend is going to worry about you avoiding her. And this fake cold can only get you so far.”

“I’m not avoiding her.” Barry stated as he glared at Darcy.

“Hmmm Alright.” She gave him a look that clearly called bullshit on his lie. “Come on, let’s try some steps.” She stood up and reach out for him. He sighed and pushed himself up slowly and grabbed onto the cane and held her arm with the other hand and tried to walk a few steps. “That’s good. You’re doing well.”

“You don’t need to coddle me.” He told her.

“Like you do with Kilgrave.” She whispered back, she looked up from his feet to see his pained face at her words. “Ooh shots fired.”

“It isn’t the same.” He told her defiantly through gritted teeth.

“Your wounds will heal Barry, over time. Mine will not.” She told him. “My Nightmare is still out there, hunting my family and I can’t think that just by being here, in this world, in your world and having fun and smiling will give me the happy ending that I want.”

“But I want you to want that.” He told her. “I don’t care if you go and talk to Snart, flirt with him for all I care.”

She laughed. “One talk does not mean anything.”

“Darcy.” Barry arched his eyebrow at her. “There is no one in this world who knows you better than me just like you know me.”

“I think Barry Allen.” Darcy stated calmly as she led him back to the motorized wheelchair. “That’s enough walking for today.”

“He can’t hurt you here.” He told her, eyes looking up at her pleading for her to believe him.

“He’s a Nightmare Barry, and until he’s gone, he can always hurt me.” She whispered as she kissed his forehead. She turned and walked out of the cortex leaving him there as Cisco and Caitlin came back with lunch.

“Hey Darcy, we brought lunch.” Cisco handed hers’ to her.

“Thanks.” She grabbed it and walked out.

“What was that about?” Cisco asked him.

“Nothing.” Barry replied as he watched his friend this.

* * *

 

A few days later Darcy was fighting another Meta-human and was annoyed when she was hit in the back with a burst of sound and knocked her down. “What the hell?” She looked and saw a man with brown hair. “Excuse me?”

“I heard you were taking over for the Flash?” He shouted over the people screaming around them.

She rolled her eyes and paused time and raced over to take care of her first Meta-human and took him over to the Police barricade and then stood ten feet in front of the new guy. She restarted time and looked annoyed at the guy as he stared in shock at her. “Who are you and am I supposed to be impressed by you?”

“Hartley.”

“Oh, the winey kid.” Darcy nodded in understanding. He was the one that the imposter Dr. Wells had taken a shining too as the prodigal son before he figured out something was wrong with the particular accelerator. He tried to stop it but Wells threw him out. And even afterwards tried to expose Wells and then tried to hurt Barry. “So.” She smacked her lips. “How do you want to do this?” She asked him.

He throughout his arms in front of him and a piercing sound came out of them that hurt her ears. “Cisco Ramon is an idiot, using the same frequency as before.” He smirked as Darcy tried to fight off the noise. She cringed as she keeled over and shuddered against the noise. Her head was pounding as the shrieking from his gloves cut through her ear drums, she had to get rid of them. Her pocket verse. She blinked and stopped time. She breathed and relaxed as her body let the tension leave her body, she wiped the sweat from her face.

“Fuck.” She whispered. _‘This guy is an asshole._ ’ Oh, maybe Barry couldn’t hear her when time has stopped.

 _‘No I can…I can still hear you. Why has everyone stopped?’_ He asked her. _‘I stopped. But I know I stopped.’_

 _‘I paused time._ ’ She stood up and walked towards Hartley as she opened up her pocket universe as she slipped off his gloves. She watched him, he wasn’t moving, there was no sign that he knew what she was doing. _‘Is there anything else I should know about?_ ’ She asked Barry.

_‘Cisco said once that there was metal things in his ears.’_

She scrunched her nose and looked at the younger man’s ears. _‘Yup, see them.’_ Darcy pulled the metal wiring out of his ears and slid them into the gloves and put them in her pocket universe before sealing it up. _‘Alright. Here we go.’_ She restarted time to see Hartley’s surprised face before he grimaced at the noise around him.

“What’s going on?” He shouted as he covered his ears in horror.

“I’m going to kick your ass, that’s what’s going to happen.” Darcy answered before she punched him in face. She knocked him out onto the ground and allowed the police to take him away. She smiled at Joe before racing off to Star Labs.

When she got there, she appeared right behind Cisco. “Boo.” She whispered his shoulder making him jump.

“Dude. Seriously.” He looked up at her.

She smiled as she made her pocket universe appear and pulled out Hartley’s gloves. “His gloves and ear wires are in there too.” She handed them to Cisco. “Ready to be locked away. Or studied, whatever floats your boat.”

Cisco stared down at the gloves and then back at her. “Thank you.” He looked down at the gloves again. “Hartley is going to be so pissed that I have these.” He smiled with glee.

“Good job.” Dr. Wells stated, Harry. It was decided that Team Flash was going to call Earth-2 Wells, Harry. He stood there off to the side watching the news feeds of her fight with Hartley.

Darcy turned and looked at him and smiled as she nodded. “Thanks.” She took a deep breath. “Well I’m hungry. I’m going to go find me something to eat. I’ll check in with you guys later.” She quickly changed into a hoodie and jeans and then raced out of the Lab.

 _‘Are you avoiding Harry?_ ’  Barry asked her. _‘Cisco said that you ran like a bat out of hell when he spoke to you.’_

 _‘What? No I’m hungry. I’m going to get food.’_ She told him as she showed him that she was looking at a menu. It was a small diner in a part of town that she wasn’t too familiar with. But she just ran to it. She figured that it was something from one of Barry’s memories.

“What can I get you sweetie?” The waitress asked as she walked up to Darcy’s table.

“Umm.” She glanced back down at the menu. “Can I gave two number 10 specials? And a water.” She closed the menu and handed to the waitress.

“Uh, sweetie. That is a meal for a family of four.”

“Yes.” Darcy nodded. “I read the menu.” She couldn’t blame the woman really, it wasn’t normal for a single woman to each so much food in one sitting.

“Are you meeting your friends here, or your family?” The older woman asked her.

“Nope. My Meta-Human abilities shot up my metabolism.” Darcy answered with a straight face and she could hear Barry laughing in her head. “So I have to eat like a whole lot.”

“Oh sweetie I’m so sorry, but at least it’s not going to the thighs.”

“Well thank god for that.” Darcy nodded in agreement. What the hell lady? That was rude.

“What ability did you get, if you don’t mind me asking?” The woman asked her.

“Super strength, and I can jump really high.” Darcy answered truthfully. Well, she could. “Dad loves it, he uses me in his mechanics shop in Star City all the time.” That’s a real city right? Yeah, Barry’s friends are from there.

“Oh so you’re visiting friends here?” She smiled down at Darcy.

“Yeah. I was here when the Particle accelerator failed and now I’m back.” She shrugged. “Visiting friends.” Barry. Barry Allen…yup.

“Well, I’ll get your order in for you.” The woman nodded and walked off.

 _‘That’s some lie you told there.’_ Barry stated in her mind.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she looked around the diner, no one was paying attention to her _. ‘Sure let me explain how an InHuman from another world came to this one to help the Flash fight his greatest enemy.’_

 _‘But your Dad was a mechanic?_ ’ He asked her amused.

_‘Shut up.’_

* * *

 

“This is a pretty swank place you got here, and you even get three squares a day.” Darcy whistled after she phased into his cell. “Ah paradise.”

Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, sat up from his bed, blinked as he stared as the woman standing in his cell. “Well it’s not my birthday and it’s too early for Christmas, so who are you?”

“That’s cute.” She smiled as she watched him swing around in bed and set his feet on the ground and lean against the wall to get a better look at her. “I’m here for a chat.”

“I gathered as much.” He replied in his cool voice. “It must be pretty important.” He looked out his cell door. He couldn’t hear anything outside his cell. “Since it’s off the record and all.”

“Of course.” She tilted her head at him. “I made an offer to your Sister and the Heatwave.” She arched her eyebrows at the name as she leaned against the wall across from him. She placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. “There is big bad Meta-Human.”

“There is always a Meta-Human that is going to be bigger and badder than the one before.”

“He broke Barry’s spine.” Darcy stated. “You know Barry, our mutual friend.” She watched as he stopped, his breathing slowed as he processed what she said. “He’s in a wheelchair right now.” She licked her lips. “It’s complicated, but he’ll heal. For now, I’m taking over, protecting the city. But Zoom.” She snorted at the name. “He isn’t going to stop until he gets what he wants, Barry dead, and I stopped him last time. Except I think that he was just proving his point that he could do it last time. He had no intention of doing it.” She sighed and scratched her head, Snart’s eyes following her every movement. “He needs something from Barry, and until he gets it, he can’t kill him, yet.” She looked Snart in the eyes.

“And what do you want from me?” He cocked his head to the side, curious as he watched her with a cat like ease.

“This is your city, just as much as is the Flash’s.” She replied quietly in a hushed tone. “Help me protect it.”

“In case you haven’t noticed.” He looked around. “I’m serving hard time right now.”

“Your Rouges will follow your command. Your Sister will listen to you. You did right by her.” Darcy stated.

“Leave me Sister out of this.” Snart’s eyes narrowed.

“I let them go from a jewelry robbery two days ago, I think I have a say in this.” She shot back, arms crossed. She smirked. “Come on Snart, don’t be so cold hearted about this.”

His lips lifted into a small smile. “Did the kid tell you to say that?”

She laughed and shook her head and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could swear that there was a light blush on her cheeks, but it was too dark to tell. “No, but he wants me to lighten up a bit. I tend to look over my shoulder too much.”

Snart gave her another look, this time really accessing her, there was something about her, the way she held herself that made him think of something. It remind him of the way Lisa used to hold herself, blocked off, scared, not wanting to let anyone in. She was on guard, and protective but she was frighten and not willing to truly trust anyone. She was a survivor of abuse, and long time from the look of it. And she trusted Scarlet from the looks of it judging by the way she was willing to build an army for him. “On one condition.”

She stiffened. “What?”

“You have to come back and talk to me. Every other night.” He told her. He watched to see what her reaction would be. “I get lonely in here.”

She stared at him confused. Why would he want to talk to her? But then again, her and Barry, they were both the same. If he felt a connection to Barry, he would feel it with her. She stood up straight and looked him in the eye. “Alright. Sure.” She smiled at him. “See you soon.” She disappeared and suddenly he could hear the noises in the prison around him and he wondered what else she could do.

Then he realized, he didn’t even get her name.


	15. Chapter 15

own nothing

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

 

“Just because you’re still healing doesn’t mean that you still can’t train.” Darcy stated as she walked into the Cortex to see Barry there with Caitlin, Cisco and Harry. “Time to learn how to throw Lightning.”  She stood by the computers and gave him a look. “Pew pew.”

“Um, Lightning?” Barry asked as he looked up at her. “Like you do?”

She nodded as Cisco looked up confused. “For real, like you’re going to teach Barry to do Lightning, like Jay did?”

Darcy looked at Barry confused. “Jay Garrick was the Flash from Earth-2, he came here to help with Zoom but he lost his speed force. But he helped me with learning somethings.”

“Oh yeah, him.” She nodded, remembering him from Barry’s memories. “Well, let’s go somewhere so we can blow some stuff up.”

“Oh, I got to see this.” Cisco jumped up with glee.  

“Uh, are you sure that Barry should be exerting himself?” Caitlin asked them.

“He can walk.” Darcy replied as she pulled Barry from the wheelchair and helped him with the cane.  “He can totes do this. It’s just an arm work out.” She gave Caitlin a smile.

“Yeah Caitlin, I’ve seen Darcy do it a thousand times. It’s really cool.” Barry seemed really excited.

“What’s really cool?” Joe asked as he walked into the Cortex.

“Darcy’s going to teach Barry how to throw Lightning by vibrating his hands like she does.” Cisco rubbed his hands together with a mad scientist look in his eyes. “Should we get Harry to watch?”

“That’s badass. I watched you use it on a Meta just the other day. Damn girl.” Joe nodded in appreciation.

Darcy blushed, she still wasn’t used to getting praise from people on being a hero. “Well. Anyways. Come on Barry, let’s go.” She dragged her friend.

“Alright, alright.” He smiled at her. They walked down to the one of the empty garages while Cisco went to grab Harry.

“Hey Darcy is going to show Barry how to throw Lightning. Want to watch?” He asked excitedly.

Harry looked up annoyed. “So she’s actually going to start his training?” He asked as he set down his tools and stood up. He walked past Cisco and went to the garage where the others were, Cisco trailing behind him. They walked in and stood behind the safety line with Joe and Caitlin as Darcy was explaining to Barry the basics of it.

“You don’t actually need to vibrate your whole body, just your arm.” She whispered to him, she noticed Harry watching her and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She didn’t understand why, but she felt her body heating up. “When you get better at it, you can gain more power by doing so, but right now, we’re just learning the basics.” She vibrated her hand, letting it go faster and faster until sparks crackled off of it. “See?”

He nodded and switched the cane to his other hand and stretched his arm out, and with a deep breath, slowly let his hand vibrate. It got faster and faster, it still wasn’t as fast as her own though. But she could still see small sparks jumping off of him. “It’s not working.”

“Barry.” Darcy whispered his name. “Forget everyone here. Forget about Zoom, forget about Wells.” She could hear the others talking behind them suddenly. “The Reserves Flash. The Flash. Screw them all.” His eyes shot up to hers’. “I got your attention now? Good. I never wanted to be a hero. When it was just my strength and my jumping ability. All I wanted to do was run. Do you remember that feeling?” He breathed and nodded. “For a minute, stop being a hero. Be Barry.”

“How is this training?” Caitlin asked out loud.

“Hold on.” Joe silenced her. “Maybe she’s going somewhere with this.”

Darcy kept focusing on Barry, ignoring the others. “You can keep running as the Flash, keep saving this city, but what’s behind the mask. Barry Allen, that’s what’s holding you back.” His hand was getting a little bit faster. “Your Nightmare is gone but now another one is here and is sucks. It sucks that it’s tangible because at least Wells, he had a set of twisted morals and he only wanted you.” His hand was getting faster, the sparks were getting bigger. “Zoom will devour this world to get what he wants. He will go after your friends, your family, tear this city apart and how will the Flash beat him if Barry Allen isn’t strong enough to overcome his Nightmares?”

Barry was glaring at her now. His whole arm now was vibrating as Lightning crackled off of him. “Stop thinking that every morning that you’re going to wake up and that you’re going to turn into another EoBard Thawne.”

“That is a little rude.” Harry muttered from behind them.

“Well he was pretty bad.” Cisco stated from beside him.

“And for go sake sakes stop thinking that you’re going to turn out like me. I won’t let you become this Darkness.” She whispered to him and finally his hand got faster enough and she sped off to the other side. “Now hit me.” She shouted at him.

“What?” Barry’s eyes shot wide open as he stared at her from across the room. The lightning dancing around his arm. It crackled against the air in sparks.

“You heard me.” She called back. “Come on, give me your best shot.”  Barry nodded and he lined up the shot and letting go of his cane, he threw the lightning bolt at her. Everyone watched in amazement as the bolt went across the room and Darcy caught it in her hand and she held it. She held it let it was nothing, the bolt danced across her skin like it was fluid, like water before it sank into her skin and disappeared. “Now, again.” She called out to him.

“What?” Barry stared in shock.

“Come on.” She laughed. “I know you’re not a one trick pony Barry. And you have to be able to do that without someone grinding your gears every single time.” She raced back to him. “Speedsters naturally use Lightning when they run, it’s what they do. You give it off naturally, I use it when I travel through time and through the worlds. So let it come to you.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped at the small static shock. “Sorry, side effect.” She laughed. She raced back across the room. “Let’s go.” She clapped her hands together.

“We really need to work on your own issues.” Barry stated back to her.

“Nah, I’m good.” She smiled at him. “Hit me.”

Barry sighed and shook out his hand before he started to vibrate it, getting it fast enough in a short amount of time to create the Lightning to throw it at Darcy. She caught it again but instead of absorbing it last time. She took it and threw it back at him. His eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed it, feeling the charge through his body. He gritted his teeth as he stood his ground, his hands holding the bolt as he turned it an tossed it back at her. She caught it again and absorbed it this time around with a smile. “What the hell?” Barry asked her. “A little warning next time.”

“Your Weather wizard isn’t going to give you a warning Barry.” Darcy stated as she raced to his side. “When he throws a bolt of Lightning at you.”

“You could’ve hurt him.” Caitlin stated as she stared at Darcy in shock.

“I took any real damage from it that could’ve hurt him from the bolt out when I had it the first time.” Darcy replied. “That was nothing.”

“That was nothing?” Barry asked as he hunched over, hands on his knees as he breathed. “That’s right, you trained with Asgardians and the Avengers. Little old me is nothing compared to them.”

She snorted and helped him up. “You did amazing Barry. That’s enough for today. Time to eat.” She handed him the cane and held him up with an arm around his waist. “Soon you’ll be able to absorb any Lightning thrown at you like it was nothing and use that to super charge your speed.”

“Are you serious?” Cisco asked her as the wheels turned in his head as he thought of ways to power the suit.

“If I can do it, Barry can do it to, I just matured faster.” Darcy answered him truthfully as they walked to the Star Labs kitchen. Harry walked slowly behind the group. “It might be my InHuman DNA that allows me to travel through time though.”

“InHuman?” Harry asked her.

“Yeah.” She sat Barry down in a chair at a table as Cisco handed him one of his Cisco bars and a protein drink. “I’m a well… the Universe like to call me.”

“Don’t say it.” Barry warned her with a groan, he didn’t like her calling her that name.

“An abomination.” Darcy gave Barry a sad look. “The Krees, an Alien race came to my Earth a long time ago and split their DNA with an early race of humans to create a slave warrior race to fight in a war.”

“That sounds like a wicked Sci-Fi movie.” Cisco smirked at her, making Darcy smile a little.

“Cisco, that sounds horrible.” Caitlin gave him a look of annoyance.

“What happened?” Joe asked her with interest.

“When they realized what they had done, what we were, that we were an abominations, a horrible creation, they tried to destroy us. I am a decedent of the originals. There are more of us.” She pursed her lips. “There was a community, but it was destroyed. They created it for those of us who was found, ones who were not yet turned and who were chosen to turn. Not everyone is chosen to go through the Mist. I was forced to, I wasn’t given I choice. When I was captured and held hostage by some assholes.” She looked away, her fists clench as she took a minute to calm down before she spoke again. “But the community took me in after I was turn and showed me how to use my new abilities the best they could, everyone is different. During that time is when Barry and I first met.” She turned and gave Barry a smile. “There is different types of people in my world. People born with powers, the Gifted. People given powers through scientific means, the Enhanced, and then the InHumans. There’s also Aliens, from another world. Then there’s people with skills. Similar to your Green Arrow. We have Hawkeye and the Black Widow to name a couple. Both assassins that work the Avengers. And well just normal people of course.”

“So you’re an InHuman?” Joe asked her.

“I’m Gifted and InHuman.” Darcy corrected.

“Twice made.” Barry whispered as he finished his food.

“The reason why my Mom was killed.” Darcy nodded. “She was protecting me, from the Bright Lights. Who were after me.” She sighed and scratched her head. “Well, that’s enough for the depressing talk. Hey Barry.” She smiled wickedly at him and he groaned. “Have you talked to Patty lately?”

“Yes.” He glared at her. “We have a date tomorrow night, thanks for asking.”

“Awesome.” She smirked and she looked around as the others laugh to see Harry watching her carefully.

* * *

 

“How’s he doing?” Darcy asked as she stood next to Harry as they watched Barry on the treadmill two days later.

“He’s barely up to his normal speed.” He stated as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “So you’ve stopped running from me?”

She shifted in her stance and swallowed. “There’s a reason why you’re here. I don’t know what it is yet.” She stated. She looked at him. “You don’t trust me, even though I told everyone the truth. So why should I should trust you when you won’t tell us your reason for helping Barry?” She asked him.

“True.” He replied. “But you’re still keeping secrets.”

“Not from Barry.” She tapped her head. “He’s in my head. He’s always there. I can’t escape him nor him me. I know his nightmares and he.” She looked down at the computer for a moment. “He knows mine.” She looked back at Barry who was looking over at them. _‘It’s okay. We’re playing nice.’_

 _‘Don’t bite.’_ He joked and looked forward again.

She snorted and shook her head. “I have my own enemy in my world. He’s punishing my family because of me. And I’m here helping Barry instead of fighting him.” She turned and looked at Harry. “There’s my big secret. Every day that I am here, he gets closer to finding and closer to killing them to hurt me. And I here. Useless to them.” She stopped talking as her voice broke. She tried to calm herself. “He isn’t some Reverse Flash or Zoom. He’s worse, much worse.” She glared up at Harry. “And I had him. My hand around his throat but Barry pleaded for me to let him go. Because he didn’t want me to be a murderer.” She turned around to look down. “I won’t make that mistake again. Because of that, Jeff is paralyzed.”

“Do you blame Barry for that?” Harry asked her as he watched her like an experiment.

“I blame that son of bitch. Not Barry.” She glared up at Harry again. She held up her hand and let it vibrate so fast that it could slice through anything. “Next time I see him. I will rip out his heart.” She turned and looked at Barry to see that he had stopped running and was staring at her. “I rather have the Darkness than the Nightmare.” She whispered as she looked at Barry before walking away from the window.

“Darcy.” Barry called as he jumped from the treadmill and raced from the room but she was faster than him. “Darcy!”

Harry stared after them in wonder. What did Darcy’s villain do to her that was so bad? Barry’s killed his Mother and stalked him for fifteen years. Darcy said that he was hunting her family and killing them, but what started it all? He wanted, no needed to know more about her. She was a puzzle to figure out, a key to figuring out how to get Jessie back. To stopping Doom.

* * *

 

“Sup Elsa.” Darcy stated.

Cold cracked one eye open. “I don’t understand the reference.”

“You know, I can believe that.” Darcy stated as she sat down the edge of the bed holding a box in her hands. “Apparently this universe was not blessed with the gift of Disney movies and that is a travesty that just cannot be forgiven. When you break out. Movie night in one of your safe houses.”

Now he sat up and stared at her. “Movie night?”

She nodded sure of herself now. “You supply the food and booze, I’ll bring the movies. Do you have The Mummy and Monty Python in this universe?” She arched her eyebrows as she watched him.

“And what makes you so sure that you’ll be coming over?” He asked her as he watched her with interest.

“Duh.” She snorted. “Because I know that you’ll be breaking out eventually.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I brought Cards Against Humanity. Want to play?” She held up the box. “It’s the card came for people with dirty minds.”  She shook the box and smirked.

He smirked at her as he watched her. Finally he shrugged one shoulder. “Sure, why not?” He scooted over to sit up in the bed to make room for her to sit down across from him. “So how is Scarlet?”

“He’s back to running in the streets.” She replied. “But you didn’t hear it from me.” She winked at him. “Zoom shook him up pretty hard though.” She whispered as she dealt the cards. She quickly explained the rules to Snart before the started the game. “So, do you mind watching out for him?”

“What am I?” He asked her. “His friend?”

She snorted and opened up her pocket universe and pulled out a bottle of booze and two glasses. “We’re a package deal.” She explained. “He sees the good in you.” She gave him a look. “I think he sees it in me, despite all of the torn edges and damages.” She poured the glasses and set the bottle on the ground.

“You mean the abuse.” Snart stated as he took a drink and gave an arched eyebrow in return for her look. “Lisa used to guard herself like you do.”

“Your sister.” Darcy sighed. She nodded and took a sip. “Yeah and then I was recently tortured before I was turned. I was forced actually to turn into what I am. Which is not a Meta. But Barry and I are connected somehow and that’s why I’m here. It’s complicated.” She downed the rest of her drink.

“I got all night.” Snart stated. “Let’s start with your name.”

She blinked and thought back to the last meeting. “Oh. I guess you’re right.” She sighed. “Darcy Lewis and I’m not from this planet. This universe.”

“I gathered that from the movie talk.” He replied.

She rolled her eyes at him as she leaned down at scooped the bottle up the refill their glasses. “I’m what they call gifted. I was born with powers. When I hit puberty they manifested. Super strength and almost flight. I can jump really high.” She clarified with a small whisper. “A little over a year ago though I was captured and held hostage by these assholes of this, well these neo-nazis kind of people named HYDRA. And they tortured me. And towards the end they gave me this Terrigen Crystal which turns certain people- InHuman- which is a certain type half alien, half human superpower creature. But that’s only if you have Kree blood in you. Like me. If you don’t. You just get turned to ash.” She shrugged. “Cliff notes version honestly.”

“But how does the kid fit in?”

“Aw.” She took a sip of her drink. “Barry Allen and my life parallel. I am the Barry Allen from my world and vice versa. From our births, our Mother’s deaths, our Dad’s jail time, similar interest and the exact time to when we change.” She winced at the memory. “I still remember the pain. The feeling of him being struck by Lightning. It hurt like a bitch.” She looked up at Snart as she absentmindedly traced the lips of her glass with her finger. “Since then, we’ve been in each other’s heads. We effect each other. Sometimes what happens in one of our lives happens in the others. Sometimes it doesn’t.” She sighed. “I’m stronger and faster because I’m twice made and I trained with Gods. We have these aliens, in our world. Asgardians. They’re actually enemies of the Kree. But my friend Thor is like my older Brother. And somehow. I’m his Lightning Sister and I became a Princess there.” She laughed at the memory then she blushed. “That was probably way more than you needed to know.” She drank some more of her drink to break the eye contact.

He smirked. “So you’re a princess.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Not you too.” She warned him. “Barry already calls me that and if the others find out.”

His smirked widened as he shuffled his cards. “Like I told Scarlet, you keep your end of the deal, I’ll keep mine.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Just play the damn game Snart.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked into the Police station and it felt weird because she wasn’t some hero that wore a mask. So the officers stared at her openly as she walked in and stood at Detective West’s desk while she waited for him to get down talking to the Captain.  “Oh my god, you’re the Female Flash.” A woman stated behind her.

Darcy blinked and turned slowly to see Barry’s Patty Spivot. She was also Joe’s partner in the Meta human task force. “I…uh….” She blinked. “Seriously? Out of all the names they could’ve named me. The Female Flash is the one they went with?” She snorted. She held out her hand. “Hi, no. My name is Darcy Lewis.”

“Should you…should you be giving your name out like that?” Patty asked her. “What about your secret identity?”

“I don’t wear a mask.” Darcy stated plainly and took a deep breath. “And frankly I want the bad guys to get a good look at me so they know that I’m the one whooping their butts.”

“Wow.” Joe stated as walked up to them with Captain. “Uh Captain Singh, this is Darcy Lewis, she works with STAR Labs and the Flash. Cisco said that she actually saved the Flash from the Zoom.” Joe gave her a small smile.

Darcy nodded and returned the smile as she leaned against Joe’s desk. “Zoom needs to be dealt with and I don’t mind helping the Flash.” She gave the Captain reassuring smile. “I don’t like bullies. I don’t care who they are. The Flash is a good guy. He and you guys need all the help you can get.”

“Thank you.” The Captain returned her smile. “We appreciate your help Miss Lewis. Do you have a code name or anything to call you out in the field?”

She sighed and shrugged. “Not right now and honestly, Female Flash sounds kind of silly.” She smiled at Patty who was trying not to laugh behind her hand. She looked back at the Captain. “Not even in my band of heroes where I’m from did I have a code name. I just went my name.”

“Where are you from, if I may ask?” The Captain asked her.

“It’s a long story.” Darcy replied. “And it’s far away.”

“Hey guys.” Barry stated as he walked up to the group a little nervously. “What’s this little get together about?”

“We were just introducing Patty and the Captain to Darcy Lewis.” Joe replied. “Cisco’s friend.”

“Oh yeah. Hey Darcy.” Barry smiled at her. _‘Hey there Female Flash’_ He was secretly laughing at her.

 _‘Hey there Male Flash.’_ “Hi there Barry.” She smiled back at him. “Oh, is this your Patty?” She smiled wickedly at him.

His face fell. _‘Not in front of the Captain._ ’

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” The Captain stated and walked away from the group.

“Nice meeting you.” Darcy smiled at him as he walked back into his office. “People just let heroes get away with everything.” She turned to Patty. “Barry talks about you all the time.”

“He..does?” Patty looked at Barry. “Oh.” She blushed lightly.

“I’m leaving now.” Joe walked away. “Barry you’re on your own.” He patted Barry on his back.

 _‘Darcy, stop.’_ Barry stared at her.

“So, it’s good to meet you. Finally and you kids have fun.” Darcy smiled at them and raced after Joe. “So coffee?” She asked Joe.

“She’s nice.” Patty stated with a small smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

“She uh.” Barry started. “She means well but.” He paused and licked his lips. “She’s away from her family. And I remind her of her brother. A lot. And she’s here to stop Zoom and she can’t go home at all until she helped stopped him. So she wants someone to be happy. Because she has this belief she isn’t allowed to be.” He tried to explain Darcy’s reasoning.

“Oh.” Patty blinked. “So you don’t talk about me to her?”

“Oh no.” Barry started before he stopped. “I do. A lot. To her, and Cisco and Caitlin. I really like you.” He fumbled his words. “That’s why Darcy always hounding me, about me not letting you go.” He watched as she blushed even more. “Because I like you.”

“I like you too Barry.” Patty smiled at him.

* * *

 

“How much time does he have?” Thor asked the lead Healer as he knelt next to his Father’s bedside.

The Healer sighed and looked down at the All-Father with a grim expression. “He is weak.” She whispered. “The loss of the All-Mother.”

“I know. And Loki.” Thor stated. “His betrayal hurt my Father’s heart.”

The Healer nodded. “He has held on for as long as he can and maybe longer still. A Fortnight at the most.”

“Thor.” Odin called out in a hoarse whisper. His hand shook as he reached up for his Son. “I need to speak with you.”

“You must rest Father.” Thor held his hand.

“You will be King soon.”

“There will never be a better King than you.”

Odin chuckled. “You may flatter me even still on this bed.” He coughed roughly. “But my son you must choose an heir to your throne for you have no child.” He stared up at Thor, his eyes tired. “Loki is banished from Asgard, he can never return to take his place as heir. Your beloved Jane Foster is not with child.”

“Darcy Lewis.” Thor stated.

“She is a Kree Abomination.” Odin coughed.

“The people of Asgard love her Father, she is trained in our ways, she knows our history and she cares for our people.” Thor argued. “She is my Lightning Sister.”

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn my King, my Prince.” The Healer spoke up. Thor looked over at her and nodded. “But she is kind, your Lady Darcy and many already call her a Princess. I know the court does. I’ve heard it. Many of times, perhaps behind the All-Father’s back.” She bowed her head. “But I would be proud for her to be our real Princess.”

Thor smiled at her then looked down at his father who seemed to be thinking. “Father. My Lightning Sister is a good person, her Kree blood does not affect her in the way you fear it does.”

“If she can pass the trial.” Odin whispered as his eyelids grew too heavy and he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“A mind control Gorilla?” Darcy stated as she stared at the Flash team. She pondered the words she just spoke. “Hmmm….” She pursed her lips. “I just never thought I would say those words before.”

“Grodd, was an experiment between the military and Harrison Wells.” Cisco stated. “The other one.” He quickly stated in defense of Harry.

Darcy looked at Harry. “Do they have these Gorillas in your world?”

Harry looked at her. “Yes.” He gave her a small smile and she felt weird about it, she couldn’t describe the feeling and it made her feel even weirder. She glanced at Barry who was giving her and Harry weird looks. “We have a sanctuary for them on another continent.”

“See.” She started. “I’m slightly worried that you hard science people just think its okay to experiment on creatures and then let them loose. Does Planet of the Apes ring any bells?”

“No.” Cisco look interested. “Is that a movie?”

Darcy sighed and pulled out her phone from her back pocket and opened up her notes and typed in the movie franchise. “At least you have the Godfather.” She muttered.

“Every universe has the Godfather.” Harry stated with a smirk.

She nodded in agreement and pocketed her phone. “So what? We rescue Caitlin, stop Grodd. Send him to Gorilla Haven?”

“We’ll need his father for that.” Cisco stated as he looked at Harry like he had a plan. “It’s a good thing that we have him.”

“But won’t he know?” Darcy asked.

“I have that covered.” Cisco answered.

**

“You know. I’ve never met the real Harrison.” Darcy stated after they took down Grodd, sent him to Earth-2’s Gorilla Haven and got Caitlin back. “But that was creepy as shit.” She stated as she walked into Cisco’s lab to stand behind the man at the desk.

Harry sighed and turned to look at her. “I am the real Harrison. Thawne took my face. He was the fake.” He turned back to his work.

Darcy hummed as she looked over to the cot off to the side, this was where Harry has been sleeping at night. He had nowhere else to go. She wasn’t much better. Honestly, she just kept going until she became exhausted, and she had a longer span than Barry did. She walked over and sat on the cot. “His name is Kilgrave.” She started as she wrapped her arms around her knees. “My baddie.” She didn’t look at him while he worked.

“What did he do to you to warrant your anger?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Can I?” She stopped and he stopped working to look at her. She turned to look at him, her body tensed up and it looked like she was coiled and ready to strike. “Can you just work, I miss being in a lab. Back home, I was an intern for this Astrophysicist and she was building an Einstein Rosen Bridge. I don’t want to talk about bad guys.”

“She seems like a brilliant woman.” He stated as he turned back to his work. “You must’ve been very bright to been chosen to work with her.”

She snorted and shook her head. “I was the only person who applied.”  She laughed. “The rumor mill with the school was that she was a bit of nut but I was behind because… because of what happened. Because of _him_.” She said it with such venom, that last part made him turn to look at her again before looking away. She was picking at her nails, avoiding eye contact. “I needed my science credits, six weeks in the desert looking at stars and charts. It was me basically keeping her notes and keeping her alive and fed.” She smiled at the memory. “Everything changed after that.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Thor came.”

“From Asgard.” He stated.

“Yeah.” She settled down on the cot, laying down as she listened to him work. “S.H.I.E.L.D, it’s like some secret government agency that deals with shadow stuff, they came to deal with it, took all of Jane’s stuff.” She chuckled. “I hacked them, in under five minutes. When they took Thor into custody. Oh their leader was pissed. He offered me a job the next day.”

“I was not aware that you were that good a computers.” Harry gave her an appraising look before returning back to work.

“I’m not Cisco and I’m certainly not Barry’s Felicity Smoak.” She replied. “But yeah, I’m good. We were moved around a lot and eventually, London, is when everything fell apart. S.H.I.E.L.D fell. HYDRA is like the Nazis except ten times worse and they infiltrated everything. From S.H.I.E.L.D to any and all kinds of government. You didn’t know who to trust. They had these air carriers that was going airborne and were going to kill off people who were against them.”

“And you were against them.” He stopped working to turn to listen to her. She had his full attention.

“I was best friends with Jane, I was her intern to her and Dr. Selvig, the only one who knew their notes. I had their work coded and hidden away. I was Thor’s Lightning Sister. There’s other stuff too. So yeah. I was a threat. They didn’t know that I was gifted. I was careful to keep it hidden, very careful. Only Isaac, my foster brother knew and Kilgrave.” _Bastard_ she mused. “I was in the 30% to be killed. Third page on their wanted list. The 20% was in the first round.”

He stared as he sat in silence as she laid there on his cot. “How?”

“The Avengers. A few of them stopped it. Thankfully. Before it was started. And Dr. Selvig, Ian and I escaped before HYDRA could capture us.” She curled up into a ball on the cot. “A few months later I was captured anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

She blinked as his words sank in. “Did she used to listen to you? Your daughter. Jessie.  While you worked?”

He stiffened. “I don’t want to talk about my daughter.”

“I understand.” She stated. “I mean, I did just give you a real personal piece of my life. Freely I might add. You’re welcome. I kind of want to slip in asshat in there somewhere but I’ll refrain.”

He huffed. “I’d appreciate it.”

“I meant.” She sighed. “Do you mind? Is it okay, if just for a while, can I just lay here and listen to you work?”

He stared down at her, he could see her breathing, the tension still in her body but it was slowly leaving the more she was there. “You can stay.”

“Thanks.” She shifted her head to look up at him and smiled.

He nodded and turned back to his work and started again. “She did. She used to fall asleep to me working late in the lab after her Mother died.” He stated finally after ten minutes of silence.

She smiled and didn’t say anything in reply.

* * *

 

“Come on Flash, can’t you keep up?” Darcy joked as she raced through the city. She had already stopped three robberies, two kidnappings and one mugging. “Or is old age catching up on you?” She laughed.

“We’re the same age.” He replied back as he raced up on the building. He beat her there by half a second and tried to catch his breath. “This, this is helping a lot.”

She laughed and went in for a strike. “It’s only helping if your speed is advancing, how we doing Cisco?”

 _“Dang Hotflash, you’re doing fine.”_ He stated in their ears.

“We’re not calling me that.” Darcy stated. “I am not sounding like a symptom for menopause.” She kicked Barry’s legs out from under him and then raised off, marking Mach 2 easily.  “My name works just fine. Cisco. Update on the Flash.”

 _“Alright, take all the fun out of my job.”_ Cisco moaned as he typed. _“Flash you’re racking up your fastest speed post Zoom at 975 mph.”_

 _“He could go faster.”_ Harry stated in their ears.

“I think so too.” Darcy replied back as she raced up the clock tower and stopped. She turned and looked around.

“Hey why are we stopping?” Barry asked.

“I used to run and jump. Back when it was just my Gifted powers, on my college campus.” She whispered to him. “My favorite place to climb in the middle of the night was the clock tower. I didn’t it right after midterms and finals while everyone was out getting drunk or still studying.” She licked her lips against the chilly winds and looked out at the city. “That last night that I climbed the school clock tower…” She trailed off.

“Is when you met Kilgrave.” Barry stated as he turned to look at her. “Darce, he can’t hurt you here.”

She shook her head. “He’s a Nightmare Barry.” She whispered. “Nightmares never die.” She bit out with venom. “And he’s out there hunting Jeff and Isaac and I’m here.”

Barry sighed and grabbed her hand. “Why don’t you go and check on them. I know you miss them.”

She turned and looked at him. “What if Zoom comes back?”

Barry gave her a small smile. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

She snorted. “You’re such a dork.” She butted shoulders with him. “Fine, I’ll go home.” She turned to look out onto the city again. “Maybe Asgard has some real battles for me. I’ll bring you back some Asgardian mead.”

“Would you please? I would really like to experience more than a second hand buzz.” He laughed.

“Race you back.” She turned and raced off to the Lab.

“Cheater.” He called out after her.

**

Later that night Darcy was walking around in the Labs to see Harry working in Cisco’s Lab. “Burning the late night candle again?” She asked him as she sat a water bottle on the work table. It was hers but she didn’t know how long he had been working without something to drink. He might’ve need it more than her. “You should rest.”

“Who’s Kilgrave?” He asked her.

“My baddie.” She replied. “The story is a little different from Barry’s, I’m afraid. Not as pretty.” She sighed as she leaned back against his work table, arms crossed. “I met him in college and he.” She stopped and paused long enough for Harry to look over at her. “He made me believe that he and I were the only ones that were special. Stupid, I know.” She snorted as she scratched the bridge of her nose to avoid his stare. “His powers were nothing that I have ever encountered, granted at that time, that wasn’t much. And now. He’s nothing you will ever see.” She dropped her hand to play with a washer on his desk, her head tilted. “If he told you to cluck like a chicken for five hours straight, no stopping. You would. Every part of yourself would want to fight it. It’s only logical, but you had to do what he said. Burn yourself with an open flame, walk into oncoming traffic. Jump off the building, again, again, again and again.” Tears were falling from her eyes as she spoke. “Take that man’s life because he insulted you and I won’t have it.” She spat out with venom and shook off Harry’s hand as he reached out to her. “No.” She turned to face him. “Kilgrave is a monster, he took me from my family, threaten them.” She stared into Harry’s eyes as she continued to cry. “He held me hostage with his powers for a year. I couldn’t move, couldn’t escape. He would have me actually lay in bed for hours and piss myself to punish me for not saying the right thing.”

“Darcy.” Harry spoke softly. “I’m sorry.”

“He took away my freedom and raped me physically, mentally and emotionally. I finally hit my breaking point when I took another’s life Harry.” She stopped as wiped the tears away from eyes. God she could taste the god awful snot running down her face. She wipes her face and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I went back into my time and watched me leave him, my future-self striking him with Lightning so I could escape. Pompeii, Volcano Day.”

“So much like how the future Flash rescued himself from the Reverse Flash, future you saved yourself from Kilgrave?” Harry asked her.

“Yeah, I guess.” She sighed as she looked around for a tissue. “Sure.” She found a box of tissues over by the wall. “But I was already rescued by Gordon when I was a kid. Same as Barry was. Now if you’re talking about Barry going back and trying to defeat his baddie, then maybe.” She blew her nose and threw it away. “Because the next logical reasoning would be that someone close to me would be the one to kill Kilgrave and trust me that honor better be reserve for me.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey there Frosty.” Darcy stated as she phased into his cell.

“I was wondering when you were going to arrive.” Snart stated.

“Why? Old age making you sleepy?” She asked as she smirked. She flopped down on his bunk, careful not to sit on his legs. “Does Lisa come and visit you?”

“We have an agreement. She doesn’t make contact.” He stated as he watched Darcy carefully. “How’s the Kid?”

“You make it sound like we have some split custody or something?” She joked. “He’s good.” She sang. “He’s racing about saving the city tonight.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m supposed to be getting ready to leave.” She told him. “I’m heading back home for a bit. To check on the family.” She looked over at him. “I’ll be back.”

He took a deep breath and gave her an even look. “Sure you will Kid.”

“Oh, so I’m Kid now?” She asked him. “I come into your cell every other night, give you cheap, not dirty thrills and you call me Kid?” She rolled her eyes are him. “Where’s the loyalty?”

His lips lifted up on one side in a crooked smile. “You’re alright Princess.”

She snorted and shook her head. “So Cisco is trying to come with a code name for me still.” She opened up her pocket universe and pulled out a couple of waters and some snacks. She handed him a water and let him have first pick of the snacks. “Called me Hot flash earlier today. And the other day the CCPD, called me the Female Flash.”

“You could just let them call you Princess.”

“I hate you so much right now” she muttered as she opened up the package of trail mix. “I’m going to start calling you the Common Cold or some shit like that.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Do it and I’ll tell the whole world that you’re really a Princess.” They continued to glare at each other over snacks.

“I don’t care what Barry says.” She whispered. “You’re evil.”

“I’ve been telling Scarlet that for ages.” He smirked at her. “So.” He bit into a cookie. “What’s home like?”

“I could take you there one day, if you’d like? A whole new world out there.”

“I like this one just fine. Thanks.” He finished the cookie. “No aliens.”

She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. “I know it’s nice. But I kind of miss the big battles. I think I’ve been on Asgard to long. I miss being useful. I mean, I’m useful to Barry. But not much else. And I miss my friends and family.” She dug around her bag of trail mix for her favorites. “I just don’t want to leave Barry and have Zoom come and fuck with him again.”

“If this Zoom comes and like you say, fuck with him.” Snart started. “The Rouges with fuck with him right back.”

Darcy looked up at him and stared. She took a deep breath as she took a bite from her trail mix. “Are you just saying that to be nice?”

“I wouldn’t want to anger the royal Princess.”

“God, don’t be a dick.” She threw a candy bar at him.

* * *

 

“I’ll be back soon okay. And you’ll let me know if you need me, if anything happens.” Darcy looked around at Team Flash.

“Darcy, don’t worry. Go see Jeff and Isaac, we’ll be fine. And I’ll let you know right away if we hear anything about Zoom.” Barry told her.

“I’ll be back soon.” She repeated in a whisper. “I have to make sure that he’s not getting close to them.”

“We’ll be here when you get back.” Caitlin smiled at her assuredly from beside Cisco. “Tell your family we said hello.”

Darcy smiled back at her. “Thanks, I will.” She glanced around at everyone else, Joe and Iris smiled at her from the other side of Cisco. She looked over at Harry and smirked at him. “Don’t stay up to late old man.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He replied. “Now get out of here, we have work to do.”  


She looked back at Barry and hugged him. _‘See you soon.’_

 _‘Counting on it.’_ He squeezed her tight before letting her go. She winked at him before opening a portal and speeding away through it, closing it behind her. “See you soon.” He whispered out loud.


	17. Chapter 17

Own Nothing

Chapter Seventeen

Darcy sped into her world with a blur, stopping in the middle of an alien battle with the Avengers. “What a great time for you to arrive Speed Racer.” Tony stated as he flew by her.

Darcy spun around confused at the city in chaos, the team in the heat of battle around her with an unknown force. “Some welcome back party.” She muttered as she raced off and went to work. She used her strength and Lightning ability to knock out the enemy and her speed to help get citizens away from the action. She raced around until she found Steve. “Uh, what the hell is going on?”

“Long time no see.” He smiled at her as he beat up a few aliens. “There was an alien attack, we’re fighting it. Pretty simple.” He tossed a dead alien off to the side and turned to face her. “How was the other Earth doing?”

“Like this one, but no aliens. Kind of boring.” She smiled as she turned and saw a horde of aliens come. “Borrow your shield?” She asked him.

He glanced down at his shield and shrugged. “Be my guess.” He held it out to her. She vibrated her arm at top speed for her Lightning and tossed a super charge bolt at his shield and directed it at the horde of aliens, knocking them out. “Impressive.”

“I think so too.” She smiled at him. She tilted her head as she felt the electricity running through her veins as she looked around the battle field city. “Well, going to see who else needs rescuing.” She winked at him. “Later damsel.”

“I didn’t.” He sighed and turned around to see Natasha over by the next building smirking at him, she obviously heard Darcy calling him that. “That was an insult wasn’t it?”

Darcy raced around and found Thor taking out a group of aliens out by a building two blocks over and started to help him. “Hey big brother.” She smiled as she sent a bolt of Lightning to take out a small group of them.

“Lightning Sister, a pleasure to see you again.” Thor beamed at her. “And such timing too!”

“You know me Thor!” Darcy laughed as she helped pummel the aliens. “Always looking for a good fight.”

* * *

 

It was another two hours before the Avengers won the battle, sending the aliens packing, and the city saved. They made their way back the Avenger facility, Darcy in tow to rest and celebrate. “So.” Darcy leaned up from next to Tony as he flew the Quinn Jet. “Any news about Kilgrave?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y has been running his name through everything she has, so when we get back. I can show you what she’s found. And Kid it isn’t good.” He looked at her grimly. “Your guy, he’s pretty fucked up.”

“Don’t I know it?” She whispered as she looked out the windows at the sky. “I’m going to take him out. Once and for all. He isn’t going to hurt anyone anymore.” She looked down at Tony.

“What you’re talking about Kid, its cold blooded murder and don’t get me wrong, he deserves it. But do you deserve to give it him?” He asked her as stared at her before looking away from her eyes.

She sighed and rubbed her face, she looked back at the other Avengers, their worn bodies, tired from the battle, dirty and beaten up. “He’s hurt so many people Tony, he’s hunting my family. And what he’s done to me. That can’t be forgiven.” She looked down at her cracked knuckles. “I used to say, growing up. That I rather have the Darkness than the Nightmare.” She took a deep breath. “I would rather deal with the pain and the heartache of taking a man’s life and the disappointment that it would bring my friends and family if it would mean that he wouldn’t be walking the Earth a second more.”

“That’s some pretty deep stuff there Kid. Why is it always me that you dump this stuff on?” He asked her as he landed the Jet.

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Because Barry isn’t here.”

Tony snorted. “Go on then Kid, Thor needed to talk to you about something important.”

She gave him a strange look and looked back at Thor who had been watching them. “Okay.” Tony let down the ramp and the Avengers all walked out of the Quinn Jet. “So, Big Brother.” Darcy walked up to the Asgardian. “How’s space?”

“We need to speak.” He stated sternly.

“I gathered.” She gestured with her head for him to lead her away. He walked out of the Jet to an empty room for them to talk. “What’s wrong Brother?”

“The All-Father is ill.” Thor set his hammer down on the table and turned to face her. “He has less than a fortnight left. And I am to take his place as King.”

“My condolences at your sudden rise to power?” Darcy sounded unsure at what to say.

He nodded in thought. “I have to claim an heir. And my beloved Jane is not yet ready to produce me with one yet. She is willing to give me her hand, but not bless me with child. Not yet.”

“Oh.” Darcy blinked.

“Lightning Sister.” Thor looked over at her. “Loki is banished from Asgard, his magic will be noticed and he will be locked out from Asgard. He can never return.”

“Thor.” Darcy had an idea of what he was saying, she just didn’t want to jump the gun. “You know the Princess title is just for fun right?”

“My people, all of Asgard loves you. You’ve proven your worth to them time and time again. Your Kree blood does not mean anything to them. Loki was a Frost Giant when my Father made him Prince.”

She felt tears form in her eyes. “But I’m an abomination Thor. They’ll see that, other realms will see that. What will the Kree do when they find out that you took in one of their InHumans as an heir?”

“We will make peace with them. They will see how strong and beautiful you are. How graceful and how talented a warrior you are. And how fearless a leader you can be. Sister. I know that you are scared, but please, come to back to Asgard with me, speak with the All-Father about this.”

She wiped away some fallen tears and took in a shaky breath. “Thor. I.”  She looked away from his gaze. “There is somethings that I haven’t told you. About my past. My family.” She used both hands to wipe her eyes as she turned to face away from him. “When I was in college, way before I met Jane, I was raped. I met another Gifted and he made me feel like we were the only ones. And he used his powers on me. He held me hostage.” She hugged herself, holding herself tight as she turned to face him again, but not looking at him. “He abused me, mentally, physically and emotionally. He made me stronger, much, much stronger physically. But he made me feel like I would never survive without him. He isolated me from my family for a whole year and it wasn’t until I took another person’s life that I.” She looked up at ceiling as fresh tears fell. It felt different telling Thor her story, like a fresh wound. “That I escaped. And I was there, twice actually, future me was there, with my powers now, I threw Lightning at him, almost killing him so I could get home to my family. I’m alive today because of what HYDRA did to me, because they made me an InHuman.” She snorted into her hand as she wiped the snot from her nose.

“Sister, have you told anyone this story?” Thor asked her.

“Barry knows, he knows everything.” She tapped her head. “He’s in here.” She smiled lightly. “Tony knows because he wanted to move my family. Because get this.” She sighed. “Since the last time we’ve came back from Asgard, Kilgrave, the asshole we were just talking about. He killed my Dad, and he had someone shoot my foster Dad.” She stared at Thor to see his heart break through his eyes. “So Tony wanted to move them to secure location. No one knows where they are. I have to find out from F.R.I.D.A.Y. when we’re done here so I can go see them.”

“How does he do it?” Thor asked her.

“He tells them to. Tells you to point a gun at someone, you’ll do it.” She stated. “It’s like a supercharged power of persuasion.” She scratched the back of her head. “And he’s been gunning for me for the last few years. Hunting me family down and now, I’m going after him and Thor, that’s not very Princess like.”

Thor gave her a small smile, as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “I believe dear Sister that you will make a great Princess, your hardships make you a better person. I can still see the light in your heart.”

She gave him a smile as she covered his larger hand with her smaller one. “Well, I’m glad you see it.”

“Come, let us change then we part for Asgard to speak with the All-Father.”

* * *

 

“So they’re okay?” Darcy asked Tony down in his lab. “You’re positive?”

“Like a hamster on a wheel.” He replied as he down his cup of coffee.

She rolled her eyes. “I just worried that he’ll find a way to get to them.”

“Nonsense, they’ll be fine.” He assured her. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. has them all protected. They’re completely off the books.”

“Okay.” She sighed as she gave him another look. “On another note, we should look into a way to communicate between worlds. Ours and Barry’s in case something happens.”

Tony snapped his fingers and smiled like it was Christmas. “I like the way you think Kid.”

“Sister, are you ready to depart?” Thor’s booming voice asked her as he walked into the lab with Jane in tow.

Darcy looked up at them and smiled. “Sure, ready as the Marching Band.” She winked at Tony who waved her joke away. She swatted at his head before walked over to Thor and Jane. “Let’s go see Pops.”

Thor looked down at her amused. “The All-Father, Odin, is a great King, take care to address him as such Sister.”

“I know Thor. I have met him before.” She replied as they walked out the lab. She made small talk with Jane about Barry’s world and the scientists there while they walked outside to the grassy area. Darcy and Thor stood side by side for the Bifrost and Jane stood off to the side, not going with them this time. “See you late Janey!” Darcy waved as they Bifrost opened down on them.

**

“A pleasure to see you again Princess, Prince.” Heimdall smiled down at them as he closed the Bifrost behind them. “Welcome back to Asgard.”

Darcy took a deep breath from the sudden dizzy spell and smiled up at him. “Missed you Heimdall.”

“How goes your Barry Allen?” He asked her as he stepped down the golden steps.

“He’s regained his strength, his speed. Well, he’s getting faster still. Hopefully soon, he will be fast enough to go against Zoom again.”

“You are good for him Princess. You give him strength.” Heimdall placed a hand on her shoulder. “You aide him in ways where others would only seek to gain power for themselves.”

 _‘You hear that, I give you strength.’_ She teased Barry.

 _‘Now if you’d only let me give it back to you.’_ Barry replied back.

Heimdall gave her a knowing look. “The All-Father is expecting you.” He gestured with his hand to the rainbow road. “Fear not Princess, all of Asgard is with you.”

She stared up at him before she turned to follow Thor out onto the road where he wrapped his arm around her waist and flew them out to the palace. They landed in front of the guards who stood at attention for them. “Father is waiting for us.” Thor breathed.

Darcy looked down at her jeans and shirt. “I don’t exactly looked presentable for the All-Father do I?

Thor looked over at her and sighed. “No, you are correct. You must change.” He turned to face the guards and spoke to one. “Tell my Father that we will be with him shortly.” The guard nodded and left to go speak with Odin. Thor led Darcy to her previous bedchamber from the last time she was in Asgard. He stopped outside the door and waited. “I will wait here for you.”

“I’ll try not to take too long.” Darcy whispered as she walked in. She closed the door and jumped when she saw Lady Sif standing in her bedchamber. “Lady Sif, what are you doing here?”

Lady Sif smirked as she pointed to Darcy’s Asgardian warrior armor. It was similar to what Sif was wearing now and it was made for a lady of the royal court. “I knew that you would want to come here. It’s the smart thing to do, preparing for battle before going in firsthand.” She stared at the door before she turned to Darcy. “May I have the honor of dressing you Princess?”

Darcy blushed as she walked up to the armor and let her fingers run over it. “This is new.” She whispered. She looked up at Lady Sif. “What happened to my other one?”

“You’re being made into a Princess, not just a title, but by right. Lady Darcy. This is the armor fitting of that right.”

“But that armor was fitting of the title. The one the people of Asgard, the one Thor and you and the Warrior Three so lovely gave me. It started as a tease, as a name, Thor’s little Lightning Sister, a little Princess. I proved myself a warrior in that armor, more than just a Kree abomination in that armor. If this is real, that Odin the All-Father truly wants to make me Thor’s heir, that Thor wants this. I want it in that armor.” Darcy looked down at the new armor. “I didn’t earn this new armor. Not yet. Lady Sif, if you want to help dress me, dress me in the armor that I earned.” She stated at Sif.

Lady Sif stared at her before smirking. “Very well.” She turned and walked off and Darcy suddenly felt that she insulted the Asgardian warrior but then she returned with the old armor and held it out to her. “Shall we Princess?”

“Thank you.” Darcy smiled.

When they finished both Darcy and Lady Sif exited the room to see Thor and the Warriors Three waiting for them. “Beautiful as ever Princess Darcy.” Fandral beamed at her.

“If you’re waiting for a kiss, my brother’s hammer can give you one.” She smiled at him as Thor shifted his hammer in his hand in jest making the others smile as Fandral swallowed loudly. “Let’s go.” Darcy stated to Thor.  He nodded and he led them back to the throne room to Odin who was waiting for them. The guards let Thor and Darcy in but kept the others out. Darcy walked slowly to Odin, seeing the sickly ill man sitting on the throne, holding his staff for support. She glanced over at Thor but he stared at his Father with worry, it must be hard on him to lose his whole family. It was something she could understand.

“Come child.” Odin coughed. “Darcy Lewis.” He coughed again.

She stood on the steps, wondering if she needed to come any further. “Are. How are you feeling alright?”

He coughed again and glared at her with his one good eye. “Your sincerity is unwarranted child.”

Kid, child. Wow. Darcy thought, was she always going to be considered young to everyone? “Sorry for carrying about my elders. I’ll stop for now on.”  She heard Thor take a deep breath beside her in warning but she ignored it. Odin was the one who started it. “So I thought that to be an heir, you have to be Asgardian, or marry into it?” She asked Odin as she tilted her head to the side.

Odin continued to glare at her. “I am aware that you know of Loki.”

“You’re red-headed Frost child, everyone’s favorite campfire story.” Darcy replied with a curt nod.

“Darcy.” Thor whispered in warning.

“Let her speak.” Odin silenced him.

“I have Kree blood and I honestly don’t know what that means in the sense other than everyone thinks that I’m an abomination. How will that look to other realms if you allow Thor take an heir like me in? Other than that I can control time, I can walk through it forwards and backwards. I can speed it up, slow it down. It’s pretty amazing. I am also what the Humans call Gifted. I have superhuman strength and I jump extremely high. My parents called it Twice Made.” She took a deep breath. “It’s why my Mother was killed. These bright lights came for me and they killed her because she wouldn’t give me over to them.”

“Twice Made you say?” Odin repeated.

“Correct.” Darcy nodded. “I also can do Lightning. Because of my super speed. Which is why I can travel through time.” She looked over at Thor. “Either way, I’m a pretty good ally to have.”

Odin coughed again for a few minutes as Darcy and Thor just stood there and waited for him to finish. “Do you think you are worthy to be Thor’s heir to Asgard?” He asked her.

Darcy sighed and stepped down the steps and stood next to Thor. “I told Thor already that I had my issues that I needed to sort out. Back on Midgard. I can protect the Nine Realms, traveling between them. But as a Princess, you would want me to be here and act accordingly and marry into another kingdom. And that isn’t something that I want. I’ve spent my whole life living in the shadows, scared and afraid, now just learning to fight in the light as a hero. To protect others and to save people. I cannot give that up so stand by a King’s side and just be pretty so another can whisk me off my feet.” She made a scrunched up face of dislike. She turned and looked up at Thor and gave him pleading eye. “But if you allow me to go and protect the Earths that need protecting, the people that need to be saved. Just as you have. I will follow your command. You said Jane will give you a child, just not now. Wouldn’t you want your true heir to broker a real alliance between the realms better than me?”

Thor smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her and looked up at his Father. “Father, please, I beseech you. I choose Darcy Lewis as my heir to my throne.”

Odin stared at the two as another coughing fit took him again. “Very well. The coronation is set for tomorrow.” The coughing racked his body harder and Thor raced up to him and helped him up and took him back to his bedchamber. He called a guard to send for a healer for some medicine.

“Tomorrow.” Darcy whispered as she stood there in the empty hall. “That seems a little quick.” She blinked and sighed as she ran her finger through her hair. She turned and walked out of the hall to see the others had left and she was all alone. _‘Barry, I’m going to be a Princess.’_ But she didn’t get an answer and she felt that was weird.


	18. Chapter 18

Own Nothing

Chapter Eighteen

Thor knocked on her door the night of the coronation and Darcy answered it dressed in a dark red dress that reminded her of Barry. She wanted a piece of him with her, to help her with her nervousness since she still couldn’t get ahold of him. Thor led her to a balcony and stopped, he turned to face her, looking grim. “What’s wrong, is it something scary? Is there a test?” Darcy asked.

Thor’s eyes flicked to her face before he looked out onto the sky. “I just wanted to take a moment before we go into the hall.” He stated. “I remember my coronation.” He whispered. “We were attacked by Frost Giants.”

“Please don’t tell me to be prepared for Frost Giants.” She sighed as she settled against the railed, ruffling her dress. “I can’t hear Barry and I’m freaking out already. I mean, this feels really quick for me. Thor, doesn’t this feel quick to you?” She looked back at him.

“The All-Father is dying. Every moment that passes by matters most.” Thor replied sincerely.

Darcy groaned into her hands as she shifted on her feet. “I just, what if I screw up, all of Asgard is watching.”

He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulders. “All is well Sister. You will be fine.”

She straightened up and turned to look at him with a small smile. “You never did tell me if there will be a test or not?”

He laughed out loud. “Fear not Sister.” He pulled out a canteen from his belt. “Drink this, ease your worries.”

“Such a big brother move, trying to get me drunk before a family event.” She muttered as she took a sip. She capped the canteen and handed it back to him. It tasted slightly different from all the other meads that she had before, she shook her head. “Shall we?” She asked him. He nodded and led her to the hall. They stood at the door when suddenly Darcy was hit with a flash of light and she grabbed Thor’s arm and screamed. She fell to her knees as a vision of Isaac came to her mind, he was in his office, his new office when a man came with gun and starting shooting everyone. She heard people screaming, she could see them running. She could see Isaac looking up from his office, scared and afraid as he called the police from his cellphone and told them what was going on, staying quiet as he could be. The shooter coming his way, Isaac quickly made his to his office closet and barricaded the door, the dispatcher still on the line. Darcy felt like she was there, standing in ghostly form watching in horror as her brother was being hunted. She looked around and tried to see if there was a way to stop it. Paperwork, Seattle, time. 3pm.  She took a deep breath, if she could get back to Earth, she could save her brother. She looked back at the office closet. _‘I’m coming for you Isaac.’_ She whispered.

Darcy opened her eyes to the guard and Thor surrounding her. “Sister, are you alright?” Thor asked her.

“I need to leave.” She cried as she looked up at him pleadingly. “Isaac, my brother. He needs me. Someone is going to kill him. Thor, I saw it.” She whispered. “I have to save him.”

Thor nodded and looked at the guards. “Tell my father.” One of the guards left as Thor picked Darcy up and stabled her on her feet. “I’ll take you.”

She shook her head. “I’ll get there faster myself.” She wiped her tears away and turned away. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back when I can. Tell the All-Father that I apologize.” She give him a small nod before she ran off with intense speed, into a portal into space and time.

* * *

 

Darcy appeared in Isaac’s work place and she could hear the screaming a few floors up and she raced up. She raced up the as the shooter continued to shoot. She glanced at the clocked. 3:01pm. her heart froze as she watched as the shooter shoot into the closet where her brother was hiding with multiple rounds. “No.” She screamed as she raced towards him, knocking him back against the wall. She zapped him with Lightning melting the gun. She raced through and checked him for more weapons just in case while he was unconscious before she opened the closet and pulled her brother out. “Issy. Issy. It’s me. Darcy.”

“Darce.” He coughed. “You’re here.” He looked up at her, dazed and confused. “You came back alive.”

“I came back for you silly.” She cried. “I wanted to see you. You and Dad. So don’t you dare die on me.” She put pressure on his bullet wounds. She picked up his phone. “Where the hell is the police?” She asked the angrily.  “I already took care of the shooter.” She glared at the man in question as he began to stir. She shot him again with another spark of Lightning to knock him out again. “We need an ambulance here now!” She shouted at them. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I am an Avenger and that bastard shot an innocent man! Where’s the nearest hospital?” She asked them. She listened to them talk before tossing the phone. “Hold on Bro.” She scooped him up and held onto him before zooming away to the nearest hospital. She burst through the doors of the ER. “I have a multiple gunshot wounds and needs medical attentions from a shooting!” She shouted. Several nurses and doctors rushed over to her. “Expect more.” She told them. “And call other hospitals and tell them that there was a mass shooting and expect victims to come pouring in into local ERs.”

“And you?” One of the nurses asked her as the others rolled Isaac into trauma.

“An Avenger. The Police and Paramedics were not there fast enough and more people are bleeding out and dying, now excuse, I have people to save.” Darcy sped off to get the other survivors. Within the next ten minutes three ERs were filled with over 30 survivors from the building where Isaac worked and police had taken in the shooter. But he only wanted to talk to the Lightning girl who attacked him. Darcy stood outside the integration room still covered in the bloody dress as she stared at the bastard that hurt her brother.

“Do you understand what your role is in the room is Miss Lewis?” The FBI agent asked her as he watched her carefully. “Are you sure you don’t want to change?”

“No. I want him to see the carnage he caused. He went into the building willing to cause the damage, he should be willing to see me like this.” She stated. “He might even like it. Might even open to me like this.” Her voice was dead and distant as she stared at the man. She walked around the agent and into the room.

“Miss Lightning.” The man in the chair smiled at her. “Here to save the day.”

“Shut up.” Darcy stated as she stood behind the chair meant for her. “Out of all of the buildings in the country, in the city. You picked that one.”

The man fidgeted in his seat as he stared up at her. “He said that you would be angry. That I would have to get your attention, where ever you were. That you would come back to him.” He shrugged as he rolled his head back. “I said I didn’t care. What broad he was doing it for, I wanted to do a different building, a bigger one. A much bigger one. But no. He told me that one. And I listened. And I never listened to anyone. Not even my own old ma.” The man smiled up at her. “Nice dress. Pretty color.” He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over it. “He told me to only speak to you. Darcy Lewis. And if you didn’t come, to wait and wait and wait. Only you. And to ask you.” He stopped and stared at her.

“Ask me what?” She had a sick feeling about this.

“Did you think you could really save him Darcy Lewis?” He smirked at her. “See you for coffee.”

Darcy felt like throwing up as she sped up so fast that she just phase through the whole FBI building and sped down the street to the hospital and tried to find her brother. She search every room and couldn’t find him. She turned and went to find a nurse. “What happened?” She asked forcefully. “Where is the man that I brought in first?”

“You were the one that rescued him, the one who rescued all of them. The Avenger?” The nurse asked her. “His heart stopped, he lost a lot of blood. He didn’t make it.” She replied after checking the records.

Darcy felt her heart stop as she stepped away from the nurse. “What? No.”

The nurse stared at her for a second before smiling lightly. “He wants you to come for coffee where you had it last time.” She blinked, the smile was gone and the nurse turned and walked away.

Darcy stared after her before all of the feelings of anger, sadness, grief and hate boiled up inside of her. She took off running, she raced across the county, heading to New York to the little coffee shop. It was still open when she got there, and he was still waiting for her. “Why that’s a pretty dress. It’s a little dirty though.” He was talking about the blood stains and the burnt edges from the running. She stood next to his table breathing as she stared down at him in anger. “Come sit down, have a cuppa.”

“No.” She stated as she reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “I told you to leave me alone.” She gritted out. She sped off with him. She opened a portal and raced off with him, clutching him with her hand as she raced across the worlds. Soon they broke the barrier and they landed in STAR Labs. She slammed him against the wall, one hand around his throat, the other vibrating at super speed. “You should’ve listened to me.” She told him.

He put his hands on her arm and tried to push against her strength but was no match. “You should know that I would never let you go dear.” His voice cracked against her hold. “You and I were meant to be together forever.” He smiled down at her like a maniac. Like he was enjoying her pain.

“Darcy.” Barry called out. “Everyone stay back.”

“Oh, you’re introducing me to your new friends Darcy.” Kilgrave smirked down at her. “I can’t wait to meet them. To get to know them better.”

“Go to hell.” She whispered as she brought her vibrating hand down, phasing it through his skin, and almost enjoying his screams.

“Darcy! No!” Barry shouted at her. “Stop!”

She could hear Caitlin and Cisco shouting behind her and Harry calling out to her but she couldn’t care. Kilgrave had hurt her for last time. There was a sudden blur and he was gone and she was staring at an empty wall. She blink and she knew that Barry must’ve taken Kilgrave to the Pipeline to be kept there for imprisonment. It hit her all of sudden what she was going to do, for Isaac, for Jeff, for her Dad. She stumbled back and fell to her knees and she let out an agonizing scream. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell forward, elbows to the ground as the tears racked her body. Lightning began to jump off her body in large sparks as she lost control of her emotions.

“Is she okay?” Cisco ask Barry as he came back into the Cortex.

“No, no she isn’t.” Barry whispered. “Think of that guy as her Reverse Flash.”

“Except much worse.” Harry stated as he and Barry shared a look over Darcy as she continued to cry on the ground.

Barry tried to approach his crying other half but the Lightning fought him back. Finally after a few more attempts. He just took a deep breath and quickly put on his suit and tried it again, using the suit to try and absorb most of the Lightning. “Darcy, tell me what’s wrong?” But he couldn’t get anything out of out her except crying. _‘Darcy, what did he do?’_

 _‘Isaac. He killed Isaac. I came back just in time to try and save him and he took him from me.’_ The Lightning died off as her cries turned to silent tears. _‘Barry he’s taken my family from me. And I brought him here.’_ She lifted her head to set it on his shoulder so he could hold her better. _‘I’m a horrible person. I just wanted all of this to end. And now it’s going to start all over again.’_

 _‘No. You’re just protecting your family. I’ll protect you from him. I promise.’_ He kissed the top of her head. _‘But you need to go back to your world. You need to tell Jeff. It’s only you two now.’_ She went rigid in his arms as she tried to keep from another round of tears. ‘ _I’ll make sure nothing will happen here. We’ll be careful.’_

She nodded against his chest. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Cisco asked out loud.

Barry helped Darcy up and pushed back his cowl. “No one, under any circumstances is allowed to go down to the Pipeline and talk to Kilgrave except for Darcy.” He looked at everyone, eyes straying on Harry. “He is dangerous and his powers are strong.”

“Uh, didn’t she just try and kill him?” Cisco asked.

“Pretty sure we’ll regret not letting her later.” Harry stated as he looked at Darcy. “Why are you in a gown?”

“Oh.” She wiped her eyes. “I was about to be. You know. Don’t worried about its silly.”

Barry smirked at her. “Did you miss your coronation Princess?” He teased.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Darcy stared up at him in shock. “Why do you have to tell everyone my business?”

“A Princess?” Caitlin stared at her with bright eyes. “For real?”

Cisco snapped his fingers at her. “New code name! Princess!”

Barry laughed. “Yes, I love it.”

“I hate you both.” She looked at Harry who was staring at her intently. “Not you too.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He held his hands up.

She sighed and shook her head. “Make sure they stay away from him. You know what he can do. It’s worse than what Grodd can do.” She stared pleadingly at Barry.

Barry nodded. “I know, I remember.” He tapped his head. “I’ve been in your head.”

“Frightening stuff.” She muttered as she gave them a small wave and sped off to go and see Jeff about Isaac.

**

Darcy appeared at the door to the address that Tony had given to her before and felt like throwing up in the bushes. “I don’t think I can do this.” She whispered out loud to no one.

“Shall I let Detective North know that you came to visit Miss Lewis?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked her. “Or would you like to come back when you are ready?”

Darcy stared up at the video camera exasperated. “No, let Dad, know I’m here.” She looked down at her dirty and worn dressed and maybe she should’ve changed before coming to see Jeff.

The door opened to him in his wheelchair looking like he just had the worst news in the world. “Darcy.” He spoke her name like she was his favorite person in the world.

“Hi Dad.” She tried to give a smile, but it faltered. “I’m sorry.” She hugged him.

“My baby boy.” He cried in her embraced. “He’s gone.”

“It was Kilgrave.” Darcy whispered as she pulled away, she knelt down in front of Jeff in the doorway. “I had this vision, I was in Asgard. And I saw the shooting and I had to get to Isaac, so I raced there. I was there a minute late. I’m sorry.” She cried. “I took out the shooter and I got Isaac out and rushed him to the hospital, then I went and save everyone else, when they took him into surgery. Then the shooter wanted to only speak to me. He told me that Kilgrave sent him. He’s was a loony, he would’ve shoot up any place but Kilgrave told him Issy’s place so he did.” She looked down. “Then he said, he said, that even then I was too late. By time I got there, he was dead.” Her hands gripping Jeff’s sleeve’s like she was begging for forgiveness. “I tracked him down, I was going to kill him. We him imprisoned now. In Barry’s world. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you, not anymore.”

She felt Jeff place his hand on her head as she cried. “Please forgive me. I couldn’t save him.” She cried. “That bastard has taken everything from us and he’s still alive.” She looked up at Jeff to see him crying silently down at her. “Please, I’m sorry. I’ll make this right. For Issy.”

“I was so scared that he had gotten both of you. I would have never know.” Jeff whispered. “I would never see both of my children’s faces again.” He cupped her cheek. “Mr. Stark called and they went and got Isaac’s body. He will be buried back at home. And if Kilgrave is really gone, then I would like to go home with him.”

She nodded. “Yes.” She stood up. “You’re not mad? I couldn’t save him.”

Jeff looked up and grabbed her hand and held it between both of his. “That man has been terrorizing your life for far too long. This family has paid the price for it in blood.” He kissed her hand. “Your Father and my Son did not deserve to die so that man can play with you like a cat with a fresh kill.” He gave her a stern look. “Make him know that this is the end of his rope. And light it on fire.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“Now, go back to Barry’s world. And give that man the righteous hell he deserves.”

“I love you Jeff.” Darcy stated as she kissed his cheek.

“I love you too Baby girl.” He smiled at her. “Give him hell to pay.”

* * *

 

Darcy appeared back in the Cortex shocking everyone when she stepped out of the portal. “I’m back bitches.” She closed the portal behind her. “But I want to change my clothes and a shower.”

“How’s Jeff?” Barry asked her.

“Told me to come back here and give Kilgrave the righteous hell that he deserves.” Darcy replied as she smiled at him. “Sounds like fun to me. I’m tired of playing his game. It’s my turn now.”

“So what’s your plan?” Cisco asked slowly. “Because the last time you went at him. You kind of did that thing where you pretty much were going to kill him.”

“You know what Cisco.” Darcy turned to face him. Everyone froze and Barry actually looked tense, he understood that Darcy was hurt, that she was in pain. But he wasn’t going to allow her to attack his friends. “We can talk about plans of actions tomorrow. That bastard can sit and stew for a bit. I want my Hulk hoodie and ice cream and a hell of a lot of comfort food.” She wiped a tear away. “Because I’m pretty sure if I go back down there right now, or even tomorrow. I’ll still kill him. But at least tomorrow….” She stopped talking as she covered her mouth. “I don’t know Cisco. Why does he get to live another day? Isaac was a good man.” She looked down as she cried. “He liked this girl Ryan, she as really cute and I teased him. Ask her out. And he always said, not until you start dating again.” She looked up at Barry, eyes red from crying, tears still falling. “Now neither of us will date again because of him. He did this. Jeff can’t walk because of him. There is an innocent girl in prison right now back on my world that killed her parents because he told her to because she reminded him of me.” She turned away as she covered her mouth as she cried harder.

“If you kill him Darcy, he will have control over you.” Barry whispered.

“That’s the thing. Barry. He wouldn’t.” She turned to face him. “You think that I will become some Darkness.”

“Because you say that over and over again.” He shouted at her. “That you rather become the Darkness than have the Nightmare.” He stared at her.

“This! This is the Darkness Barry. I am too scared to fight back!” She shouted back. “I have stayed in the shadows for years until I met you, until I became a part of you. And yes it is horrible that I have to end a life. But sometimes Warriors have to slay Dragons. And in this case the dragon is a metaphor for the Nightmare.”

“We got that.” Caitlin stated, trying to be helpful.

“Everyone is so worried about me becoming a murderer. He’s already made me one. He’s made me into so many things. But have you ever stopped and thought about what I’ve made me into. My life is my own.” She whispered. “I’m a survivor. I’ve lived through my Mom being murder, my gifted abilities, Kilgrave, HYDRA and getting my InHuman powers. My life has been torn apart and put back together so many times that it doesn’t look right anymore. Except for now. I can end this Barry.” She tried to control her breathing as the tears slowed to a stop. “Because if he gets out, he will tear this world a part. He gets ahold of Metahumans, gets them under his control. You won’t be able to stop him.”

“I’ve seen what he’s done to you.” Barry stated.

“But you’ve never felt it. I pray to Thor that you never will.” She replied. “To lose all control of yourself.” She slowly shook her head. “It’s like being a puppet and someone is pulling the strings.”

“Puppet master.” Cisco snapped his fingers.

“Kilgrave is enough of a name for him.” Darcy stated grimly. “Don’t give him anything else.”

Cisco looked at Barry who nodded in agreement to Darcy. “Okay.”

“Please, also keep Iris and Joe away from here.” Darcy stated. “They’re your family.” She quickly supplied at Barry’s confusion. “They will be the first ones he will go for if he escapes.”

“Oh no, he won’t escape.” Cisco shook his head.

“Don’t underestimate him.” Darcy whispered sadly. “I thought I killed him. He’s still alive.” She sighed and looked around. “Well, I’m going to take that shower now.” She walked out of Cortex to find the showers.

“Darcy wait.” Barry caught up to her in the hallway. “Please, wait until tomorrow to talk to him.”

Darcy refused to make eye contact with Barry but she nodded anyway. “Promise.” She walked away to the showers.

* * *

 

Darcy phased into Snart’s cell in her sweats and Hulk smash hoodie. Snart looked over at her from reading his book. “I thought you were away.”

She nodded absentmindedly as she sat on his bed. “I had him.” She whispered quietly, almost so that he couldn’t hear her. She looked up at the ceiling. “I was going to kill him, but our friend stopped me.”

Leonard closed his book and set it down. “I think you need to start from the beginning.” He tilted his head at her.

She nodded as she scooted to her usual spot. Her back against the wall, sitting over his legs. “I was back in my world, well. On Asgard, in my Universe. And I had this vision of my Brother Isaac’s office being in a shooting. So I went to him and I got there just in time to take down the shooter and get Issy to the hospital. I saved about 30 others too. But Issy didn’t make it. The asshole did though, he wanted to speak only to me.” She wiped her eyes. “He told me, that he would’ve just shot up any building but this man in a suit told him that one and so he did it. Because he said so. And that he said to tell me to meet for coffee. I go check on my brother. He didn’t make it. The nurse there says the same thing, meet for coffee. So I race back to New York. Meet the bastard for coffee, I am livid, I can barely see straight. He says I look pretty, the dress I’m wearing is a bit dirty though.” She snorts.

“You kill him then?” Len asked.

She shook her head. “I bring him to this world. I don’t know why. I just couldn’t have him there anymore. Maybe I was thinking about the Pipeline. It’s the only thing that can hold him. But I get him here and one hand on his throat, another vibrating so fast that I phase it through his chest. He’s screaming, I’m almost enjoying it. I can hear Caitlin and Cisco telling me to stop.” She looked at Len but her eyes show no remorse. “Scarlet zips him away, places him in the Pipeline and I lose my shit. Start screaming and Lightning start sparking.” She rolled her eyes. “But I had him, right there. In my grasps. And they want me to wait, to calm down, to keep my cool.” She winked at him. “He’s taken so much from me, broken so much of me a part.” She picked at the cartoon picture of the Hulk on her hoodie. “I honestly wonder what’s me anymore and what have I taken from other people to create a new me.”

“So you’re going to kill him?”

“Oh yeah.” She turned to look at him. “Our friend will come around. He thinks that because I keep saying that I’d rather have the Darkness than the Nightmare. That I would rather kill a man, become a killer than have him live.” She pursed her lips. “There’s a difference, this to me, what he made me. This is Darkness. There’s so much rage and hate and so much of it is towards myself as much as him.” She watched as Leonard looked at her with interest before she looked forward. “There’s always a difference between being a murderer and slaying a dragon.” She smiled.

“Princess got to slay her own dragon every once and awhile.” Len stated.

She laughed. “I didn’t do my coronation.” She explained. “So I’m not a full fledge Princess.” She winked at him. “But it’s nice to think that they were going to actually make me one, an heir to the throne.”

Len just stared at her quietly for a few minutes before smirking and shaking his head. “I never thought there would be a day that I would have a Princess in my bed.”

“Or that I would break into Prison to visit you?” She smiled at him. “I have us in a time bubble thank you very much.” 

“I wondered about that.” He replied.

She shrugged as she reached up and picked up the book he was reading. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. “What, is it naughty?” She joked and she tilted the cover. “The time machine.” She smiled at him. “Nicely played sir. I applaud you.” He continued to stare at her as he let go of her wrist. “Scoot over.” She ordered.

“Why should I?” He asked her with a smirk.

“Because you’re going to read to me. I’ve had a horrible day.” She settled in next to him as he opened up the book where he left off and started to read. Darcy laid her head on his shoulder and listened to the words. “You have a nice voice.”

He stopped reading for a second before picking up again.

* * *

 

Darcy opened the first door to the Pipeline. “Are you sure about this?” Barry asked her as he and Harry stood behind her.

“About letting him live? No. But you won’t let me kill him.” Darcy looked at him.

“I’m sure we’ll regret that later.” Harry stated from her other side. “But are you sure that you’re up to talking to him?”

“I’m the only one.” She stated as she walked forward to his cell. She stopped a few feet from it. She watched as he sat against the far wall of the four by four feet cell with the Metahuman proof walls and glass door. So she hoped to god that it was Kilgrave proof. “You look like shit, get a good night sleep?”

“Where the hell am I?”

“Hmmm.” She mused. “I wish it was hell, Then you’d get what you rightfully deserve.” She looked around. “But it isn’t, so you’re not.”

“Where am I?” He asked again.

“It doesn’t matter.” She replied. “If you have a GPS tracker on you, it wouldn’t work. No one is coming for you.”

“Darcy.” He struggled to get up but he managed it, he stepped forward and leaned against the glass door. “Darcy Lewis, please, let me out of here.”

She stiffened but then paused. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. She smirked. “No. nothing. You can’t control me can you?”

His face changed from a pleading look to one of annoyance. “Fine, okay. No I can’t, is that what you want to hear?”

Her smirk dropped as her face hardened. “Is that why you came after me? Because I don’t follow your god damn orders anymore?” She screamed at him.

“It’s because I love you!” He shouted at her, tears in his eyes. “Why can’t you just bloody see that?” He cried.

She shook her head at him. “Because you don’t know how to love anyone. You can’t. You ruined my life, my families’ lives and you expect me to just come back to you like it’s okay?” She asked him with a sneer. “It isn’t okay Kilgrave. You took everything from me.”

He cut her off. “You loved being with me admit it. I treated you like a Queen.” He seethed behind the glass.

“Getting you out of my head is like detoxing from Meth.” She stated calmly as she stared at him. “I watched from behind my eyes as you took control of my body, telling me what to do, what to wear, how you wanted me to talk.” She cried. “It’s like watching through a window that you can’t break through no matter how hard you try.”

“Then why didn’t you leave?” He asked her.

“Don’t you think I tried to?” She asked him. “I timed it, I felt your control go. Fourteen hours and there was a bus coming, I hadn’t decided if I was going to get on it or let it hit me. It probably wouldn’t have done much to me.” She sighed. “But just like that you spoke again, I was too slow, waited too long and you called me to you. Threatened my family if I disobeyed you.” She glared at him. “I have no family left now.”

“No.” He groaned in pain. “But you have friends left.”

She nodded. “And I told them, you could get out. Get a hold of one of them.” She looked bored now. “Then they wouldn’t feel bad about me killing you. They don’t know you like I do. So they don’t want me to just kill you right away.” She shrugged. “Now or later. You’re going to die.” She turned and walked away to close the main door.

“Darcy!” He shouted. “Darcy Lewis come back here this instance!”

She waited until the door was shut all the way before she collapsed onto the ground and let out a sob. “You did well.” Harry knelt down next to her. He pulled her into a hug. He rubbed a hand on her back. “You’re safe now.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

“It’s just wow, you’re the Flash, and you’re the Female Flash.” Kendra, Cisco’s girlfriend stated as she stared at them in shock. Barry had just rescued her and Cisco from being attacked at Jitters from a man called Vandal Savage.

Darcy snorted. “We’re not calling me that.” She glared at Cisco. “I told you to put the word out.”

“I know.” He smiled wickedly. “Princess just has a better ring to it.”

Darcy threw her hands in the air in exasperation, this wasn’t a new argument for them. She turn to look at Kendra. “Do you know what he was after, did you know him from somewhere?”

She shook her head. “No, that’s the thing, I’ve never seen him before in my life.” She looked worried.

“Hey, don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” Darcy gave her a kind smile.

“We know someone who can help.” Barry stated as he and Darcy turned and walked into the hallway, Cisco running after them.

“Hey, are you sure about taking her to see the Arrow?” He asked them.

“We can handle Metas, but the Arrow has dealt with some strange stuff before.” Barry assured him.

“I’ll stay here, hold down the fort and keep an eye on our guest.” Darcy crossed her arms. “But call me if you need anything. If he is Immortal like he claims, maybe I can ask Thor for help.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Barry nodded in thought. “Be careful please.” He rubbed her arm. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“You two just worry about keeping her safe, she’s scared. What’s she going through, I think it’s something else entirely.” Darcy whispered. “Cisco, she might need you the most.”

He nodded and looked back at the Cortex. “I’ll be there for her.” He turned and walked back into the room.

 _‘Barry. I have a bad feeling about the next few days. I feel sick about it.’_ She looked him in the eyes.

 _‘Me too. I can’t explain it.’_ He sighed and pulled her into a hug. _‘Promise me that you’ll be safe.’_

 _‘Promise.’_ She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

* * *

 

Darcy listened to Jay argue with Harry and Caitlin about the drug to make Barry faster and frown as she stood in the doorway. He turned and glared at her. “If you cared for Barry, like you say you do. You wouldn’t let him put that in his body.” He stood tall against her, trying to use his height to intimidate her.

“I’ve heard about you, the Flash of Harry’s world. You’re not much to look at.” She started. “You remind me of me. Before I met Barry, too scared to fight, hiding in the shadows because there’s always someone stronger than you that’s going to beat you down.” She glanced over at Caitlin and Harry. “That drug is bad, I get it. It’s like a steroid, a short high but harsh long term effects. I understand.” She looked up at him and glared up at him with daggers of ice. “But don’t you dare tell me how to care for Barry. He’s a grown man. I know him better than anyone. I know that he would never take the drug even if it meant he would win. He’s better than that. So why don’t you get off your pity party train and start actually helping us defeat Zoom.” She pushed passed him and stood by Caitlin. “Or go back home.”

He stared at her before looking at Caitlin who looked ashamed. “We have to make Barry faster Jay.” She whispered. He frowned and stormed out of the Cortex and down the hallway.

Darcy sighed and shook her head. “Not like this guys.” She looked at the computers with the formula. “I mean.” She scratched her head. “I don’t even understand it, any of it.”

“That’s what you get for going into Political Science.” Harry smirked at her and Darcy laughed as they looked at each other around Caitlin

Caitlin looked between the two of them and she started to wonder when did they start flirting with each other and how did they all miss it?

“Just, find another way guys.” Darcy tapped the desk. “This is the last resort. I don’t know, Can’t Lightning be used to supercharge his speed or something? Work with that?” The two scientists looked at each with thoughtful expressions before getting to work.

**

Darcy was walking in the halls when she heard Caitlin screaming, she stopped before she sped up towards the Cortex. She raced in to see Harry on the floor bleeding, Caitlin over her and Patty there with a gun upset. Darcy raced to Caitlin’s side. “What happened?” She asked.

“I thought he had a gun.” Patty rushed out.

Darcy quickly picked up Harry and rushed him to the bed so Caitlin could get started with his treatment. “I need you to leave Patty. I trust that you will keep what you see hear a secret.” She watched as the woman’s eyes widened. “There is more to this world than you know. This is not the same Harrison Wells, this one is from a different Earth. And our only chance at stopping Zoom, if he doesn’t die.”

“Darcy.” Caitlin spoke up. “I need you.”

“Please leave, and don’t tell anyone.” Darcy turned to help Caitlin. “What do you need?” Patty ran out of the room and out of the building.

“I have to stop the bleeding.” She stated. “I just really didn’t want you to go off on her.”

Darcy snorted. “I can reign myself in.” She muttered as she watched Caitlin worked. She pulled the X-Ray machine over and took an X-Ray of his chest to see where the bullet was.

“I need to get the bullet out to unblock his airways.” Caitlin looked at her. “Can you do it?”

Darcy nodded and vibrated her hand fast enough to phase through his chest to grab the bullet. She pulled it out and set it on the tray as they watched his breathing get better. “Good.” She sighed in relief. “I really can’t handle loosing anymore people.” She looked over at Caitlin who was busy working on finishing saving him. “Thank you.”

“You two are close?” Caitlin asked her as she finished up.

Darcy blinked. “No closer than the rest of us. I mean, Barry and I are the closest. But.” She looked down at Harry. “I guess it’s easier for us now to get along, we’re sort of in the same boat. We left our worlds to come here.” She sighed.

“But don.” Caitlin’s sentence was cut off by the computer going off. 

Darcy walked over to look at the computer and groaned as she watched the monitor. “Son of a bitch.” She watched the play back video. Jay in his annoyance with them, had went down to the Pipeline to cool down, no one had told him about Kilgrave. Who most likely convinced him to let him out of his cell. Darcy stared at the empty cell and Jay just standing in the hall as if waiting for her. She looked up in dread at Caitlin. “This night just got worse. Kilgrave is out.”

Caitlin’s face drained of color. “What do we do?”

“When I leave here, lock down the Cortex. Only answer your cellphone. Cut out the coms.” _I doubt he’d come here_ she thought. _He’d want to get away, find somewhere to lay low for a few days._ She wondered where Jay was staying. She turned to leave. “I’ll be back in an hour. Then I want you to go and meet up with Barry, I’ll watch over Harry.” Caitlin nodded. “Don’t tell him what’s going on, he has enough going on.” She left the Cortex and Caitlin locked it down behind her. Darcy quickly searched the whole of STAR Labs before she made her way down to the Pipeline, she didn’t find him. “Jay.” Darcy stopped in front of the man and stared at him. “Kilgrave is a very dangerous man.”

“He said he wasn’t.” Jay stated as he stared at her.

“And a cobra is just a pretty snake until it bites.” Darcy replied. “He has you under his control, you’ll do whatever he wants for the next fourteen hours.”

Jay blinked as he stared at her. “You shouldn’t trust Harrison Wells, he’ll betray you, all of you.”

“For his daughter, what father wouldn’t?” Darcy asked him. “Do you feel sick yet, it’s right there isn’t it, you feel like you’re banging against a window and screaming for help but no one can hear you?” She stepped closer to him.

He swung at her. “No!” She caught his fist and flipped him over. She pinned him onto the ground. “He’s going to make you come back to him.” Jay stated with a shudder.

“He’s been trying. Do you want to know how?” She asked him. She lifted him up by his arm and dragged him into Kilgrave’s open cell and tossed him in and locked it shut. “He killed my family.” She told Jay as he screamed at her. “And now, whatever valuable information you gave him. He’s going to do that to the people I care about in this world.”

He stopped and stared at her. “What?” His eyes widened.

“What did he asked you for, tell me.” She stated.

“The man, with the speed who put him in here. Who was he and his family?” Jay stated. “I couldn’t, I couldn’t help it. It came out.”

“I know, I’m not mad. He makes people do things that don’t want to do. What else?”

“His closest friends, loved ones. What he was to you.” Jay fell to his knees. “What have I done?”

“Jay. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. I’ll protect them.” She assured them. “I’ll keep them safe.”

“He’s a monster.” He cried.

“I know.” She whispered as she turned to leave. “You need to stay here until his control wears off.” She walked out of the Pipeline and picked up her phone and dialed. “Joe it’s Darcy, Kilgrave got out. I need you to get Iris and Patty under protective custody or somehow get them out of the city. He’s coming for one of them.”

**

Iris’s phone rang and she went to pick it up. “Don’t pick that up.” A man stood next to her stated. She looked up to see a man dressed nicely with an Irish accent smiling down at her. “Iris West, come with me.” She nodded and grabbed her stuff. “Leave your stuff, just come.” She left her stuff and followed him out of her Newspaper building door.

* * *

 

A few hours later Team Arrow and Team Flash stood in a farm house and Barry couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he had a headache. Was he hungry, was he tired? He saw a flicker at the corner of his eye and he reached out for it and felt something. The others stopped talking and watched as Barry pulled an actual person out of thin air. “That’s impressive, I thought it would at least take you longer to notice.” Darcy stated as she handed him a bottle of dark liquid. “Drink, it’ll help with your strength, when was the last time you ate today?”

He smiled at her and opened the bottle and took a drink and scrunched his nose. “This, this is awful.” He didn’t want to drink it.

“Drink it.” She ordered as she glared at him. “It’s good for you.”

“Did you?” Caitlin started to ask a question but stopped.

“No.” Darcy turned to look at her. “Caitlin, a word please.” She turned and grabbed the doctor’s hand and dragged her into another room to talk.

“Who is that?” Oliver asked Barry, clearly upset with the uninvited guest.

“Princess.” Cisco stated with mirth.

“That’s the Female Flash.” Kendra replied. “Though I don’t think she likes being called that.”

“She doesn’t, nor does she like Princess.” Barry smirked at Cisco. “She just happens to be an Asgardian Princess from another world so we tease her about it, it’s a long story. But her name is Darcy Lewis.”

“Oh!” Felicity smiled. “That’s Darcy Lewis.” She peaked around the corner. “She’s very pretty. So she’s the you from another universe. And you’re her here?”

“Pretty much.” Barry shrugged. “There’s some differences.”

“Some?” Thea arched an eyebrow. “She’s a girl.” She looked pretty amused by the situation but Oliver clearly wasn’t.

“I can still whoop his butt.” Darcy stated as they walked back into the room. “Anyway. Like I said, have fun saving the world. I will handle the home front. I just wanted to drop that off.” She pointed to the bottle as she avoided eye contact as she smiled at everyone else.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked as he watched her, something was obviously wrong.

“Nothing.” Darcy replied. “Don’t you have this, crazed immortal killer to worry about? Kendra is your first thought, anything else…” She shrugged. “Back burner. Just let me know if you need me for back up.” She moved towards the door to get out of the house.

Barry stared at her before he looked over at Caitlin who also was avoiding his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I think you’re over stressing yourself too much.” Darcy replied as she stopped to look at him. “There is certainly nothing for you to be concerned about.” She crossed her arms. “Drink your juice.”

“Did you go back down there?” He asked her as he set down the bottle on the counter with force. “What happened?” He glared at her.

“Kendra is first.” Darcy stated. “He is my problem. Not yours.” She glared back at him.

“Wait a minute.” Cisco spoke up. “Are we saying what I think we’re saying?”

“Cisco.” Caitlin whispered, he turned to look at his friend. She nodded. “He got out. He got Jay to let him out and now Jay is under his control.”

“No, what we’re saying is now there’s a crazed psychopath loose on Central City that can make anyone do what he wants and he’s hell bent on destroying me.” Darcy stated. “He is my problem Barry. This is my war. I brought him into your world and I should’ve known not to. I just wanted the only remaining family member that I had, that he hadn’t taken from me to live in peace.” She looked at Kendra and her companion who was staring at her in understanding. It was like he knew what it was like to be hunted.  “Help Kendra first.” Darcy repeated. “This guy, Vandal Savage sounds like a real piece of work, and four thousand years. That is a whole lot worse than my one year.”

“Darcy, we are not comparing battle scars.” Barry stated as he stared at her like he couldn’t believe that she thought her self-worth was that low.

She took a deep breath and looked around at the room of people. “You’re right. Everyone is different, we all heal differently. But know this Barry. That no kill order on him. It’s gone. He’s going after our friends, your family. You have to understand that. He will tear this world a part to break me.” She wiped away a tear with her thumb. “I won’t let him take away your family like he did mine. This needs to end.”

“Wait a second.” Felicity held her hands up. “What’s going on? This is going very Oliver circa return of the Island.” She smiled at Oliver. “I love you sweetie but it’s true.”

Oliver gave her a look and sighed. “There’s obviously something else going on here. That Darcy.” He turned to look at Darcy with narrowed eyes that Darcy in returned gave him an amused look. “Doesn’t want Barry or anyone involved in. And yes, it does sound a little bit like me.”

“There isn’t really.” Darcy started but her phone started to ring. “Hello?” She paled and she listened to whoever was on the other side. “Where are you?” She covered her mouth with her hand and she felt like she was going to get sick. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up. “That was Joe. They think they had a sighting. Barry I need your head in on this fully. Kilgrave is mine and mine alone.” She stated firmly. She looked at him in the eyes, pleading with him not to argue with her as she blocked him from her head. “He’s too dangerous and I cannot afford to lose any more of my friends to him.”

“Okay.” He nodded. He looked over to Kendra. “We’ll stop Savage.”

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Darcy walked out the farm house, Caitlin following behind her.

“Darcy wait.” Caitlin called after her, Darcy turned and stared at her. “What did Joe say?”

“That wasn’t him.” Darcy cried as she covered her mouth. She looked passed the doctor into the farm house to see no one was watching them. “It was Iris calling because he told her to call. He has her and he is threatening to hurt her if I don’t come alone. Even so, he’s threatening to expose the Flash’s secret if I don’t. I… I…” She looked down. “You can’t tell him Caitlin. You can’t tell Barry. They need him. Here, to save Kendra.”

“And Carter, he’s apparently her soulmate.” Caitlin explained.

Darcy laughed lightly as she wiped her tears. “I could use one of those right now. Someone to love me despite all of this.” She waved around her. “I don’t think anyone could.”

“Don’t say that.” Caitlin whispered. “I’m sure someone does love you.”

Darcy sighed and shook her head. “I have to go. Iris doesn’t need to be with him this long. That monster.” She turned and raced away. Caitlin watched her leave before going back into the house to help the others.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Darcy phased into Leonard’s cell and stared at him. “I need you.” She whispered. “And when it’s done, you’re coming back here.”

He looked up at her. “Tell me…” He stopped and looked at her. Her tear stain cheeks, red eyes, tensed and locked jaw. “What’s wrong?”

“He … Kilgrave has Iris. He took her and is threatening to tell the Flash’s secret.” She whispered. “I need your help. Please. I’ll owe you one.”

“I’ll need my Cold gun.” He stated as he stood up.

“I’ll do you one better.” She opened her pocket ‘verse and pulled out his blue parka and a gun. “I may have jumped back into my world one or twice before and show one of my geniuses your gun. It’s his version and it’s badass.” She handed it to him and watched as he held it and gripped it in hands. “Like it?”

“I love it.” He smirked at her. “Thanks.” He slipped his parka on before she phased them out of there.

“There’s a small time pocket on your cell, so they’ll pass it and still think you’re there. But it’ll only hold for a few hours. Hopefully long enough for us to get Iris and finish this.” She explained when they landed. “But if someone happens to see you outside of prison then you’re SOL.” She shrugged as they walked down the street. She led him back to STAR Labs because had to check on Harry. They quickly walked through the hallways. Kilgrave wasn’t there, he was with Iris somewhere else. She walked up to Harry and checked his bandages and vitals as Len kept an eye out. “How are you doing Harry?” She asked the groggy man.

He mumbled something about being okay as he looked around. “Is that Snart?”

She looked over her shoulder. “We’re going after Kilgrave.” She whispered to him as Len looked over at them.

“I knew we were going to regret not letting you kill him.” He muttered as he stared up at her.

“Yeah well, Barry has a heart of gold.” She whispered. “Joe is going to be here in half an hour. Try not to die before then. Please.” She gave him a stern look. “I’d appreciate it. I really couldn’t take it today.”

“Where’s Mr. Allen?” He coughed.

“With Team Arrow saving Kendra against Randal Savage.” She sighed. “I kind of starting to miss aliens.” He smiled up at her. “Get better. Rest. Hopefully everything will be over tonight.” She squeezed his hand. “See you later.”

“Be safe. Please.” He stared at her. “Take care of her.” He looked at Snart.

“We need to go.” Leonard stated. “The time is almost up.”

Darcy nodded and gave Harry another smile before walking away with Leonard.

* * *

 

“You’ll need these.” She held up headphones, they were noise canceling and were attached to an IPod. “It’s my own IPod, so don’t make fun of my music. If I’m not back in half an hour come in and ice the place.” She handed them to him. He took them from her and placed them over his ears and plugged them in and choose a song quickly. She nodded and turned before she walked into the building where Iris called her from. She walked through and felt her heart race as she saw several CCPD officers. “Shit.” She muttered as she raced around them and knocked them out before they could realize that she was there. She raced through the rest of the building and didn’t find any more officers or anyone else. She bit her lip and wondered what the hell was going on. Her phone rang again. She picked it up. “Hello?” It was him. “You know it isn’t very nice to leave a girl waiting, or to have her come to a dark building by herself and stand her up. That’s just rude.”

“Why Miss Lewis are you jealous?” He chuckled over the line.

“Hmmm.” She inspected her nails. “Where are you Kilgrave?”

“You know you jumped so high when I asked you too. I wonder if Miss West would do the same. You also landed so prettily. Do you think she could do the same?” He asked.

Darcy hung up the phone and raced to the roof to see him standing there behind Iris who stood on the ledge. “Iris, get off the ledge.” Darcy stated.

“Oh, I think she wants to jump.” He smirked over his shoulder at her.

“Iris you are stronger than he thinks you are. You can fight him. You don’t have to jump.” Darcy stepped forward.

“If she gets any closer Miss West, step off that ledge.” Kilgrave stated in a haunting voice.

“Burn in Hell.” Darcy growled. “I will save her and I will end your life. Tonight.”

“Foreplay Darcy, always with the foreplay with you.” He joked with her. “Oh to the hell with it, jump Iris. You know she’s going to save you anyway.” He waved his hand.

“No!” Darcy raced forward as Iris stepped over the edge and jumped off the eight story building. She reached out and paused Kilgrave, holding him in time so he couldn’t move as she raced forward to save Iris. She grabbed her and created a portal and jumped in and created another one on the ground. They landed and Iris struggled against her. “Iris, you’re ok. You did it!” Darcy held onto her, thankful for her strength. “You jumped off the building. You’re free. You did what he said.” Iris stopped struggling and settled back into Darcy’s arms and cried.

“Darcy.” She wrapped her arms around her. “Oh my god. He… he… he… did things to me.” She screamed into Darcy’s chest as she clutched her jacket.

“I know.” Darcy held onto her tighter. “I’m so sorry. He won’t hurt anyone ever again. I promise. I’ll take care of him.” She held her for a few more minutes as she cried. “Come on, I have someone to take you to your Dad.” She help Iris up and led her to Leonard. He turned to look at them both and pulled off the headphones. “I have things to take care of here.” She whispered. “Can you take Iris back to STAR Labs?” She asked him. “Just drop her off and come back here, I’ll take you back.”

He nodded and let Iris come to him. “Be careful.” He told her.

“He’s getting what he deserves.” She replied as she turned to look up at the building.

“Darcy.” Iris looked at her. “Thank you.”

Darcy nodded. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault Iris. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it isn’t.” Iris stated as Len pulled her away. “None of this is your fault.”

 Darcy waited until they were further down the block before she walked back over to the building and raced up the side of it to see him still frozen. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. To do what you’ve done to so many people before. To take away your control.” She sat on the ledge and stared at him. A man paused in time, stilled forever if she wanted. She clasped her hands between her knees against the cold wind. “I wonder if you can even understand what’s going on.” She tilted her head to the side as she pondered the idea. “I guess it doesn’t matter, not to me. I thought about killing you in so many different ways, snapping your neck, phasing through and stopping your beating heart. But this.” She clucked her tongue as she stared at him, straightening her back. “Making you live, watch as I age your body until you’re dust and you can do nothing about it. It doesn’t really make me a killer, so I’m still good in my people’s book of good people.” She smiled at him. “But you still die and there’s no coming back for you this time.” She stood up from the ledge. “Justice, best served I think.”

She looked him in the eyes and suddenly felt sad. “I only wished that I had the strength to kill you before any of this. Iris, Isaac, Jeff, my Dad. So many other innocent people. None of them deserved you. I always wondered how you became this way, but then.” She shook her head as she stared up into the starry sky before looking back down at him. “Nature vs. Nurture it really doesn’t matter. You’re still a fucking monster.” She placed her hands on both sides of his hands and let her power flow through him and watched as his body slowly aged through the years. He became older and older, until the light finally died from his eyes as her own stared in mild disgust into the now hollowed eye sockets. She finally dropped the skull when the rest of the body had turned into a pile of ash. She lifted up her leg and crushed the skull with a stomp as she looked around at the stars. Would her Mom be proud of her now? She wondered. She dusted off her hands as she spat on the pile and walked away as the wind began to blow some of it away. She stopped and opened a portal and let the wind blew the ashes into the portal, never to be seen again before closing it.

She walked down the last flight of stairs and out of the building to see Len standing there. “Hey.” She wiped her nose. “Want to get a beer?” She asked him. “Before I take you back?”

“You don’t have to take me back you know?” He told her.

“I’m a good guy, I kind of have too.” She told him. “I want ice cream and beer.” She stood in front of him, hands in her jacket pockets. “I really don’t want to go back to the Lab right now.” She whispered.

“We can watch a movie at one of my places, if you don’t send me back.” He gave her a look.

“Can it be a Disney movie?” She asked him as she sniffled. She was liking his plan of action honestly.

“Whatever you want Princess, it’s your night.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. “We’ll have a whole marathon.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.” She whispered into his shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to his closest safe house.

“Not with you Princess.”

* * *

 

A week later Darcy resurfaced after a much needed Disney and cheesy 80’s movie marathon with Leonard Snart who appreciated them as much as she did. She walked into STAR Labs still looking like she actually slept, despite having Nightmares of Kilgrave coming back from his ashy grave. She walked into the Cortex and was assaulted with hugs. “Darcy!” Caitlin and Cisco wrapped their arms around her. “We were worried like crazy.” Caitlin pulled away crying. “When we got back and Iris told us what happened.” She covered her mouth. “I’m so glad that you’re okay.” She hugged her again.

Darcy nodded and looked over to see Barry, Iris and Joe standing together as a family. “I couldn’t save my brother, I refuse to let Barry lose Iris.” She whispered. “No matter what the cost.”

Joe walked up to her crying. “Thank you, you saved both my kids.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Though that doesn’t explain how Leonard Snart is missing from Prison.” He gave her a look.

“He’s missing?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side, eyebrow raised. Caitlin pulled away from her and gave her a strange look.

“And he just happened to walk Iris right in here to drop her off.” He looked back at Iris. “Because you had business to attend to.” He gave Darcy a stern, fatherly look. “Now I’m not going to pretend I know what’s going on between you two. Or what you did to save my little girl.”

“Dad.” Iris spoke up.

“I did what he’s done to us.” Darcy stated, silencing everyone’s chatter. “I made him unable to control his body.” She look Iris in the eyes. “He couldn’t move then I aged him until he was dust. It’s not technically murder.” Her eyes flickered to Barry then back to Iris. “I made him feel helpless like he’s done to me, to you, and to so many people and then he was gone.” She looked down and away. “And I still have nightmares that he’s going to come back, that he’s still not gone. Why is he still here? Why am I still a victim?” She asked them with a shuttering breath.

“You’re not.” Iris stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re a survivor. It’s PTSD. It’s something that you just have to work through. And I’ll be there with you.” Iris pulled away to look her in the eyes. “He only had me for a day and what he did to me. It was horrible. I can’t imagine what a whole year was like.”

“Don’t.” Darcy hugged her. “It’s over.” She cried into her shoulder. “It’s finally over.” She looked over at Barry who smiled at her.

 _‘You’re free.’_ He whispered in her mind.

_‘Look out Zoom, you’re next.’_

* * *

 

Darcy walked into Harry’s lab and saw him working on something. “You know, I think Jessie, might understand if you took a day off so you could rest and recover.”

He stilled and turned to look at her. “I can’t, not while Zoom has her. You wouldn’t understand.” He turned back to work.

She nodded as she walked further into the lab and stood next to him. “You’re right, I wouldn’t. I’m not a parent. I don’t think I’ll ever will be one.” She picked up one of his notes and glanced it over. “This is wrong right here.” She pointed to a formula.

“I thought you were Political Science.” Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

“Barry and I share knowledge.” She shrugged. “We share and influence a lot of things. He once bought a pair of pants because I thought his butt looks cute in them.” She winked at Harry. “It’s probably why I’m partial to certain people in this world.” She muttered as she looked up in thought.

“What do you mean?” He asked her as he took the paper to look over his notes. “Are you talking about Snart?”

She sighed and turned and sat on his desk. “Yeah sure.” She gave him a look.

“You two did seem pretty close.” Harry replied. “Just saying.”

“Caitlin was just saying the same thing about you and me.” She gave him a look.

He stopped and looked up at her. “Are you saying that your feelings towards me are because of Mr. Allen?”

She snorted and looked around the lab. “I never knew the previous Wells, I’ve said that several times before haven’t I?” She glanced at him. “I still don’t trust you Harry. You’re here for a reason. You can go home anytime. But you need to be here because Barry is here and he can defeat Zoom. He’s your only hope at it. But your Daughter is there.” She whispered the last part. “I feel that deep down, given the chance. You’re going to betray us. But what father wouldn’t, your little girl’s life is on the line.” She turned to face him and stared him down. “So don’t. You come to us when he makes a move. Tell us and we… I can help.”

“You want me to risk my Jessie’s life so you can take down Zoom?” He asked her.

“No. I want you to let me save her.” She whispered. “Let me help you.” She softened her gaze. “When this is over and done and you tell her that you did everything you could to save her, don’t you want this to be one of the things? Actually saving her?” She stepped away from the desk. “Let me know.”

“If you get her kill.” He stood up from his chair to stare at her.

“Letting her stay there with him, day after day, is killing her. What I’m suggesting is saving her.” Darcy walked out of the room not looking back at him.

* * *

 

“Tell me why we haven’t done this before?” Barry asked as he and Darcy sat on the medical bed together as Caitlin prepped them for taking blood.

“Because I hate needles.” Darcy whined as she hid her face behind his shoulder. “Barry make it stop!”

He smiled down at her as he patted her head with his other hand. “Caitlin just wants to see if our blood would be the same or different.”

“But it’s gross.” She continued to whine as she made a face.

“How can you be such a badass superhero and be afraid of needles?” Cisco asked her from over by the computers.

“Because needles hurt and they’re icky.” She scrunched her nose up as Caitlin stuck the needle in her arm, doing her first to get her over with.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” Len stated as he walked into the Cortex.

“Snart.” Barry glared over Darcy’s head.

“Cool your jets Kid, I’m not here to pick a fight.” Len’s eyes danced with amusement as he strolled passed Cisco. “Lisa says hello.” He glared at him.

“Oh, um hi.” Cisco stuttered as Len rolled his eyes.

“Len I’m getting tortured over here.” Darcy groaned as Caitlin switched out a vial for another.

Len walked over to her side and watched as Caitlin and Barry grew stiff as Caitlin finished taking the fifth vial of blood. “Looks like you’re done. Ready to go?”

“Hmm.” Darcy opened up her pocket universe and pulled out two bottle of the green liquid and Barry blanched. “Drink it.” She ordered him as Caitlin put a band aid on her arm.

He sighed and took the bottle. “Where are you going?”

“To a Rouge Meeting.” She popped open the bottle and started to chug down the bottle. “I’m building you an alliance with them against Zoom.”

“What?” The others stared at her in shock.

“Let’s go.” Len helped her off the bed. “We have real food at the house.

“Oh, can we do a movie afterwards? Which one has Lisa hasn’t seen yet?” She asked as they walked out.

“Are they, are they dating?” Cisco asked and Barry felt sick to his stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

“Are you actually jealous of Miss Lewis and Mr. Snart’s…” Harry didn’t know what to call it. Friendship? Relationship?”

“Oh and you aren’t?” Barry asked him as he crossed his arms. He sat down on Harry’s chair while Harry worked on the dry erase board. “I’m in Darcy’s head, I can see what she sees, and I can look at her memories. You flirt with her.”

Harry turned around quickly and stared at the younger man. “I do not, I have a daughter a few years younger than the both of you.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Hmm, doesn’t stop you from looking at my other half Harry.”

“And what do you call it, this jealously of yours then?” Harry capped his marker and glared at him. “If you so claim that I have it then you must have it as well. You have a closer connection to her.”

“No. Darcy and I aren’t like that. She’s me, my other half. The Yin to my Yang.” He tried to argue.

“Some people would call that a Soulmate Mr. Allen.” Harry turned back to work on his board and wrote down a formula.

“We’re each other from different words, maybe not your world. But hers’ and mine.” Barry exclaimed.

“I know the mechanics of it Mr. Allen. I was there when she explained it to everyone.”

“For over nine months, when I had no one to talk to while I was in my coma. I had her. Only Darcy, I saw the world through her eyes, I walked through her memories.” Barry sighed and looked down at his hands. “We influence each other, we make each other stronger, and we can make each other weaker, in theory too. But she’s always there for me.” He stood up and scratched his head. “She’s even out there now, making an alliance with the Court of Rouges for the Flash to protect the city from Zoom. For me.”

“With Snart of all people.” Harry replied. “In case you forgot.”

“No. I didn’t, but thank you anyway for reminding me.” Barry narrowed his eyes at him. “See, when she first got here, I thought you two hated each other. You watched each other like hawks, trained for the kill.” He watched as Harry worked. “Neither of you trusted the other one. Then something happened. What?”

“Nothing happened Mr. Allen.” Harry turned and glared at him.

“Then why won’t you admit that you like Darcy?” He asked Harry as he stepped closer. “Because we work together as a team. We help each other out. She’s here until we stop Zoom, she’s training me to get stronger and you’re stuck in your lab sulking when you could just ask her out on a date like a normal person.”

Harry had enough as he slammed his marker down. “I am not asking Darcy on a date.” He turned and glared at Barry.

“So it’s Darcy now?” Barry smirked as he leaned against a desk. “Are you in that deep?”

Harry huffed and pinched his nose. “Be quiet.” He turned his back on him.

“I mean, you call us by our last names, but Darcy. I guess Darcy just has a nice ring to it.” Oh Barry was enjoying this way too much.

“What do you want me to do Mr. Allen?” Harry asked him as he turned back around. “Ask Darcy out?” But Barry had disappeared and Darcy had just walked into his lab.

“What?” Darcy blinked and Harry froze, he really hoped she didn’t catch that. “Were you talking to someone?”

“Mr. Allen was just here.” He muttered as he turned back to the board, he tried to keep his cool as he continued to work on the Zoom speed problem.

“And do you normally discuss your dating problems with Barry, or do you switch it up? I really feel like Caitlin is more your speed on the conversations. She seemed to annoy you the least.” Darcy stated as she walked further into the lab, and leaned against the same table Barry did just minutes ago. “Well, I like to think that I don’t annoy you so much either.”

“No. I don’t discuss my dating problems or any problems with them, it isn’t their business.” He replied as he erased a mistake he made.

“So it was a special occasion that you were talking about me?” She asked him. “Because I’m trying to figure out why Barry would ask me to come down to the lab telepathically and then there’s you shouting about asking me out. Unless there’s another Darcy. Is there another Darcy? One on your world?” She tilted her head to the side in amusement as she teased him.

“Barry is just jealous that you’re spending time with Snart.” He replied as he capped his market and walked over to his desk to work on paper.

“Yeah, I felt that part. We’re in each other’s mind you know.” Her eyes following him as he moved.

“I know.” He replied. “You two seem to forget that I was there when you explained how you are connected.”

“Harry.” Darcy stated and he sighed and looked up at her. “Drinks, in a few hours. In a bar.” She stood up. “Wear something other than black please.” She walked around him.

“Darcy.” He stopped her. “I have a Daughter who is just a few years younger than you. I don’t think this is wise.”

“Harry.” She looked at him. “I am not your Kid. This isn’t your world, it isn’t mine either. We’re both consenting adults here and it’s just drinks. If you don’t meet me then you need to stop being jealous of who I choose to spend my time with outside of being a hero.” She shrugged. “Take it or leave it.” She gave him a smile. “See you at eight at the front.” She turned and left his lab.

Later that night Darcy stood out front waiting when she looked up to see Harry walking towards her. “I’m actually surprised.” She told him. “You look good in something other than black.” She poked his dark blue sweater.

He looked down at her, reaching up to brush a strand of hair that the wind blew into her face behind her ear. “I was looking forward to this all afternoon.” He told her. She smiled and took his arm and opened a Portal and sped them through. When they stepped through, they were in a different city. “Where are we?” He asked her.

She smiled and looked around. “New York City. My world.” She looked over at him to see his shocked face. “It makes it easier so no one would recognize your face and think you’re the other one.”

“Thanks.” He nodded as she led him to her favorite bar and order drinks and some appetizers.

* * *

 

“So are you spending Christmas here or with your family?” Caitlin asked her. “The West’s throw a really nice Christmas party every year.” They picked up their drinks from the counter from Jitters and sat down.

“Um, I think I’m going to go home.” Darcy replied. “Did you pay for my drink?” She asked as she looked down at her drink. “I don’t think I paid.”

“No, I didn’t.” Caitlin shook her head and took a sip of her ‘Flash’ drink.

“Hmm.” Darcy got up and walked back up the counter. “Hi. Um, I’m sorry, I think I forgot to pay by accident, I thought my friend paid for mine. There was some confusion.” She explained to the barista.

“No.” The girl stated. “You’re the Female Flash.” She turned around and pointed to a photo of Darcy from the Iris’s newspaper that hung up on the wall. “Since we don’t know who the Flash actually is. And he has the drink named after him. You have free drinks for life.” She smiled at Darcy. “As a thank you.”

Darcy blinked and stared down at the coffee and then back at the girl. “Are you sure?”

The girl nodded. “You totally save this city and rumor has it, that you saved the Flash from that Zoom guy when he tried to kill him. You’re like a Hero’s hero.”

“Uh…thank you.” Darcy picked up her cup and walked back to her and Caitlin’s table and sat down.

“So did you get it figured out?” She asked Darcy.

“The Flash gets a drink named after him and I.” She raised her cup. “Get free drinks for life.”

“You win for sure. He’s going to be jealous.” Caitlin smirked behind her cup. “So what is this I hear that you went on a date with Harry?”

* * *

 

Christmas Eve, everyone was getting ready to leave STAR Labs. Barry had just stopped Mark Mardon and the Trickster and kept his girlfriend from killing Mardon. So Darcy called that a win. She was waiting for everyone to head out and be safe before she headed out herself for her home world. She stopped in the hall to hear Barry asking Harry to his place for the Christmas party. She smiled lightly, it was nice but she knew the reply before she heard it. Harry refused, it wasn’t Christmas without Jessie. She stepped back so Barry wouldn’t see her right away as he turned and walked the other way to leave and go home. Darcy looked into the lab and walked in.

“You know.” She started. “Jessie would forgive you, you know.”

He turned to look at her. “I’m not in the mood for pleasant company tonight.”

“Yeah, of course. Big group of happy people.” She nodded. “You could come with me. To my world. Spend it with me and Jeff.” She shelved her hands in her pockets as she looked around his lab. “Unless.” She stopped right next to him. “This isn’t about spending Christmas alone or with other people.” She whispered as she looked up at him sadly. “Be careful tonight Harry.”

He stared down at her. “He has my Daughter.” He said the words like he had to make her believe him. That there was a reason, that this was the right thing to do.

“I know.” She replied as she reached for his hand. “I also know. That this isn’t a fight that you have to do alone. I’m not allowed to face him in the final round. Doesn’t mean that I can’t knock him around a bit.” She stated in a firm voice. “Don’t go there alone.”

“No. Go home to Jeff, go see your family. I have to do this on my own.” He pulled away from her. He capped the market and tossed it on the desk and grabbed his jacket. “Merry Christmas Darcy.” He turned and left.

“Merry Christmas.” She whispered as he left, she waited until he was gone before snorting. “Like I’m going to let you do this by yourself. Idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “Men. Complete and utter idiots.” She sped off and quietly followed Harry to the secret location to meet Zoom. She waited off the side, just a second out of sync where they couldn’t see her, watching everything. She watched as Zoom appeared, Harry begging for his Daughter. She saw Jessie, the proof of life that they all needed to see. Darcy instantly felt better in knowing that the girl was alive, she was scared and for the brief second that she was on this Earth, Darcy could see that she wasn’t badly hurt. But then she was gone, taken from the arms of her Father as Zoom made his demands. He wanted Harry to steal the speed force from Barry. Darcy felt the bile in the pit of her stomach rise, what Father wouldn’t betray the people around him to help save his daughter. She eyed the Portal behind Zoom and then the two men standing there. She reached out and paused time. She couldn’t do this any longer.

She raced forward and jumped through the Portal into Earth-2 and stopped, everything was much different, more advanced.  She looked around, he was obviously keeping Jessie somewhere other than where the Portal firsts opens up. She took a deep breath and took off and started her search of the city. She didn’t know how long her pause on Zoom and Harry would hold, so she pushed herself. She checked, every house, every apartment, attic, basement, warehouse, nook and cranny. She stopped and groaned before she tried to focus. If she couldn’t find her now, she didn’t know what she would do. She decided to do another sweep around the outskirts of the city, trying again. She found an abandon building and checked it, top to bottom. She stopped and saw a girl chained in a cage. “Oh my god, it’s really you.” She stepped in front of the cage to stare at Jessie. “Jessie?”

Jessie looked up and struggled against her chains. “Look out!” She screamed as Darcy turned just in time to see Zoom speed in and attack her.

“Well, I guess that didn’t take long.” Darcy muttered as she jumped back and raced towards him jumping through seconds of time to appear in front of him and hitting him. She knocked him again the wall. She vibrated her hand and threw super charged Lightning at him twice, hitting him in the chest every time he tried to get up. When he did get up, Darcy sped up and got behind him and flipped him, pinning him to the ground. She hit him square in the face with her super strength, knocking him out.  She jumped up and quickly phased through cage. “I think we have minutes before he wakes up angry. So we should leave.” She stated as she zapped open the shackles. “Hi, we’ll do introductions when we’re safe. Promise.” She smiled at the girl as she opened a Portal and wrapped her arms around the girl and pushed them through, closing it behind her.

When the Portal opened, Darcy turned them so they landed with Darcy on the bottom, taking the brunt of the fall. The Portal closed behind them as her eyes adjusting to the bright lights of the medical wing of the Avengers Facility. “We’re safe Jessie, I promise. Zoom can’t come here.” She hugged the girl as she cried. They sat up as a nurse and doctor came running towards them. “She needs medical attention, she was held hostage for a long time, probably several weeks, maybe a few months. Jessie, these are good people and I promise I’ll be close by. I’m right here.” Darcy explained to her, holding her eyes with her own.

“Who are you?” Jessie asked as the nurse helped her up.

“My name is Darcy Lewis and I’m a friend of your Dad’s. He’s been trying to save you from Zoom.” She whispered. “He’s working with the Flash of another world to stop him.” She helped the nurse walk Jessie to a bed. “Now they’re going to get you better and then I’m going to take you somewhere you’ll be kept safe. I promise. And when it’s safe for him. I’ll bring your Dad to you.” Jessie nodded as the nurse and doctor began to look her over.

**

The next day Darcy showed up at her old childhood home with Jessie in tow each holding a suitcase of new clothes that Tony insisted that she have. Darcy knocked on the door and waited for Jeff to answer. “Now, this is Jeff. He raised me, he was my Dad.” She explained to Jessie. “He’ll take care of you, I promise.” Jessie nodded, still in shock to be on another Earth. The door swung open to Jeff in his motorized wheelchair. “Hey Dad.” Darcy smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Want another Kid?” She nodded her head at Jessie.

He looked at Jessie than back at Darcy. “Come on in. I got plenty of room.” He wheeled back in to let the girls’ in. “It’s nice that you came a few days before Christmas Baby Girl, you can help this old man decorate.”

Darcy smiled as she took the suitcases and set them down. “It’ll be a pleasure.” She zipped around the house and suddenly it was all decked out in the Christmas spirit. She looked at Jessie who stared at her in wonder as Jeff chuckled. “He likes to use the speed to his advantage, don’t let him tell you different.” She winked at Jessie. “Sit. Relax. I’ll fix lunch. This is going to be your home now. I promise it doesn’t bite back.” She patted Jessie on the arm as she turned and wink at Jeff.

After lunch, she got Jessie settled in her old bedroom where she was taking a nap. Darcy walked down the hall to see Jeff still at the dining table with a cup of coffee. “Thank you, for taking her in.”

“You can see it, the look in her eyes. It’s the same that you had when you came back home.” Jeff stated in a quiet tone. “Like she’s seen some things, she’s going to have nightmares.”

Darcy nodded. “Zoom, the bad guy Barry is facing, he had her. He was using her to as leverage against her Dad, Harry who is helping us.” She sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. “You know the last time I was here, in my world. Thor asked me to be his heir.” She sat down next to Jeff. “I think it might be a little late for that now. But Kilgrave is gone. There’s that at least.” She reached out and grabbed Jeff’s hand and held it.

“I never wanted you to do something like that Baby girl.” He looked her in the eyes.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. “It’s payback for the choices that I’ve made when I was younger I guess.”

“Don’t say that.” He gripped her hand tightly. “You are supposed to go out and fumble and fall when you are young. But that man was a predator. He sought you out to hurt you.” He let a few tears fall. “And you became stronger both on the inside and the outside for overcoming him. And that little girl down the hall. She is scared and she is away from her Dad.”

“That’s why I brought her to the next best thing. My Dad.” She whispered. “You took me in, raised me as your own and even though I’ve brought you nothing but disaster. You still let me back in.”

“You’re my Girl. I’ll stand next to you or behind you. But you will never stand alone.” He kissed her hand. “I’ll give her whatever the help she needs.”

“Tony says to call him for her medical or if she wants to do something. She’s really smart and if she wants to keep busy she could go the Avengers Facility and help them. Maybe, since she seen Zoom the most, she can help work out a solution.” Darcy thought out loud. “But don’t push it on her.”

“If she is half as stubborn as you were.” Jeff chuckled. “Stay for Christmas, it’s a few days away.”

“Planned on it.” Darcy smiled. She was surprised that her Portal actually worked, that she was able to just go straight back into time without first landing then running back. She was getting stronger.

**

When Darcy came back to Barry’s Earth, she appeared at the docks to see Zoom and Harry still frozen in her time bubble. She frowned and unfroze them. She hid behind just a second out of time and watched as Harry agreed to help Zoom, for his Daughter. Darcy’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She watched as Zoom sped back into his Portal and she remembered their fight, this must have been how he got out. She let him out. She looked back at Harry to see him clearly upset. The Portal closed and he still stood there. Darcy stepped back into time and walked forward. “You need to tell Barry.”

He jumped and looked up at her. “I told you to go home.”

“Like I said, not your kid.” She shrugged, hands in her pockets as she looked around the docks. “We can stop him, get Jessie back.” She already have Jessie. But she wasn’t going to tell him that, not right away.  “You need to tell Barry.”

“Mr. Allen is not going to help me get Jessie back. Not when he finds out what Zoom wants from me.” Harry argued with her.

“Then we find another way.” She breathed in the cold air. “Don’t just accept the first option because the big scary Meta threatened you.”

“He threatened Jessie!” He screamed at her. “None of you understand.” He glared at her.

“I don’t understand?” She shouted back. “I don’t understand what it’s like to have a loved one threatened? Well shit.” She shoved him. “Let’s not play back the footage of my Dad is Prison slitting his own throat because of Kilgrave, or Jeff getting shot. Or Isaac. He threatened all of them again and again every day the whole year that he had me. Until I left. And then when he came back he made good on his threats. So don’t you dare tell me that I wouldn’t understand!” She cried as she stared up at him. “I am so close to being alone in my world just like you are.” She stepped away as she calmed down. “So tell Barry. Please, we will find another way to stop him.” She turned and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Darcy and Team Flash all stood in the Cortex as Caitlin tried to explain their blood. “There’s something a little bit different in Darcy’s blood. But if you look at it.” She put up their DNA sequences to show them. “They’re exactly the same in everything else.” The blood matched up on one screen exactly, almost like it was taken from the same person and not two different people.

Barry’s eyes widened as he stepped up to the monitor to stare at it in shock. “How is that possible?” He whispered. He looked at Darcy who shrugged, she didn’t understand blood; she was just here for the results. He turned back to Caitlin. “Are you sure that you ran it right?” He asked her.

“I ran it three times. Your blood is identical and it both has the speed force in it. Darcy’s may be more advance and you can see it. But it’s there.” Caitlin showed him the results in her notes.

“But there is something else that you can’t figure out?” Darcy asked her as she looked over Barry’s shoulder to glance at the notes to see if she could get anything out of them. “Is it something to do with my InHuman blood?”

Caitlin looked back up at the blood samples as Cisco, Harry and Barry did the same. Darcy stared at them waiting for an answer. “It could very well be.” She turned back to Darcy. “I’m not an expert on InHumans, I don’t even know anything about them except from what you’ve tell us.”

Darcy nodded before she stepped back and opened a Portal and took off. The others waited, a little confused as the Portal remained open for a few minutes before she came back with a young man who looked confused himself. “What was that?” Darcy asked him. “Were you being chased?” She stared at him in shock. “What the hell was that thing?” She pointed to where the closed Portal was just a second ago.

“We’re being hunted.” He told her. “By that thing.” He bent down and put his hands on his knees and breathed from all the running he did.

“Oh. Well you’re welcome. I saved you.” She patted him on the back and then paused. “Who the hell is hunting InHumans?” She was confused, wasn’t her Earth just fine around Christmas?

“Everyone.” He stated out of breath as he straightened up. He looked around suddenly aware of where they were. “Where am I?” His eyes were wide as his finger crackled with electricity.

“It’s okay Lincoln.” She smiled at him. “Dr. Lincoln Campbell, the leading expert of InHumans and all things about us. This is Team Flash.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned against him. “I brought you to another Earth. Granted we’re the only InHumans here, they have these Metahumans though. Created by science, I’ll explain later. Dr. Snow.” She pointed to Caitlin. “Needs help with understanding me.” She smiled at him. “I need an expert and since you were the doc at Afterlife.” She gave him puppy dog eyes.

He pulled away and looked at her. “You left us and S.H.I.E.L.D attacked us then Jiaying betrayed us. The whole world is trying to hunt us down, the government is trying to capture and experiment on all of us and you want me to help you?” He asked her clearly upset.

She raised her eyebrows. “One. I ran because I didn’t want to be there anymore. Two, me leaving had nothing to do with her going crazy, she was already there. Trust me. I’m sorry, I’ve been…” She stopped and looked at Barry. She sighed and looked back at Lincoln and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know about the government hunting everyone down. I don’t what I can do about that. But I can keep you safe, here. Please. All I ask is that you help us, help me. I can explain everything. It’s kind of a lot.”

He sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands before looking around at their equipment. “First I’ll need equipment.”

“We have state of the art stuff dude.” Cisco stated insulted that someone didn’t like his stuff.

“Not for InHumans.” Lincoln turned to look at him. “We’re aliens, or has Darcy not explained that to you yet?” He scratched the back of his head. “I can build the things that I need, I just need the basic medical equipment for it.”

“Okay.” Barry stated. “We can get you what you need, if you can help us.” He smiled kindly at Lincoln.

“Okay, second. Actually.” He rounded on Darcy.  “First, we need to talk because I shouldn’t even be agreeing to this without knowing what I’m getting into. Then equipment is second, if I agree.”

Caitlin was about to speak up when Darcy held up a hand. “You’re right. Come on, are you hungry? We can get something to eat. There’s a great diner here.” She smiled at him. “Let’s go.” She spun on her heel and led him out of the Cortex.

She drove him instead of running him to the little diner where she first went to when she got there. “I like it here.” She whispered as they sat down in a booth towards the back. “They know me here but they don’t make a fuss, I’m just Darcy.” She smiled at the waitress who brought her water and took Lincoln’s drink order and left him a menu. “Everything here is good. I’ve honestly tried everything here. They even named a menu item after me.” She pointed to the Darcy Lewis challenge. It was from when she came in one time and ate enough for a family of six and still had room for desert. “They think I’m a Meta.” She looked around as she relaxed in the booth. “Which is fine. It’s a little hard to really explain the truth and you don’t want to distort this world’s perception of the Universe for just one person.” She looked at Lincoln as the waitress came back with his drink and took their orders before walking away. “Remember when I first came to Afterlife?”

“You said that you were both Gifted and InHuman.” He stated as he watched her, his whole body tensed.

She nodded as she took a sip of her water. “That moment on the beach where Gordon found me, I had this vision of a young man, in a cardigan, in a lab, he was struck by Lightning. Then before I woke up to my life in Afterlife, I met him, in my mind. His name is Barry. He was from a different Earth, one without Aliens, just crime.” She spun her cup on the table in her hand. “Our lives followed the same parallel path, from birth, family, horrible tragedies, and similar life choices, to the exact moment where he was struck and I was changed.” She looked Lincoln in the eyes. “Do you believe in coincidences Lincoln? Because that to me, that sounds like the Universe reaching out to two people and telling them to connect.”

“What like Soulmates?” He chuckled as he took a drink.

“Heimdall calls us Mirror Mates or Reflections Twins. I like to think as we’re each other’s Alter Egos. He’s me of this world and I’m him in mine.” She tilted her head side to side. “When I left Afterlife, I went to Asgard and trained for almost a year, he remained in a coma from being struck for almost nine months. I became stronger, more powerful and faster. I was an Asgardian warrior and they called me their Princess.” She whispered the last part as she took another drink of her water. “Eventually I came here, to help him defeat an enemy that he wasn’t strong enough to defeat yet. I can’t fight him in the final fight, but I can train my other half to become stronger.” She stopped talking as their food finally arrived, Lincoln’s one small plate to Darcy’s eight plates. “Thanks Rosie.” She smiled up at the waitress who smiled back and walked away.

“So you’re here to train him to become a hero?” Lincoln asked her.

She shook her head. “He’s already one.” She stated in a hushed tone. “He’s the Flash.” She looked around but no one had heard her. “We help keep the city safe together. With the team of course.”

“And what do you want me to do?” He asked her as he sat back in his booth.

“Be my doctor.” She shrugged. “Caitlin is normally our doctor. But you understand me on the inside.” She took a bite of her food and swallow. “If you don’t want too and if you don’t want to return to our Earth. Then stay here, live in freedom. Just say you’re a Meta and everyone will just accept it. We’ll get you papers. Just help Caitlin learn about me, to help her.” She pleaded. “Because Zoom. He’s a monster and he will destroy this city, everything to get what he wants and what he wants is the Flash dead.” She looked back down at her food. “I’m strong Lincoln. But I’ve lost so many people, I don’t think I’m strong enough anymore to lose him too.” She looked back up at him. “Please, help me.”

“Alright. But you need to go back and tell Skye and her team where I am so she doesn’t freak out.” He negotiated.

She thought about it. “Sure.” She nodded. “Eat up. Last one done has to pay.” She winked at him.

* * *

 

Darcy found herself in a base, somewhere in an office filled with some really cool vintage stuff. “Miss Lewis.” She turned to see Coulson standing there confused in the doorway with a young girl who was pointing a gun at her. “How did you get in here?”

“A Portal through space and time.” She replied as she walked around the office. “Can you lower that gun?” She asked the girl. “I mean, it isn’t like I can’t take it.” She paused time and took the gun, restarting it to show that she was back standing where she was before with the gun. “I did actually.” She set the gun on Coulson’s desk.

“What are you?” The girl asked her.

“Wow, that’s a little rude.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Hi, my name is Darcy. What’s yours?”

Coulson sighed and walked over to his desk. “This is Agent Skye. Sorry.” He stopped and gave the girl an apologetic smile. “Daisy Johnson.”

“Oh.” Darcy turned and smiled at Daisy. “Lincoln sent me.” They both looked at her in shock. “Yeah, so I can travel between the worlds and I’m doing some important work world saving work on this other Earth and I need a doctor, for me.” She looked at Coulson. “Did you hear that HYDRA kidnapped me? Yeah and they tortured me and then forced a Terrigen Crystal on me, anyway spent like three weeks in Afterlife, it’s where I met Lincoln.” She looked at Daisy. “He said that you were one of us, right?” Daisy nodded, still in shock as she kept looking over at Coulson. “So anyway, I was talking medical stuff with the doc that we had already and Caitlin was like, ‘I don’t know anything about you except what you tell me.’ Which true. But then I skipped all that because Jiaying, was a complete Bitch when it came to me.” She groaned. “She watched me like a hawk and treated me like I was patient zero for something I didn’t know what. So once I had a considerate amount of control, I ran the heck out of dodge. Then I heard she was crazy.” She shrugged. “She kept going on about the White Lights that killed my Mom was probably had something to do with the fact that she was InHuman and that Gordon was meant to save her. Then me.” She shoved her hands into her pockets. “Anyway, saved Lincoln from this weird ass blue creature and now he’s going to help me out with my medical stuff. But he wanted me to tell Skye.” She looked at Daisy. “That’s he’s okay and not to worry. Well, he said freak, but worry sounds nicer.” She took a deep breath and then smiled.

Coulson sat down as he processed everything Darcy just unloaded on them. “Is he safe?” Daisy asked her. Coulson looked up to see Darcy nodding. “Will he be coming back?”

“That’s up to him. There’s Metahumans, they’re similar to the Gifted. People with powers. Not everyone has them, but this big Particle Accelerator exploded. And a lot of people were affected. I told him, that he could live a new life on that Earth, as someone new. Where he wouldn’t be hunted.” She whipped her head to Coulson. “Which I guess was news to me. Why?”

Coulson explained what happened over the last few weeks and Darcy felt her heart break. “It’s bad but we’re trying to find a solution.” He stated when he was finished.

“People don’t like different.” Darcy whispered. “That’s the facts.” She rubbed the side of her face. “I’ll tell him that you said hi, okay?” She looked at Daisy who nodded. She looked at Coulson. “It’s good to see that you’re alive after all.”

“Be safe Miss Lewis.”

“I’ll try.” She opened a Portal and was gone.

* * *

 

Over the next week or so, after Lincoln finished building all the machines he would need for her, he started to test her. They did the basic medical tests, Caitlin was fascinated to see how much different and yet how much the same Darcy was the same as Barry. They did the routine physical and tested her strength and now was working on her endurance and stamina. “She can really go fast.” Lincoln whispered in shock as she marked Mach 3 in under two minutes and kept going faster.

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.” Barry stated from his side.

“It doesn’t make you jealous that she’s better than you?” Lincoln asked him as he bent down to look at her results in the computer.

“Thanks man.” Barry gave him a look of slight annoyance. “No, I’m genuinely happy for Darcy.”

Lincoln over his shoulder at him and nodded. “Just wondering. It’s hard sometimes when two people both with the same skill set and one is better than the other.”

“Yeah, I get it. But Darcy and I aren’t like that.” Barry exclaimed. “We both make each other better. We influence each other.”

Lincoln hummed as the tests were finishing up. “Alright Darcy, that’s enough for today.”

“That’s a relief, because it’s time for lunch.” Iris stated as she walked into the Cortex towards them. Darcy laughed through the treadmill room when she saw Iris as she slowed down to a slow trot for a two minute cool down. “It’s time for our weekly girl’s lunch.” Iris stood next to Lincoln. “Hi.” She smiled up at him.

“Iris West.” Darcy stated as she swung herself into the room. “Meet Dr. Lincoln Campbell. He is from my world and the leading expert on InHumans and their medical needs.” She looked over at Barry and winked at his exasperated look. She smiled as he tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. “Iris is Barry’s foster sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lincoln held out his hand for her.

“You too.” Iris smiled up at him as she shook it.

“So, I’m going to get ready, be back in a few. Barry.” Darcy raised her eyebrows at him. “You should get back to work, your lunch break is almost up.”

Barry made a show of looking at his watch that Joe gave him for Christmas. “Oh. You’re right as ever Darcy.” He held his hands up in the air before he flashed off. Darcy waved bye to Iris before she zipped off to go shower and change clothes for lunch.

“Oh they’re cute.” Iris laughed as she watched them leave. “So.” She turned back to a nervous Lincoln. “You can here to help Darcy? That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah.” He looked down at his notes. “Well, she said that she’s helping to save your city. And the Darcy that I knew.” He paused. “She was the one to hide, she had a lot of dark stuff going on, granted we just rescued her from being tortured from HYDRA.” He looked up at Iris who was watching him carefully. “So for her to be out in the open and want to save people, not to hide in the shadows anymore. Your Barry must’ve changed something in her. More than her InHuman powers ever could. I wanted to see it for myself.”

“And what’s your diagnosis doctor?” Iris asked him with a smile.

“I think she’s a different Darcy than before. I still see that she’s battling something dark inside of her. Maybe she always will. But this Earth has done her more good than her home ever will.” He stated.

Iris’s smiled grew as she stared up at him. “Thank you, she means a lot to us. She’s saved Barry and me. Both from some pretty horrible things. She makes all of us happy.” She looked up to hear Caitlin and Darcy talking in the halls coming towards them.

“But is there someone who tries to make her happy?” Lincoln asked her. Iris snapped her head to him confused. “See, happiness. It goes both ways, you can give it and you can receive it, just like love. Who here does that for her when she does that for everyone else.”

“We all do.” She replied.

“No. Just her. Who is here just to make her smile, who does she go to when she needs someone?” He asked her. “Because I can treat her physically all day long but when she is exhausted mentally, or emotionally. That has to be taken care of by someone she cares about. So think back. When something bad happened, how did she recover?”

Iris blinked. “She saved me, from someone really bad, she had to take his life. And then she was gone for a whole week.” She stopped; Leonard Snart was with Darcy, he took Iris back to her Dad. But did Darcy go home with him to recover? To hide from the world?”

“There must’ve been someone that you just thought of.” Lincoln stated as he turned back to his notes. “Darcy builds up these walls around her. Yes she let Barry Allen in. He’s her other half as they both coined.” He looked over at Iris. “But who else has she let in?”

“Iris!” Caitlin called to her. “Are you ready? Darcy went and got us a table already.”

“Yeah, be right there.” Iris called back. “Okay.” She stated to Lincoln. “I get what you’re saying.”

“She’s still a person under all that Hero and so is your Barry. They can break from the inside just as easily as the outside.” He stated as she turned and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Darcy felt like she couldn’t breathe, like her chest was heavy, her lungs were filled with water and her body was weighted down with sand. But she stood on her own two feet as she and the Flash took on the Royal Flush gang. Darcy already took out one of them, knocking them out and dragging him over to the police barricade as the Flash grabbed the other two. She blinked groggily as she raced down a few blocks into an alleyway and rested against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

 _“Hey, Princess, what’s wrong?”_ Cisco stated through her ear. _“Flash might still need you.”_

“I can’t.” She stopped and started to cough loudly for a few minutes, it sounded watery and clogged with mucus. “I can’t breathe.” She slid down to the ground. Her eyes were getting hazy and her head pounded like a marching band. “I don’t feel so hot.”

 _“Darcy.”_ Lincoln’s voice appeared in her ear next. _“I need to tell me what’s going on. When did you start feeling sick?”_

 _“Nothing is showing up on her suit.”_ Cisco exclaimed. _“Something must be wrong.”_

“I feel sleepy.” Her voice sounded floaty as she started to nod off then and there.

 _“Darcy, I’m coming.”_ Barry stated in her ear. “ _Royal Flush is all caught and handed off to the police. Cisco give me her coordinates.”_

Darcy groaned as she shook herself awake and tried to stand back up again. “No.” She stumbled. “I can get back.” She started another coughing fit and fell back down to the ground in a heap.

 _“Darcy, I don’t think you are in any condition.”_ Lincoln stated. _“The Flash is coming for you, we’re going to get you checked out.”_

“I hate needles.” Darcy mumbled as she laid her head against the brick of the alley, a light breeze blew past her and sent chills down her body. She looked up and saw Barry suddenly in front of her. “Heeeey.” She reached up and patted his leg.

“Hi.” He knelt down to get a look at her. “Uh guys. She actually looks really bad. Darcy if you knew you were sick. Why didn’t you tell us?”

She rolled her head over to look at him through the haziness as she narrowed her eyes. “It.” She stopped and let out a hiss of pain that rippled through her skin. “It wasn’t this bad. I thought it was just a cold.”

 _“Uh, correct me if I’m wrong.”_ Cisco started in their ears. “ _But you guys don’t get colds.”_

“No.” Barry stated as he picked Darcy up in his arms and sped off. He stopped when they reached STAR Labs and brought her to the medical bed for Caitlin and Lincoln to examine. “No Cisco, we don’t get colds.” He looked at his friend as he took off his cowl. He stared at Darcy in worry as the two doctors ran around her bed as they tried to give her the correct medicine. It was a few minutes later when they just decided to just keep her hydrated because they didn’t know what was wrong with her. 

**

It was midnight before her fever finally broke and they all sighed in relief. But then the screaming started. She looked like she was partaking in an exorcism. Her eyes wide as she screamed in pain every few hours. Harry even came out of his lab to check up on her. Neither of them having spoken to each other since Christmas though no one knew why. Everyone stood around her bed as she withered in pain and no one knew what to do. “I thought you were in expert.” Harry growled at Lincoln as he turned on the younger man. “Fix her!” He crowded in on him.

“Hey.” Caitlin stepped in between the two of them. “This isn’t his fault. Darcy and Barry’s regenerative powers should keep them from getting sick.” She turned to look down at the sickly woman on the bed. Darcy was covered in sweat from her previous fever, her skin pale as her symptoms kept changing. “This isn’t supposed to happen, it’s like something is happening on a cellular level that is hurting her.”

Lincoln’s head snapped to Caitlin before looking at Darcy. “It can’t be….” He whispered as he ran over to his machines and dragged one of them over to her bedside. “I need everyone but Caitlin out.”

“What?” Barry sounded outraged. “Why?”

“Because, I need Caitlin to help me get her clothes off and I think Darcy would appreciate it if the less people who saw her without her clothes the better.” Lincoln stated as he prepped his machine. “Out, now. There’s nothing you can do here.”

Everyone started to leave, except for Barry. “I’m staying.” Lincoln and Caitlin stared at him. “I’ve been in her head, we’ve seen each other before.” He stated as he looked at Darcy’s face. “I’m not leaving her like this.” He grabbed Darcy’s hand. “I can’t hear her Caitlin, I’m trying. But I can’t get through.” He looked up at his friend as tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m scared.”

“We’ll figure this out Barry.” She whispered as she and Lincoln got to work on undressing Darcy and prepping her for his machine. He started to stick acupuncture needles all over her body and connected them to his machine one after another. All Barry could think was that if she was awake, Darcy would be upset with all the needles.

“Okay. Let’s see if I’m right.” Lincoln whispered as he turned the machine on and they watched as her skin lit up with a red color and began to hum with sparks of Lightning underneath. “I was afraid of this.”

“What is it?” Caitlin asked, fascinated.

“Terrigenesis.” Lincoln replied. “It’s what your body goes through if you survive the Mist. Being changed into an InHuman.” He turned to adjust something on his machine. “This should help with the pain.”

“She’s already InHuman.” Barry stated. “Why is this happening again?”

“I don’t know.” Lincoln snapped at him. “I am be an expert but that like saying I’m the expert on space. There’s still more to know.” He rubbed his face. “Jaiying knew more about us, she was an Elder, kept everything hidden. All I wanted to be was a doctor when I was chosen to go through the Mist. It, changed my life. Sometimes I think for the better, sometimes not.” He adjusted a few needles. “She might need to be like this for a few days, it should help. But until she wakes up, I won’t know what truly is wrong with her.” He covered her up the best her could without harming the needles.

“We’ll take turns being here with her.” Caitlin stated as she tried to reassure Barry. “She won’t be alone here.”

“I’ll stay.” Barry stated as he sat down next to the bed. “I’ll stay with her.” Lincoln and Caitlin shared a look before nodding and leaving him be.

* * *

 

“You haven’t gone and seen her once.” Caitlin stated as she walked into Harry’s little lab after the first day on the machine. “I thought you two were friends.” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Dr. Snow.” Harry sighed. “How is she?” His back was still turned to her.

She stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around and slapped him. He stared at her in shock to see that she had been crying. “She’s sick and we don’t know how or why.” She seethed. “And you’re in here acting like you don’t care about her.”

He rubbed his cheek, for such a petite woman, she hit pretty hard. “On the contrary Dr. Snow.” He capped his marker and set it down. “I care for her a deep deal. But I don’t think her guard dog would let me sit up with her at the time being.” He sighed and stared at Caitlin’s look of disbelief. “Mr. Allen can talk all he wants about how he and Darcy are just these two people connected across the worlds. Each other’s halves and not mean something to each other more than friends. But I’ve seen the way he looks at her, he adores her. She hangs the moon to him.” He turned back to his dry erase board. “And she made it clear on Christmas that he will always come first.”

“What happened on Christmas?” Caitlin asked him.

“Don’t.” Harry snapped. “It isn’t your concern. Darcy is. When you want me to take over, I’ll come up and sit with her. I don’t have a problem with it.” He picked up his marker, uncapped it and started up again.

* * *

 

“How is she Scarlet?” Barry jumped at the voice to see Leonard Snart standing beside him. He didn’t hear him come into the room.

“Better, but she’s still out.” Barry watched as Len stepped up to the bed and looked down sadly at Darcy sleeping form. “How did you know?”

“We were supposed to meet last night, had another meeting with the Rouges, she didn’t show. Got worried.” Len brushed her hair from her face. “Hope me being here isn’t going to be an issue.”

“No.” Barry stated as he rubbed the side of his face.

“Good, because I don’t really care.” Len smirked at him as he grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of Darcy, careful of the machine. “You look terrible.” He watched the younger man with interest.

“I can’t.” Barry looked up at Darcy’s face and swallowed. “I can’t hear her anymore. It’s like the connection is gone and I don’t know what to do.”

Leonard frowned as he watched the Scarlet Speedster. “That’s right, she said that you two have been connected since you both got your powers.” Barry nodded. “So what will happen if hers’ goes away?”

Barry blinked and looked over at Leonard. “Darcy’s powers are in her blood. She’s part alien. You can’t just take them away.”

“But they were dormant for most of her life.” Len stated. “Something activated them.” He nodded to her. “She told me all about it, so what if something is making them dormant again?”

“Then she still has powers.” Barry stated. She still has her Gifted abilities, he thought. Her strength and her jumping. “She has abilities still.”

“Either way, she’s stuck here now, if she loses her powers.” Leonard stated.

Barry wanted to argue but he stopped, was that really a bad thing? To lose his other half, his best friend? But Jeff, her only family is there on her Earth. He stared at Darcy and felt his heart break a little. _Please be okay_ , he pleaded to her, but she never heard him.

* * *

 

Darcy felt like she was floating on air, like she was having an out of body experience. She was walking around like she was scrooge from the Christmas Carol. “Jesse?” Darcy watched as the younger girl worked in her very own lab at the Avenger Facility, working on a way to defeat Zoom. She stood behind her as she watched as she moved between her notes and the dry erase board, bouncing back and forth like a bunny.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up Pietro’s tests from this morning.” Jesse stated. “Compare them to Darcy please.” She watched on the screen next to her board appeared Darcy and Pietro racing side by side and the numbers and formulas that Darcy didn’t even understand. But Jesse seem to get it. “How is Darcy faster? She can go up against Zoom…” She hummed to herself as she began to write another formula down. “So if her Flash in that world is as fast or faster than Pietro but not as fast as her.”

“How fast does Flash need to be to defeat Zoom?” Darcy finished as she smiled. This was like one of those weird words problems they give kids in school.

Jesse stopped and stepped back from the board. “But what if it isn’t about getting faster?” She tapped her marker on her chin. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Yes Miss Wells.” The AI spoke through the speakers.

“Darcy can control time, can’t she? That’s one of her powers, how she’s more advance than other Speedsters.” Jesse began writing something down on her board.

“You seem to already know the answer Miss Wells.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

“So what if it isn’t about teaching the Flash to be faster.” Jesse stated. “But teaching him to speed through time without going back into it. To control it like she does?”

Darcy blinked, she never thought about it like that. Time and Speed were two different things for her. She could speed through, well speed. But then she could race through time too. If she could teach Barry how to control time like she could, like Heimdall taught her, then he could slow down Zoom to defeat him. “Good job Jesse.”

 

She felt a pull, a sudden urge to be somewhere else. With a blink she was on Asgard, standing beside Odin’s bedside. She stood behind Thor, Lady Sif and the healers.  “The time is nearing.” One of the healers spoke. Darcy watched as she slowly walked around the bed to get a better look at Odin’s face. He is breathing was shallow, eyes were dim as he stared up into the blank space in front of him.

“Thor.” Lady Sif placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are King of Asgard now, you must bid him farewell.”

“I am aware.” Thor whispered as he stared at his Father’s face. “I find it hard to say it, though the time has been coming for weeks.” He grabbed his Father’s hands. “There will never be a wiser King.”

“The girl.” Odin coughed. “The one you chose.”

“Darcy Lewis.” Thor nodded. “She had to be with her family.”

“The path that is lai…” Odin coughed a hoarse coughed before swallowing. “Laid before her. It is not finished. She still has obstacles to overcome. There is still time.”

Thor’s eyes widened as he stared at his father. “Father.”

“This is my last wish.  It has been done.” Odin whispered as he wetted his lips. “When she is ready, go to her.” His eyelids grew heavy and his breathing grew light. “I can see her face, your Mother’s. My love, reunited at last.” He let out a last sigh and he was gone.

Darcy stared in confusion as Thor bent over his Father’s body and cried, Lady Sif comforting him in solace, the healers remaining still until they were needed. What path? What did she have to overcome? What the hell was going on? She looked around before walking off to find Heimdall for he saw everything and maybe he could see her in this ghostly form. She walked, floated, or glided, whatever you wanted to call it to the gate to see him waiting for her.

“Princess, it is always a pleasure to see you.” He smiled at her. “Though I suspect that others do not see you as I see you.”

“Confused?” She asked him. “Because I am very confused.” She stated as she walked up to stand next to him and stared out into space. “What is happening Heimdall?”

He chuckled as he looked down at his clasped hands on the top of his sword. “That, my beloved Princess, I cannot tell you. This is a path that you must walk on your own.”

She frowned as she looked up at him. “I didn’t stay for the coronation you know.”

“You went to save people that you cared about.” Heimdall stated. “Even at the heartbreak of your own. Asgard understands the importance of battle in the place of frills.”

She laughed and actually smiled. “I don’t think I would make a good Princess anyway.” Her smile faltered. “I wasn’t raised for this life, democracy, diplomacy, order and battle. Sure my degree would be super useful and powers.” She whistled. “Will certainly help me, but how would I act on the first time I’m out and someone insults Thor for something. I’d lose it.” She looked down. “I think I would lose, most likely wouldn’t.” She gave Heimdall a look. “But still. Imagine me being married off to some stranger, that wouldn’t end well.”

“So you wish to marry someone that you love rather than for alliance?” He asked her.

She stopped and blushed. “That would me someone would have to love me.” She whispered. “That’s highly unlikely.”

Heimdall looked at her, his golden eyes staring into her soul. “It seems that I am seeing you for the first time Princess, without your other soul inside of you.”

She blinked and really thought about it. She couldn’t hear Barry, she tried, and she couldn’t feel him either. “No, he isn’t there.” She looked up almost in shock and pain. “Heimdall.”

“Do you truly have no love for yourself Princess that the only love inside of you comes from another soul?” He asked her.

“I have been hurt by all the wrong people, and lost all the right people to not know what loves feels like.” She stated as she stared out into the depths of space. “I wish I could say, that it was just one heartbreak, I’ll get over it with some ice cream and girl time.” She shook her head. “But he tore my soul to shreds and it was when I felt like I was healing he came back into my life. And I can’t bring myself to believe that the next person isn’t going to rip through one of the tears that I just finished stitching up and it’s a horrible life to live.” She covered her face with her hands to stop herself from crying. “But you can’t go back into time and fix things, not everything can be fixed that way.” She looked up and turned to face him.

“I’ve seen you.” He stated. “Using your powers and you’ve done well, you haven’t abused them.” He smirked at her. “Too much.”

She snorted and wiped her eyes with her hand. “Honestly, I sometimes wish that it was back to the basics. Back when it was just the strength and the jumping.” She sighed. “Back when Isaac and Dad was alive.” She shook her head. “But you can’t get rid of InHuman powers once they’ve been activated.” She looked down at her hands. She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at Heimdall. “I should probably head back home now.”

“As you wish Princess.” He nodded as he gave her a smile. “Asgard is always here should you need us.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and then suddenly she was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Barry had fallen asleep on her bed, holding her hand. He hadn’t left her side in the last five days unless it was for Flash emergencies or CCPD had a crime scene for him. But every chance he had, he was there next to her side. “Barry.” Joe stated as he walked in, it was a little after midnight and he was working the night shift. “You should go home and change. She’ll be here when you wake up, let someone else sit next to her.”

Barry set up and rubbed his eyes as he stared down at Darcy’s sleeping face. “No, I’m fine. She might wake up soon.”

“Barry.” Joe sighed as he stared at his son. “You’ve been saying that for days. She’ll wake up when she’s ready. Lincoln said this could take a while. He knows about their kind.”

“Yeah. I know about Darcy.” Barry argued as he scooted closer to her. He held her hand tighter and ran his other one over her hair. “She’s my other half Joe. I can’t hear her anymore.” He looked up at the detective. “I’m worried that something else is wrong.”

“Hmm. Barry.” Darcy mumbled as she nuzzled into his hand on her head.

Barry jumped up from his seat as Joe walked over in shock. “Darcy?” Barry asked in a hushed whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She felt stiff and cold. “Am I…” Her mouth was dry, he rushed and got her a water with a straw. She had a few sips before speaking again. “Are there needles on me?” She asked him confused.

He smiled as he nodded down at her. “Uh, Lincoln, he did it. He thought it might help with the pain, he said it was the same process that he did for you when you went through Terrigenesis.” Darcy’s eyes widened as what he just said went through her mind, she thought back to the conversation with Heimdall. She suddenly felt sick. She sat up quickly and started to yank the needles out in handfuls as she started screaming. “Darcy! Darcy what’s wrong?” Barry asked her.

She looked up at him and tried to talk to him telepathically and found that she couldn’t hear him, she couldn’t feel him. Nothing was getting through to him. She turned to Joe and reach out her hand and tried to pause him but nothing. Darcy started to hyperventilate as tears fell from her eyes. “No, no, no.” She cried. “I didn’t mean it. There’s no way.” She shook her head as she curled in on herself, her hands in her hair.

“Uh, I think you need to get Lincoln and Caitlin.” Joe stated. “And fast.”

Barry stared in shock at her. “Darcy.”

“No!” She screamed before stopping. She tossed herself over the side of the bed and started to vomit.

“I’ll go get Lincoln and Caitlin.” Barry stated as he flashed away, leaving Darcy and Joe alone together.

Joe eyed Darcy carefully as she continued to vomit on the floor over the side of the bed before he grabbed a waste basket and place it under her to catch it. He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out Baby girl.”

When she finished, she rinsed her mouth out with water and spat it out into the waste basket before settling back onto the bed. She held the water in her hands as she watch Joe try and find her a STAR Labs sweat shirt to wear. “Jeff.” He stopped and looked up at her. “My foster Dad. Jeff, he calls me Baby girl. Has since I was little. Even before he took me in.”

Joe found a sweat shirt and handed it to her to slip on, he held her water for her and handed it back to her afterwards. “So what was Jeff like growing up?”

She took another sip. “He was strict, because he was a cop. But I needed it. I didn’t run away like Barry did. But I snuck out, vigilante stuff mind you, with Isaac.” She smiled at the memory. She hissed as she pricked her toes on one of the needles still in her bed. “I didn’t date in school, guys wanted too, girls made up horrible stories about me. But. I knew that I was a freak.” She looked at Joe. “I didn’t want others to know.” She sighed. “But He and Isaac were always trying to get me to go out and have the full life experience. He did police security for high school games when we were younger, so we got in for free. One time I picked a fight with a bunch of senior boys, six to one.”

“Really?” Joe laughed. “How did he take that?”

“Well, see Jeff didn’t find out about my Gifts until college, post Kilgrave.” She whispered the last part. “Only Isaac knew.” She tipped her cup of water side to side, watching it. “So he really thought his boxing was paying off.” She smiled as Joe let out a big laugh. “All of those self-defense classes and such.”

“Oh, I wished Barry took to my boxing like Iris did.” He told her with a smile.

“Jeff.” She reached over and set her water on the side table. “He liked to tell me.” She took a deep breath, it felt personal to share his words with someone other than Barry. “Baby girl, I will stand behind you, or I will stand next to you. But you will never stand alone.” She looked sad when she said it, like she realized she might never hear him say it again.

Joe stared at her for a moment. “Now, those are words I’d like to live by.” She nodded in agreement. “So do you happened to want to tell me before Barry gets back with the doctors and they start prodding you why you’re so upset?”

“I.” She stopped. “I actually would like to take a shower. Please.”

He nodded and helped her out of bed. “I’ll find you something to eat too. Order you something if I have too.”

“Thanks.” She whispered as she walked to the showers.

* * *

 

It was half an hour later when she slowly walked back into the Cortex to see everyone and she meant everyone waiting for her. “Hey.” She waived shyly at them before beeline for the food.

“Maybe you should wait until we run tests first.” Lincoln stated, stepping up to stop her.

“How long was I asleep?” Darcy asked as she smacked his hand away from her food. She bit into a fry as she glared at him.

“Five days.” Barry stated as he watched her like a mother bear.

“Then I’m eating.” She glared at Lincoln as she grabbed the bags away from him and walked over to a table. “So while I’m doing this, tell me what’s new.” She bit into her burger.

They began to fill her in on news of the City, news of Oliver’s running for Mayor of Star City that Barry caught some guy named Turtle and that Patty broke up with him. Darcy nodded and hummed around her food and drinks at all the right times to show that she was listening but she could tell that they wanted her to talk. That they wanted answers, from her. She sighed and crumbled up the last of her burger wrappers and tossed it in the bag before standing up. “Excuse me, have to use the bathroom.” She moved to walk out of the room.

“Darcy.” Barry raced to her side. “I know that something is wrong and you’re scared.” He looked at the others watching them. “I just don’t want you running off, please let us help you.”

She looked away from him. “It’s just the bathroom Barry. I can’t get very far from there.” She walked away from him and to the restroom down the hall.

Barry sighed as he watched her walked into the other room before turning back to his friends. “Something is seriously wrong. She isn’t here.” He tapped his head.

“You mean she isn’t all there?” Cisco asked. “I’d say.” He eyed her food. “She only ate half of what she normally eats.”

“No Cisco.” Barry stopped and he looked at the food, now that was a concern too, loss of appetite? “I can’t feel her in my head, we’re connected. But now we’re not.”

“So you’re saying that whatever happened to Darcy, severed your connection?” Caitlin asked him, she turned to Lincoln who had went to his machine to look over something. “Lincoln?” She asked him.

“Hm?” He looked up. “Oh, it’s just. Something is wrong with my machine, it shouldn’t have given off results like these.” He held up the paper from it.

“What does it say?” Harry asked him.

“It says that I’m no longer InHuman.” Darcy stated quietly from the doorway. “That my powers are gone.”

“That’s impossible.” Lincoln stated. “You can’t get rid of your powers. Once you get them, there is no cure.” He stared at her like he couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Then tell me what’s happening to me?” She sounded so broken and small. “Because I can’t run. There’s no Lightning.” She walked forward. “I’m so alone inside.” She meant Barry. “I told him…Heimdall that sometimes that I wished that I could go back. Back to how I was before I became InHuman.”  She turned to look at Barry hurt. “I didn’t think it would ever happen. I just meant when Isaac was alive, Dad.” She hugged herself tight and shivered. “It was just so simple back then before Kilgrave, before everything. I didn’t think. There is no way for you to get rid of your powers.” She sniffled as she tried to keep from falling apart again. “I don’t want you to hate me.” She whispered.

“Darcy.” Barry engulfed her in a hug and held her tight. “I would never hate you.”

“I’m abandoning you. I won’t be able to help you against Zoom.” She whispered into his chest. “I’m not strong enough. I can’t lose you too.” She gripped his shirt tighter.

“There has to be a way to get her powers back.” Barry stated to Lincoln.

“Sure, if we had another Terrigen Crystal, but that’s on our world.” Lincoln replied. “And if Darcy doesn’t have her powers, we’re stuck here.”

“Hey, if Zoom can open the Portals, we can figure out how to create them ourselves.” Cisco stated. “To get to Darcy’s world.”

“No.” Darcy stated firmly from Barry’s arms. “I’m fine.” She pulled away and wiped her face as she looked up at Barry. “I guess the whole Female Flash name is going to go out the window now huh? I can’t even run fast anymore. But I’m strong and I can fight. So I’ll still protect this city. It’s mine now.” She looked around at the others before looking down. “I need some air.” She walked around Barry and out of the room. She walked out of STAR Labs and walked around the building, looking up at it before squatting a little and jumping up. She grabbed ahold on the side a few stories up. She smiled, she still had it, her power at the core of it. She pushed off again and jumped up again to land at the top of the building, landing on her feet, knelt down. She stood up and looked around, her heart pounding at the vast night sky and the twinkling lights of the city around her. “This is the path I must walk alone isn’t Heimdall?” She looked up above her into the depths of space. “You meant without Barry, didn’t you?”

* * *

 

“I didn’t realize how much of my clothes that I kept in my pocket universe.” Darcy stated as she took another bag from Lisa Snart. She already gotten a bag of clothes from Caitlin and Iris. “Thanks. You really didn’t have to you know.”

“Of course I did sweet heart.” Lisa smirked at her. “For the girl who makes my brother happy.”

“Um.” Darcy stopped. “What?” She tilted her head to the side and scratched it. “What?” She asked again after she tried to rack her brain around it.

“Oh honey.” Lisa stopped and gave her a look of a mother not believe her kid one bit. “You two are smitten with each other.”

“I..uh..iuh..” Darcy stuttered. “What?” Darcy looked part insulted and part shocked. “Why would he be into someone like me? Have you seen your brother? He’s like….” She stopped. “And I’m like ten ways to Sunday awkward and filled with bad juju. No, that isn’t going to work.” She shook her head as she blushed a deep red.

Lisa arched an eyebrow and stopped going through her clothes. She turned her trained thieving eyes on Darcy and narrowed in on her. “So.” She sat down next to her. “My brother, what did you say he was like?”

Darcy whipped her head around to look at her and gulped, this went from a nice conversation with Lisa to a death battle match with the Golden Glider over Leonard Snart. “Oh boy.” Darcy stood up holding the bag of clothes to her chest. “Thanks a million for the clothes, hey remember when I let you get away with that one super expensive necklace. Yeah, let’s drop the previous conversation and think about that.” Darcy backed away and opened the door only to bump into the man of the hour. “Son of a bitch.” Darcy groaned as she stared up at him. “Nope. Not doing this.” Her blush continue to grow a deep red as she made her escape.

* * *

 

Darcy was in the gym of STAR Labs working on one of the weight machines, working on her arms with the music blasting. “You know.” She paused mid rep and slowly lowered it. “You didn’t have to leave in such a rush.” She turned to see Leonard Snart standing there.

She set the weights down and turned to face him. “I’m pretty sure CCPD is looking for you after that stunt you pulled yesterday.” She walked passed him to grab her water bottle. “And I had places I had to be.” She replied to his earlier comment.

“Hey.” He stopped her. “Mick and I might be gone for a while.”

She lowered her water bottle and popped the top closed as she nodded. “Okay, do you have a heist somewhere else?”

“We were picked to go on a mission for this Vandal Savage guy.” Len stated. “Through time.”

“Vandal Savage.” Darcy repeated. “Barry and the others already defeated him when he came after Kendra and Carter.”

“Well that’s the thing with Immortals and time travel.” He gave her a look. “They don’t tend to play by the rules.”

“So you’re going to go play through time, while I’m stuck here.” She sighed and walked away from him to grab the weights again. “Where I can’t do anything if you need help.” She picked up the weights and put them on the bar on each side. “Guess I’m useless on all accounts lately.” She muttered.

“Princess.” Len stepped up behind her and turned her around to face him. “You’ll get your powers back. Then you can meet me wherever I am in the timeline, we’ll do lunch.”

She stared up at him in disbelief. “Don’t do anything stupid where I can’t save you from it.” She whispered as she leaned into him. “I’d really hate to find out that you went to prison in the past or worse. Got yourself killed because you weren’t doing your job.”

He smirked and leaned in closer to her to match her. “When I get back.” He started. “I’ll take you out.”

“Come back then.” She whispered as she lifted up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and stepped back and walked around. “For luck Captain.” She winked at him before she turned back around to her weights. He stared at her for a moment longer before he smiled to himself and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

“You said Heimdall.” Lincoln stated as held wrapped the blood pressure cup around her arm.

“Hm?” Darcy glanced at him from looking over at Caitlin and Barry’s examination. “What?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Heimdall. You said that you told him that you wanted to go back to the way things were.”

“Look, Lincoln.” She gave him her full attention. “I didn’t mean it and I certainly didn’t think it would happen.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He stopped her as he placed the stethoscope on her arm. “How did you speak with him? Astro protection? A dream? Neither of those are your usual powers.”

She blinked and stared at him. “While I was sick I guess.” She took a deep breath as he started to take her blood pressure, she turned her gaze back to Barry who was watching her as well with a small smile. “I went to my world first.” She whispered. “They’re trying to figure out our Zoom problem there too. I had asked them to a while back. One of them had an idea.” She looked up at Lincoln as he finished and took off the cup. “Then there was this pull and I was by Odin’s bedside, it was his deathbed, Thor was there, Lady Sif too and a few healers. They were discussing me.”

“What about?” He asked her as he wrote down his notes and then checked her breathing from her back. “Deep breaths.”

“That I still had obstacles to face but I was still chosen and when I was ready that they will come to me.” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Then I went looking for Heimdall, as the gatekeeper, because he sees everything. I figured he had to see me. He could and we talked. Told me that this was the path that I had to walk alone.”

“Hence why you and Barry are separated.” Lincoln looked over his shoulder at Barry who looked confused at them.

“Yeah I think so.” She nodded. “He also.” She paused. “He also commented that ‘this was the first time I am seeing you without your other soul inside of you.’ In regards to love.”

Lincoln pulled away to write her heartrate on his notes and sighed. “Well that can be the case sometimes.” He looked at her and frowned. “Darcy. You’ve been hurt a lot but you have a lot of support here. I didn’t know you that well back home on our Earth. You didn’t really give people a chance back in Afterlife to know you before running off either.” He sat down next to her. “But here.” He glanced around. “These people care about you. Especially Barry Allen.”

“Red Ranger doesn’t count.” She mumbled as she bumped shoulders with Lincoln. “He practically is me.”

“If that’s true and he cares and loves you so much. Then why can’t you love yourself like he loves you?” He asked her.

She took a deep breath and stared at Lincoln for a long moment before she looked up to see Barry watching her with interest and something else hidden behind his eyes. She wished again that she could know what he was feeling. “You’re digging deep there doc.”

“I think it’s only as deep as you’re willing to wade in Darcy.” He bumped her shoulder back. “Alright.” He stood up. “It’s your favorite part. I’m going to need a blood sample.”

“I hate you just a little bit.” She pinched her thumb and finger together.

* * *

 

Darcy was jogging outside around the park, just trying to keep in shape when she saw someone come up running behind her. She whipped around and prepared for a fight and suddenly stopped, Laurel Lance. “Hi.” Darcy slowed her pace to a stop and waited for the woman to catch up to her. She was only a few feet behind her before she was there. “I didn’t know you guys were in town.”

“No, it’s just me. I came to see Mom.” Laurel breathed. “I heard what happened.”

Darcy nodded as she pursed her lips. “I was going to a run. Do you want to go with me? I’m not so fast anymore.”

Laurel smiled and nodded. “Sure, I can try and keep up. Maybe later we can beat each other into a pulp.”

Darcy broke out into a grin. “I like the way you think.” They started out in an even pace as they went down the path again. “So isn’t your sister here too?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah.” Laurel nodded. “But she went on this mission for this Vandal Savage guy.”

“So did Len.” Darcy looked over at her. “Leonard Snart, through time.” They shared a look. “I wonder who else went on this trip.” Darcy mused.

“I just think it would be good for Sara to get out and do some good.” Laurel stated as they got further into the park. “Cisco even made her a new suit.”

“I saw him working on it.” Darcy nodded. “Looked cool.” They picked up the pace into a run and tried to out run the other one, getting competitive. They raced each other for over five miles before they called it quits, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breaths. “You know, it feels a lot harder when it’s at a slower pace.” Darcy complained causing Laurel to laugh.

“Welcome to the rest of the world.” She smiled at her.

“Hey.” Darcy beamed. “I wonder if I can drink now. I haven’t had drinks in forever.”

Laurel’s eyes light up as she tossed her arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “Let’s find out shall we?”

* * *

 

“Should I even be surprise that Turtle turned up dead?” Darcy asked Harry as she walked into his lab. “I mean, his powers were to be able to slow down time. And that’s what we needed to do to stop Zoom. Slow him down, to stop him. And suddenly, cameras stopped working in the Pipeline, and he’s dead. Caitlin says aneurism. But…” she walked up to his desk and looked down at his notes as he stood at his board. “A father’s love could kill just the same, couldn’t it?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stated as he continued to work. “And that’s a pretty bold accusation for the first thing to say to me after weeks of no talking.”

“Words have this funny way of going both ways.” She snapped back. “Tell me the truth.”

He looked back at her. “Okay, I don’t like that color on you.” He turned back to his board.

She snorted as she looked down at her borrowed shirt. “I don’t give a shit about your opinion on my clothes.” She crossed her arms. “Did you kill him, the Turtle?” She glared at his back as he continued to work.

“I don’t have to answer to you.” He replied. “There’s nothing.”

She cut him off by grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing him to his desk, she flipped him over to his back and held him down with just one hand on his chest. “Bitch, I don’t even play.” She gave him a bored look. “Why did you kill him?”

“For Jesse.” He breathed as he stared up her. “Were you always this strong?”

“I’m not even trying.” She replied. “A tiny bit more pressure and your whole skeleton will shatter.” She smirked. “I’m just playing with my food.” She arched her eyebrow. “I was a vigilante in college, didn’t I tell you that? I didn’t play by any rules. Run in the shadows, don’t get caught. Never the hero.” She applied a little more pressure and watched as he hissed. “So, why did you really kill him?”

“Zoom wanted me to steal the speed force, you knew that.” He hissed, trying to breathe, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

She let go and stepped back. “So you killed Turtle so you can engineer something to steal from Barry?” She frowned as she crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her upper arms. He sat up slowly, trying to breathe, coughing. “Why not just try it out on Zoom?”

“Because, I don’t know if it’ll work.” He groaned as he rubbed his chest sorely. “I have to test it first.”

She felt a sudden burst of anger. She could feel pity for Harry for only so long, she can only care for him for so long before he angered her too much. She took a deep breath. “You need to tell Barry.”

“I can’t.” Harry looked up at her. “I if do, I won’t be able to save Jesse.” He looked genuinely upset about the idea of losing his Daughter.

She knew that should’ve told him then, right there that she already saved Jesse. Jesse has been saved since Christmas and that threat that Zoom had over him was an empty one. “Tell him.” She pleaded once more. “We’re your friends.”

“You’re not my friends.” He replied. “Colleagues maybe.” He rubbed his chest as his normal breathing came back. She snorted and he looked up at her. “You made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing more from me.”

She stared at him in shock. “I’ve made it pretty clear?” She blurted out. “Me? I’ve done nothing but help you. I’ve done nothing but want to help you, I’ve asked you time and time again to let me help you. To please, let us in to help. But no.” She snapped. “Nothing is good enough.” No, she wasn’t going to tell him now. She can let him stew on it. “Tell Barry now.”

“Or you’ll what?” He asked her. “Tell him yourself?” He glared up at her. “How will that work out for you, his little Princess knowing all along that I was going to hurt him and you did nothing to stop me.”

She stared at him sadly. “I can stand here and threatened you all day, maybe even hurt you. And you know what that would accomplish?” She asked him. “Making me like Zoom.” Her words cut him like a knife. “Or maybe you can man up for once and do the right thing.” She walked around him and towards the door.  She stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at him. “I’m not a parent, you’re right. I might never be, so I can’t understand that pain. But what would Jesse say to your wiliness to sacrifice someone else’s child to save your own?” She asked him before leaving.

* * *

 

“Did you hear?” Caitlin asked her as she sat down with their cups of coffee at Jitters. “Felicity was shot right after Oliver proposed to her by Darhk. Barry said she was still in surgery when he talked to Thea last night.” Darcy frowned as she looked down into her coffee and she thought back to how she felt when Jeff was shot and she could imagine how Oliver is feeling right about now. “Darcy?” Caitlin reached over and grabbed her arm. “Are you okay?”

“I was thinking about Jeff, when he was shot. And what Oliver is going through.” She lifted her cup up to drink it. “He’s probably storming the streets right about now.”

Caitlin nodded, her face pale at the thought of the Green Arrow on a rampage. “How are you adjusting to it?” She watched her behind her coffee mug with a doctor’s trained eye.

“It’s like a constant panic attack Caitlin. I honestly don’t know what to do.” Darcy set her mug down. “I haven’t even had these powers as long of my original ones. So I shouldn’t be dependent on them as much and I didn’t think I was.”

“It’s Barry.”

Darcy nodded. “This is a Path that I must walk on my own.” She sighed and rested her chin on her palm to look out the window and people watched. “Caitlin? How do you love yourself?” She continued to look out the window. “I’ve been torn and broken apart so many times. That I only felt like a whole person with Barry and I think that’s what Heimdall is trying to get me to do. Love myself. At the core of it all.” She leaned back in her chair and looked at her friend confused. “But how?”

“Oh Darcy.” Caitlin reached over and grabbed her hand. “We’re your friends, we’re always right here beside you. We’re never going to leave you to fight this alone.”

Darcy stopped and stared. It was so close to Jeff’s words that it hit home. She held onto Caitlin’s hand, squeezing it lightly without hurting her. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She whispered.

“You’re not.” Caitlin smiled. “You have us.” She stood up and walked around to hug Darcy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

“Is that who I really think it is?” Darcy asked as she walked into the Cortex to see a man in a yellow suit standing there, hands clasped before him in Cisco made handcuffs.

“Eobard Thawne.” Cisco stated as he glared at the man. “Princess.” He started to say her name.

“No!” Darcy stopped him, throwing her hand over his mouth. “Anything you say could disrupt the time line, helping him from the future to go back into the past to change it.”

Eobard and Harry both turned to look at her. “Very smart.” Eobard stated as he studied her. “Are you one of his students? And very pretty too.” His voice was entirely creepy as he checked her out.

She clucked her tongue as she looked over at Barry who looked like he was going to be sick that his nemesis was flirting with her. “May I?” She asked Barry. He gave her a look before nodding.

“No, go ahead.” They seemed to have known each other long enough, been each other’s head long enough to know certain things about each other.

She smirked and walked over to Eobard and decked him right in the face, she held back quite a bit of her power. But the punch did send him back three feet on the ground. Everyone hissed and groaned from second hand pain from the sound her fist made from hitting his face. She was almost sure that she might have cracked his jaw. “I would tell you what that’s for. But that would ruin all the fun.” She crossed her arms. “No one say my name around him. Ever.” She turned and went to stand back next to Cisco.

“I am so in love with you right now Princess.” Cisco told her. “Fist bump.” Darcy blew a puff of air from her nose and met his fist with the one she punch Eobard with.

The Reverse Flash pulled himself up and they watched as his jaw healed itself. “Damn shame.” Darcy muttered and Cisco hummed in agreement.

“That’s quite an arm you got there.” He stated as he looked up at her from the floor. “No wonder the Flash is fond of you even in the Future. I know who you are Princess. I’m not stupid. You’re famous even where I’m from.”

“I want to say Hell.” Darcy replied as she shoved her hands into her pockets. “But that answer never really gets me anywhere.”

He stared at her, looking at Barry then back at her. “It hasn’t happened yet.” He smirked. “This is the beginning for you two.” He pushed himself to stand up and chuckled. “So this is where the time line begins for the Flash and the Goddess.”

Cisco’s eyes widens as he looked at Darcy but she held up her hand to stop him from commenting on the name. “This could also be the beginning for you too. But the path you chose to walk on. This one. It only cycles, over and over again. And we’ve seen how it ends.” She looked at Barry. “What’s the plan?”

“Pipeline. He was trying to get back to his time and kill Dr. McGee to do it.” Barry replied, she noticed that he still wore his full Flash gear, cowl still over his head. Eobard must not know who he is yet. Darcy nodded and Barry and Harry each grabbed a hold of Eobard and took him down to the Pipeline.

“This is going to end badly.” She whispered to Cisco. “Very.”

**

Two hours later, Darcy felt like she finally had time to breath. With the Reverse Flash still in the present time line, it was causing a paradox and because Cisco and Harry were expanding Cisco Vibing powers. He was the most effected. He had almost faded out of existence but Caitlin was able to stabilize him enough for Barry and Eobard to create a black whole thing for him to jump through to get home. Now two hours later, Cisco was resting and Darcy sat at his bedside reading a book. Times like this she felt so useless. “Water.” Cisco whispered. “Thirsty.” Darcy looked up from her book and set it down to grab him some water.

“Here you go.” She held the cup as he sipped from the straw. “How are you feeling?” She asked him. “Probably the worst question to ask right? I should’ve asked like, what’s your favorite kind of cheese, or Dragons or Sea Monster?” She rolled her eyes. “Anything would’ve been better.” She set the cup back on the table to look back to see him watching her. “What? Too much? You wanted more water?”

“When did you take Jesse to your world?” He asked her as his eyes searched her own for answers. “And why didn’t you tell us?”

She went cold as she looked around to see it was just them in the room. She leaned down. “Okay, Cisco. Please don’t get mad. I had to save her. Zoom had her in a cage.”

He nodded as he swallowed. He blinked again a few times. “When?” He asked again. “I saw her, she’s working there to figure out how to stop him. But she’s been there a long time.”

“A few days before Christmas.” She replied as she looked away. Jesse had been in her world for almost over two months. “I haven’t even told Harry yet. Which is such a bitch move. I want to trust him, but.”

“You don’t know if he’s going to sell us out.” Cisco whispered as he looked up to the ceiling. “So you took Jesse out of the equation.”

“She’s safe.” Darcy replied as she sat on Cisco’s bed. “I mean, did she look happy?”

“I think she might be seeing someone. A Sam.” He sounded unsure.

“Aw.” Darcy smiled. “Sam’s a good guy. Super sweet. He’s the falcon. He has the wings that are mechanical, he used to be in the Military. Used to fly.” She smiled. “If I ever get my powers back. I have videos of everyone in my pocket universe. I don’t know why I never showed you guys before.” She frowned. “She’s staying with Jeff. She was.” She paused and looked confused. “ I don’t if she is anymore. I just wanted her safe and to heal, like I did when I was in her shoes.”

“Held hostage by a psychopath.” Cisco coughed out a laugh.

Darcy nodded as she grabbed the cup of water to let him drink more. “I told you that this was going to end badly.” She whispered. “I don’t like being right sometimes.”

He reached up and grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

“Iris West.” Darcy smiled as she walked into Iris’s job and set down next to her desk. “You look extremely busy today.” Darcy picked up a file and read it. “Oh, Isaac did a piece on this once. There was a kid that lived down the street from us, was killed doing this.” It was an exposé on street racing.

“Really.” Iris looked over at her, eyes trained on her, lit up with interest. “Do you remember anything from it?”

“Iris, sweetie.” Darcy set the file down. “Not that it would do you any good. Be it that we’re from different worlds and all.” She whispered the last part. “What’s this about?”

“Wally, he street races and he says it’s because of Francine’s medical bills, but since she passed away. He should have stopped now, but he hasn’t. And I want show him that he should.” Iris placed her finger on the files. “It’s dangerous.”

“And so is being a hero and a vigilante.” Darcy whispered. “Isaac was trying to get me to stop for years. But I wouldn’t. So he tried to get me to be more proactive about it. To get out of the shadows. The more you push Wally, the more he’s going to pull. Ask him why he’s doing this, really ask him. Because I bet that there’s a deeper reason to all of this.” She closed the file and looked at Iris. “I’ll go with you to his next race if you want, to see him.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Iris smiled at her. “I’d like that.”

“Cool, girl’s night.”

**

Later that night Darcy and Iris got out of the car at the street race to see Wally, Iris’s brother clearly upset to see them. “What are you doing here? Other than to send me to therapy? And the Female Flash? You know her?” He stared in shock at the both of them.

“What you’re doing is dangerous.” Iris stared up at him giving him the stared down like any big sister would. “You’re going to get yourself killed.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” He glared at her.

“Hey.” Darcy stepped up and separated the two. “I get it. You’re angry and this hobby of yours is fun, but it’s also life threatening. It may pay a shit ton of money, but what good is that money going to do you when you end up dead?” She stared down at the younger man.

“Man, I don’t have time for this.” Wally shook his head when the announcer called his street name. He walked over to his car and got in. Each driver revved up their cars and when the girl dropped the towel, they took off. Iris and Darcy watched as Wally’s car was faster, speeding down the street to the end. He won the race, taking the night’s earnings and the other guy’s car. He looked proud of himself as he stood beside his car.

“I think this is more than his need for speed.” Darcy whispered to Iris. “I know I’m not that one to point the finger when it comes to dealing with inner issues. But.” She rolled her head towards Wally’s direction. “Kid’s got something going on inside.”

“Yeah.” Iris watched her brother. “I know.” She sighed. “Let’s go.” They turned and got back her in car, leaving him to his celebration.

* * *

 

“Um.” Darcy looked up to see everyone tensed as she walked into the Cortex right behind Joe. “What’s going on?”

“Harry stole some of Barry’s speed force and gave it to Zoom.” Cisco stated and Darcy watched as Joe ran at the other man and decked him.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Barry and held out her hand. “Can I see it? The device that he used?” Barry nodded and handed it over to her. She turned it over in her hand to examine it, it looked familiar, like something from his notes. She looked up at Harry to see Joe holding onto him. “Barry, stop Joe from killing him.” She whispered under her breath like a mother tired of all the fighting.

Barry rushed over and separated the two of them. “I told you that I was going to betray you.” Harry glared at Barry. “I would do anything for Jesse. No matter what, in the end, everything is for her.” He spoke as if he needed them to understand that he didn’t want to hurt them, but he needed to.

Darcy took a deep breath and watched him for a second. “You killed Turtle for this, and when I told you to tell Barry that Zoom had been threatening you. So when could fight him.”

“You knew.” Joe glared at her. “You could’ve have stopped this.” He pointed a finger at her.

“I could have bullied, threatened and beaten up Harry all day until he told Barry himself before I became like Zoom myself.” She replied as she looked back down at the device, it was neat little thing. She wondered what else they could make it do.

“You could’ve said something yourself.” Joe replied.

“An accusation without proof is just hot air.” Darcy replied as she looked up as she set the device down on the desk. “And he’s been doing so good helping us. We need him, I’m not going to ruin Barry’s chances by dragging Harry down to the Pipeline.” She turned her glare to Harry. “Now I don’t feel so bad about it.” She sighed. “I told you there are other ways, we could’ve helped you.”

“I can’t risk Jesse.” Harry stated quietly, his head lowered that he didn’t see Darcy and Cisco exchange glances. “She’s my little girl.”

“We’re going to lock you up until we know what to do with you.” Barry stated.

“Understandable.” Harry nodded as he allowed Joe and Barry take him down to the Pipeline.

“Darcy.” Cisco walked over to her as Lincoln and Caitlin went over to see what to do with Barry’s medical condition. “Are you going to tell him? About Jesse?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t know.” She looked at him and sighed. “Just, don’t do it for me. I’ll do it. Okay?”

“Anything Princess.” He smiled at her.

**

“Hey, I heard what happened. I’m sorry about Iris.” Darcy stood in the hallway before the Cortex. “Barry.” She stopped him and reached out to him. “About Harry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew Darcy?” He asked her. “Before all of this? We knew everything about each other, I knew when your heartbeats faster around Leonard Snart.” He stared down at her.

“It does not.” She argued as she stared up at him in anger. “And I am not responsible for you Barry. I love you and you are a part of me forever and always. But I can’t always be there. Like tonight for instance, with Iris. I’m sorry about her getting hurt like that. Because Harry took your speed. I told him to tell you, so we could find another way to stop Zoom.” She stepped back. “I’ve never been good at this hero thing. Honestly, it isn’t my favorite part.”

“What honesty?” He asked her.

“The hurting.” She sighed. “I can hurt as much as I want. I’ve been through it enough times. I don’t think I’ve been a day without pain in so long.”  She looked away from him. “That’s what this is about.” She gestured between them. “The separation. Heimdall said that I have not had a soul in my body that did not love myself before. So this is me, trying to fumble for it.” She looked down at her toes. “One mistake after another. But others hurting, I can’t do that.”

“Darcy.” Barry placed a hand on her arm.

“Barry know this. No matter how many times it seems like I screw up, or you get mad at me for something stupid that I did. I love you.” She looked up at him. “It isn’t… I don’t know what kind of love. It’s love worth dying for. Worth believing in. Because you’re worth believing in. Worth fighting for. And I know that you don’t want to hear this, like at all. But I will continue to make mistakes. I am as human as they come and most of all, I am as broken as they can get. Shattered and stitched back together.” She placed her hand over the hand on her arm. “I have to learn to love myself, before I can learn to actually give my heart to someone else. But you’re my other half, so what’s not to love there?” She smiled lightly at him. “You give me something to look forward too, like this is what happiness could really look like.”

“Darcy.” He whispered as he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. “I love you too.” He whispered as he set his chin on top of her head. “I will always love you.” He pulled away and smiled down at her. “Come on, let’s go talk to Harry.”

They all went into the Cortex to discuss Harry. “He just did what any of us would have done, Cisco, when Snart had your brother, we didn’t judge.” Barry stated as he looked at his friends after they spent the better part of half an hour talking about Harry. “We should help him.”

“How exactly?” Lincoln asked him.

“By going to Earth-2.” Barry stated. “And saving Jesse.”

Darcy groaned and turned away.”Hnnn.” She and Cisco shared a look.

“What?” Barry asked her.

“This is something I should say to everyone, including Harry.” Darcy replied. Barry nodded and sped off to go get him. She shoved her hands into her pockets and felt a deep sickening pit in her stomach boil over and she took a deep breath as she tried so hard to not get sick.

“Hey.” Cisco stepped closer to her. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked her in a whisper. “You kind of spaced there for a second.”

“I’d rather go up against a Frost Giant right about now actually, two if you happen to have them.” She replied as she watched Harry and Barry flash back into the room.

“We’re going to help you.” Barry stated, causing Harry to stare at everyone in shock. “We’re going to get Jesse back by going to Earth-2.”

“Really?” Harry looked at everyone, studying them. “Thank you.”

“Well, Darcy had something to say.” Barry looked at her. “Darcy.”

“Oh.” She coughed, trying really hard not to get sick as Cisco nudged her. “When I was sick. I had a vision of my world, they were working a solution there too. One of the scientist, came up with one.” She looked up at Barry and Harry. “To instead of teaching Barry to get faster, to teach him to how to control time.”

“Can you do that?” Caitlin asked her.

“In theory I should still be able to.” Darcy nodded. “I can just go over the same methods and teachings that Heimdall taught me. We can use it to slow Zoom down to stop him.”

“That is going to take too long, if it’s even going to work.” Harry stated. “We can go back to my Earth and rescue Jesse now.”

Darcy took a deep breath and glared at him. “I already did that Harry.” Everyone stopped and stared at him. “Remember Christmas, when I followed you and you told me to leave. I paused you and Zoom and slipped through the Portal to get her.”

He stopped, jaw slacked as he stared. “You had her this whole time and never said anything.”

“The longer you kept your secret, the longer I was going to keep mine.” She replied. “I took her to my world, even took her back a few days. She’s been there since Christmas, living with Jeff and working with the Avengers. Controlling time was her idea.”

He glared at her. “She’s my Daughter. I have the right to know if she’s okay or not.” He shouted at her.

“Well she was chained and locked in a cage, how’s that for alright for you?” Darcy snapped back at him. She stood her ground. “I’m not at all sorry that I kept this a secret from you but you should feel guilty from keeping what Zoom wanted you to do to Barry a secret from everyone else. Because all I did was save her and not fully trust you. You tried to hurt him and in turn hurt all of us.” She stepped closer to him. “Zoom will tear this world apart.” She lowered her voice as she kept it leveled, trying to keep it from breaking. “To kill Barry and you were just going to hand him over piece by piece and I’m not going to let you and or anyone fucking do that.”

“Darcy.” Caitlin tried to intervene.

“No.” She held up a hand. “Have you ever been locked up?” She asked him. “In a cage? Water boarded? Electrocuted? Tortured? Or even been a gas chamber? I have. HYDRA did that to me. They even injected me with diseases to see how fast I would recover from them. So I know what it’s like to wait day after day wishing for someone to come and save me.” Her voice finally caught in her throat. “No one did. I saved myself after they finally pushed the Terrigen Crystal onto me. So no, I don’t feel bad at all for saving Jesse and kicking Zoom’s ass in the process while everyone else is back here trying to make Barry faster. I’m not allowed to fight him in the final battle then fine. Then I’ll knock him down a few pegs until then. I’ll wear him out. I’m damn well good enough for that.”

 “This whole time.” Harry whispered as he slowly sat down while the others stared at her quietly. “Jesse’s been safe this whole time.”

“I told you, I’ve done nothing but help you.” Darcy replied. “You’re the one that stopped talking to me. Zoom knows that I took her, I whooped his ass to do it.” She crossed her arms. “Like I told you I would.”

“Is she okay?” Harry looked up at her, voice shaking. “Healthy? Happy?”

Darcy nodded. “She was when I last saw her.” She looked at Cisco. “Cisco?”

“Yeah. She’s dating a guy name Sam. He’s a good guy according to Darcy. I had a vision when the Reverse Flash was here and I went all, almost dead.” Cisco shivered. “I saw her in Darcy’s world.”

“So you knew too.” Caitlin stated. “Okay, no more secrets.” She looked around all of them. “We need to help each other.”

“That depends.” Darcy stated. “Harry, Zoom threatened Jesse’s life but she’s safe. Granted without my powers, there’s no way to get to her. But she is safe.”

He nodded. “I will help you defeat him.” He looked at Barry. “I truly am sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Barry nodded as he looked from Harry to Darcy. “You’re only human after all.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

“So.” Darcy scuffed her feet on the floor as she looked down on them. “This is now awkward.”

“Jesse is safe, that’s all that matters.” Harry refused to look at her, but his voice cut through her like a knife.

“To you maybe.” Darcy replied as she crossed her arms. “But see, you were about to hurt Barry and he matters to me.”

“I know, everyone knows.” Harry turned and looked at her. “You and Mr. Allen would walk on fiery coals for each other.”

“Lego walk would hurt way worse.” She replied as she looked up her nose at him. “But you’re wrong. You all are important to me. I went up against a monster for your Daughter, to save her. I bent the rules of time for her and you think I did that for Barry?”  She asked him. “I did that for you. When are you going to see that?”

“And I thank you for that. My little girl is safe. Zoom can’t hurt her anymore.” He offered her a kind smile, if only for a minute before it was gone.

“I feel like you’re going to ‘but’ me up a bit.” She step back on her foot and leaned back to look at him with an attitude. “Listen, you kept telling me, that I wasn’t a parent, that I would never understand your plight. I’m not, I most likely will never be. But you know what I am? I’m a sister, a sibling. I know how to get my family out of trouble. I learned a trick or two from being a cop’s kid. So yeah I snuck in and got Jesse and dealt with Zoom on my own when you told me to leave. Why should I be faulted with that? If it would be up to you, Barry would be dead and Jesse could be too.” She stood up straight and glared at him, feeling a pique of angry in her chest boil up as she defended herself. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, when you did everything to save your Daughter, don’t you want actually saving her to be on that list of things?” Darcy stared up at him for a few seconds longer before she tuned and headed to the door. “You have no right to be angry at me when my secret was saving a life when yours was taking one.” She snapped over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

She walked into the Cortex to see Cisco and Caitlin in there working, Lincoln was off in his makeshift lab trying to figure out her blood or something. “Urgh, he makes me so mad sometimes.” She sat down between them, arms crossed. “Seriously, all I did was save his Daughter. You would think he would be happy about it. But no, all he does is keeps bringing up Barry and me.” She scrunched her nose.

“You and Barry are pretty close.” Cisco replied. “Not that is a reason for Harry to be angry. But didn’t you two try to date?”

“We went for drinks and it was nice. Once.” She looked at him. “But he was all jealous of Len and he’s really jealous of Barry. I don’t get it. Barry and I are two halves of the same whole. Len and I are just really close.”

“Well according to Lisa.” Cisco began in a sing song voice.

“I swear to Thor if you finish that sentence.” Darcy warned him as she held up a finger at him.

“What does Lisa Snart have to say?” Caitlin asked interested as she looked up from her computer. Darcy swore that they gossip more about her not existent love life than anything.

“That Darcy and Leonard Snart really like each other. But neither will make a move.” Cisco stated. “Lisa said that the only reason Len took this mission to look for Savage was to give Darcy space to figure things out about stuff.”

“What now?” Darcy blinked. “I’d figure it was to steal things throughout time without the worry about technology.”

“Hmm.” Cisco waved a finger at her. “You’re probably right.” Caitlin nodded in agreement.

“So how goes your little project?” Caitlin asked her. “I’m asking as your friend and not as one of your doctors.” She smiled at her. “But as one of your doctors I do care.”

Darcy smiled at her. “I think it’s going okay. I’m not entirely sure that I’m going about it the right way.” She shrugged. “But I occasionally, I’ll buy myself flowers, because they’re pretty, or take a walk in the park because it’s nice out. Do things because it’s nice. I try to stop thinking the world will fall apart or end if I do something wrong. That if I meet someone new, or become friends with someone that they’ll hurt me. Laurel and I have a standing monthly girls’ weekend. Where barring disaster, we start out with running, a heavy beating each other to a pulp. Then junk food and either romance or funny movies. Then something spontaneous and fun.” She smiled. “Then drinks. We did it the other day when she came here to see her mom and ran into me by accident and it was really fun. It was nice to branch out and have friends in the Arrow crew.”

“Laurel cool.” Cisco smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks.

“Oh yeah.” Darcy teased as she wiggled her eyebrows at Caitlin. “We did talked about the men in our lives.”

“Did she happened to mention me?” He asked her causing to make Caitlin and her laugh.

“Maybe.” She sighed and play with a strand of her hair. “I can’t remember. Maybe if I had a cool toy like the Canary cry.” She winked at Caitlin. “I mean, after all, I don’t have my awesome powers anymore.”

“I see what you’re playing at Princess.” Cisco poked her in the side. “But I’ll do it for the dirt.” He jumped up and ran off.

They watched him leave and laughed. “I’m glad that you’re making friends with Laurel.” Caitlin smiled. “And getting out to do stuff. It’s hard being coupe up all the time.”

“Well next time, come join us.” Darcy suggested. “You can jump in after the sparring if you want.”

Caitlin laughed lightly and nodded. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Darcy rolled over to her side in her cot and groaned, she pushed the button on her phone and it lit up. 2:04 am. She flopped back on her back and groaned again. She hated not getting any sleep, the needing to run rolled like a storm in her legs and it made her miss her college years with Isaac. She kicked off her blankets and rolled off the cot and she dug around for some sweats and her Hulk Smash hoodie. She pulled them one and pulled her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her phone and shoes and headed out the door. She slipped on her shoes before she left the entrance of STARS Labs and started for a run, she ran towards the city, there were so few people out this late at night. She ran towards the park in the center of the city, passing all the buildings and the small groups of people from the clubs.

She ran around the path of the park when something caught her eye, she stopped. She took a few steps back and alternated between her feet, back and forth over and again. Something was off. Something was wrong. She couldn’t place it. She walked on the grass, towards the thing that seemed off, lifting up her hands, in case she ran into it. She felt it before she saw it. “What the?” She whispered. “It’s a ship.” She looked around, tilting her head towards the curve of the ship and she could make it out. “Well call me an Asgardian.” She whispered.

The door opened a few feet from her. “Miss Lewis, welcome aboard.” A female robotic voice stated. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Not the strangest thing to have seen or heard.” Darcy stated as she walked towards the door and got onto the ship. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

A white, feminine face appeared beside her. “My name is Gideon, I am Interactive Artificial Consciousness. I was created by your other half Barry Allen in the year 2020. I am at your complete disposal.”

Darcy blinked and nodded slowly. “Okay, so what ship is this?”

“This is the Waverider. Captain Rip Hunter is the lead on the mission along with heroes and villains from the year 2016 to defeat Vandal Savage. Captain Hunter is from the organization known at the Time Master from the year 2166 which you are the founder of.”

“Ah.” Darcy stored that piece of information for later. “Leonard Snart and Sara Lance. On this ship?”

“Not at the moment. Everyone but Captain Hunter are on leave.” Gideon stated.

“But this is the ship Len travels on?” Darcy felt her cheeks get warm as she looked around. Her fingers brush the insides of the ship in fascination.

“Correct Princess.” Gideon stated. “Shall I inform Mr. Snart of your arrival?”

Darcy shook her head no. “You said Captain Hunter is here?” She looked back at the face.

“He is awake in his study.”

“Show me.” Darcy followed where Gideon led her. She walked all the way to the inner part of the ship until she made it to the flight deck. She looked around and saw a man sitting inside a glass study with an old world globe and desk, bookcases filled with books. “You must be Captain Hunter.” She asked as she stood in the doorway.

“That’s right.” He stated as he continued to look down. He blinked for a second before shooting up. “How did you get in here?” He pointed his gun at her. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Gideon let me in.” She replied as she walked further into his office.

“Gideon!” Hunter shouted in anger.

“Gideon.” Darcy repeated. “Tell him I’m okay. I play nice.”

Gideon’s face appeared. “Miss Darcy Lewis will not hurt you Captain Hunter, I believe it so.” Gideon smiled at Darcy before looking at Hunter.

“Darcy Lewis.” He chuckled as he still had his gun trained on her. His eyes widened before he fumbled his gun. “Goddess! You’re the Goddess!”

Darcy took a deep breath, she wasn’t used to that kind of reaction to her. “Okay, calm down please.”

“She is not the Goddess Captain Hunter.” Gideon reassured him.  “She is the Princess. She hasn’t become the Goddess yet.” She disappeared.

“Hasn’t yet?” Captain Hunter stared at Darcy confused.

“I don’t have my InHuman powers?” She shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.” She watched him. “Are you going to be okay?”

He put his hand over his forehead and sat back down. “I don’t know. I just met the Goddess before she came into her powers.” He took a few deeps breaths. “Wow.” He stared up at her with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

She snorted and sat on his desk and actually laughed at his distorted face when she did. “So I had my powers to control time, they were my InHuman powers right. My Alien powers then I got really sick. I’m not supposed to get sick, like at all. And I can’t hear my other half, we’re completely severed from each other. I think it’s a learning experience to love myself kind of thing.”

“A what?” He looked confused.

She sighed and scratched her head. “Okay you’re meeting your hero here and you’re interrupting, don’t be rude. Save the questions for later.” She scolded him with a smirk.

“Right.” He held up a hand. “Sorry, go on.”

She rolled her eyes. “So anyway. I got really sick and I have to deal with having no powers.  Well I have my original powers. Super strength and jumping really high. That stuff. But I can’t control time right now. But everyone I meet from the future tells me that I get it back, eventually.” She rolled her eyes. “I punched the Reverse Flash for that tidbit.”

“Can I ask now?” He asked. She sighed and nodded. “Right. What love thing? They never said anything about a love thing when they talk about your story.”

“So I was stupid when I was younger.” She looked down. “Before my superpower. I just had my basic strength and jumping bit. I met another Gifted human. And he made me feel special, the only one in the world. Mind you. I’m not from here.” She looked at Hunter. “And I get from your sweet ride neither are you. But I’m really not from here.”

“You’re from a different Earth. They call it Midgard, where I’m from.” He supplied.

She nodded in agreement. “There, I met this guy and well his power was like super persuasion and he got me under his spell for a whole year. Before I broke free. But not before taking a life.” She looked down again. “I took one and then my future self-came back into time, already suped up to try to kill him for me to get away. Confusing isn’t it? A few years later, he started hunting down and killing my family. He killed two out three. Then I brought him here to imprison him. He went after my other half’s family.”

“You can say Barry Allen. I know his name.” Hunter stated.

“I know who some of your team is. Friends with them. But I don’t know who all of them are, so we better stick with Flash.” She replied and he nodded. “So he went after Iris and I killed him. But I was still broken and ripped apart from what he did and what was done to me from HYDRA. Torture does that to a person.” She shrugged. “So they separated me from The Flash’s soul because his love, his heart, you could clearly see inside. But mine, they couldn’t. I have to find love, for myself.” She looked at him. “There’s probably a reason why love isn’t a big part in my origin story.”

“I think it should be.” He replied. “Because it sounds like it’s a very big part of your story.” He replied as he looked up at her. “My wife and son, they were everything to me and because of me, my hatred for Savage. It’s what got them killed.”

She nodded. “It’s a cycle. Hate. You hunt him down because he killed your family, but then you start the initial reaction He sees your face. Then he wants to know why. Then you say their names in the act of vengeance. He knows their names, he waits and searches for them. He kills them. Cycles repeats.” She looked away and took a deep breath.  “And sometimes you just wish the cycle would just stop, just once.” She looked back at him. “Please be careful with time. I can’t rescue you with my powers being gone.”

He chuckled and rested his chin on his palm. “You could come with us. I could use you on the team. Princess.” His eyes twinkled.

“Oh you know what they say.” She scooted off his desk, she turned around and straightened his things that she messed up. “You shouldn’t work with your heroes.” She smiled at him. “Besides Barry needs me.” She shrugged. “I’m going to teach him to control time and such as much as I can.”

“The offer stands.” He stated as he watched her.

“Thanks.” She nodded. “You should get some sleep. Time can wait.” She snorted. “It really doesn’t, but you have a time machine, so who cares.”

He stood up. “I’ll walk you out.” He walked with her through the ship to the door of it. “It’s soon.” He told her. “I can’t say when. But soon. And I don’t think it’s just about loving yourself.”

She stopped and looked up at him. “Oh yeah?” She crossed her arms over her Hulk. “What do you think it’s about?”

“Guilt.” He replied. “Between you and me. It’s hard to live this life and know that people have to die. Our families died and that is a lot of guilt.” He looked down at her. “And none of that is your fault. You didn’t hold the knife to your father’s throat, shoot your Foster Father or kill or your Foster Brother. But you were there, with them by their sides so they weren’t alone. The monster who did that, he is at fault. You are not. Please do not feel guilty for something you have no control of.”

“I never said how they killed or hurt.” Darcy stated in a whisper as she stared at him unsure.

“Like I said, they told your story. They just leave out the love parts.” Captain Hunter stated. “It doesn’t really inspire people.”

“It should. Love is always a good motivator.” She replied. “It’s why you’re doing this. Not for vengeance but for love.” She moved to the first step down. “Because at the end of the day, we live in the memory of our loved ones.” She looked back at him before looking up at the starry sky. “I used to every single night look up at the stars and ask my Mom if she was proud of me. Now I don’t even find myself doing it. It’s only when something horrible happens or something so out there that I need to look up and think of her to ground me. But she grounds me, she died to save me, I want my Mom to be proud of me. To look down and say that her little girl grew up and became a wonderful woman. But I didn’t. I don’t know what I became and that scares me. A Princess? A Goddess?” She scoffed and looked at him.

“I fully believe killing Vandal Savage is right, he will destroy everything he touches like a wild fire Captain Hunter.” Darcy stated. “But that anger that’s in your heart, that’s only going to poison you.” She pushed her hands into her front pocket of her hoodie. “If I have to find love in this world to heal my broken heart, so should you.”

He leaned against the wall of his ship and stared at her. “That’s pretty compelling speech. I’m almost tempted to believe that you actually believed that yourself.”

She laughed. “You’re probably right.” She waved it off. “Believe what you want Time-Traveler.” She pointed at him. “But next time you’re in town look me up. We should talk again. You’re not half bad.” She turned to leave.

“Looking forward to it Princess.” He called after her as he watched her run off back to her STAR Labs.

When Darcy made it back to STAR Labs, she walked back to the Time Vault and placed her hand where she always remembered Barry putting it and opened the door. “Gideon.”

“Yes Miss Lewis.” The familiar white face appeared, smiling at her. “How may I help you?”

“Just wanting to let you know that I made it back safe, tell Captain Hunter goodnight.” She smiled at the face.

“Yes Princess.” The face paused. “The Captain said goodnight as well and he will send a notice of his next return.” Darcy smiled before walking out of the room and the door closing behind her. She went off to bed to finally get some sleep.

* * *

 

“And I’m telling you.” Darcy crossed her arms as she gave Cisco a look as they sat at the computer chairs in the Cortex. “Fifty bucks and the next two rounds on you says that your Bruce Wayne is the Batman. Hands down.”

“What are you two on about this time?” Lincoln asked her as he walked into the Cortex and handed her the bottle of dark green liquid. It was her mixed of juiced veggies and vitamins that she used to drink when she was going at super speed. Lincoln and Caitlin had fixed the formula for her strength, so she would had to eat some much food and still have a healthy diet daily. It was similar to what Tony made for the Avengers when they went out on missions.

“Who Batman is.” Cisco stated. “I’m not saying that it isn’t Bruce Wayne. I’m just keeping my options open.” He stated.

“Okay.” Darcy leaned forward to prop her elbow on the computer desk. “Let’s list our billionaires who happen to be heroes shall we. In this world we have… Drum roll please.” Lincoln in the back of the room obliged her and began tapping on the table for a few beats before stopping. “Roy Palmer, Oliver Queen. In our world, we have Tony Stark.”

“Victor Von Doom.” Lincoln spoke up. “He’s a ruler of a country. But he’s also a villain.  So does he count?”

“Going to count it.” Darcy counted it on her finger count. “So billionaires and superheroes tend to swing both ways.”

“Wow.” Cisco stared at her. “That sounded so wrong.”

 _“Uh guys.”_ Barry sounded through the coms. _“Somethings really wrong.”_

They all turned to the monitors and Darcy’s eyes widened as she recognized that signature. “Barry where are you?” She asked him.

 _“I was just finishing up taking down a simple robbery with CCPD. But then there were these lights in the sky. Are you guys getting this?”_ He asked them.

“Yeah we’re getting the readings.” Cisco stated. “What are those?” He whispered as he typed.

“Bifrost readings.” Darcy stated. “Okay Flash. I need you to evacuate everyone in that area as fast as you can. Now. I don’t know who is coming through, could be bad, could be friendly. But that’s is a Bifrost.”

“Bifrost?” Harry asked as he came walking in behind to stand them.

“An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, a wormhole from one end of the universe to the other. It’s what Asgardian and sometimes other Aliens of the Nine Realms use to travel.” She replied as she watched the screen. “Flash I need you to be the fastest as you’ve ever been.” She turned to Harry. “I need a ride. Whatever is coming out of there, he can’t face it alone.”

“But you don’t have your powers.” Lincoln stated.

“Then I rather me die then him!” She shouted back at him as she whipped around to look at him. “What if it’s something bad?” Her heart raced. “It could be a Kree.” Both Darcy and Lincoln’s faces paled. “I learned from my time on Asagrd that not all of our kind are bad but some are. I have to help him.” She took deep breath. “So let’s go.”

“I’ll drive.” Lincoln stated. “I can help fight too.” He held up his hands and electricity shot off.

“Dude.” Cisco’s eyes lit up. “I didn’t know you could do that.

Darcy snorted. “Of course he can. We’re InHuman.” She nodded her head. “Let’s go.” They ran out of the room to the garage.

They raced to where Barry was, to see the police had it blocked off. But they recognized Darcy easily enough and let them through when they got out of the van.  Darcy ran up to Joe just a little bit faster than Lincoln and stood there. “It hasn’t come down yet?” She asked him as Lincoln finally caught up to them.

He looked at her and shook his head. “No, not yet.” He looked over at Barry who stood in the middle of the street alone. “So do you know who it is?”

“My money is something bad.” She whispered as she left his side and walked to Barry’s. “Hey.”

He looked down at her and smiled. “Hey, you should get back behind the barricade.” He looked back towards the sky at the lights in the clouds. “This could get bad.”

“Tell me, which one of us as the experience with this kind of thing?” She asked him.

“I heard what you said.” He told her. “I’m not going to let you die for me.”

“Yeah, well.” She looked to the sky, waiting. Her skin felt like it was crawling, something was off about today. “It isn’t always about you Flash.” She whispered. “People who care and love each other are supposed to do stupid shit like helping each other out.”

They shielded their eyes as the bridge came down to the ground in a blinding light, shaking the ground beneath their knees. In minutes the lights were gone and they looked up to see Loki standing there. “Who is that?” Barry asked her.

“A thorn in my side.” Darcy muttered as she stepped up in front of him, shielding him from any attack. “What do you want Loki? You have no business being here.”

“On the contrary Sister.” Loki stated with a smirk. “I came here for a visit.”

She scoff as she looked around them, as if to see if he had any of his copies around. “This is an invasion. A visit is in invitation to dinner.” She adjusted her stance, preparing for whatever he threw at her. “What do you want?”

His dark green eyes darkened as he smirked at her evilly. “What I want dear Sister.” He disappeared and appeared right in front of her, inches from her personal space. “Is what’s rightfully mine.”

“You were banned from Asgard, I don’t owe you anything Loki.” She stated evenly. “You dug your bed. You rule your own realm now. Deal with it.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Perhaps I wasn’t making myself clear enough for you.” He disappeared again and she knew that he went behind her to Barry, she whipped around just in time to see him attack Barry. Barry is fast, but he wasn’t a match for a God. Darcy grabbed Loki by the back of his neck and pulled him towards her and flipped him over. She pinned him to the ground and punched him in the face a few times. He used his magic to get away from her and kick her down. She rolled away from him and knelt up to glare at him. “You are feisty.” Loki wiped his face, looking at the blood on his hands. “But the rumors were true Odin took away your InHumans powers as a test, very much like he did to Thor.”

She snorted and stood up, she glanced over to see Barry breathing hard but he was still alive, just severely injured. She turned her glare back to Loki. “And you remember how that turned out for him correct?” She prepared for another round. “I don’t care if I’m weaker then you, or it I have to die to make you damn well understand. But this world is under my protection.”

He chuckled as he shifted into his Frost Giant form. “I will enjoy killing you then. See if our Brother will regret choosing you as his heir.”

“Just shut up already.” Darcy stated as she turned and grabbed the nearest car and used her strength to throw it at him. She watched as the car knocked him down and she ran over to Barry. “You okay?” She asked him as she slid to his side.

He nodded as he kept his eyes on Loki. “That guys’ your brother?” He asked her as he held his side.

“It’s complicated.” She whispered. She waved Lincoln over. “Get him to safety.” She whispered as she watched Loki get back up. She kissed Barry’s cheek. “Be safe please and I know you can defeat Zoom.”

“Darcy, don’t.” He watched her as she stepped towards Loki. “Darcy.” He called out to her again. He watched as she and Loki stood facing each other, ready to fight.  Darcy took off running, she wasn’t as fast as she used to be at super speed. But with her super jumping, she took off. She jumped up and used her strength to land a pretty strong punch, hitting the ground hard when she realized that it was just a copy.

“That’s cheating.” She called out as she looked around. She fell and took a hit when Loki threw out on of his magic spells, hurting her. She groaned and pulled herself up, she could feel her body trying to recover quickly as it could. She spat out blood from her mouth as she looked around. “Is that the best you got?” She shouted as she stood up. She glared at his form. “Because I have until the end of my life.”

“Oh I’m counting on making it a short on.” He replied as he appeared right before her and impaling her right through the stomach. “You won’t be protecting this world for very much longer.”

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. She hands wrapped around the icicle that he used to stake her with. “You won’t win.” She whispered.

“I already have and I’m going after your other half the second your last breath leaves your body.” He leaned down and whispered into her ear. “I want you to know that there is nothing that you could’ve done to save him. That in the end, and in the next life it is all your fault that another life if on your hands.”

“No.” She glared up at him as she shook. “It’s because of monsters like you.” She replied as she struggled to break free. She pushed away with the rest of her strength, stepping back away from him. The icicle broke off from her and she stumbled back, the hole was trying to heal but she was losing too much blood in such a short amount of time. “You’re the monster who did this.” She glared at him. “Not me.” She stumbled back a few feet and fell on her knees. “I will find you again Loki and I will kill you I swear it.” She stared up at him from the ground.

He smirked down at her. “You look good kneeling Sister. I quite like it.”

She turned her head down to spit on his shoes then looked back up at him. “I hope Thor gets to you before I come back around.” She hoarsely stated. “I don’t tend to go kindly on the ones who did me wrong.”

He stepped away. “I’ll keep that in mind when I’m disemboweling your other half.”

She watched him move towards Barry and she closed her eyes as she fell forward and caught herself on her hands. “Heimdall, Thor. If you can hear me up there, I know this is some kind of I love myself test.” She glanced up to see Loki almost to Barry, the police had their guns ready to fire. “But I cannot lose Barry. My life doesn’t matter. Isn’t that is what being a ruler is about, sacrificing yourself for others? Please, give me back my powers, just this once to save him. Let me save Barry.” She pleaded. She looked up to see Loki mere feet from the barricade. “Thor. Please.” She called out to her brother. “I can’t lose him. I love him. He’s a part of me. He is my heart and soul. That’s why I don’t have one. Because he makes me whole.”

There was a roll of thunder and a clash of lighting that shook the city. Loki paused and looked up. Lighting came down from the sky and struck Darcy, another two following it, hitting her in a blaze, lighting her up in a ball of bright lights. “What?” Loki screamed as he turned to face the Lightning in anger. “What is happening?”

The Lightning blasted away and there Darcy stood in full Asgardian armor, an empty quiver on one side, a sword on the other and a shield on her back. “I’m going to kick your ass is what’s happening in.”  She stated as she reached for the quiver and pulled out Lightning bolt and shot it at him, hitting him dead in the chest. “Leave now Brother. Or you will face my wrath. This is your final warning.”

He knelt down and sneered at her. “Oh and you’re going to make me? You and want army?”

The Bifrost came shooting down behind her and she didn’t bother looking behind her to know who it was. When the light was gone, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stood at her back. “This army.” She replied. She unsheathed her sword and held it out, ready to strike. “I will make due on my threat Brother, you best heed my word.”

He glared at her before calling on his own passage to his world and disappearing. “This isn’t over.”

“Can’t wait.” She watched as he left. She turned too looked at Lady Sif and the others before she walked over to Barry. She sheathed her sword and knelt next to his side. _‘Can you hear me now?’_ She asked him with a kind smile.

He stared up at her in shock _. ‘Your powers.’_ He whispered in her mind. _‘They’re back.’_

She nodded and placed a hand on his chest. _‘This will hurt a bit.’_ She took a deep breath and used her powers to accelerate his healing abilities. He hissed and gritted his teeth, but his wound healed and it was gone within seconds. _‘I have to go now.’_ She helped him stand as she looked over at the Asgardians. “I’ll be back.” She whispered out loud.

“When?” He asked her as he watched her in awe.

“Hopefully soon.” She whispered. She looked at Lincoln. “Make sure he’s okay.” She told him and he nodded. She looked back at Joe who stared at her wide eyed at her Asgardian battle armor. “I think I broke Joe.” She whispered to Barry.

He looked back at Joe and smirked. “I don’t think he ever believe in the Princess thing until now.” He replied.

“Well.” Darcy laughed as she blushed. “There’s always some skeptics.” She sighed and turned and hugged him. “I’ll miss you.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Be safe.”

“You too Princess.” He whispered in her ear. “Caitlin and Cisco said be careful and to come home soon.”

Home. Yeah, this was her home now too. She smiled and nodded as she pulled away and walked over to the other Asgardians. “Ready?” She asked them.

“Ready as you are your Highness.” Fandral stated with a smile. “Your brother awaits.”

She nodded and turned to face everyone else. She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. “Heimdall open the Bifrost!” She shouted and the sky opened up and the bridge came down on them and swallowed them up. She felt Barry in her mind along for the ride, enjoying it like he always did.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Darcy walked through the great hall down to the throne where her brother Thor sat awaiting her. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three trailed in behind her at a slightly slower pace. Granted, she could’ve had sped up or paused time and raced through it and restarted it and been right in his face. But damn it all if she didn’t have a flare for drama right about now. “Sup yo.” She stated as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Condolences at your sudden rise to power.”

He chuckled as he stared down at her for a moment before standing up. “Lightning Sister, how I’ve long to see you again.” He stepped down the steps to stand before her.

“So all of this.” She waved her finger in a circle. “Me, losing me powers. Getting sick, not being able to hear Barry. All of this this and more was just a test?”

He frowned as he stared at her. “I had no notion of what these tests would entail. I knew that there would be challenges for you to face, I thought they would be feats of strength or courage. Not feats of the heart.”

“Why?” She asked him. “Why any at all?” She asked him.

He sighed and turned to walk back up the steps to sit on the throne, to give him time to place his words. “It isn’t enough to make you an heir to my throne Sister. We have to make you an Asgardian as well. What you would call a God. You have to be worthy of it.”

“So.” She smacked her lips and looked over her shoulders at Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. “Am I deemed worthy? Or am I going to die from Loki’s attack and you just brought me here to say your goodbyes?”

Thor’s eyes darkened slightly at Loki’s name but he shook it away. “Our Father deemed you worthy, he saw the light that was in your heart. Long before the test had begun.”

“You mean Barry’s light. This whole thing was to separate Barry from me, so I could find love, to feel it for myself.” She stared up at him. “Thor, I’m broken inside and without Barry there, I’m just a shell. I hid most of my life trying to keep my powers a secret and then after the abuse.” She stopped and looked down. “It’s taken me so long to recover from it. To be proud and to stand up for what I am. Barry did that. He gave me something to believe in. If either of us is worthy, he is.”

Thor stared at her for a few moments. “You were separated when Loki attacked the city and were willing to sacrifice yourself to save it. You were willing to die for this Barry Allen.”

Darcy took a deep breath and stared up at Thor. “I’m honestly willing to die for all my friends. Jane, Tony, Cisco, Caitlin, hell even freaking Harry. But always Barry. Him and me, in it to the end.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, strategic move, he’s the only one allowed to defeat Zoom, I’m not allowed to. So if I have to sacrifice myself to save him from Loki or whoever else. I’ll take the bullet.”

“But what about this Leonard Snart.” Fandral stated behind her. “This Captain Cold of yours?”

Darcy blushed and whipped her head around. “Where did you get that name?” She asked him.

“Is this man important to you?” Thor asked her with a light smile on her face.

“I…I…” Darcy turned to face her Brother as the blushed deepened. “He is one of Barry’s arch villains and one of my friends. He’s King of the Rogues.” She glanced up at Thor and looked away and she rubbed her nose. “We’re close.”

“You care for the man.” Fandral teased. “Why Princess? I don’t think I ever heard of you caring for a man for more than just a friend.” He stepped closer to get a look at her, he leaned down to get a good look of her face. “Look my King, she’s a deeper shade than your cloak.” He laughed.

“Come closer and I’ll knock you into the next century.” Darcy threatened as she glared at him. “My feelings are my own and not yet understood.” She stated as she looked up at Thor.

Thor stared down at her before nodding. “You should rest Sister. Such a change can be tiring on oneself.” He looked at the others. “Thank you for assisting her. You may go now.” They all bowed and left the hall. Thor sighed and stood from the throne and walked over to her. “Darcy.” He spoke quietly to her. “You are no longer as you were, you will feel different.”

“What do you mean?”

“As I said earlier, you were made Asgardian. You no longer have your Kree blood inside of you.”

“So I’m no longer InHuman?” She asked him. “What about my Gifted powers?” She asked him.

“They were mixed into your Asgardian powers. But you are a full Asgardian now.” He explained as he walked over to the side. “Your power should manifest in a few days and hopefully they should be as they once were.”

“But there’s a possibility that I could have a new set of powers?” She asked him. She looked down at her quiver. “Lightning.” She stated as she looked up at him and he nodded. “I can control it, a lot better than before.” She whispered as she thought back to before.

“I always did call you Lightning Sister.” He smiled down at her.

“Thor.” She started. “I’ve met people from that world’s future.”

“That is dangerous Darcy.”

“No. I know.” She took a deep breath. “But they called me. Goddess. Like that was the name that I took when I returned to the Earth instead of going by Princess.” She licked her lips. “So I wondered. If I was the Goddess of something, like a patron Goddess of something.”

He thought for moment before nodding. “It is a possibility. Time will tell. Rest.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Take a few days and regain your strength and we will see what you power will be.”

She nodded and turned and walked out of the great hall to go to her room.

* * *

 

“Captain Hunter.” Gideon’s face appeared in front of everyone. “That source material you requested about the Goddess is now available.”

Hunter’s eyes opened as he stared at Gideon. “Thank you Gideon.” He gave her a quick nod. “Send it to my study, I’ll watch it in a moment.”

“What’s the Goddess?” Sara asked as she looked around to look at him. Her dark assassin eye trained on him and as his most trusted person, friend on this ship, she wanted to be let in on the information.

He held up his hand and looked over at his team. “Uh, nothing you need to worry about. Just yet.” He inched his way away from the team. “All of you, just hang about. Do what you please.” He turned and raced to his study and closed the doors and frosted the glass over.

“That’s weird.” Ray Palmer stated as they all looked towards the study.

“It is.” Len agreed. “Gideon.” The white face appeared. “What is this Goddess?”

“The Goddess is a superhero that created the Time Masters, her origin story happens early on in this century and Captain Hunter wanted to know when it happens.” Gideon stated.

“What kind of name is the Goddess?” Kendra asked confused.

“It isn’t a name Miss Saunders. It is a title. She is an actual Goddess.”

Len stiffened, he had a bad feeling about this as he glanced at Mick who seem really bored about this whole ordeal. “Is she Asgardian?” Len asked Gideon.

They all turned to Len like that was the worst question that he could’ve asked. Completely out there and there was no way for him to be right. “That is correct Mr. Snart.” Gideon smiled at him like she knew that he knew something. They all stared in shock at him now.

“How did you know that?” Dr. Stein asked him.

“Lucky guess.” Len stated as he glared at Rip’s study before he turned and stormed out of the room and walked to his own room. He locked the door behind him and sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. “Gideon. What happened to Darcy Lewis in the last twenty-four hours in the year 2016?” He asked her.

Gideon’s face appeared in his room and stared down at him. “She became the Goddess Mr. Snart.”

He stared up at the face and sighed. “Is there any footage?” He asked her. Gideon nodded and played any and all footage from cellphones, police video cameras, and news camera, everything she could find. It showed the battle, the Flash getting hurt and the Lightning strike. The Asgardians come down and Loki leaving, then Darcy leaving. “Has she returned yet?” He asked her.

“At this point in the current time line, Darcy Lewis as not returned to Central City Mr. Snart. Shall I inform you if she does?”

“Yes Gideon.” He took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. He laid down on his bed and wiped the tear that fell from his eyes away. “Please be alright Princess.”

~

In his study Hunter was watching the videos of Darcy changing to the Goddess and he frowned. History was wrong, the stories that he was told stated that she was changed because a completely different reason. He was taught his whole life that her coming of change was for another reason, his life, his schooling was a life. Because when Gideon zoomed in, and he enhanced the sound around her. He heard what she said. She changed for love, for her other half. He sighed as he sat back in his chair. The Goddess saw through time, she walked through it and saw the end and the beginning of it. She needed an anchor, that was why she had Barry Allen, her other half. Darcy Lewis, with just her InHuman powers were just a tenth of the strength of what the Goddess is. Because she never understood who she really was. She never understood who Barry Allen was to her.

* * *

 

“You know this view always gets better with time.” Darcy smiled as she walked up next to Heimdall.

“I fear your time away from here as made you miss it even more.” He chuckled as he stepped down from the steps. “It is good to see again Princess.”

“You mean where everyone can see me?” She asked him with a smirk. “That part is good too.” She pointed up the stars above them. “That one right there was always my favorite.”

He chuckled as he looked to where she was pointing. “That is no star my beloved Princess. That is your other half’s Earth.”

“There’s always a pull isn’t there.” She whispered as she looked up at the planet she pointed out. “How much have I changed Heimdall?” She asked him. “Could have it been a lot?”

“There is always change when one is growing dear one.” He spoke as he turned to face her. “Do not fear it, embrace it.”

“Is he going to let me go back there? To home?” She looked at Heimdall. “Or am I going to have to stay here forever, watch over and protect the nine realms from here?”

“I do not think all of Asgard’s royal army could keep you here if they tried.” He replied with a twinkle in his golden eyes. “But understand this Princess, your lifespan has extended well past their mortal lifetimes.”

“Barry.” She whispered. “I’ll have to watch him die eventually.”

He nodded. “Being connected to you has prolong his life but it does not keep him from it.”

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips and looked down. “Who would’ve thought this? All those years ago?” She let the sentence go. She looked up at Heimdall and smiled lightly at him. “Thank you Heimdall.”

“My pleasure Princess.” He returned her smile.

* * *

 

Darcy was training in the practice yards with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three after a week on Asgard. Her powers had manifested themselves and she was happy to see that they didn’t really change, just grew stronger. She was more powerful than she could have ever imagine and she had to learn to control that power now before she return to either Eartih-1 or Midgard. She couldn’t risk hurting Barry and the others or Jeff. So she trained her strength, speed and Lightning with the warriors and her time traveling powers with Heimdall. And she trained all the time, never making time for parties or celebrations. She had one goal in mind, the holy grail of control so she wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Sister.” Thor stated from the side as he came to see her train. “You’re keeping your side open for attack.”

“Am I?” She asked him as she paused time and had all the men she was fighting with on the ground before she restarted time. She stood in the circle in the middle lightly breathing. “Don’t get up.” She ordered a solider as she held her sword to his throat. She gave him a smiled before reaching down and grabbing his hand and pulling him up. “You last longer than the others good job.”

“Yes Princess.” He nodded and walked off the yard. The others gathering themselves a following him.

Darcy turned to Thor and smiled and when felt a wave of sickness hit her. “Sister.” Thor stated concern.

“Jeff.” She whispered. “Something is wrong.” She closed her eyes and searched for him, her mind traveling for him. He was eating dinner with Jesse and they were laughing at the table. He was reaching for his glass but he never made it. Two deep breathes later he curled over, Jesse shouted and rushed to his side and felt for his pulse. She called 911 and tried to revive him while they rushed over. But he was DOA. When they got him to the hospital the doctors took him back to see if they could figure out what happened while Jesse called Tony and Jane.

Darcy opened her eyes and fell to her knees, a surge of power spread out away from her as she let out a scream. “NO!” She fell over to the ground. “No.” she cried again. “Why?”

Thor rushed to her side and held her. “Sister. I’m sorry sister.” He whispered to her gently as he held her. He looked around and saw that with her wave of power, she age and destroyed a few of the items in the training field. But the people were not harmed at least. He held her tighter as she cried.

She pulled away. “I have to go Brother. I have to see him. He’s the only family on Midgard that I had left. I have to see him. Pay my respects.”

He nodded. “Go, be safe Sister.” He kissed her forehead.”

She wiped her eyes and stood up. She opened a Portal and stepped through. She reappeared in the hospital on Midgard, on her Earth. She sighed and looked down at her clothing. She need to change. She waved her hand over her body and her clothes shifted into more Earth appropriate clothes of jeans and hoodie. Her sword, shield and quiver shifted into a bracelet on her wrist. She walked around the hospital looking for Jesse or anyone she recognized. She caught sight of Jesse’s hair after ten minutes. “Jesse!” Darcy called out and the girl turned to her.

“Oh my god Darcy!” Jesse ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. They cried in each other’s shoulders. “I was so scared. I didn’t know how to reach you. Jeff he… he…”

“I know.” Darcy whispered. “I had a vision. That’s why I’m here.” She pulled away. “Jesse. Thank you for being there for him.” She smiled at the girl. “The one time I couldn’t be there, I’m glad someone was.”

Jesse nodded still distraught. “They think blood clot got lose and went to his heart or his brain.”

“Just like that.” Darcy sighed as she rubbed her face from all the crying. “Faced down Kilgrave, toughest detective in all of Virginia, taken down by his own body.”

“Hey.” Jesse grabbed her hand and held it. “I know you’re upset.”

“This is it. I’m all alone now Jesse.” She choke back a sob as she looked at the younger girl. She placed her hand over her mouth. “Everyone keeps leaving me and that isn’t supposed to happen for years. I’m the God here.”

“Yeah well. I don’t believe in Gods.” Jesse snorts. “They haven’t been doing me much good. They didn’t save me from Zoom.” She gave Darcy a look. “You did. So pull yourself together. Tony and them are going to be here. They’re still here. I’m still here. My Dad and everyone who is still fighting Zoom is still here.” She cupped Darcy’s cheek. “You’re still here. That’s all Jeff would’ve wanted.” She smiled up at her before leading her to Jeff’s room to say goodbye.

Darcy stood in the doorway for a few minutes always scared to walk in before she took a deep breath and walked in. she stood at the bed and cried. “Hey Dad.” She whispered. “Since you’re not here to do it. I’ll find someone who can.” She sniff back her snot, wiping away the access. “I’ll find someone who will stand next to me, who will stand behind me. But who will never let me stand alone.” She smiled a little as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Say hi to Issy for me and that I love him.” She stepped back and walked out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this took a while, I was at a convention in TN. and I got back Monday then had to go straight to wok Tues. so here's this Chapter! Thanks for waiting!


	29. Chapter 29

Own Nothing

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Darcy and Jesse stood next to each other as they buried Jeff next to Isaac, holding each other’s hands. “Would you like to say a few words?” The Pastor asked her.

Darcy nodded as she pulled away from Jesse and stepped up to the man’s side. She brushed her hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. “Jeff North took me in when I was eleven when my Mom died. It was unfortunate circumstances. Him and his son Isaac.” She looked down at the gravesite next to them. “They raised me together, they were my family, care for me. They loved me. Jeff was the greatest man you could have ever meet.” She looked down as a wave of emotion rushed over her. She took a moment to calm down. “He used to always say to me, baby girl. I will stand next to you, or I will stand behind you. But I will never let you stand alone. That’s the kind of man he was. To never let someone stand alone in whatever fight they were fighting in.” She looked over at Jesse and smiled. “He’d take in anyone who needed help. His heart was so big. And I can’t believe his gone. My Dad.” She looked down again and cried as Jesse walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. “I’ll miss you Jeff.” She set the white rose on his casket and they walked off so she could cry in peace.

“Do you uh.” They stopped and sat at a picnic table that was on the other side of the cemetery. That was set up near a plot. “Do you want to go with me to see your Dad, in the light of things?” Darcy wiped her eyes from all the crying as they watched everyone slowly leave the gravesite and the lowering of the casket. “I didn’t give you much of a choice last time.”

“I want too, I do.” Jesse whispered as she sniffled. “But we’re close on this end to trying and figuring out how to stop Zoom.” She smiled lightly. “And I think I’d miss Sam.”

Darcy laughed a watery laugh as she looked over at Jesse, leaning her head on her hand. “You deserve to be happy.” She sighed and looked around. “Maybe when this is all done, I can bring your Dad here instead. Start a new life here. At least this world doesn’t have unstoppable villains.”

Jesse snorted as she picked at her nails. “Just aliens. And that annoying Richard Reed.”

Darcy scoffed. “Johnny Storm is the worse though isn’t he?” They laughed few a minutes and the pain dulled a bit. “I’m glad you’re staying. I think it’ll make your Dad feel better knowing that you’re safe.”

Jesse nodded and grabbed her hand. “Just be safe for me too. Come back please.” She squeezed it.

* * *

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Cisco asked Barry. “I mean, I’m all for going on an adventure. But shouldn’t we wait for Darcy to get back home?”

“She’s back on her Earth.” Barry replied as he looked sad. “Jeff just died.” He gave Cisco a look. “She isn’t going to want to come with us.”

“Dude, I meant for backup here. Someone to watch our backs here.”

“He’s right.” Caitlin stated as she looked up from the computer. “We need someone to protect us while the Flash is there.”

“We’ll be fine, the likely hood of some Meta attacking is slim.” Barry shrugged as he looked at Harry who held his gun. “You ready to go look for Zoom?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Remember Earth-2 is different from your Earth. This isn’t a tour.” Harry stated as he stood there lecturing them. “Don’t get involved in anything that doesn’t concern you.”

Barry and Cisco shrugged and nodded. “Okay.” Barry looked at Cisco then back at Harry. “Let’s go.” He grabbed them both by the back of their clothes and took off into the rift through the speed cannon.

~~

While there Barry found his doppelganger and switched themselves out, and stumbled upon Iris. He found out they were married, but she stared at him like she was suspicious of something. “Where’s your wedding ring?” She asked him like she was accusing him of something.

“I..uh…”

“Were you seeing her again?” She asked him, angrily.

His eyes shot wide. “Who?”

“That woman?” She asked him quietly. “The one you talk about in your sleep.”

“What? No.” He assured her. Darcy? He thought. Was she talking about Darcy? “It’s only you Iris.”

She stepped back and stared up at him like he was a criminal in an interrogation room. “Alright.” She stated after a minute. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” He asked.

She smiled. “Home of course.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the car.

**

“Barry did what?” Darcy asked Caitlin when she returned to Earth-1. “Why? Jesse is safe.” She pinched her nose. “I’m going to kill Harry.” She groaned.

“It was Barry’s idea actually. He wanted to know Zoom on his turf.” Caitlin stated as she bit her lip.

“Yeah because that sounds like a fabulous idea!” Darcy shouted and flinched as Caitlin jumped. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. At least with you here, we can have someone to protect us if we get hit and we can know if Barry is in trouble.” Caitlin gave her a smile.

“Caitlin have I ever told you have much I love you?” Darcy smiled as she walked over and hugged her. “Always the bright side of things.” She kissed her on the cheek. “You’re my favorite, don’t tell Barry.” She teased.

Caitlin laughed and squeezed her back. “I won’t, it’ll be our little secret.” She smiled up at her. “So. Tell me about Asgard. We have time to kill.” She looked up at her excitedly.

Darcy plopped down in her seat and unloaded all of her stories, starting with the big tests the Odin did to her.

**

“Oh Darcy isn’t going to be happy.” Cisco stated as he struggled to get up to see the Zoom had taken off with the Flash. Deathstorm –Ronnie’s doppelganger- was dead. Killer Frost- Caitlin’s doppelganger, the only one of the Earth-2 evil villains who worked for Zoom that listened to him about not hurting the Flash. She ran off after Ronnie was killed, scared and afraid for her life. Cisco turned to see the Earth-2 Iris looking confused and angry as hell and wanting to know what the hell is going on. “Oh boy.” He whispered as he tried to make his escape, he needed to find Harry.

He went back to STAR Labs and told Harry what happened. “But why did they keep you alive?” Harry asked him. “Why you?”

They looked down at the video of Earth-2 Barry and realized, Zoom needed Cisco to lead him to Wells. But they could use Barry to find Zoom’s hideout. They quickly evacuated the building, getting everyone out as they got Barry out of the closet where he was held and quickly made their way over to the CCPD. Harry and Cisco waited upstairs for Barry to bring Iris up to them to explain what’s going on. “You know what?”

“I don’t.” Harry stated as he held his gun, as if waiting for Zoom to attack.

“I’m really surprised Darcy hasn’t shown up yet.” Cisco stated as he thought out loud. “Because she had to have felt that, what Barry went through? She had too.”

Harry looked over at him. “She’s probably busy dealing with Jeff’s death. Then there’s Asgard to worry about.”

“But their connection is strong as hell Harry.” Cisco looked at him. He stopped when Iris and Barry walked in and they began to explain what’s going on. It took twenty minutes to go through the whole thing when suddenly a gust of wind blew through the lab. “Oh. There she is.” Cisco smiled. “Hey Darce.”

She looked pissed as she stared each of them in the eye slowing going over all four of them before going back to Harry. “If something…”

“Wait.” Barry stopped her, standing up. “I know you.” He stared at her confused. He pointed a finger at her as everyone turned too stared at him as he tried to process his thoughts. “I know…” He blinked a few times. “You’re um….I….”

“It seems Darcy Lewis. It doesn’t matter what world they’re in. Barry Allens’ always know who you are.” Harry stated, clearly annoyed.

Iris narrowed her eyes and stood up, gun pointed at Darcy. “You’re the one.”

“Whoah.” Cisco held his hands up as Barry turned to face his wife trying to dissuade her.

“Iris, I told you before it’s nothing, just a dream.” Barry rushed out.

“You say her name in your sleep nightly.” Iris looked hurt.

Darcy sighed and stopped time to take away her gun and quickly searched for any other weapons before starting time again. “Yeah, I don’t do married men. Not even if they rock the Barry look.” Harry snorted from the side. She rolled her head around to glare at him. “Don’t even start with me.” She warned him. “I have half a mind right now to tear your world a part right now for getting him taken in the first place.”

He stood up and returned her glare. “This was his idea. Allen wanted to come here and try to figure out to defeat Zoom by learning about him from my Earth-2.”

“Without me there to help him?” Darcy asked him.

“You’re not always going to be there now are you?” He shouted back at her with a pointed finger.

She stopped and seethed, knowing that he was right. But she wasn’t going to admit it to him. “If he gets hurts or Zoom kills him.” She stopped and turned her head to watch as she placed her hand down on a piece of equipment. It was an expensive microscope and she set her hand on it and suddenly it was dust. “Zoom won’t be the monster that you will have to run from Harry.” She turned to look him dead in the eye.

“My new microscope.” Barry whispered as he stared in shock. “I just got that.” He looked at Iris in shock. “I waited all budget year for that.”

Harry and Darcy ignored him as they stared each other down like they were having a stand-off in an old Western movie. “I’m not afraid of you.” He stated.

“Just because I rescued Jesse.” She whispered in replied. “I won’t harm an innocent. But I’m a God now Harry.” She took a deep breath. “I have so much power, more than you and I can ever imagine and I now know why that Barry and I are connected. He is to ground me. To keep me from becoming a monster. Like Zoom, or Kilgrave. But if anything happens to him, if he dies. I will be like a black hole and I will consume everything I touch. Nothing will be safe.”

“Dude.” Cisco stepped in between them. “Okay Princess, calm down now. We’ll get your Barry back. Then I think you need a vacation with your boy toy Snart.”

Darcy took a deep breath as she nodded. “Barry first.” She whispered. “Cisco.” She looked at her friend. “What’s your plan?”

“Oh.” He placed his hands on his chest in mock flattery. “It’s my plan now?” He scoffed. “Okay. I suggest we use his now burnt minion.” He held up a finger with a smirk. “And yes Darcy that’s a play on words, because her name is Killer Frost, our dear old Caitlin’s doppelganger. We just need to find her.”

She shrugged. “I imagine like Harry’s watch the CCPD has a way to track Meta’s whereabouts.” They all looked at Barry.

“Oh.” He jumped up. “That’s me.” He walked over to his computer and typed in the information and looked through the data. “So you and this Snart are close?” He asked her.

Darcy held up her hand. “Find me Caitlin.” She ordered. She closed her eyes. Not my Barry. Not my Barry. She repeated over and over in her head when she saw his hurt expression. She missed her Barry and she could feel him. He was alive, scared but she couldn’t see through his eyes. Like there was a block. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see Iris watching her. She wondered if Earth-1 Iris watched her the same way too. Like she was taking Barry from people who cared from him. From giving him a chance.

“Found her.” Barry stated with excitement. “She’s in the woods.”

“Let’s go.” Darcy stated as she stepped aside to open up a Portal.

“I’m coming too.” Barry stated as everyone started to argue.

Darcy pinched her nose and sighed. She opened the Portal. “Everyone get in or stay here. I don’t care.” She raised her voice and silenced them from arguing. They stared at her and glanced back at the Portal. “Because the more we argue, the likely hood of him hurting our Barry. Then I’ll get angry and destroy everything. So let’s go.” She pointed to the Portal. Iris and Barry gave each other one last look and walked into the Portal, Cisco and Harry following and Darcy last before closing it.

They walked quietly in the woods for half an hour before they found Killer Frost. “Are you lost?” She asked sending a chill down Darcy’s spine at how cold Caitlin’s voice could sound. She stood still as everyone ran round for cover. Frost threw out ice to attack them before Iris ran around and held a gun to her head. Darcy sighed and paused time around them before anyone could speak so only her and Killer Frost could move.

“I understand that you just lost someone you love.” Darcy stated as she watched as Frost looked around confused. “I wanted to talk to you one on one for a few minutes.”

“How did you?” Frost’s eyes widened as she stepped away from Iris. She smirked and held up an icy hand, wanting to freeze her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Darcy warned her. “I’ll strike you with Lightning if you do.”

“Oh and with what Lightning?” Frost joked before she turned around to see Darcy in full Asgardian armor that she wasn’t in a moment ago. “What? How?”

“You see, primitive cultures would call me a Goddess. I am an Asargdian. An Alien from another planet. I protect the nine realms from harm, harm that include Zoom.” Darcy explained like she was lecturing a class. Indulging a classroom of interested minds full of wonder and the want for knowledge. But it was just her and Frost.

Killer Frost smirked and shook her head slowly. “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you? I mean, come on.”

Darcy laughed. “I supposed that it’s a lot to ask a person. But I could show you. We do have time. I could offer you a deal too.” She tilted her head. “I’ll show you my world, for showing us where Zoom is keeping Barry and any other prisoners. You help us break them out. I’ll take you there and he will never hurt you and you can start over. I don’t care if you want to be a villain or a hero. Though please stay away from HYDRA. They will be worse than Zoom ever will. I speak from personal experience.”

“Why any of this for me?” Frost asked her. “Why me?”

Darcy took a deep breath. “Because I look at you and I see my friend and I know you’re not her.” She watched as Frost frowned. “You’re your own person. And you deserve to be happy. She had her own Ronnie and he died too. And she was able to love again, it took a long time. But she can smile, she can laugh. I think you can too. If you give me a chance to help you.”

Killer Frost pursed her lips and thought about. “And all I have to do is help you with Zoom? But how do I know that you can defeat him? What is my insurance that I will be protected?”

Darcy smirked and walked over to a tree and touched it, she watched as she aged it to dust. “Like I said. I’m a God.” She stepped forward and held her hand out to Frost who stepped back afraid. “I don’t bite.” She laughed. “Only in foreplay.” She winked.

“Are you flirting with me?” Frost asked her as she placed her hand in Darcy’s.

Darcy blinked as she realized what she just said. “What can I say?” She blurted out with a small blush. “I guess I like the Cold in all the right people.” She smiled at her. She opened a Portal. “Just a quick trip. They won’t even notice that we’re gone.” They walked through the Portal to Darcy’s world to show Frost what her life could be like and was back in seconds flat. They walked back through the Portal and stepped back in their rightful places. “We have a deal?” Darcy asked her.

“We do.” Frost nodded with a smirk as Darcy nodded in return as wave the time stream back in order. Everyone unfroze and moved as they were. “I’ll take you to Zoom.” Frost stated after a while of Cisco talking to her. Darcy stood off to the side. She had to admit, she wondered if she hadn’t already made the deal with the Villain if Cisco’s speech about Ronnie and the other Caitlin hurting wouldn’t have won her over. It was really moving. 

They started to move when Barry pulled her to the side. “Did uh… did you happen.” He looked around to see Iris looking back at them, glaring at Darcy before trekking forward, clearly angry.

“Spit it out Barry.” Darcy stated. She almost had no patience for this Earth-2 Barry.

“You made a deal with her didn’t you? I saw it.” He whispered. “I saw you stop time and make a deal with Killer Frost and open a Portal to another world and then come back and then lie to us about it.” He rushed out. “I wasn’t supposed to see that wasn’t I?”

Darcy stiffened before she pulled away from him and started to walk again. “No. You’re not.” She stopped and turned back to him. “Forget that you did.” She continued to walk forward.

“What makes him so different from me?” He asked her as he caught up to her. His voice raised had caused their little group to turn their attention to the two of them.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “You see echoes of what’s there I guess. But Barry. Look at Iris.” She pointed to his wife who was only a few feet a front of them, most likely listening to them now. “Don’t you think that I want that for my Barry?”

“But aren’t you two?” He asked her. “You act like. Harrison Wells and Cisco act like you two are together.”  He looked confused.

She shook her head. “We are two halves of the same whole.  A coin, Yin and Yang. Do you have Doctor Who over here?”

He nodded. “Of course, every world has Doctor Who.”

“Okay. So think of it like this.” She sighed and she realized now everyone really was listening. “I am like the Doctor. I travel between worlds. Always running, saving them. Protector of the realms.  Barry Allen. My Barry. He’s.”

“River Song.” Cisco called back with a smirk.

“You wish.” Darcy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “He’s the TARDIS. I need him. He need me. You know how in one episode they talk about how the Doctor stole the TARDIS but the TARDIS is in a women’s body and she’s like no.” She looked at the Earth-2 Barry. “I stole you. Because I wanted to run away. I wanted to explore. It’s a relationship that is needed to grow on each other to be protected. He anchors me. Like the Doctor, I can happy and I can be dark. I can get lost in myself but the TARDIS, my Barry Allen will always find me. Now it’s my turn.”

“Wow Princess.” Cisco whistled. “That was almost poetic.” He frowned as he thought about it. “And really, really sad.”

“And like the Doctor, she has lots of companions.” Harry stated in slight annoyance.

“It’s an analogy that works.” Darcy shrugged with a smirked.

“And a fancy name like Princess and the Goddess.” Cisco laughed.

“Quiet.” Frost silenced them as they walked up to the ridged and look up to see a cave. “We’re here.”

“Well it’s a step up from where he kept Jesse.” Darcy whispered and shared a look with Harry.

**

“Barry.” Darcy whispered as she ran over to his glass case.

“Darcy.” He met her against the case. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you on your Earth?”

“I’m saving your ass.” She whispered. “We need to talk about your stupid ideas and when not to do them. Like never.”

He laughed as tears welled up in his eyes. “Yeah, okay.” He nodded.

“Just so we’re clear.” She whispered as she looked around the glass. “Alright. Scarlet.” They both laughed at the name. “Let’s get you out of here.” She stepped back and started to vibrate and quickly phased through like she did to Jesse’s cell and grabbed him and phased out. “Always the damsel aren’t you?” She asked him. She blinked and suddenly he was gone. They turned and Zoom was there across the cave holding Barry by the neck.

“I won’t you get away this time.” He stated.

“You act like you have a choice.” She replied. She held her hand up and opened up two different Portals. “Barry, Iris the left one please, and get as far as you can. Harry, Cisco. Right. Frost. Stay with me.”

“But.” Cisco argued.

“We got this.” Frost answered with an icy tone. “Do as she said.” She gave him a look that sent chills down his spine.

“Alright, still creepy.” He gave a look towards Barry. “Bring him home.” He told Darcy before he and Harry jumped through the Portal closing it. Barry and Iris jumped through theirs.

“Looks like it’s just us now.” Zoom stated as he dangled Barry around.

“You would think that.” Darcy replied as she opened another Portal that Wanda and Pietro appeared out of it. “You see Barry isn’t the only Speedster that I happen to know.” Barry groaned in Zoom’s grasp as the Meta tightened it around his neck. “And Wanda is pretty badass too.” Wanda’s hands glowed red as she lifted them. “Together, we’re going to help Barry kick your ass once and for all.” Pietro moved his neck side to side to crack it.

“It is our pleasure.” He smirked at the Meta. “To kick your ass.” He sped around the blue and black man and grabbed Barry and raced back to Darcy’s side. Helping Barry stand up straight. “You good?” He asked him.

“Yeah I’m good.” Barry nodded as he pulled his cowl over his head.

“Your costume is weird looking.” Pietro stated as he looked at it.

Barry gave him a look. “Thanks, you too.” He looked at Darcy. “Lightning?”

“Light’em up.” She smirked as both of them vibrated their hands at top speed and then shot out the Lightning at Zoom as Wanda used her powers to mess with his head. They threw him against the wall and waited to see if he would get up. He struggled to stand, he lifted his head to look at them before he raced off to lick his wounds. “Shame. I was looking forward to seeing who he was.” Darcy sighed and turned to the others. She smiled at Frost. “Ready to go to your new home?” She asked her.

Killer Frost nodded. “Sure.”

Darcy opened a Portal and the three of them all walked through to Darcy’s world. Darcy closed the Portal behind them and sighed as she looked at Barry. “Ready to go home?” She asked him.

He nodded as he leaned against her. “Thanks, for coming for me.” He looked at her. “I uh, I felt some anger there from you, for a little bit.”

“You should know better Barry.” Darcy whispered. “When it comes from protecting the ones I care about.” She grabbed ahold of him and pulled him through the Portal to his world. “I’ll walked through hell and back again, destroy worlds if I have to. To get you back.”

That’s what he was worried about. He thought as he looked at her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

“Close the Rift!” Cisco shouted. “Darcy and Barry are coming through her way.” He told Caitlin as Jay handed him the Rift bomb and he tossed it to Harry who threw it into the Rift. They watched as it closed up, never to be opened again. They stood there, hearts beating fast as they counted down the minutes as they waited for Darcy and Barry to return. A Portal opened up off to the side of them and out walked their two friends after ten minutes. “Oh thank the lord!” Cisco called out in prayer, hands raised to the sky.

“Did you defeat Zoom?” Caitlin asked Darcy as she walked forward to help Barry.

“He got away. But we did a number on him.” She stated as she helped Caitlin take Barry upstairs. “It’s not over yet.”

“Well, he won’t be coming over here anymore.” Harry stated as he nodded over to the Rift spot. Darcy looked over to the empty area and nodded.

“Now we just have to worry about all those innocent people that he’ll hurt in the process.” She replied as she turned and walked away.

“Dude. That was really cold.” Cisco stated. “She’s taken this God thing to a whole new level.”

 

Darcy and Caitlin set Barry on the bed as Joe and Iris followed them into the room. “You need to rest.” Caitlin ordered him. “You’ve been through a lot. I don’t know what happened over there, from your vitals coming from your suit, I can tell it was a lot. So you need to rest.”

“You heard her, doctor’s orders.” Darcy joked from his side as she moved to step away so he could lay down and rest.

“Hey.” He grabbed her hand. “Wait.” His eyes shifted around to the others. _‘What you told the other Barry. About me finding someone. I heard you, you know that right?’_ Being back on his own Earth, some of what was blocking them was going away and he caught flashes of memory. He knew how she felt about him being alone.

 _‘Good.’_ She squeezed his hand as she looked down at her feet. _‘Because you’re my anchor Barry, my heart and soul. But that isn’t fair to you to be only that. You need to love too.’_ She looked up at him. “I can’t ask you to just stand by my side and be just my Barry all the time. Not when I’m now this. I’ll out live everyone. Heimdall said I extended your life longer but it’s still a Mortal life. Live it with someone you can love with.”

 _‘But I love you.’_ He whispered in her mind. _‘I’m in love you with you.’_ His eyes pleading her to understand.

She held her breath as she processed what he told her. Her mind reeling a thousand miles a second. She could see all through time, a million possible time lines, a thousand different ways the next hour could go. She gave him a smile and leaned over and kissed his forehead. _‘I love you too Barry.’_ She cupped his cheek. _‘You are the TARDIS to my Doctor and you always will be. But you know that I’m not who you’re meant to be with.’_ She stepped back from him. “Get some rest.” She turned and walked away from him and out of the room.

“Wait.” Iris followed out of the room. “What was that about?”

“Barry thinks he’s in love with me.” Darcy whispered as she leaned against the wall, she wiped a few tears away with the heel of her hand. “Listen, Iris. I have to go. I.”

“No.” Iris stopped her by stepping in her way. “Anyone here. Everyone here can see that Barry is madly in love with you.”

“It should be you though.” Darcy stopped her. “He should be in love with you. If I wasn’t here, if I didn’t come into his life, he would still be love with you.” Darcy whispered as she looked at Iris, tears in her eyes. “That’s the truth. And he only loves me because our connection is so strong. And I can’t ask him to sacrifice his chance to be with someone that could make him happy so he could be with me.”

“He lights up when you walk into the room. He smiles when your name is mentioned.” Iris argued. “How is that sacrifice?”

“What happens when I’m gone for years?” Darcy argued. “I’ll be in Asgard or some other realm? It is my sworn duty to protect the realms and if someone found out that he is my anchor, my other half they would use that against me.”

“What about Snart? You’re just going to go to him then? He’s okay to be with and not Barry?”

“Neither are okay Iris.” Darcy raised her voice. “One day, in a blink of an eye for me. I will still look the same and they will be old. I will playing with your grandchildren, talking to them as adults and you will be dead. Don’t you get it?  You can spend a lifetime with me, but I can’t do the same with you to put it in terms.” She wiped the tears away. “I’ll always have to say goodbye.”

“So you want Barry to happy.” Iris stopped and stared at her. “You want him to not be hurt when that happens?”

“It’ll always hurt Iris.” Darcy whispered. “It does right now.” She stormed off.

* * *

 

“Another successful mission team!” Captain Rip Hunter shouted sarcastically as he stormed onto the ship, the team of Legends following behind him. All beat and battered and really pissed off that Vandal got away again. “Really wished that we could work as a team! For once.” He walked into the main flight deck and stopped as the team filed in behind him, stopping around him to see a person already on board. “Oh, Goddess.” Rip stated in shocked.

Darcy stood leaning against the hologram table that they used with Gideon. She smiled meekly at them as she stood in jeans and her “Ant-Man and Wasp” shirt with a leather jacket. She held up a small black and white box. “Cards Against Humanity anyone?” She asked them with a tilt of her head.

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were the first to act. “I’ll get the snacks.” Mick stated as he walked towards the kitchen after he went over and kissed Darcy on the cheek in greeting. “Miss you Kid.” He liked Darcy, she had good stories with explosions and fire.

Len walked over her after a moment. “What happened this time?” He smirked down at her. He could tell that something was wrong.

“Maybe I wanted to check up on you, see how the team was going.” She shrugged avoided his eyes. “I missed you guys. Missed Kendra. Hi Kendra.” She waved at Kendra who waved back as Len glanced at her, she put her hand down.

“But how did you find us?” He asked her interested as he turned back to face her.

“Len. I’m a Goddess from Asgard that can see through all time and space.” She gave him a look. “I can find you whenever I want.” She shook the box. “Do you want to play or not? Come on, it’s a game for the dirty mind and you have to wonder if fluffy top over there is as innocent as he looks?” They both look at Ray Palmer and smirked.

“Alright, I’m in.” Len agreed. “Take one for them team and all.”

“Great. I got the booze.” She smiled as she walked over to the team.

“So are you the Goddess?” Stein asked her curiously as he watched her. “The one Captain Hunter was looking into not too long ago?”

She nodded as Mick came back with snacks and all they all settled down at the big table. She set down her deck and pulled out another one from her pocket universe and two expansion packs. She rolled her eyes at how excited the scientists had gotten at the little pocket verse. “Calm down boys.”

“So what are you the Goddess of?” Sara asked her as she poured the drinks for everyone but Jefferson. He got himself a soda.

“That’s a good question.” Rip stated as he sat next to Sara. He smirked as he looked at Darcy. “Why don’t you tell us Princess?”

“Did you end up making it to your coronation?” Len asked her as he shuffled the cards. “Just wondering.”

“Yes.” She looked over at him. “I am the Princess and heir to my Brother Thor’s throne in Asgard.”

“The thunder God. The fertility God?” Kendra asked her. “Just to be sure.” She looked a little worried about the whole thing.

Darcy smiled. “He’s supposed to marry my friend Jane and if they produce a kid, I don’t have to worry about taking the throne, which God willing.” Len snorted and Darcy smirked at him. “Because I want to travel between the worlds, protecting them. And I don’t get to do that if I get married off.” Rip choked on his drink. Darcy sighed and looked at him. “We’re going to have words later you and me.” She moved a finger between them. “Because what you said and what I know…”

He held up a hand. “I was right, it was what I know. What I was taught.” He cleared his throat and looked at her. “But sometimes history isn’t always true.”

She hummed and then passed out the cards before explaining the game to everyone. “I protect people who travel through time.” She looked up to gage them. “It’s most likely why I eventually founded the Time Masters. The unfortunate dicks they become though it seems.” She took a drink.

 

Later that night Darcy laid next to Len and breathed in his scent. “So.” He began.

“Barry went to Earth-2 without me and got captured by Zoom.” She started as she nuzzled into his chest. “Now he’s upset because I told him that I can’t return his feelings and that he needs to love someone who can live a normal lifespan like he can because I won’t. I’ll outlive him, you, everyone and it kills me inside. And oh God.” She cried. “I was willing to destroy that world to get him back because he’s my best friend, my other half and I can’t even love him like he wants me too.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch one of your Disney movies.”  Len whispered. “But now that I see that my time with you is limited. I have to make due.” He rolled them over and kissed her.

“Len.” She pushed him up slightly so she could look at him.

“What?” He asked her. “You want Mulan?” He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her again.

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled away again. “I want to watch Brave, after this.” She pecked his lips. “Then the Black Cauldron, then the Sword in the Stone mister.” She shifted so her legs were around him. “But Len, did you hear what I said?”

He cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “I knew that one day that you might leave and go back home to your world. That you wouldn’t stay here forever. It’s different now sure. But I’m still going to be here. I’ll wait for you kid if I have too.”

Her heart raced faster as she stared up at him, she smiled lightly as she moved one of her hands to cup his cheek. “I won’t tell anyone that you’re a big softie Cold.” She whispered. “Our secret.”

“It’s only for the right kind of people.” He whispered back as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 

“I expected you to take longer with Mr. Snart.” Rip stated as Darcy walked into his study, everyone long asleep. He was busy working on something when she sat on his desk. “Do you feel better now that you got to see him?” He asked her. “Though I didn’t know that you two were that close.” He gave her a look.

She looked around the study before looking down. “Why are they all okay with being with me when I can’t stay with them?” She asked him in a low tone. “One day, after a battle, it will be only a few years for me, I’ll come back to this Earth and they will be dead. Or something else will happen and they could’ve been killed and there would’ve been nothing I could have done. And I can’t stand knowing that I’ll always be this way, and the people that I love won’t be them anymore. That I don’t get to age with him.”

“With him?” He asked.

“What?” She blinked as she stared at him.

“You said him.” Rip stated. “Do you mean Barry Allen or Leonard Snart?” He stood up and walked around to stand in front of her.

She stared at him for a minute before rubbing her face. “It doesn’t matter. Does it?” She looked down as she ran her hands through her hair. “I have over a million timelines and lifelines running threw my head every minute of the day. I know Sara’s life, Ray’s, and Mick’s. I know yours’.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Mine? You know mine?”

“You were supposed to have a little girl.” Darcy stated as she brought her hands down. Her voice low as she looked at him. “You were going to name her Isabella Darcy Hunter. But the baby was a boy. Joseph Barry Hunter. You do have a way with names there.”

He stood there in shock. “You… how did you?”

“I can see it, you holding your newborn baby, a few days late mind you. Because you couldn’t get this time traveling thing down right.” She whispered as she smirked. “If I was my old self, I would burn up with so much energy, so much Lightning and time energy. Die from it. But I’m different now, stronger, and more powerful.”

“I think it will work itself out in the end.” Rip stated honestly.

“Neh uh.” Darcy looked affronted. “What do you know?” She asked him.

Rip smirked as looked at her. “No, no. You can see all through time. You’ll see it eventually.”

She just stared up at him in annoyance. “I hate you.” She whispered.

* * *

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come with us?” Rip asked her.

“I think that I need to check on the other realms. It’s my duty.” She whispered to him. “Besides, I still need to train Barry. Despite what feelings are between us now.” She sighed and looked up. “Look after you team please. I am your Goddess and you have my protection, yes, but they are still your team. They are still human and like dams, they can get to full too.”

He nodded as they both glanced back at the team who were watching them. Leonard Snart most of all. “I’ll keep an eye on them. Especially your beloved.”

“Shush you.” She swatted at him with a blush. “And go easy on Miss Lance, she’s trying. And I can’t pinpoint the futures because they keep changing but she’s going to struggle with some. You need to trust her.” She gave him a look. “I know you two are close.” She smirked.

“What?” He whipped his head to her. “What gave you that bloody idea?”

She laughed. “She is the one you go to for advice and to talk to.” She smiled at him. “It’s nice to have someone like that. Now go. I want a word with Len.” She stopped him. “And remember, the future isn’t always set. But we do live in the memory of our loved ones.” She whispered before letting him go.

She watched a Rip waved Len over to her, she waited until he got closer and then she led him further out of eyesight from the others and out of earshot. She stopped in the hallway around the corner and waited for him. When he got there, she paused time around them. He leaned down and kissed her. “Len wait.” She pulled away. “I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t really do sayonaras’ kid.” He leaned down again.

“Len.” She whispered as she looked up into his eyes, a serious look in hers’. “It’s about Mick. I don’t know what future it’s in, or if it will happen. But it will happen in a Star City and Mick will want to stay there.” She closed her eyes. “The year is 2046. Please don’t let Rip know or anyone know that I told you.” She opened her eyes to look at him. He stared down at her, eyes turned cold. “You have to keep him from doing something stupid. He’ll hate you and I’m sorry. But maybe it will never happen. But I had to warn you.”

Len stepped away from her and leaned against the opposing wall. “Isn’t that abuse of power?” He asked her.

She nodded as she looked down. “If it does happen, I think you crash there.” She rubbed her forehead. “I have so many versions of the future in my head all the time, you have to understand.” She looked up at him. “That it might not ever come true.”

“But if it does. What happens between Mick and me?” He asked her.

She looked down and away. “I can’t say, a person’s actions can change just a little bit of the future in a big way.” She looked back up at him. “But you know him better than I do.”

Len took a deep breath before stepping off the wall and walking towards her again. “You said it might not happen anyway?”

She nodded. “It’s like snowfall in July.” She whispered and winced.

“You do realized that there are Metahumans who can do that right?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yup.” She whispered. “Please let me be wrong.” She looked up into his eyes. “He’s your best friend.”

Len smirked and leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pulled her to him, holding her close. When they finally did pulled away, Darcy leaned against his chest. She laughed as she gripped his shirt. “God, Barry was right.” She breathed in his scent. “You really do make my heart race.”

Len chuckled as he pulled her away and kissed her again. “They’re probably thinking we snuck off to have a last minute tryst.”

Darcy waved away her time bubble and laughed. “I wish.” She winked at him. “I’ll see you soon okay?” She whispered to him.

He nodded. “I’ll see if the Captain won’t make a stop in Central City soon.”

“You can use Gideon to talk to me.” She stated. “If you want, we have her in STAR Labs.” She gave him a quick kiss goodbye before opening a Portal and racing off. He stood there in the hallway.

“Gideon.” Len started. “Let me know status updates on Darcy Lewis, Princess or the Goddess please.”

“Yes Mr. Snart. I’ll have them sent to your room.” Gideon replied.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

“Jane-y! Jane-y! Jane! Jane! Jane!” Darcy stated as she sat in her friend’s lab. “I’m bored. Don’t you do anything?”

Jane Foster looked up from her notes, her current lab assistant looking annoyed at Darcy Lewis. “I know it’s been awhile since you’ve been home Darce. But no, this is what I do.”

Darcy hummed and played with a tiny bolt of Lightning between her fingers. “So.” She lightly smacked her lips as she continued to play with her bolt. “Are you and big brother getting married soon?”

“What makes you say that?” Jane stopped her work to look at her. “Is it because you’re worried that Thor is already getting request for suitors for you?” She smirked evilly at her.

“What? No.” Darcy stopped and let go of the Lightning and watched as it went and hit the wall. “He what now?” She turned to look at Jane. “Suitors?” She asked her. “There be no suitors for this Princess.” She jumped up from her chair. “No.” She held up a finger before storming off.

“Are there really suitors?” That assistant asked Jane.

Jane shrugged. “Who knows?” She turned back to her work. “I just don’t like the Lightning around my equipment.”

Darcy went to the common kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. “Hey F.R.I.D.AY?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Is the Master Over Lord in house today?” She asked the AI as she took a sip of water.

“He is in his lab, shall I alert him that you’re coming down?”

Darcy shook her head. “No, just let me in when I get there.” Darcy smiled as she topped off her water and walked down to the lab to see Tony.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Tony asked her as she plopped down on the chair next to him with a huff.

She watched as he tinkered with his suit. “Is there…. Is there something going on here?” She asked him as she looked at him. “I feel like there’s something going on. I feel like you can cut the tension with a kiddie spoon up in here.” She took a drink of water. “You and Pep doing okay?”

“Yup, we’re doing great.” He replied as he welded a piece together. He acted like he was preparing for battle.

She blinked as she watched him for a few minutes in silence. “So.” She took a deep breath. “Are you and Cap doing okay?”

He stopped and turned to glare at her, he flipped up his welder’s helmet. “He comes back here with Bucky and suddenly everything is different.” He started off on a rant and Darcy had to wheel her chair back two feet just from the aura of anger coming off of him. “He just doesn’t understand that there are people here that care about him too.”

“I’m sure that he realizes it too Tony. But have you…um.” Darcy stopped and looked down into her cup of water to gather her thoughts. “Have you thought about, I don’t know. Womaning up and talking about your feelings to him?” She asked him.

“Don’t make me banish you from my fortress of solitude Lewis.” He snapped at her. “I took you in. You’re automatically on my team.”

“But Tony.” Darcy sighed and set her cup on the table next to her and pinched her nose. “That isn’t the only thing that’s going on isn’t there? It’s a jumble mess. But I can just barely see it in all the timelines, there’s a war coming.” Her voice went quiet. “Why?”

Tony sighed and hung his head as he took off his welding helmet and set it to the side and ruffled his head. “Because we need to be held accountable for our actions kid. Look at your Kilgrave. If we knew about him, if we were able to do something about him way beforehand then none of this wouldn’t have been able to happen.”

“Okay. That sounds reasonable.” Darcy nodded. “But who is governing us? Because over on Earth-1 with the Meta-Humans, no aliens and yet regular cops and a prison that is fully capable of handling both them and regular prisoners. So tell me Tony are you letting a group of heroes call the shots or you letting a bunch government asshats on Capitol Hill make that decision for you?” He sighed as he stared over at her.

**

“Hey.” Jesse stated as she walked over to Darcy as she stood outside. “Heard you were back in town.” They stood outside where Thor would normally land on the Bifrost circle.

Darcy took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, for a bit.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I keep having these visions, these flashes…” She shook her head. “And I just don’t know what to do about it.”

“What are they about?” Jesse asked her.

“Us. The Avengers.” Darcy looked over at Jesse. “There’s going to be a war between us. And I don’t know how to stop it. I don’t even know if I can.” She looked down as she scuffed her shoe on the grass. “Of even if I should.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” She asked Darcy. “You can can’t you? You have the power too.”

“I do.” She turned to look at Jesse. “But I’m not human anymore. This isn’t my world anymore. And Thor says that there are rules that I have to abide by and I just can’t see the future and try to change it to fit my needs. That’s very Time Lord Victorious there.”

“What are you suggesting? That you’re just going to give up?” Jesse asked, voice raised. “Just leave them to kill themselves?”

“I’m thinking that it might be time for me to take you to see your Dad.” Darcy stated as she crossed her arms and bent forward a little. “You have to miss him.”

“I do but.” She stared at Darcy. “Darcy, me and Sam.” She blushed as she looked away. “We’re really happy. He makes me feel safe. I haven’t had a nightmare about Zoom in weeks because of him.”

Darcy bit her lip as she watched her friend and scratched the back of her head. “You really do love him don’t you?”

“I do.” She whispered. “This warm feeling, is this what it feel like?” She placed her hands over her heart. Jesse smiled at Darcy with a bright smile. “To be in love?”

Darcy laughed and hugged her friend. “You have to protect it while you can.”

* * *

 

Darcy stood outside of the West house to stare up at the giant hole in the roof in shock. She had missed some stuff apparently, while on Midgard. She walked up to the door and knocked, she watched as it swung open to reveal Wally West. “The Female Flash again?” He asked almost in outage.

“Can I come in?” She asked Joe and Iris but she was looking at Barry. They also looked at Barry.

“What?” Wally asked with a snort. “Were you two dating or something?” He crossed his arms in a huff of disbelief.

Darcy snapped her eyes to the younger man. “I can tell that obviously that tonight has been one hell of a night, but you need to check yourself before you wreck yourself.”

“Or you’ll what?” He asked her.

She sighed and held up a hand, pausing him as she just walked past him. “Do you want me to fix the roof?” She asked Joe. “I can fix it if you want?”

He looked over at Iris and Barry before Darcy. “Yeah sure, that would be great. Thanks.”  Darcy nodded and lifted up her hands and slowly the pieces of the roof lifted from the ground and the trash can and fixed itself back into place. They all watched as it looked like new again.

“I put an extra little time seal on there, so it should hold.” Darcy stated as she lowered her arms. She waved Wally free from his time bubble, he blinked and saw that she moved. He looked confused at her. “Are you going to play nice?” She asked him.

“What the hell are you?” He asked her.

Darcy took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Darcy. I’m a friend of Barry and Iris’s.” She held out her hand for him. “I came here for a totally different reason than the hole in the house.” She turned to Barry. “Why was there a hole in the house?” She asked him.

“King Shark got loose.” Joe stated.                                        

 _‘From A.R.G.U.S.’_ Barry stated in her mind.

“I can understand Iris knowing you, but how does he?” Wally pointed to Barry.

Darcy sighed and lowered her hand and stuffed them into her pockets. “Well I work for STAR Labs, he works for CCPD, and we’re both crime fighters and all. We were both stuck by Lightning. And there’s other factors. Did you know that there’s a support group in Central City for survivors of Lightning Strikes? It’s a decent size. It’s every Thursday. We go to it. Just because I’m a hero Wally, doesn’t mean I’m not human. It’s a weakness that will be used against me, but it’s a weakness that makes me stronger for having it. Barry taught me that. Mistakes, failures and defeats can only help us.” She looked at Wally.

Barry looked up at Darcy before looking away, she was trying to help him. She could feel that he didn’t want Wally to hate him. That there was some kind of animosity between them. That is was because Wally thought that Barry was the perfect son and that Wally wasn’t. So Darcy was trying to even it out. Trying to make him see that Barry was human too.

Wally stared at her for a moment, he licked his lips before laughing. “You must really care about him, even love him then.”  The other three in the room all turned to look at Darcy. “You can see it. In your eyes.”

“You honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Darcy stated as her eyes flicked to Barry then back to Wally. “There’s so much that you don’t know.”

“Well I wished I would be let in on a few things then.” Wally stated. “This family is full of secrets.” He looked around as he stormed out the door.

“What the hell was that?” Iris asked her as she walked around to face her.

Darcy scratched the back of her head. “He was talking about the connection.” She whispered as she walked to the door. She stopped by the stairs to look at Barry. “You okay?” She asked him.

He nodded as he watched her. “Yeah. You?”

“We’ll see.” She replied. “We’ll see.” She walked out the door and sped away.

* * *

 

Darcy walked down the hall of STAR Lab and walked over to the time vault and placed her hand over the spot to let herself in. The door opened up for her and she walked in and the door closed behind her, the lights turning on. She sat down on her cot that she moved in there weeks ago and sighed. “Gideon, how are the Legends?” She asked softly.

“They are in 2046, in a destroy version of Star City.” Gideon’s voice filled the room.

Darcy felt a wave of nausea filled her body as she choked back a sob. “Are they, are they okay?” She asked her.

“As of this moment, they are okay. But the future is always in flex Princess.” Gideon stated. “As you well know.”

Darcy nodded. “I do.” She whispered as she stared up at the ceiling. “Please be okay Len. Everyone.” She closed her eyes and prayed for their safe return. She spun herself to lie down on her cot and tried to breathe deeply. “I just can’t take this pain anymore.” She rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and relaxed on her bed and fell asleep.

 

Darcy jerked awake and looked around, this wasn’t her bed. She sat up in a plush hotel bed in the dark room and tried to get out of bed but found that she couldn’t. “What?”

“I see that you’re awake.” A man walked through the room and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Darcy blinked and felt this sudden fear, like ice in her heart. It was Kilgrave. “Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me?”

“What you are doing here?” Darcy asked him. “How are you still alive?”

He smirked as he sat on her bed and reached forward to cup her cheek. He stared into her eyes and then started to laugh, she suddenly knew that he had no intention of answering her questions. “Oh Darcy Lewis, how I’ve missed you.”

“Get away from me.” She slapped his hand away. She tried to scoot across the bed but she couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot. “You don’t have control over me!” She shouted over him. “You shouldn’t be able to do to this to me.”

“Oh Darcy.” He chuckled as he gripped his fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer to him like a rag doll. “Now that’s just the fear talking. I’ll always have some control over you. You should know that.”

She breathed heavily as she stared at him with eyes filled with horror. “No. my life is my own.” She tried to pull away, her hands on his arm as she struggled. She screamed as she clawed at his forearm, trying to get away from him. “I am not the darkness you made me to be.”

“But you my dear.” He scooted closer his face only an inch from hers’. “You can never be the light your Barry Allen wants you to be either.”

 

“No!” She screamed as she shot up from her cot, cold sweat running down her chest and back. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” She looked around to see that she was back in the time vault, alone on her cot.

“Miss Lewis.” Gideon appeared, her white face across the room. “Would you like me to contact Mr. Allen or Mr. Snart?”

Darcy looked up at the face confused. “Why?” She sniffed as she wiped away the tears.

“You are afraid, now would you like Barry Allen or for me to contact Mr. Snart?” Gideon stared at her patiently waiting her command.

“I…” Darcy rubbed her eyes. “Neither.” Darcy pushed up from bed.

“I believe that it is customary to talk to someone about a nightmare.”

Darcy looked down at her shaky hands. “I don’t know if they would be the right ones to talk to though.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me if my Wade Wilson isn't all that good.  
> He is based of mostly the movie one and a mix of a few others.  
> I haven't seen enough of him to get a good feel of him but I like the idea of him helping her.

Chapter Thirty-Two

 

**Two months after Darcy leaves Kilgrave (before Jane/Thor)**

“You got a lot of balls coming in here.” He stated as he shot back the drink.

“Just two actually.” Isaac stated as he watched the other guy sat down across from him. “I heard you can do what I need you to do.”

“I guess that depends, what do you need me to do buttercup?” Wade asked him.

Isaac sighed and took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Darcy and slid it over to him. “This is my foster sister and she’s was held captive for a year by a guy.”

“Sounds pretty shitty.” Wade waved over the waitress and got another round of shots. “So what do you want me to do about it?”

“The guy, when she got away, he was hit by lighting. So we think that he’s dead. But I’m not so sure. I want you to figure that out. I want to keep my sister safe. He made her do a lot of really horrible things.”

Wade shot back Isaac’s shot and gave him a blank stare. “Really?” He sounded like a dick.

Isaac sighed as he stood up. “Here’s a quarter of what I’m willingly to pay you right now.”

“Half up front.” Wade stated.

“Quarter for looking into it. The other quarter for deciding to actually doing it. The rest when you deliver. If this….” He stopped and stared down at the picture of Darcy. “If he comes back for her. Look, I know he will. But she isn’t strong enough to defeat him. They’re both special, gifted. And he really did a number on her last time.”

“Special how?” Wade suddenly seemed interested. “Like she can fly? Laser tits? That sort of fucking thing?”

“He can control you by talking to you, giving your orders. Kilgrave can.” Isaac pulled out a twenty to pay for the drinks for good measure. “Darcy, she has superhuman strength and she can jump and control her falling.”

“She’s a human flea. Cool.”

“Are you going to help her or not.” Isaac slammed down on the table and glared at Wade Wilson. “Because he repeatedly raped and abused her, physically, mentally and emotionally. He made her jump off buildings until her legs were broken, waited until they were healed and then do it again. Just because he told her too. He’s obsessed with her and he won’t stop until he’s dead or she is.”

Wade stared up him and sighed. “You must win the brother of the year awards all the time.”

“Fuck off.”

“Careful.” Wade placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “My feelings might get hurt.” His face turned serious. “Where can I find your sister?”

Isaac blinked. “Why?”

“I need to know more about who I’m protecting first. Why he choose her. What made her so special to him? This is how I work.” Wade arched an eyebrow up at him. “Capchè.”

“There’s a gym a few blocks from where we live, it’s shut down but Darcy’s family owns it. Go through the back door and you can get in through there. She’s most likely in there. She hasn’t left there in the last two weeks unless we make her.”

**

Wade looked through all of his contacts couldn’t find anything on this Kilgrave guy, or a guy that could make people do what he wanted through orders. Though to him, it sounded like a badass power, he suspected the moment he snuck into the gym and saw the figure of Darcy Lewis. Her hollow form, she hadn’t looked like she eaten for days, her face thin as she continued beat up a reinforced punching bag, her eyes sunken in. That maybe, it actually it wasn’t on the other end of it. He watched her for over an hour, each step she took, was sharp and well chambered. But each breath she took was shaky, like a gust of wind was going to knock her over any second.  He turned on his heel and walked out of the gym, he saw what he needed to see for now. Kilgrave was an asswipe for sure. And Darcy Lewis, was a strong woman but she was just a dam waiting to break.

 

Darcy waited for the man to leave, she heard Isaac and Jeff talking about hiring someone to looking into Kilgrave’s supposed death. She just wanted to be done with it. She wanted to know the truth, but it’s been two months and the she didn’t think that anyone could survive that Lightning strike. She pulled her fist back and gave the punching bag a good punch and sent it flying against the cushion wall, sand going everywhere. She sighed and shook her head and closed her eyes, she could still see him, her Nightmare Man. He was fresh in her mind as if he was still there, awaiting to whisper into her ears. She tucked her head down and let out a cry, no, she wasn’t going to let him win, and she was free of him. She looked up and wiped away the tears before she walked over to the rope and began to climb. She climb to the top and just hung there by her arms, waiting until they began to hurt.

“Do you do birthday parties too?” The man asked her from down below.

Darcy looked over her shoulder at him with a frown. “I thought you left.” She sounded annoyed.

“Yeah.” He scoffed as he held up a bag. “To get food.” He sounded like he was saying ‘duh’, as he smiled up at her. “How long can you keep that up?”

She sighed and let go of the rope and just dropped gracefully to the ground. “I don’t know, a few hours probably.” She shrugged. She looked him over. “So Issy hired you?”

“To find your Kilgrave hm-yeah.” Wade looked at her with a little smirk. “Tell me about him.”

She sighed and crossed her arms. “If he is alive. You won’t be able to find him and if he hears that someone is looking for him. He’ll coming looking for you.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “He’ll tell you to take that gun that you’re hiding in the back of your pants, or the knife in your pocket and to kill yourself and you’ll do it. No questions, no arguments.”

“Obviously, you’ve never met me.” He chuckled with a sparkle in his eye.

Darcy laughed lightly. “You’re right. Completely oh so right.” She reach over and took the food gently from his hands. “How could I, a person who spent a year in that sadistic bastard’s company. Spent every second of every day. Not think that you, a complete stranger could resist his powers.” She placed a hand on Wade’s chest and with a subtle pushed, she knocked him back thirty feet and on his ass. He laid flat on his back and wheezing because he was out of breath. He stared wide eyed as she came to stand over him. “I didn’t stay because I liked him, or because I was too weak to leave like some women in abused relationships, he literally made me to powerless to do anything. We’re a part of a gifted community, I don’t know how many of us are there. But he found me and manipulated me and I can’t live anymore because of him.” She bit out. She set the food down next to his shoulder. “So take your food and go.” She turned and went back to climbing up the rope.

He took a deep breath and rolled up slowly and watched her. “So what?” He asked her. “Are you starving yourself to death?”

“I heal too quickly.” Was the reply and he suddenly had the feeling that this was something that Kilgrave also tried out on Darcy Lewis, starvation. “My cells just keeping healing, replacing the old ones with healthy ones. But, yes I’m trying to shut down my body.” She was halfway there. “I can’t live anymore. Not after.”

“It’s more about what he made you do than what he did to you.” Wade looked through the bag and opened up the box of take out as he sat down on the floor. “Because.” He popped apart the chop sticks as he dug into the box of orange chicken. “If this was about the torture and rape.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned and glared at him. “And are you really going to eat that in front of me?” She hung from the rope and they both could hear her stomach growl from the smell.

“Um.” He looked up at her, not feeling guilty at all. “Yeah. I bought it to eat it.” He took another bite. He opened a box with one hand. “Eggroll?” He held it out to her.

She sighed and dropped down again and walked over to him and crossed her arms. “Anyone tell you that you’re a dick?”

“Eat the damn eggroll, my arm is getting tired.” He thrust it out to her.

She sighed and sat down across from him. “You do this a lot, eat food with the ones you’re supposed to be protecting?”

“Only the fucking hot ones.” He replied in between bites.

She stiffened as she slowly bit into an eggroll. “I’m not all the attractive.” She whispered.

“Is that the guy talking or you?” He asked her.

“Years of hiding.” She replied as she went for a box of beef and broccoli.  “I was a vigilante. That’s how he found me. I don’t know, I think he liked me from something before. From watching me. But I just couldn’t get away from him. Moth to the flame kind of thing.” She shuddered at the memory. She looked at Wade. “How do expect to find him?”

“I’ll make a list of all of the places he took you, the places you stayed. He most likely will be a creature of habit.” Wade stated as he finished the box.

Darcy pursed her lips. “I can make that list. But tell me what makes you qualified for the job?”

“Well, dear miss Darcy Lewis.” He smirked at her. “I am a mercenary. I do jobs here and there.”

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she looked back into food. “I suspect that Issy didn’t really know that when he hired you.”

“Probably not. But your brother does really care about you. Though a few things do seem a bit off to me.” Wade tilted her head at her. “If I’m supposed to you, I need to know more.”

“It’s not relative to this. At all.” She snapped her head up to glare at him. “You have what you need.”

“You were vulnerable to him, and he saw that, he gave you answers that you oh so very clearly wanted.” Wade was almost mocking her. “And I want to know why.”

Darcy sighed and set the food down and looked away. “You can find it yourself. It’s public record.”

“Call me a cheater, I like to cheat on tests.” Wade nodded. “Now, the truth.”

“When I was eleven.” She fidgeted from her seat on the floor. “Everyone thinks my Dad killed my Mom. But I was there, I saw it. These lights, I didn’t tell Kilgrave any of this. But he knew that I wanted answers that my Dad refused to give me.”

“So Daddy’s in prison.” Wade hummed. “So little miss special has some pent up Daddy issues.”

Darcy sighed and stood up. “You have what you need. Go forth and find the bastard.”

Wade shook his head. “Naw, I think I’m going to make sure you finish eating this food first. Then you’re going to take a shower. Afterwards we’re going to play Ski-ball.”

“I’m sorry, Mercenary say what?”

“You heard me Lewis.” He replied. “Sit your cute ass down. I’m supposed to protect you. Your brother is paying me for it.”

“Fucking Issy.” Darcy crossed her arms and sat back down.

“Eat.” Wade pointed with his chop sticks. “If you’re lucky, I’ll even let you win a game.”

Darcy snorted. “Let me win?” She gave him a look. “Bitch please.” She grabbed her box and took another bite.

* * *

** Present time::: **

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do with Mick.” Sara stated.

“I know, I know.” Rip Hunter stated. “He’s dangerous.”

“I said I would take care of it.” Len stated as he glared at everyone. Mick was his partner and he knew that he betrayed them by throwing a coup with the pirates. But he still had to try and honor his partner. He was the one who had to protect the team and still be the one to deal with Mick alone.

“Or….” They all turned to see Darcy there. “I could take him off your hands, I have somewhere I can take him.” She clasped her hands in front of her as she walked up to the table and stood in between Sara and Len.

Len looked down at her and he could see that something was horribly wrong but now was not the time to talk about. “And where would you take him? The Pipeline? No. Fate’s worse than death.”

“Which is what you’re going to do to him?” Jax asked him angrily.

“Asgard. They have prison cells there. There’s no way for him to get out and even if he ever found a way, he would be on Asgard.” Darcy stated as she stared at Rip.

“Do you think your Brother… the King? Would he be alright with that?” Rip asked her.

“Let me ask.” Darcy stated. It didn’t look like she left but Len felt her squeeze his hand before she stopped time and race off to Asgard, she was back and time restarted in an instant. “Let’s take a trip to Asgard.” She replied.

“But you didn’t leave.” Dr. Stein stated in confusion.

“Try to keep up Doc.” Len stated as he looked at Darcy, he rolled his eyes over to Stein. “She stopped time to go ask. And now she’s back.”

“And I’m afraid this trip. It’s going to be a doozy. I’ve never made a Portal for such a big ship before.” Darcy stated obviously. “Buckle up. They’re excited to meet the Legends.” She stepped down and walked to the front of the ship.

Len waited a beat and followed her. “You alright?”

“Not in the slightest. I never wanted to be right, well not like this anyway.” She whispered as she took a quick glance at him. “You should take your seat. I won’t think any less of you if you throw up.” She smirked at him.

“Right.” Rip stated as he walked past them to the Captain’s seat. “Goddess. Ready to go home?” He asked her.

“Home is where your heart is Captain.” She whispered as she and Len glanced at each other. “But we’re off to Asgard.” She reached out and opened a Portal into space.

“Gideon.” Rip stated. “Prepare us for a Portal jump.”

“Are you ready Miss Lewis?” Gideon asked her as everyone pulled down their seat levers and buckled in.

Darcy stood straight and nodded. “Punch it Gideon.” She replied and smirked as she helped the ship travel through the Portal and along the Rainbow Bridge that Heimdall sent for them. With a loud noise they broke through to the other side. “Welcome to Asgard Kiddos.” She turned to see the team all looking sick. “Do you need a minute?” She asked them.

“How are you still standing?” Kendra asked her as she lifted the lever and put her head in between her knees.

Darcy smiled and walked around to each of them and touched them on the heads and sped of the healing in their bodies, so they would feel better sooner. She leaned over Len and kissed his cheek for his healing before going to Rip Hunter and placing a hand over his forehead. “Ready guys?”

“I did not know you could do that.” Rip looked at her.

“I normally save it for when I need it.” She replied as she walked to the exit. She stepped off the ramp to be greeted by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. “Friends.” She smiled at them as she gave them hugs. “It’s good to see you again. How goes it?”

“Your brother calls for a feast for your return Princess!” Fandral stated joyously as he looked up as the team came down. “These are the ones you keep company with?”

Darcy turned and smiled at them and then back to the Asgardians. “They are the best you could ask for in a time of need.”

Fandral nodded as he wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “Any friend and protector of our beloved Princess is most welcome here!” He never noticed how tensed Len looked at how closed he was to Darcy.

“We hear that you have a prisoner for our cells?” Lady Sif asked, drawing attention to her. She looked annoyed at Fandral.

“Yes. Um.” Fandral pulled away.

“Lady Sif, would you be so kind to help Len, and I to the cells?” Darcy asked her friend. “The Warriors Three will show the rest of you to your quarters until the feast. Tonight, you dine like Asgardians.” She smiled at them as the others followed the small group as Sif and Len stayed with her.

“How is Thor?” Darcy asked as she led Lady Sif onto the Waverider, Len leading the way.

“There is a war brewing on your beloved Midgard, I am sure you are aware.” Sif stated lowly.

Darcy nodded as she looked at Len’s back. “I have flashes, visions of it. But I know not of what it means.” She looked at her friend. “Should I warn them? Should I take those that I love and run? Should I stop it?”

Lady Sif reached out and gripped her arm, stopping both of them in their tracks as she stared into her eyes. “You are Asgardian now. You are not of their world, nor of your dear Barry’s world.”  Darcy could see Len had stop at the end of the hallway listening but acting like he wasn’t. “You cannot go on with the charade like you are one of them much longer.”

“But…I.”

“You care for them. I know.” Sif stated with kindness in her heart but her words were harsh. “But one day they will die and you will live on.”

“Then why can’t I have them for now?” Darcy asked as she pulled her arm back. “Why can’t I save them?”

“Because we are Gods amongst mortal men. If you see a beetle on its back, do you turn it over, or do you let it do it on its own?” Lady Sif asked her.

“That’s an unfair question because the Avengers are not beetles.” Darcy stated as she stared desperately at her. “They are my friends, my family. And this war will tear them apart. Maybe some will die.”

“You do not know this.” Sif stated evenly. “Now.” She leaned in and kissed the top of Darcy’s head. “Calm your fears. The first rule you will learn in protecting the Nine Realms my dear, sweet Princess.” She stepped back to stare in her eyes. “Is that no one is always going to live a full life, but they will live until the end of their lives.” She turned and walked over to where Len stood for him to take her Mick.

Darcy stared after them in shock and just didn’t know how to process it. “Gideon?” She whispered, hoping that she get something from the ship.

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

Darcy smiled and crooked smiled. Well, she had that at least going for her. “How’s Barry?”

“M. Allen is well, shall I contact him about your nightmare?”

Darcy looked up in annoyance. “No. I’m dealing with it. Thank you that would be all.” She ended the chat as the other two walked back with a slumped over Mick on Sif’s shoulders. “Ready?” She asked him as they walked out of the ship and to the palace prisons.

**

After all the speeches and the food was served, the stories began to flow from everyone’s mouths. The topic, was Asgard’s favorite Princess, much to Darcy’s exasperation.  She sat between Thor and Lady Sif but she kept looking down to see if the Legend’s team was having a good time. “Excuse me Brother, but they are my guests.” She kissed her Brother on the cheek and walked down to their table and sat down. “Lord, thought I would never get away.”

“Is it always like this?” Jax asked her as he looked around.

“You’ve been to one feast.” Darcy scrunched her nose. “Been to them all.” She smiled. “Take head with the mead. Or you shall be singing songs to your ancestors on top of the table.”

“You do that.” Jax pointed at her. “The longer we spend here, the more you speak like them.”

Darcy shrugged. “Every time.” She replied. She looked over to Len who was staring into his cup. She leaned over and whispered around Stein who was eating his food. “You know, my favorite part of the feast, is when I can sneak out and no one notices and I walk around the Palace in peace with someone talking to me.”

Stein looked between them and sighed with a shake of his head.

Len looked over at her. “Isn’t this your feast Princess? Won’t they kind of miss you?”

Darcy arched her brows as she pursed her lips as she looked up and down the table, she caught Thor’s eyes with the pleading look. He nodded and she smiled as she turned back to Len. “I’m going to risk it. You? Want to run off with the Princess?”

“Dear god man, just go so I can eat in peace.” Dr. Stein stated as he glared at the both of them.

“Alright. But I’m taking the mead.” Len stated.

Darcy snorted. “I got better stashed away. You won’t need it.” She glanced around again before standing up and walked out, Len waited a beat before following her. Thor watching them carefully with a light smile on his face, he was happy for his Sister.

They walked out of the main hall and out to the halls as Darcy laughed. The light breeze blowing her hair as she led him to the balcony that overlook the city below. “I came here during the very first feast they had here while I was in Asgard.” She whispered. “I smelt the roses, talked to Barry, and just let myself be.” She looked at Len.

“And now you’re spending it with me.” Len looked at her.

“You didn’t look like you were in the mood for a celebration.” She whispered as she turned and watched him.

He took a deep breath as he watched her like she was his next heist, he had to time her, had to analyze her every move before she made it. “So this is where you go when you’re not on our world.”

“No. Yes. Sometimes.” She stopped. “Midgard. It’s where I was human, InHuman, before all of this.” She gestured to herself. “It’s Earth but we call it Midgard here. And I still have friends there.”

“And do you tell them that one day that you won’t be coming around either?” He asked her.

She took a shaky breath as she stepped up to him. “I told you, Len.” She stopped and looked down. “I worry that one day that I’ll look for you and you’ll have moved one or that something else has happened to you. You were hurt or killed.” She ran her hands over his arms. She looked him in the eyes. “If this is getting to much for you?”

He kissed her to silence her, his hand cupping he cheek as he held her close to him. When they pulled away her smirk. “How angry would your King be if we didn’t return to the feast tonight?”

“I can think of somewhere else I would rather be.” She smiled up at him as she led him away from the view and down to her quarters.

**

Darcy woke up to see herself in comfy bed and she knew it wasn’t the bed that she fell asleep in the night before. She sat up and looked around, it was her old childhood room. The posters on the wall, the same color of the fish in her fish tank. She pulled the covers off of herself and got out of bed slowly and looked down to see that she was in PJ’s that eerily looked similar to the ones she wore when her Mom was killed. “No.” She whispered as she rushed to the door and opened it quickly and raced down the stairs and looked around, everything was the same from when she was a kid. “What is going on?”

“Do you like it?” He spoke behind her.

She whipped around and backed back to the wall. She refused to speak a word to him at first as he stepped closer to her. Kilgrave was dressed in pressed light tan pants and a light purple shirt and a matching tan jacket and he was smiling at her. “I asked you if you liked it Darcy. Answer me.”

She took a deep breath as she looked around the bottom floor of the house. “No.” She replied, her voice shaking, her knees almost giving out on her.

He frowned as he stepped forward and pressed her up against the wall, he was keeping her from falling but he was also keeping her from escaping. “Why not?” He stared down at her. “It’s exactly how you left it, isn’t it? I got every detail right, I spent forever working on it Darcy. This was going to be our home together.”

“My Mother was murdered here you monster.” She glared up at him as she used whatever strength she didn’t know she had and kneed him. She pushed him away and ran through the house to the kitchen and out the back door and stopped. People were there in the backyard, there was a wedding going on. She stared in shock.

“Oh it was going to be a surprise Darcy.” Kilgrave was suddenly behind her, whispering in her ears.  She tried to scream, to pull away but no one could hear her, no seemed to care. “It’s our wedding. Look, even your Dad escaped Prison to come. Say hi!” He waved to Mr. Lewis. Who walked by and waved to them.

“This is a nightmare.” She blurted out. “I would never marry you.” She turned to face him.

“Well who else would want you Darcy Lewis?” Kilgrave asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Your Beloved Lenny Snart.” His accent caught on the ‘t’. “Or your lovely Barry Allen?”

“I would rather spend the rest of my god forsaken existence alone then any second of any time with you!” She shouted.

He leaned in closed, lips barely touching hers’. “You’re already alone Darcy. You just don’t know it yet.”

 

Darcy sat up in bed breathing hard as she looked around to see where she was. She was safe, she was in Asgard in bed with Len. “Oh god.” She breathed as she placed a hand over her eyes.

“Isn’t that a little sacrilegious?” Len asked her as he looked up from the pillow.

She turned and smiled down at him. “Only on the solstices, when the moon is full.” She lowered hand to brush it along his hair line. “Go back to sleep, I have things I need to tend too.”

He stared up at her for a moment and sighed. “Alright, but we need to talk about your nightmares sooner rather than later.” He nuzzled his pillow and closed his eyes. “I see right through that wall you’re trying to hide behind.”

She nibbled on the side of her lip and continued to brush his hairline over and over again. “I count on you to do just that.” She turned and got out of bed and changed quietly. She left her chamber and went to search for some answers. “Why do I always end up here?” She asked him. As she stood next to Heimdall, staring out onto the stars.

He chuckled as he stepped down from the steps to stand beside her. “I had an interesting conversation with one of your companions.”

“Let me guess.” She glanced up at him. “Dr. Stein, older gentlemen, aging in the hair?”

“No, not that one.” He smiled at her, his golden eyes shining bright. “She is bestowed with wings and many years with them.”

“Kendra. She is an ancient Demi-Goddess who is reincarnated with her soulmate when they are killed by a man Vandal Savage. He uses these artifacts to do the job.”

“Yes, she explained this to me. I can see the love, the anger, and the heartbreak of all of her lives behind her eyes.” He replied. “Much like I can see the fear and loneliness I see in your eyes.”

“Is this a test?” She asked him as she turned to face him. “I thought I passed all of them.” She stood there shaking as she stared up at him. “Is this to show me that I can’t have my own happiness? That because I can see through time, I can walk through it forward and back. I can stop it and spin it faster. I can do so much but see my own fate. But when I tried to have my own happiness, you dredged up the demon that took so much from me already. He isolated me, made me feel so alone and scared every day for the people that I loved with all my heart. I stopped feeling anything, so he couldn’t hurt me on purpose, Heimdall. That’s why Barry Allen is so important to me!” She cried as she shouted at Heimdall. “Because I refuse to feel anymore. Because all it causes me is pain and now you’re telling me, giving me another test just to prove that I can’t have my own happiness? I can’t have a happily ever after.”

She took a step back. “I know that he will die, that one day that I will stop going to that Earth and whispers of me will be all that there is. That’s how myths and legends start. That’s how the Hero called the Princess becomes the Myth of the Goddess. I understand that.” She glared as Heimdall as she continued to rant and he just let her, tears storming down her face. “He’s going to die one day and I can’t do anything to stop it. But he makes my heart race, it actually beats faster.” She placed a hand over her heart. “And you’re telling me that I can’t have that? That, this is the way now. You’re an Asgardian, them’s the rules?” She wiped her tears away quickly with her hand. “I don’t know how to accept that Heimdall.”

“My beloved Princess.” Heimdall spoke softly.

Darcy shook her head. “Don’t tell me that I have to let him go.” She whispered. “I just found him.” She sounded so broken and shattered.

“There is no test.” He continued.

She sniffed as she stared up at him. “The nightmares. Kilgrave.”

“The Nightmares, the demon of which you speak. He is of your own doing. It is your own self telling you what you don’t want to hear otherwise.”

“No.” She shook her fist. “No.” She cried out as she crumbled to the ground. “Why?” She screamed loudly. “No!” She fell over to her side and sobbed.

Heimdall walked over to her side and knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry My Princess.”

“You sent for me my Friend?” Thor asked him as he walked into the gate and stopped. “Sister.” He whispered as he walked over to her.

“She needs to rest, away from her friends.” Heimdall whispered as Darcy continued to sob on the ground, not paying attention to either of them.

“Sister, I am sorry. Please do not fret.” Thor whispered. He picked her up and carried her back to the Palace.

**

“Where’s Darcy?” Sara asked Len the next morning.

“She went out last night and never came back in.” He replied as he looked up at Thor seating at the front of the table. “I wonder if Brother dear knows?”

“The Princess is in the healer’s wing.” Lady Sif stated from behind them. “My King wanted me to inform you. No one is to visit upon her request. She has a nasty vision last night while she was meditating with Heimdall and is now taken ill.” She gave them a look before walking away.

“Who the hell is Heimdall?” Len asked the team as he looked at them.

“He’s the gatekeeper.” Kendra replied from across the table. “I talked to him yesterday, he knew all about me. Apparently he sees everything and he taught Darcy how to travel through time. He controls the Bridge between worlds.” She picked a roll to butter before eating it.

“Fascinating. Who wants to sneak in to see her?” Len asked them.

“She’s your girlfriend.” Jax stated. “You do it.”

Len gave him a look and turned to Sarah. “Hey I would, but Lady Sif is teaching me some Asgardian fighting moves today.” She smirked, she was really excited about it.

“I’ll help.” Rip stated from behind him. “I’ve already located her room in the healer’s wing.”

Len looked up and over at him. “And how did you do that?”

“I may have followed them last night when they took her there.” He replied as he reached over and took an apple. “She was in hysterics, so whatever she saw, wasn’t good. It could’ve been the war on Midgard that she’s been upset about.”

“Maybe.” Len took another glance at Thor who was watching them. “We’ll go in an hour.”

 

An hour later, Len and Rip made it past the guards, the healers and everyone else. They stood outside Darcy’s door and opened it quietly before slipping in. “I didn’t want to see anyone.” Darcy stated as she glared at them from her place at the window. “I’m not in good company right now.”

“We’re just making sure that you’re okay.” Len looked at her. “Are you?”

“No.” She replied as she turned away from him. “My whole world is falling down. Just leave please. Heimdall said that he would assist you in getting home.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Rip asked her. She didn’t reply as she looked out the window.

“Are you ever planning coming back?” Len asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. “Len, I need to speak to Rip alone please. Can you tell the others that you’ll be leaving soon?”

“Whatever you say Princess.” Len stated coldly as he stared at her. He turned and left the room, leaving the two of them in the room.

“Am I really the one you should be talking to? You’re boyfriend…”

She cut him off. “Rip.” She turned to face him. “We both know how this ends. I don’t get a happy ending. I’m just not allotted one.” She sniffed as she looked down as she picked at her nails. “Len needs to be happy. He’ll find someone who will make him happy.”

“And that someone is you.” Rip stated firmly as he stepped closer. “I spent most of my life learning everything about you, and it always said that you sacrificed love to protect the timelines of others, which is why the Time Masters do that same.”

“It kind of sounds like a good plan.” She wiped away more tears as she leaned back against the wall.

“No!” He raised his voice. “Darcy. Fight for it. Fight for love because I know that you can. It’s in there, deep inside of you. You’re just scared and everyone around you is telling you what you can and can’t have.” He stepped up to where he was only a few feet from her. “You keep fighting for it. Because time is so much important when you spend it with those you love.”

“I want to believe you.” She whispered. “But it has been repeatedly shown to me over and over again that the things that I fight for, the people that I fight for. They still get taken from me.” She stared up at him from her window seat.

“Well maybe you need someone to fight for you too.” He turned to leave. “Or better yet.” He stopped and stared at her, a finger pointed at her. “Someone is who willing to fight next to you. Because you Darcy Lewis, do not deserve to be left alone.” He turned and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

**Six months after Kilgrave**

“Ow.” Darcy groaned as she rolled herself out of the dumpster and onto the ground. “That smarts.” She laid there on the ground as the sky opened up onto her, pouring down rain on her bruised skin. “Fuck.ing. Hell.” She coughed as she tried to curl up on her knees to try and get up.

“Hey are you okay?” A concerned voice asked her from above.

“Do I look okay to you?” She groaned. She pushed herself up and sat against the dumpster to look up at the other woman. “Uh..hi.” She blinked against the falling rain and pushed her wet hair out of the way and winced at the pain.

“I saw you pull yourself out of the dumpster there.” The Hispanic woman stated as she stood there in the alley way also getting wet. “Look, do you want my help or not? Because we’re both getting wet out here and I’d rather not.”

Darcy sighed and looked around the alley then up at the sky where she had fallen between the two buildings. “Yeah. Promise you won’t kill me?” She looked back at the woman.

“I’d leave you here if I wanted to kill you, easiest place for a body dump.” The woman replied.

“Thanks.” Darcy allowed the woman to help her to her feet and they walked out of the alley and into the nearest building, up the flight of stairs to the third floor and into an apartment the faced the dumpster. “Do you normally pick up strangers in dumpsters?” Darcy asked as the woman sat her on the couch.

“Only young kids who look like they still belong in school.” She replied. “How old are you anyway?”

“23.” Darcy replied as she shifted on the couch and winced as the woman came back with some warm clothes and a first aid kit. She had towels with her too that she sat next to her on the table as she began to fix Darcy up. “I’m Darcy, Darcy Lewis.”

“Claire Temple.” Claire stated. “Were you running from something or just being stupid?”

Darcy winced slightly as Claire cleaned up some of her wounds from a fight she picked earlier. “You wouldn’t exactly believe me if I told you.” She bit her lip to keep from making any more noise.

“You can cut the bull shit and try me.” Claire glared at her. “I am the one stitching you up.”

Darcy exhaled and gave her a look. “When I hit puberty I got these powers, super strength and shit. So I’m gifted and sometimes I go around help people all quiet and stuff. Over a year ago this guy found me and he was gifted too. He can control people by telling them what to do. Super persuasion or some shit.” She shifted upwards on a nasty wound that Claire was cleaning and made a squeak of a noise before continuing. “He kept me for a year, under his control, like a puppet, I couldn’t escape. Until I did. I broke his control and I think he might be dead.” She sighed. “He was struck by Lighting, big gas explosion, big boom.” She smiled lightly at Claire. “It took me six months to get this far and I’m trying to see if I still got it. That he didn’t take what I love away from me.” She sighed.

“And did he?” Claire asked her. “Because you look like shit.”

Darcy snorted. “Well I guess I’m going to have to call Wade, tell him where I am.”

“Is Wade….” Boyfriend, friend, family? The question hung in the air with Claire’s eyes trained on her as she finished cleaning Darcy up.

“He’s my bodyguard. My brother paid him to watch over me.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “The nerve of Isaac really. He cares, but half of the time I don’t know if Wade is there to make sure that Kilgrave is really dead or that I don’t go off and get myself killed.”

“I’d say that latter.” Claire muttered as she dressed a wound and taped it down.

“Your bedside manner is gorgeous. Like I am in love with it.” Darcy finally looked around the apartment. “Do you have something to drink here, I go really go for some booze?”

“You shouldn’t drink after the beating you took.” Claire stated as she crossed her arms.

“This is nothing.” Darcy shrugged. “He used to make me jump off building until I was broken all over and then made me crawl back into the building, he’d had a doctor reset my bones. I heal really fast and once I was healed, he had me do it over again. All for shits and giggles. He called it a lesson in strength.”

“Jesus.” Claire stared in shock at her.

“The fucking stories I could tell.”

“Are you sure he’s dead?”

“I pray every night, though I don’t even believe in God. He didn’t do me much good while I was there.” Darcy muttered the last part. “Do you have a phone, so I can call Wade, tell him where I am?”

“Yeah sure.” Claire handed her the phone and watched as Darcy dialed the number from memory. She gave Darcy the address when prompted then got up to get them something to eat and drink.

Two hours later Claire buzzed Wade up to her door and let him in. “You look like fucking shit, peaches ‘n cream.” He stated as he stared down at Darcy. “What did I tell you about picking fights with others?”

Darcy blinked as she stared up at him. She got up slowly, she chugged the rest of her drink, setting it down on the table. With a wave of her hand, she flipped him off. “To fuck them hard and to fuck them fast.” She glared at him. “Claire dug me out of a dumpster.”

“You got yourself out.” Claire clarified from the doorway. “I just patched you up.”

“Did you find any babies?” Wade asked Darcy with a smirk.

“Only the ones that your old lady threw out.” Darcy threw back with a smart ass attitude and a glare.

“Wow.” Claire whispered as she covered her mouth. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

“You ready to do daddy-O? If we head out now we can still get there in time for all there good cards at the bingo hall and the cherry Jello.” Darcy smirked at him.

“Yeah and then we can get the early bird special at Denny’s.” Wade bounced on his heels.

“You guys are weird.” Claire stated as she watched them. “Just leave already.” She had enough of this shit already.

“Okay.” Darcy smiled as she walked up to Claire. “Thanks for the help.”

“Try not to die.” Claire stated. “Please.”

“Hmmm.” Wade twirled his head around, his body spun around after him in a twisting motion. “Almost dying is like her flavor of her day. Sometimes she likes to do it, sometimes she’s like. ‘hmmmm, I’d rather not’.”

“Fuck you.” Darcy growled as she stormed out of the apartment.

“Oh yeah talk dirty to me. Gets me all warm and fuzzy inside.” Wade smiled brightly as he nodded slightly to Claire before he followed Darcy out.

Claire closed the door behind them and leaned against the door frame. “What the hell did I get myself into?” She whispered.

* * *

 

**Present Day on Asgard.**

Darcy stood out looking onto the training yard as the men trained. “Do you not wish to train Princess?” Fandral asked as he stepped up to her side.

She continued to look out onto the men. “Have they gone back to their world yet?”

“Yes.” Fandral looked down with a nod. “Heimdall has seen them returned to their universe safely.”

“Thank you.” She whispered as she took a deep breath.

“My Princess, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“If this about my actions towards the Legends, I do not wish to hear it friend.” Darcy look down at the railing. “They came here to do what was needed and then needed to return home. I have to learn to distance myself as many have told me before. I am longer human.” She looked up to smile lightly at him. “I will miss them all but there is no time like the present to for me to learn this now.”

“Is this all because of your visions of Midgard though Princess?” He asked her. “I know you worry about your friends there. Your Brother worries as well.”

She licked her bottom lip and turned away. “I have been informed that I am not allowed to do anything for them in the form of aide.” She looked up to the sky and sighed with a shake of her head. “How do you do it?” She asked him. “To sit back and watch as worlds go by and to not do anything?”

“But my Princess we do not.” He stated. “We aide them.”

She turned to look at him. “I don’t understand.”

“To many realms we are Gods to them, our technology is advanced by centuries to them. That it is magic. So what else could we by to them but be Gods? You as well could be a God to many people on other worlds, it just hasn’t happened yet.” He smiled at her. “Give them your strength by acts of faith, love and courage. You are the Goddess of Time and Lighting, the protector of heroes who travel through space and time. Do you not think that in all of the Nine Realms that you will not be worshiped by the primitive, younger beings?”

“Like Earth and Midgard.” She whispered as her mind ran with it.

He nodded. “I am sorry that you cannot be with your friends on Midgard in their time in need.”

“No.” She nodded. “Thank you.” She patted his arm. “You have given me food for thought though. Fandral, you are a good friend.” She smiled at him. “Thank you again.” She turned and walked away from the training yard to head to the library.

Darcy walked into the Library and closed the doors and locked them behind her and took a deep breath as she leaned against the door. She looked around as the walls of books. “How to be a Goddess.” She whispered as she took a step further into the library and stopped as a wave of sickness washed over her.

 _‘Oh Darcy, it’s so cute that you think that you can actually make a difference to people.’_ Kilgrave’s voice danced around in her head.

She stood up straight as she covered her mouth as she shook. _‘Leave me alone you jackass.’_ She moved to a nearby table and quickly sat down so her shaky legs wouldn’t give out. ‘ _You’ve done me enough damage.’_

 _‘Oh Darcy, Darcy, Darcy. If you think that I have done you damage.’_ He chuckle and it sounded like echoes in a cave in her head and it made her shuddered violently. ‘ _Then you do not know the true extent of the damage that I can cause my love.’_

 _‘You are dead. You are nothing to me.’_  She looked around but saw no one around her, she was alone in the big room.

 _‘If you truly believe that my Dear, then what is this power that I have over you now?’_ He asked her before he was suddenly gone.

She collapsed forward onto the table and sobbed uncontrollably, loudly because no one could hear her. She wrapped her arms around herself, to protect herself from whatever harm that she couldn’t see, surges of Lighting sparked around her as a barrier. “I can’t…. Mom. I need you. I can’t do this.” She sobbed. She cried against the table in fits of hysteria, she felt like that there was no end in sight, her lungs burned with the lack of air.

“Sister.” Thor spoke as he knelt next to her. “Sister, you must speak to me.”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before actual sound finally came out. “He’s in my head. This nightmare.” She sat back against the chair, her face red, eyes and cheeks puffy and raw. Her knuckles were white as she continued to grip her arms. “I see him and I hear him. He’s there but he isn’t supposed to be. I killed him. Thor, I killed him. I made sure this time.” She turned to look at her Brother, she looked lost and broken to pieces. “I don’t know what to do.” She sniffed as she looked down from his gaze.

“What does this Nightmare Man tell you sister?” He asked her. The Lighting sparked against him, but he ignored it, it didn’t hurt him. “There is a storm that rages over Asgard that is filled with your pain, I wish to know it as well.”

She looked up at him sharply, hurt and confused. She didn’t realized that she caused a storm in Asgard with her emotions. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“All is well little one.” He cupped her cheek. “Please, what did your Nightmare Man say?”

She nodded and looked down again. “I will never be the light that Barry Allen needs me to be. I am becoming the darkness that he created me to be.” She wiped her eyes. “No one would ever want me but him, because I’m already alone. That even though he’s dead, that he still has some power over me.” She looked up at the ceiling of the library to see the beautiful ceiling of painted pictures that moved. “I never wanted to become this Brother. I wanted to be free of him and yet, even after his death, I am not.”

“And why do you think that?” He asked her. “Did you not give him an honorable death? Could you be haunted by that?”

“He was not a man of honor, and did not deserve it.” She whispered as she looked over at him. “He took away one’s will power and manipulated it to do what he wished for them to do. I, I aged him until his death, so I know that he died and then I let his ashes and bones go through a Portal never to be seen again.”

He frowned. “But what if another found them and knew of your past Sister?”

Darcy’s breathing hastened as she sat up. “Brother, no.”

“There is only one who would do such a thing Sister to hurt you. That I can think of.”

“Loki.” Darcy whispered without even a thought. “He made me feel isolated and alone, to push my friends away when I needed them the most.”

“You are stronger with them by your side.” Thor nodded.

“Kilgrave is in my head.” Darcy whispered. “And we have no proof that it is Loki other than our beliefs.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “But now, we know the truth and we can fight it.”

Darcy smiled and nodded. “I can get stronger.” She sighed and looked around the library. “I won’t let that bastard get the better of me.”

* * *

 

“I feel like we’re going to regret letting you go into the past.” Cisco stated. “You know, without Darcy here.” He stared at his friend. “To once again save your ass.” Barry was going to go back one year in time to speak with the fake Harrison Wells about becoming faster using the speed force. Darcy wasn’t there and he couldn’t get a hold of her for whatever reason and normally, he would be freaking out. But he needed to stop Zoom.

“Here’s the tranq that knock the other Barry out for six hours.” Caitlin handed it to him. “Please be careful, Cisco is right. Darcy isn’t here to save you.”

“This is a horrible idea.” Harry stated from the other side of the lab, he didn’t agree with the plan at all. “It will drastically mess up the timeline. Your other Harrison Wells, the fake one, had fifteen years to stalk and monitor you Allen, he’s going to know the difference.”

“I’ve gotten a lot better at acting.” Barry argued. “I can do this.” He waived his arm at all of the history he looked over on the boards. “We’ve done all the research to get everything right! I can do this!” He smiled at his friends. “I’ve got this.” He pulled the cowl over his face and raced off.

**

When he stood there staring at the past Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and the fake Harrison Wells and was trying to explain that was from the future and he was the one who brought the Wraith to the past. “You’re an idiot.” A gust air blew behind him. “A complete idiot.”

“Uh who are you?” Cisco asked confused.

“Darcy.” Both Barrys’ stated and froze.

Darcy took a deep breath and nodded as she gave past Barry a sweet smile before she glared at the future Barry. “We’re going to really need to talk about your stupid ideas.” She swatted his arm. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“Ow!” He grabbed his arm. “How did you find me?”

She gave him annoyed look before she pinched her nose. “I’ll explain it for the class Barry. You have this monster following you, yes?”

“A Time Wraith?” He nodded slowly.

“Well I created it. They’re my creations so idiots like you don’t do stupid ass things like this.” She swatted his arm again as she glared at him.

“What?” Both Barry’s shouted. “Why would you do that?” Her future Barry asked her.

“Because it’s my job as a Goddess of time to monitor and control it. There are speedsters, more than Zoom, the Flash, the Man in Yellow, and Quicksilver who can travel really fast. And in the future there are going to there be the Time Masters. A lesson for later. Anyway. The Time Wraiths are to keep the time line in check. Think Doctor who in Father’s Day.”

“What is it with Doctor Who and you?” He asked her with an arched brow.

“It works very well.” She shrugged with a smile.

“So you’re saying that you’re an actual Goddess?” Cisco asked her with a big smile.

Darcy nodded. “Yes.” She turned and glared at Barry again. “Does Caitlin and Cisco know that you came back, or did you do this without them knowing?” She asked in a whisper.

“Uh, no. They know.” Barry looked embarrassed as he moved away from her. He didn’t want to get hit again. “Cisco said we should’ve waited for you. But Caitlin gave me the tranq to knock the other me out.”

“I did what?” The Caitlin asked.

Darcy took a deep breath and closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She placed her hands on her hips and seethed in silence.

“Is she okay?” Cisco asked.

“No.” Both Barry’s’ stated as they flinched, they could hear her yelling in their minds. “She’s very angry.” Barry from the future stated. He gave them a small smile.

“Pretty much, everyone except wheels on meals over there is in trouble right now.” Darcy stated as she crossed her arms. “Caitlin is no longer my favorite.” She muttered.

“I knew you had a favorite.” Future Barry muttered. “I just thought it was Harry or Len.”

She snorted and looked towards the doors and listened for the Wraith. “It won’t hurt you now that I’m here.” She stated. “It has to follow my command.” She shifted and her clothes changed into her Asgardian armor. She stood there, as is she was ready to command an army, not to tell a ghost to go away.

“Oh my God. This is cool.” Cisco fanboyed.

“Don’t get used to it, your memory is getting erased when this is over.” Darcy replied. “Time is being changed enough.” She glanced at Barry and then at Harrison Wells who was watching her curiously. They all turned to look at the doors as the Wraith came soaring in screeching its noise. It moved towards Barry as its prey but stopped as Darcy started whispering a chant. It slithered to float in front of Darcy as she continued to chant, her eyes staring into its empty sockets, the language ancient and off sounding. She raised her hand and opened a Portal next to it, the Wrath bowed to her before it turned and slithered into the Portal. She closed the Portal and finished the chant. She took a deep breath and sneezed. “Urgh, ancient chants always make me sneeze.” She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose. “I don’t why it does.”

“How long have you been gone Darcy?” Barry from the future asked her as he stared at her.

She put the handkerchief away and sighed as she thought about it. “Times irreverent when you’re the one controlling it I guess.” She waived her hand and she was back in her normal clothes. “Get what you came here for. We should go home.” She smiled at the Flash team from the past. “Time’s a wasting.”

 

While Barry worked with Harrison Wells, the fake one. God Darcy snorted at that thought, they had to keep up the pretense of him in the wheelchair around others. The future Barry had told her that they both knew the truth. She made her way to the time vault, the others didn’t know it was down there yet, and she wanted to see it, the feel of it. Pre-reveal feel. She placed her hand on the pad and walked through the open door and let it close behind her. She looked around and sighed as she walked up to Gideon. “Hey old friend.”

“Good afternoon Miss Lewis.” Gideon’s face popped up. “I did not expect you so soon.”

“I expect not.” She turned to look over at the Reverse Flash suit. “Before I come here, what are Barry Allen’s chances with someone else?”

“He is to marry Iris West.” Gideon pulled up a newspaper article of the Flash with the by-line with Iris West-Allen on it. Darcy quickly read through it and frowned as she crossed her arms.

“Is this.” She stopped and looked away as she tried to find the right words. “Is this the correct timeline before I come along?”

“That is correct Miss Lewis.” Gideon stated. “

Darcy scratched her eyebrow. “So the timeline is likely to change after I come into this world? Like he isn’t going to marry her?”

“The future is always if flux Miss Lewis.”

“What are you doing in here?” A voice asked her before a rush and she was pushed against the wall. She was staring into the eyes of Harrison Wells.

“Oh I wanted to meet you.” She whispered. She nodded her head towards the Yellow Suit. “I like your suit. It’s not really my color.”

“I’ve seen yours.” He replied.

“I’ve also met the real Wells.” She replied coolly.

“From the past?” He asked her curiously.

“From another Earth.” She gently pushed him and suddenly they were against the other wall and she was the one holding him there. “I expected more from the great Eobard Thawne.” She stepped away from him. She stared at him as she sized him up. “You’re certainly something to look at though.”

“I thought you have a thing for Barry Allen.”

She smiled and sighed. “It doesn’t matter if I tell you. You won’t remember after the hour anyway.” She shrugged. “And Gideon.” She looked up at floating head. “You won’t tell him right?”

“No Miss Lewis.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back at Wells. “We’re two halves of the same whole. He grounds me when I go on a rampage.” She gave him an even stare. “He’s the Humanity to my Godhood.” She leaned in close to whisper to him. She brushed her finger against hair to move it from his eyes.

He watched her closely before grabbing her hand and swung her back against the wall. “You’ve been with him this whole time.” He breathed. “In his head, whenever he looks distant, he’s talking with you.” He searched her eyes, his smirked playing on his lips. “Oh Miss Lewis, you are a clever one.”

“Darcy.” Barry stated from the doorway. “If you’re done playing with him.” He glared at Eobard. “I think the Barry from this time might actually want to see you before he forgets you.”

Darcy pushed him away from her and walked towards her Barry. “Did you get what you need from him?” She asked Barry.

“All he gave me was this?” He held up a chip. “It’s a Tacyon drive.” He looked up at her.

She whipped her head back at Thawne. “That’s cheating.” She stated.

“Do you have a better idea?” He smirked at her as he walked past her as he leaned in real close. “I wished we had longer to discuss tactics in teaching methods of our Mr. Allen. But times up.” He walked out and sat in his wheelchair and waited for them.

“Do all the villains have to flirt with you?” Barry asked her.

“Len and Harry are good.” She walked past him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tweaked his nose with a smile. “Let’s go see Barry before the memory wipe takes place and we have to leave.” They walked out of the room and the door closed.

**

“I’ll miss you.” She hugged the Barry from the past. “And I promise that I will be here soon.” She kissed his cheek.

“But when? How soon?” He asked her.

She shook her head. “I can’t say. But soon.” She cupped his cheek. “Times is going to get tough and I know that you won’t remember this at all and I’m sorry.” She moved the hand to his heart. “But I do love you Barry Allen with all my heart and soul. Be strong for me and I will be my strongest for you.”

He covered her hand with his. “Okay.” He smiled at her. “Okay.” He laughed. “Is Caitlin really your favorite?”

“Yes.” She laughed out loud. “Outside of you. She is my best friend here. I like having a girl to talk to. She’s like a sister.” She smile over at Caitlin who looked up with a smile, surprised at Darcy’s confession. “She keeps me sane when I want to wring you neck and oh my god we talk crap about you all the time.”

Barry threw his back and laughed. “Okay, I believe that. I can. Come here.” He wrapped her in a hug. “Promise me that you will be okay. I feel like you’re holding back from him.” He looked at the other Barry who suddenly stood up straight. “Like you don’t want me to know something is wrong. But there is.” He looked up into her eyes. “You would tell me if something is, right?”

Darcy smiled sweetly. “The wipe has started.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” She stepped back and opened a Portal. “It’ll be like we were never here.” She and her Barry walked through as the others began to have their memories altered of the day.

Darcy and Barry stepped through the Portal into the right time just as Barry stumbled and needed to sit down. “You okay?” She asked him concerned.

“Yeah.” He rubbed his face as he looked at Caitlin and Cisco who smiled at him. “Hey guys.”

“Did it work?” Caitlin asked him hopefully.

“I see that Darcy did actually saved you.” Cisco crossed his arms, chest puffed up.

“I’m always saving him.” She whispered.

“Well one day, I’ll save you.” Barry pointed a finger up at her and wiggled it in her face. “Just not when I’m dizzy. Why am I so dizzy?”

“He probably needs to eat.” Darcy stated. It’s probably the memory wipe, it’s happening then and now, because we traveled through time, she thought to herself. As she watched Cisco helped Barry to the kitchen.

“So did he help?” Harry asked her.

“Hmm, yeah.” She nodded. She sighed and looked over at him. “He’s different, I only got to speak to him for a few minutes. I don’t understand the appeal.” She shrugged. “Honestly, between you or him.” She crossed her arms. “I’d pick you.” She walked out of the room, leaving him there to stare after her in slight shock.

**

Darcy walked into the time vault and let the door close. She glanced at the yellow suit and sight, it seemed different somehow. Like because she actually met the man behind the suit, she could feel his presence still watching her behind the mask. “Gideon.”

The face appeared. “Yes Miss Lewis.” The face stared at her. “Would you like to know where the Waverider is?”

Darcy shook her head. “Not at the moment.” She took a deep breath. “The article, the one you show me last year, when we went into the past. Do you still have it?”

Gideon stared at her for a moment. Before pulling up the article about the Flash, Darcy’s eyes quickly searched it, to make sure it read the same. It was mostly the same but what she really care about was the by-line. Iris West-Allen. “Oh my God.” She fell against the wall, she didn’t know if she was relieved or upset. “Is this correct Gideon?”

“I figured this would be the first thing that you look at when you returned to your time line.” A familiar voice stated and the article was gone. A video of Harrison Wells, no Eobard Thawne wearing his face played. “I don’t know when you are, or where you ended up.” He smirked into the camera as he stared down at her. “But we never did get to finish our conversation about teaching methods.”

Darcy stared up at video. She took a deep breath. “Gideon secure the room.” She heard the door secured shut, no one would be getting into the vault. “Is this video current?” She asked Gideon.

“I got myself inside into the time vault before your little mind wipe.” He stated. “I protected myself.”

Darcy clucked her tongue. “Now that’s cheating.” She tilted her head. “Did you run there without your chair?” She arched an eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty sure that you were still in it when we left.” She crossed her arms and looked miffed. “I swear to Thor, if you mess with his timeline.”

“If there is one thing that I am good at Miss Lewis, it’s directing Barry Allen’s time line to where it needs to be.” He snapped at her with a glare.

She smirked as she straightened her head and stared at him. “Are you upset?” She asked him in a low tone. “About me?”

He chuckled as he looked down, he pulled his glasses from her face and folded them and tucked them away. “I must say that I didn’t factor in someone such as yourself in Mr. Allen’s life. You, Miss Lewis, you are quite remarkable.”

“Oh stop.” She smirked. “I bet you say that to all the other worldly girls.”

His eyes shot up to her. “That’s what you are aren’t you? Not from this world.”

“B-I-N-G-O.” She sang. “We call my Earth, Midgard. Well after what the Asgardian’s call Earth, which is just that. Midgard. It’s pretty much the same. But we have aliens.” She thought about it. “It’s pretty cool. A lot of destruction in the last decade I think honestly it’s been picking up since 2005. I have to say. Maybe they’ve been quiet before then, I don’t know.” She shrugged. “But damn.” She thought back to it. And sighed. “A lot of destruction since then.” She shook her head to get back on track. “I guess I’m the alien here.”

He stared at her for a few minutes as if he was analyzing her. “I have to wonder.”

“Hmm?” She hummed.

“Why so much curiosity over Mr. Allen’s love life?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Are you asking out curiosity because that the article that I was looking at both times? Or out of concern for Barry’s time line itself? Because any change would ruin any chances of you getting home.”

He pursed his lips as he stared at her, she had turned his question for her against him. “Those are both very good questions Miss Lewis, why don’t you answer them for me.” He paced to the side.

She laughed a light laugh. “If it was in your concern for Barry’s timeline and you thought that I was jealous of Iris West and wish to compete for his heart, well.” She shrugged. “I can’t give you that answer. And if you were to go and ask Barry then you would have to go and tell him that you knew about me, and how would you explain that? Hmm? You were spying on him?” She asked him. “That you were talking to his friend from another world through the super interface that he created in the future? Neither of those works out well for you.” She snorted out laughter. “I want him to be happy Thawne. I want Barry Allen to be so happy that it makes others happy too.”

He stared at her. “You love him.” He stated as he stared at her,

“Maybe.” She whispered. “With all my heart and soul.” She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “And maybe that will be enough. But maybe he will find a nice human to be with, to live with because I have watched every single person that I loved die in front of me, I have watched my enemy die in front of me. I do not know if I am strong enough to do it with him.” She stared at the man in the past. “I stood next to him while you hurt him, felt him in pain, his anger. And I’m standing here and having a normal conversation with you.”

“It hasn’t happened yet.”

“I am the Goddess of time Eobard Thawne. You’ve traveled through my realm. You are one of my subjects. I am simply known as the Goddess to the travelers of time.” She watched as he paused and stepped back as he stared at her in shock. “There it is.” He knew who she was now. “I will watch over you and offer you protection, but you have to know that he is the one I will give favor too.”

“I understand.”

“May we meet again.” She whispered.

“In another time.” He replied and shut his link off.

She blinked, she didn’t know where the phrase came from but apparently, he knew the second part to it. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Gideon, you can unlock the door now. I doubt anyone wants to come in though.” She sighed as she listened to door unlock. The door suddenly opened and Barry came in. “Hey.” She blinked at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Oh.” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She rubbed her eyes again.

“Darcy.” He grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. He cupped her cheek and held her face to look at him. “Tell me.”

She stared up to look up at him. “I’ve been having nightmares of Kilgrave. I can’t shake him. And Thor thinks Loki is placing them there.” She whispered as she tried to avoiding his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Did you tell Len?”

She shook her head. “I pushed him away. Everyone, I keep pushing them away.” She looked up at him. “Even you.” She whispered.

“No. Not me.” He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. And she felt like the world gave out from under her. He quickly wrapped an arm around her to hold her to him, and pressed more into the kiss as she gripped his shirt. She felt like the planets were aligning and there was a chorus from a Greek comedy singing somewhere about this moment. Barry had to pull apart from laughing. “Really, a chorus?” He asked her. “I don’t think I’m that good.”

“I think we were having a moment.” She whispered. “And I can’t help it, if my mind wonders to try and grasp what the hell is happening.” She gave him a look. “What the hell is happening?”

“Well Greek choruses aside.” He chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. Probably since we’ve met.”

“Hmmhm. I bet.” She rolled her eyes. “Me and my baggage sounds real attractive.”

“Darcy.” He stopped her. “I’ve been in love with you. I don’t know what it was. But I saw you and it clicked.” He stared into her eyes. “I never wanted to leave your side, I wanted to fight next to you, I want to follow you.”

“Stop.” She pulled away from him. “I can’t hear this.” She covered her face. “Jeff. He used to…” She tried not to cry. “He used to say that Barry, you know he used to say that.”

“I’m sorry.” He pulled her into a hug. He held her tight. “I won’t say it. But I meant it, I really did. I don’t want anyone else. Just you.”

“What about Iris?” She asked him. “You’re supposed to marry her. In the future you’re married to her, in the other world you are.” She asked him as she laid her head against his chest. “I can’t take away your chance of happiness, of a normal life.”

“I stopped having a normal life when I struck by Lighting. And my happiness, it’s with you.” He kissed her head. “I know that you’re worried about my lifespan but we will figure it out, I promise.” He rubbed her back. “Just not today. Okay?”

“Barry.” She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “Can you, can you give me time. Please?”

He stared at her for a minute and nodded. “Because of Len?”

She nodded. “I can’t just push him away because of what I was pushing you away for and then turn to you. It isn’t fair.” She sighed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “God, I probably look gross.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get cleaned up.” She walked out of the room.

Barry sighed and watched her leave before turning to Gideon. “Gideon, can you put me into contact with Leonard Snart?”

“Yes Mr. Allen.”


	34. Chapter 34

Own Nothing

 

Chapter Thirty-Four

**A few weeks before Darcy meets Jane Foster.**

Darcy walked onto Isaac’s floor of the New York Times, and sat on his desk. “This is cool. It’s like Gilmore Girls. When Rory joins the Newspaper.”

He snorted as he continued to look at his computer. “You will always be my Lorelei.” He looked up at her. “So what’s up?”

“I have an interview at Culver.” She stated in a low voice. “For my science credits. To graduate.”

There was a soft cough behind them, interrupting them before he could say anything. They stopped and looked up to see a college kid standing there. “Hey, I’m looking for an Isaac North?”

“That’s me.” Isaac sat up. “Peter Parker?” He smiled up at the kid. “You have photos for me?” The kid nodded and handed over the file and Isaac opened it to reveal photos of Spider Man. “These are pretty good.” Isaac nodded. “And your editor doesn’t like them?”

Peter shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “You haven’t showed them to him yet?” Darcy asked him as she looked over Isaac’s shoulder to look at them. She frowned as she picked one out and stared at it for a few minutes, she looked up at the kid and then back down at the photo. “When you swing back and forth, do you use mostly your arms or your core?” She asked him.

“Jesus, Darce.” Issy whispered as he looked around. He stood up quickly and motioned for them to follow him into the conference room that was empty. “You can’t just assume that he’s Spider Man.” He pointed to Peter.

“Hmm, I can actually.” She waived the photo in front of Isaac’s face. She turned to see Peter watching her with wide eyes and a frightened, but curious look on his. “You have the same build, muscles are the same and I’ve seen your work. Nicely done. It really takes a vigilante to recognize another.” She turned to Isaac. “I’ve been staying with you for the last six months and working with Wade, working the streets again. I’ve seen him at night. I’ve heard him speak. This kid is him. I’m telling you.”

Isaac sighed and pinched his nose as he leaned against the table. “Then I can’t take the photos Peter.”

“Why?” Peter sounded upset. “Because she thinks I’m Spider Man? She’s wrong.” Peter argued, trying to keep his voice down.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the photo and smiled at it. “You’re a real good hero. Peter Parker.” She brushed her hand over the photo. “Something must’ve happened, other than the change that made you special, to make you a hero. Because this.” She looked up at him. “This can’t be easily taken from you. Mine was. It was ripped from me.” She looked back at the photo.

“Darce.” Isaac looked at her. “He isn’t coming back. Wilson said.”

She shook her head. “There can be a million things said Issy. But I just don’t have it in me, to be what I was anymore.” She sighed and reached out to give Peter the photo back. “I wish I can be this type of hero, to be like Spider Man. But I can’t. So Peter Parker, protect it. We’ll keep your secret, we promise.”

“Keep it. Maybe one day you will be a hero again.” He smiled at her. “Maybe Spider Man can inspire you.”

* * *

 

**When Darcy came through the Portal with Killer Frost.**

“This is where I’m from.” Darcy stated as they stepped through the Portal and onto the roof of a building in New York City. “I’m actually from Virginia, but still. I lived a handful of years in this city. And I think this would be a good start for you.”

Frost looked around as she stared at all the buildings. “How do you know I won’t be a villain in this world as well?”

“Well then, you’ll be the prettiest one by far.” They both turned to see a masked man swing onto the roof a few feet from them.

“Well.” Darcy chuckled as she stepped forward. “It’s our friendly neighborhood Spider Man. Come to be the welcome wagon?”

“I…uh.” He stopped, he turned to give a quick look to Frost before he turned to Darcy. “I wanted to give my condolences about Isaac. And Jeff. I heard about them through the grapevine and I didn’t get a chance to go to their funerals and I’m sorry.”

“No.” She stopped him. “I’m sorry. Issy was your friend. It just.” She looked down and tried to keep down a rush of emotion. “It just wasn’t his time to die. My villain. My bad guy was after me and.”

“Hey.” Spider Man took the last few steps and hugged her. “Isaac loved you, he was your big brother, and he’d do anything for you. He wouldn’t want you to feel this way.”

“I know.” She sighed. She pulled away. “This is. Uh.” She looked at Killer Frost. “This is Killer Frost. She is from a different world and she is helping me out and I promised her a fresh start if she holds up her end.”

“So a witness protection program for villains?” He asked jokily.

Frost smirked at him as she held up her hand and little sparks of snow and ice shoot out. “We’ll see how well you do when Itsby-bitsby spider has a little Frostbite.”

“Kinky.” Spider Man stated and stopped. “Uh, I mean.”

Darcy coughed, breaking the tension. “Well. We have to get back to that world, we still have stuff to do.” She gave them each a look. “We can come back later for you two to play at a better time. I promise.” Frost lowered her hand and stepped closer to Darcy. “See ya, Spidey.” She gave him a wave before they walked through the open Portal and backed to Frost’s world.

“She was cute.” Peter smiled as he watched them leave.

* * *

 

**Present Day, Barry in Supergirl’s world.**

“Did he just do what I think he did?” Cisco asked as he watched the readings.

“Barry?” Caitlin stated, as she tried to reach him through to coms. “Barry?” She looked up at Darcy as she stood next to Harry. Her eyes widened and afraid. “Is he okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Darcy nodded as she looked at the TV’s that showed the regular news. “He’s fine. I’m impressed actually. If he actually gets in trouble. I’ll do something. Maybe.” She thought about. “Depends.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ma’am. Maybe?” Cisco turned around and looked at her. “He’s Barry! And you’re just going to leave him there? With Zoom?”

She snorted. “He isn’t on that Earth though. He’s on a brand new one. No STAR Labs, no Cisco Ramon, No Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells. Nope. Nada.”

“Green Arrow? Black Canary? Atom?” She shook her head at each one that Cisco asked her about.

“How can you be so sure?” Harry asked her from her side. He turned slightly to look at her, their elbows brushing against each other lightly.

“One. I’m still in his head and he’s asking the same questions you are. Two. Do I have to keep explain the Time Goddess to you people. It’s getting annoying.” She looked up at Harry. “He’ll be fine, it’ll be like he was here. He has to learn to do this on his own.” She shrugged. “He can meet new people.”

“Well speaking of new people, this is a giant green monster tearing up downtown.” Caitlin stated. “Think you can handle it?”

Darcy blinked as she looked at her. “Green monster?” She looked back at the news feed and gasped. “The Hulk?” She stepped up to the TV. “What is he doing here?”

“You know him?” Cisco asked. “Friend of yours?”

“Bruce Banner.” She whispered. “But… he..he’s from my world. How did he get here?” She turned and race out of the lab and out on the street where the Hulk was. “Hey there Big Guy.” She stood in front of him. He stopped his rampage and screamed at her. “Do you remember me? It’s Darcy.” She walked towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him. “I need you to stop, people are scared and I know Bruce, he’s in there, he must be upset. Something must’ve upset him.” The Hulk screamed again and threw a car.

“Whoa.” A new voice stated as they landed nearby, barely missing the car. She looked over and she was confused to see Spider Man there too.

“What the hell is going on?” She shouted. “No.” She shook her head. “No.” She held up her hands to stop the Hulk from throwing anything else and paused him. “How did you get here?” She asked Spider Man. “Because last time I check opening Portals is not a power that either of you have.”

“I was in New York.” He stated. “Then I was here. I don’t know about the big guy over here.” He pointed to the Hulk. “Should you keep him like that?”

Darcy sighed and narrowed her eyes and focused, she tried to get Bruce to come out, to get the Hulk to go to sleep. She watched in silence for a few minutes as the big green monster floated in the air before something happened, his body began to shift and Bruce’s form began to emerge. She walked forward to catch him before he fell. “I got you Bruce.” She whispered to him. “I got you.” She whispered.

She opened a Portal to the lab and looked at Spider Man. “Coming?” She asked him and he nodded. They both slipped into the Portal before it closed. They walked out of the other side, it closed behind them. “Caitlin help me get him to the bed. Cisco, call Lincoln, see if he can come down if he isn’t busy.” They got him onto the medical bed and examined him. “Be careful. Try not to wake him, I don’t want to scare him.” She whispered. She turned to Spider Man.  “If you want, there is a spare pair of STAR Lab sweats in the closet over there if you want to change. No one is going to care who you are here.”

He sighed and nodded as he slipped off his mask as he turned and watched Caitlin. “You…uh….you look like someone I know.” He stated before he walked off. Caitlin watched him confused for a moment before she looked at Darcy.

“Bruce first. Don’t worry about Peter. He’s fine.” Darcy whispered. “I don’t understand, I thought that after the battle of Sokovia, Bruce went off on his own, no one knew where to find him. No one, so how did he end up here? How did Peter end up here?” She nibbled on her thumb as she stared down at the sleeping man.

Peter came walking back in, changed in the new clothes. His suit folded up in his arms. “So, I guess you did end up becoming a hero again?” He asked her with a smile.

She smiled and looked up at him. “I found something to bring me back in. It’s a long story.” She looked back at Bruce. “Peter. Did anything happen in the last few days, anything strange?

He sighed as he set his suit down on one of the computer tables, Cisco looked like he was itching to look at it but Darcy ignored him as she watched Bruce carefully for any sign of him waking up. “The Avengers. The government.” Peter stated. “It’s all heating up.”

“Dammit.” She covered her face with her hands and let out a big groan. “Son of a bitch.”

“Hey.” Caitlin walked around and hugged her. “It’s going to be okay, I’m sure your friends are fine.”

“This is just too weird.” Peter whispered as he watched Caitlin comfort Darcy.

Darcy blinked and turned to him. A thought occurred to her. “That’s right, Killer Frost is with you. How is she?”

“Oh.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head. “She’s good, we’re good.”

Darcy stopped and narrowed her eyes. “Are you… are you two dating?”

Caitlin whipped her head around. “What?”

Cisco started to laugh from the computers. “Really? Killer Frost and this guy?” He pointed to him.

“I guess I can see it.” Darcy mused. “Your last girlfriend was a scientist too. And blonde.”

“Hey.” Peter stopped her. “We didn’t start out dating. She was still evil and I was trying to show her the ropes of the city like you told me too, she had the option to be good.” He grew more and more flustered. “But then Johnny Storm came along.”

“Stop.” She held up a hand. “I get it.”

“She said yes to him!” Peter bulldozed past her. “To date him. Because he had fire powers, can you believe that? But anyone who spends anytime with that man would know that whatever she was comparing him to would not match up.”

Darcy took a deep breath. “You do though.” She smiled at Caitlin. “Peter Parker, meet Caitlin Snow. This world’s not so villain version of Killer Frost. She also doesn’t have any powers.”

“The good version.” He smiled as he stepped forward and held out his hand. “Hi, I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was in high school. I am a Biophysics major at college right now, and I am a photographer for the newspaper that I work taking photos of myself.” He chuckled.

“And you’re dating Killer Frost?” Caitlin asked her as she shook his hand.

“We’re making it work.” He replied. “It’s still new, but with the help of the Avengers before this Civil War.” He muttered the last part and caught Darcy’s eyes. “We made these gloves that allowed us to hold hands without her stealing my body heat. My Aunt May loves her, she practically there every night for dinner.”

Caitlin laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. “Really?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. She’s a good guy now. Because of Darcy.” He nodded to their friend. He pulled away his hand finally.

“It still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Darcy stated, trying to get back on track.

“I think.” They all turned to see Bruce waking up. “I think, Deadpool might be the cause of that.” He shifted in the bed to sit up.

“Deadpool?” Darcy asked as she tried to remember where the name sounded so familiar.

“Wade Wilson.” Pater stated. “He was the one Isaac paid to be your bodyguard when you getting over Kilgrave.”

Darcy blinked as Caitlin rushed to Bruce’s side and talked him though her examination. Every step of the way. Darcy tried to piece everything together, how could Wade make Portals, there was no way. “I don’t understand.” She looked at Peter.

“Wade’s …well. He runs around in this red suit and katanas and kills people. He’s on some kind of rampage for some guy.” Peter shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Darcy blinked again before she opened up a Portal and slipped through, the Portal remained opened only for a moment before she was back with the man in the red suit. Everyone stepped back as Peter rushed to get his mask back on. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She shouted at him.

He stopped and looked around quietly before he looked at her, his white eyes behind the mask widened. “Peaches ‘n cream! Light of my life, Sugar bear! You look dazzling!”

“Cut the shit you overgrow excuse for a rotten tomato. What the hell do you think you’re doing messing with my stuff?” She glared at him. “Do you know how fragile traveling though timelines and dimensions can be if you don’t know what you’re doing?”

“You really do look lovely.” He stared at her. “Have you been eating healthy? Do you still have the nightmares? I’m sorry about the little ball dropper of your brother.”

She puff out a breath from her nose and just shook her head at him. “You’re a dick Wade.”

“But it’s still a big dick the last time I checked.” He sang to her with a head tilt.

“This is really weird.” Cisco stated from the sidelines.

“It’s always like this.” Spider Man stated from behind Darcy with a shake of his head.

“Spidey!” Wade shouted with glee. “Darce I see that you got my presents!” He whipped his head over to see Bruce glaring at him from the bed. “Brucey-bear! It’s good to see you too!”

“Next time, I want food. Or a like.” She stopped to think. “Not finding out my city is being destroyed by the Hulk.”

“How about a range of sex toys?” He asked as his voice deepened as he continued to look at Bruce, Brue shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“Hey.” Darcy snapped her fingers in his face. “How did you get them here? Focus.”

“Oh that was easy.” He brightened up as he turned to look at her. “It was one of my many useful powers since Francis jacked me up with super shit. I can jump through dimensions and shit. I don’t normally do it. But the little voice in my head told me that you were upset about certain people being affected about the Avenger dick measuring tournament.” He tilted her head to the side.

“Uh.” Spider Man spoke up from behind Darcy. “I would like to go home actually.”

“Hush now Spidey, Mommy and Pool-Boy are talking.” Deadpool hushed him.

Darcy sighed and pinched her nose. “Wade.” She inhaled deeply and counted to ten, or tried to at least. She made it to seven before she focused on him again. “Thank you for trying to help me. Now if they want to stay, they can. It’s scary, this battle between the Avengers, and I know Spider Man is your friend too. You care for him just as much as I do. But he wants to go back and I can’t keep him here if he doesn’t want to stay here.”

“Frost is probably angry too.” Spider Man stated.

“That too.” Darcy agreed. “She’s probably going all Elsa on Arendelle on New York right about now looking for him and he’s here. So he needs to go home.”

Deadpool glared at them both for a moment longer before dramatically rolling his head around and sighing. “Fine! Alright! I’ll take him home. Brucey you want to come too?” He asked Bruce.

“I think he should rest first.” Darcy stated. “Give him some time to recover.”

“Fine.” Deadpool stated. “Let’s go Spidey!”

Darcy turned and gave Spider and small smile as he went and grabbed his suit and her a quick hug. “Take care and I’ll visit soon, I promise.” She whispered to him.

“Okay.” He squeezed her. “Stay safe.” He stepped back and he and Wade disappeared through one of Deadpool’s own Portals.

“This is behind weird.” Cisco exclaimed.

“I need a drink.” Harry stated as he walked out of the Cortex.

Darcy took a deep breath and walked over to Bruce and Caitlin. “Hey Dr. Banner.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t save me.” Barry stated when he returned from Supergirl’s world. He found Darcy sitting on top of STAR Lab’s roof taking in the night sky. He sat down next to her. “I mean, I heard that you guys had an extremely eventful day here. But you didn’t save me.”

“Do you ever just look up at the stars and just take them in. I used to look at the stars when I was training with Heimdall and I would always be drawn to this one star. I pointed it out to him, and because it was so far away, I didn’t realize that it was a planet. It was this one, it was yours. I was drawn to you, forever and always. I could see it across the barrier of dimensions and I wanted to reach for it.” She laid down and let out a relaxing breath. “No, you didn’t need me to save you.”

“Because you’re not always going to be there to save me.” He stated as he stared up at the night sky.

“Because Barry, how do you expect to get stronger, to get better. If you don’t have other teachers?” She whispered to him as she continued to look up at the sky. “I remembered when Krypton was such a young planet, so full of life and hope. The House of El is such a brave house to send its children so far away from home, in hopes of a brighter future.”

He chuckled, she must’ve just gotten that from his memory, from his time in that universe, but then again. “Darcy.” He turned to face her and dropped his smile. “How do you remember Krypton? Did you go there?”

She closed her eyes as she continued to breathe deeply. “It’s sun was red and when you’re there, you wouldn’t have your powers like here. The sun changes it. Kara would be like a normal human, not the Supergirl that she is.” She opened her eyes. “Asa. My name is there.” She shrugged. “The Goddess of Lighting, travelers through time and space, and heroes.”

Barry stared at her in shock before he took a deep breath and let himself fall back to lie down next to her. “You constantly amaze me, Darcy Lewis.” He whispered.

“She felt alone.” She replied. “I didn’t want her to be. You didn’t think I saved you Barry.” She turned to look at him. “Maybe I did. Maybe, I directed your travel to her world so you two would meet. Maybe she was the one who needed saving.”

“Darcy.” He stared at her in shock.  He pushed up onto his elbow and rolled over to kiss her lightly on the lips. “Thank you.” He looked into her eyes. “Thank you for saving us.” He kissed her again.

“I told you that I needed time.” She whispered to him. “I can’t hurt you or Len.”

He smiled down at her. “I’m waiting, I am.” He kissed her again. “Len is too, he knows the truth. I told him.”

Darcy blinked as she stared up at Barry. She sighed as she searched Barry’s memory for the conversation and blushed at what was discussed. “We will talk about this later.” She poked his chest. “But it’s been a long day.” She pushed him away as she sat up, she gave the stars ones last look and smiled. “I think I’ve done pretty well in life, my Mom would be proud.”

Barry smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. “Both of our Moms would be.” He kissed her forehead. “Let’s go inside, it’s getting cold.” They got up and raced inside for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Own Nothing 

Chapter Thirty- Five

Darcy walked through the echoed halls of the prison of Asgard to stand in front of the newest cell and stared at the man behind the barrier wall. “So how are you liking your stay?”

“Like a flea in a bleach bath.” He stated as he sat on the floor against the wall. “What do you want Princess? Because there’s not a lot that I can offer you here.” He looked around his cell.

“Actually.” She stepped closer to his cell. “Mick Rory. Of Earth. I would like to offer you something.”

He turned his attention fully to her. “I was under the impression that you had warm feelings for Captain Cold.” He smirked at her.

She smiled at the joke, she nodded as she tapped her chin before she pointed at him. “Nicely put, true. Very. I like my Captains a bit chilly. But that isn’t what I’m offering.” She walked along the wall and watched him.  “How would you like your freedom?”

“Sold.” Mick agreed.

Darcy stopped, startled. “Let me finish.”

“You don’t need too.”

“I kind of do.” She tilted her head. “What I’m asking you to do is become a warrior for Asgard. To give up your hatred and your vengeance for Lenard Snart and the hunt for Vandal Savage. You will be at the command of your King and your Princess. But you will be a warrior and be at the glory of Asgard. That is what I’m asking you.”

Mick stared at her for a few minutes. “So I go into battle and fight.”

She shrugged. “You may set a few things on fire.” She watched as the wheels turned in his brain. “You will be trained, and it will be hard and painful. But you will be a powerful warrior.”

Mick took a deep breath and exhaled. “Sign me up.”

Darcy smiled and looked over to Volstagg and nodded. He stepped forward and had the shields lowered. “Have fun. Heatwave.” Darcy waved to him as she walked away from the pair as they introduced themselves.

* * *

 

“You know, it says a lot about a person, when you listen to their playlists.” Darcy stated as she leaned against the wall of Jesse’s lab at the Avenger’s Facility. “Like what mood they’re in, who they’re thinking about. Stuff about that.”

“This is actually your playlist.” Jesse replied. “Uh.” She stopped working so she could look at the name of the name of the list. “Very Barry.” She turned to look at Darcy with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. “I quite like the ‘If I ruled a world, it would be Disney’ Playlist myself. Especially after Sam marathon all the movies with me so I could understand them all.” Jesse smiled as she thought back to the movies.

Darcy laughed as she made her way over to Jesse and sat down next to her. “So have you made your own yet? Playlist I mean?”

Jesse shook her head. “No, I mean, I don’t really know, how….” She stopped and looked down. “Darcy, No one’s here anymore. It’s like a ghost town, only scientists are here anymore. Sam says I need to stay here to keep safe. The news says that the Avengers aren’t safe anymore, that we can’t trust them.” She looked back up at her friend, tears welling up on the brim of her eyes. “I don’t know what to believe in anymore.”

“Sam.” Darcy whispered as she wrapped her hands around Jesse’s. “Sam is who you believe in. It is going to be scary, this life. This Civil War. The government is going to want to blame someone, anyone but themselves.”

“So what do I do?” Jesse asked her.

Darcy smiled lightly. “You make a playlist. Sam’s favorite songs, songs that remind you of him. Of your time together. Ones that just make you happy. Whatever you want. Give them names, give them meaning. Make them yours. Give you something to turn to when the world gets too much, when Science isn’t enough. When Sam isn’t there to kiss you, when you need to talk to someone. Sometimes, that playlist is honestly what kept me going through the months of recovery from Kilgrave.”

Jesse smiled at her as she looked through Darcy’s playlists and could see all the variety. She had listened to almost all the songs on the device and they were all songs that she had never heard on her Earth.  “How is my Dad?”

“He misses you. Asks about you all the time.” Darcy whispered as she watched Jesse look through the music. “I like that song.” She pointed one out.

“I know. It shows how many times you’ve listened to it. Over 264 times.” She snorted. “Geeze, at least it’s a nice song.” She clicked on the song and let it play throughout the lab. “If I ever go to your Earth.” She started and it took Darcy a moment to catch up, **_Barry’s Earth_** , her mind supplied. “Do you think Dad will let me go to concerts or out dancing?”

“I don’t see why not, you’re already taken.” Darcy replied. “It’s not like he’s got to worry about you getting swept off your feet.” She smiled at her.

Jesse smiled up at her, her chin resting on her palm. “Hey, I actually have to ask you something.”

**

Darcy had wondered if she would ever be back here, in the backyard where her and Isaac grew up and played hide and seek. Where they made mud pies when they five while their moms watched from the kitchen window. When they had their first campfire with Jeff the first month after she moved in with them.  

Now she stood there, in the backyard, of the house, that was technically hers’, in a pale yellow dress. She secretly thought the Reverse Flash was getting a kick out of it somewhere. She knew Barry did. After she dressed and showed him in her full length mirror, her dress and hair. She swore him to secrecy, the event of the day.

She stood there with a small bouget of flowers next to Wanda and Jane, herself the Maid of Honor as Jesse walked down the aisle to meet Sam. The affair, quiet, just them and the other Avengers who wanted to come and keep it civil. She felt honored to have been a part of the whole affair and beyond excited for the two of them.

The vows exchanged, rings given. The kiss was beautiful and Darcy was crying like an old lady given her last daughter away. _‘Ah, that could be you one day.’_ Barry teased her in her head as the couple walked down the aisle, Darcy walked the aisle with Steve, Wanda with Scott, Jane with Bucky.

 _‘Don’t play.’_ They all walked inside and began on the cake. “So why now?” Darcy whispered to Jesse as Jesse walked a piece of cake over to her.

“He wants me to be safe and put somewhere in protective custody and technically I’m an alien.”

“Hmm.” Darcy hummed around the cake and froze as flashes of visions started to hit her all at once. The same image, just a hundred different versions of the future.

“Darcy. Darcy.” Jesse shook her. “Are you okay? You dropped your cake.”

Darcy looked up in shock at her friend. “You’re not safe here.”

“Safe?” Jesse asked her.

“Is there an attack now?” Sam asked her.

“No.” Darcy shook her head and realized everyone was staring at her. “I’m going to be sick.” She got up and raced to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She throw up in the toilet and felt like she emptied a week’s worth of her stomach contents before she could stop.

“Darcy, its Jane.” Jane knocked on the door. “You sure you’re okay?”

Darcy rinsed her mouth out. “Peachy.” She replied and groaned, she had been spending way too much time with Len.

“It’s Jesse.” Jesse stood on the other side of the door now. “What did you see? Tell me.”

Darcy stepped up to the door and leaned against it, she remembered nights of doing this exact same thing with Jeff. Him trying to get her to calm down and to not hurt herself again, to please calm down, to come out of the bathroom. This time, it was Jesse wanting to the truth, what did Darcy just see? But could she handle it? “I’m sorry.” She whispered softly as she opened the door to look at Jesse, Jane was gone back down stairs. “You will die here, on this Earth.”

Jesse inhaled deeply and looked down towards the stairs and bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

“Over a hundred visions, every single one of them, you die in them. Or you both die.” Darcy covered her eyes and leaned back against the door frame. “I can’t stand this. Why can’t people be happy? Why couldn’t I see you having twins or something?”

“What if I made the conscious decision to go to Barry’s world?” Jesse asked her. “Will I live? Will that change my future, our future?”

Darcy took a deep breath as vision clouded over her eyes, she blinked rapidly as they washed away quickly. “You both will. After the Civil War, I can bring you back to him.” She looked at him.

“Then that will be the protective custody he’s looking for. And Dad gets me home.”

“Just don’t tell him his little girl got married.” Darcy wiped her eyes.

“Oh god no.” Jesse laughed. “He’d be worse than Zoom.” She smiled. “I know that you try really hard Darcy. You do. To make people happy. It isn’t in your job. But thank you.”

“Go.” Darcy gestured downstairs. “Mrs. Jesse Wells-Wilson, enjoy your wedding. We have a lot to do.”

Jesse smiled and hugged her friend before bounding down the stairs to find her husband. Darcy sighed and rubbed her face with her hands and walked around upstairs. She pushed opened the first door and walked in, it was Isaac’s room. It was still decorated that was he left it when he left for college. The posters from high school, famous newspaper clippings and bands. She sat on his bed and sighed. “Miss you Issy.”

**

The Portal opened up at STAR Labs and they all looked up when Barry announced that Darcy was bringing someone over from Midgard. Each one wondering who it was, guessing, placing bets. Darcy stepped through with a younger woman with a bag on her shoulder. “Jesse.” Harry breathed as he stepped forward when Darcy closed the Portal behind them. “You’re here.”

“Dad, hi.” Jesse smiled up at him. They slowly walked towards each other before quickly embracing one another.

“Aw how sweet.” Darcy cooed. “I’m hungry.” She looked at Cisco. “Where’s Lincoln? I feel like I should have Lunch with Lincoln. Dr. Banner! Do you want to have lunch with Lincoln?” She walked over to Bruce and linked arms him. “I know this fantastic Thai food place. Oh god, to die for.” She looked over her shoulder. “Jesse! Lisa Snart has my Disney movie collection, get Cisco to get her number!”

“Okay!” Jesse smiled at her as she waved. “Have fun, bring me back something!”

“My daughter isn’t hanging out with Lisa Snart.” Harry glared at Darcy.

“Rude. You’re not invited. Jesse don’t invite him!” Darcy led Bruce from the Cortex.

 

A few hours later Darcy found Jesse working in her own lab on a formula that looked like a speed equation with music blaring. “Your Dad placed a complaint. Not so much about the music, something about me.” She looked thoughtful. “I like the music though.” She smiled at the younger girl.

Jesse stopped working to listen to the music. “When I think of Sam, this is the music, I think it matches him the most. Our first time out dancing, the very first Disney movie is on here. The song in the background when he walked into my lab the very first time. When he came to the house, to talk to me in a comfort zone. You said to make the playlist mean something, this is him. Every little bit it him. When I’m sad, it’s him angry, it’s him happy. Sam is everywhere in these songs. Even if they’re not his choice of music, not what is on his playlist. They’re what I use to think of him. To keep me going while I’m here.” She turned to look at Darcy and whispered. “Without my husband.”

“Good.” She walked over to the device and scrolled through the music and nodded. “See if maybe Cisco or Barry have any more choices for you. Or even Iris when she gets in. She is like my Isaac. You can never have too much music.” She placed a hand on her friend’s arm and squeezed it lightly. “I’m sorry that you’re so far away from him.”

“Thank you.”

Darcy smiled lightly and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

“Not that I mind.” Leonard fought against the cuffs on the bar he was attached to. “Being the special one picked for the prom. But why pick me and not your boy Rip? He was ripe for the picking.” Cronos had come aboard the Waverider and attacked half the team while the other half was still off the ship, marooning them in 1958. “What’s your endgame here, eh?” The man behind the mask continue to work without paying attention to him and it only irritated him more. “I wonder what your bosses are going to say when you only bring back half a catch.” He grimaced as he tried again at trying to break free.

“You don’t understand.” Cronos spoke. He turned slowly, as he took off his mask. A young man, someone that Len had never met stood in front of him. “This has gone beyond the hunt for Rip Hunter.”

Leonard stared at him confused. “Yeah well, who the hell are you?”

The man smirked as his eyes narrowed at Leonard. “My name is Isaac North. You know me better as Cronos.”

Leonard tried to remember the name but he couldn’t. “Do I owe you a score or something?” He could’ve sworn he knew that name.

“It’ll come to you.” Isaac turned back to around. “I was left for dead, abandoned. The Time Masters came for me, healed me then they put me in the Vanishing point for who knows how long. When I reached my breaking point. They pulled me out and trained me. To come after you.”

“Just for us, gee I feel special.” Len quipped.

“They explained to me, it was to get what I want. Just a step in the path. So I took it.” Isaac turned to look at him.

Len froze. “What do you want Kid?”

“Vengeance.” Isaac stated. “For the life that was taken from me.”

**

“Sir.” The computer on Isaac’s ship alerted them. “The Waverider has landed again.”

“Good.” He pulled on his helmet and grabbed his gun. “Sit tight.” He ordered Len as he walked past him.

“Wait.” Len shouted but he was already gone to capture the team. Len looked around in a hurry and saw his cold gun. He groaned as he made the decision and went with it.

 

The fight in the grand hall was a big one, the League of Assassins and the team fighting Cronos as he easily fought back. But the team finally had him on the ground and Sara and F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M was going to end him when Len burst him. “Stop. Don’t kill him.”

“Sorry.” Rip stared at him. “What?” He waved his gone at Cronos. “He’s been trying to kill us.”

“He’s not Cronos.” Len stated as he held onto his arm, he froze off one of his hands and broke it off to escape. “Show them.” The man behind the mask refused to move, so Sara quickly grabbed the mask and ripped it off.

“Uh, Snart, we don’t know who that is.” Ray stated.

“Isaac North.” Len gritted out.

“Oh my God.” Rip stumbled back, as he covered his mouth, gun still pointed at him.

“Darcy’s brother.” Len finished.

“Knew you’d figure it out.” Isaac glared at him as he jumped for his gun, but Sara knocked him out.

 

They all stood around the cell as Isaac prowled around it like a lion stalking a cage. “How is he still alive?” Rip asked Leonard.

“Said the Time Masters got him, healed him, and then dumped him in the vanishing pointed until he went nuts. Then trained him.” Len groaned against the pain in his arm. “Said capturing us was only a step in his path.”

“You think he wants something else?” Martin asked him as he watched Len with concern.

“He wants his sister.” Sara stated from the corner. “Even if he blames her for this or if just wants her to help him. He wants Darcy.”

“Well I’m not letting her near him.” Len stated as he glared at Isaac. “Brother of the year of the year award when they were younger or not.”

“I have to believe that we can reach him, maybe before we tell Darcy. Speaking from experience of being brainwashed, twice.” Sara stated as she crossed her arms. “Wouldn’t she want her family back?”

“We can use Mr. North.” Martin stated. “He is an asset that we’ve never had before.”

“We need to try something before Miss Lewis finds out.” Rip stated as he rubbed his eyes. “Because if she finds out that they took her brother on one of the worst days of her life.” He turned to look at his team. “Isaac North was supposedly shot and killed by a mass shooter in his office building. Darcy raced him and the rest of his building to the nearby hospitals. But when she returned to check on him, he was pronounced dead and his body was taken away. Supposedly, the Avengers had his body taken to be buried. But if the case that the Time Masters took it and put him in a temporal state to keep him alive.” He stood in deep thought.

“Allen almost kept her from killing him then. Kilgrave.” Len stated as he looked at Rip. “She had one hand on his throat and another hand vibrating to rip his heart out. But Allen stop him.”

“Wait a minute.” Ray looked at Leonard. “You know Barry’s identity?” He looked shocked.

“Probably before you did Mr. Palmer, any of you actually.” Rip stated. “He figured it out and since him and Miss Lewis are an item, the three of them are very close.”

“Hmm, not that close.” Len gave him a look.

Rip looked back at Isaac who was glaring at Len through the glass. “He seems to think so. Let’s take fix that hand of yours.” He led the team from the room.

 

* * *

 

“You will hand over Miss Lance, or your son will die.” Captain Rip Hunter held the gun to the young boys head. Per Degaton had been an annoying pain in his side for the last hour. He had planned on killing him. He needed to kill the young boy, it would save millions of lives if he ended this one future Adolf Hitler’s Life.

“Please don’t hurt my son.” His father pleaded. “Give him the girl.”

“Father.” Per glared at his father. “Don’t give them what they want.” He could see Vandal savage smirking behind the blonde girl’s head. Vandal let her go, the woman walked closer to them before his own captor let him go.

A bright light appeared from the side that neither groups had nothing to do with, Per shielded his eyes. When the light died down, guns were raised and ready to fire, but a woman just stood there. “Sister?” Per stood there in shock.

“Sister?” Rip asked confused, as him and his team stared at the woman.

“Isn’t that?” Kendra started.

“Hold on.” Rip looked over at Per as he stared at the boy before his eyes traveled over to the woman. That woman was definitely, without a seed of a doubt, Darcy Lewis, the Goddess. But here, she was going by a different name. Why? What was the significance of the name change? “Don’t do anything, yet.”

“Sister.” Per walked over to her and hugged her. “Why were you away for so long?”

She smiled down at her. “I have always been here, watching over you.” She lowered herself to look him in the eyes. “I have grown very concerned with the way your path has turned Little One.”

“What the hell is going on?” Len asked as he watched Darcy carefully. Gun ready to shoot.

Rip nodded, trying to figure it out himself. He stopped when he looked over at Per’s father and Vandal Savage who both seemed frozen to the spot but for different reasons. Vandal because someone else had Per Degaton in their hold, he was his pawn, he needed him back. But the boy’s father was staring in horror at Darcy, like he was seeing something that no one else was seeing. He turned his head slowly back to Darcy and froze, in the corner of his eye, he saw, not the woman dressed in a flowy red gown, but a warrior in full Asgardian battle armor. Helm at the ready, electricity sparked around her, she looked deadly and a force to be reckoned with and feared. He looked back over to Per Degaton’s Father, what did he have to fear from the Sister, from the Goddess?

“I have been good.” Per whispered to her.

Darcy looked him deeply in the eye and frowned. “The path which you seek, may not be the path which you should take.” She whispered in return, winds picked up around them as if trying to keep their conversation to themselves. “I know you seek words of wisdom in your elders, comfort in others, protection because we mere Gods cannot step from the heavens to aide you.” She cupped his cheek. “But don’t take one devil for another. Be strong my child, because one day, you will no longer be under my protection but under the blade of my sword.” She gave him a stern look.

“Can’t you take me away from here?” He asked her softly, eyes pleading.

“Time will find away.” She dropped her hand. “Make your life count, make it beautiful, and see that there’s are others like yourself out there and save them as well.” She smiled softly and disappeared in a blink of light. Per stood there before a squad of soldiers surrounded him.

“We need to leave.” Rip ordered and the rest followed him. They boarded the ship, ordered Gideon to quickly take off as they made their way to the bridge. Rip stopped when he saw Darcy Lewis standing there in jeans and her Hulk Smash hoodie. “Um, when did you get a new name?”

“What the hell was that?” Len growled at her as he stormed up to her. She looked shocked at them, confused as she tried to process what was going on.

The others started with their own questions, one after another before she had another. “Stop!” She shouted. “I just got here!” She called out. “I came to apologize for making you leave Asgard without me. Look, I even baked you cookies.” She held up three tins of cookies. “There’s oatmeal raisin, white chocolate, and peanut butter.” She handed them off to Kendra. She looked at Rip. “And what do you mean name change? I’ve had enough changes with Princess and Goddess thank you very much.” She snorted.

“We’re sorry for the rush of questions and accusations Miss Lewis.” Possessor Stein stated as he took a bite of the cookie. “These are very good.”

“Thank you. My Foster Dad’s recipe.” She smiled at him. “What is going on?” She looked at Rip.

“Gideon.” Rip started. “What can you tell us about this Sister, who look like Miss Lewis?”

“It is another version of the Goddess.” A picture of Darcy in a red gown, and another picture of her Asgardian armor appeared. “The Sister is the protector of the abused. Those who cannot defend for themselves.”

“So she was protecting him from Savage.” Jax stated as he went for a second cookie.

Rip studied the pictures with a frown before he looked at Darcy. “This is from your pain and suffering.”

Darcy was staring up at the picture of herself, hand over her mouth. “You mean Kilgrave.” She sighed and looked down. “Gideon. On the abusers, how do I punish them?”

“It is based upon the punishment, how they abused their victims.”

Rip pursed his lips as he nodded. “Was… was Per Degaton’s father abusing his son?” The team all looked at him confused, he held up his hand to silence him. Darcy gave him a look.

“There was no factual evidence, Captain. But there were rumors and Per’s hatred for father ran deep even after his father’s death.”

“When you. When the Sister showed up.” Rip corrected himself. “I looked over at Vandal Savage and Per Degaton’s father. Savage was worried for his pawn yes. But the father was terrified of you and I didn’t understand why. But from the corner of my eye, I could see it, the armor, your weapons, and your powers. He must’ve been looking at it head on, because he was your intended target.”

“Why not Savage?” Ray asked her. “He’s the one, that’s going to turn him into the new Hitler.”

“Look, if this is me, it’s already happen, will happen, is already happening. I control time, I can walk, speed, slow it down and zigzag through it.” She sighed as she looked at it. “There’s a me on a planet called Krypton in another universe creating its mythos thousands of years before the people of it destroy it. So I’m Princess, Goddess, Sister and Asa.” She looked at Rip. “When did I stop becoming Darcy Lewis?” She leaned forward on the table and sighed. She waved it away before going onward. “Somewhere in some part of my timeline, I splintered myself to create this alerted ego, this Sister? But why, why a Sister? Mother, is more protective, I could’ve chosen another name. Hell Asa, is a good name, just use that one.”  She looked up at the picture of her again.  “I create myself, so Kilgrave couldn’t hurt me.” She whispered.

“He’s dead isn’t he?” Len asked her. “You killed him.” He watched her. “Or is that something else we need to talk about?”

“He’s dead. Kind of. Ish. Definite Ish.” She scrunched her nose. She avoided his eyes as well as everyone else on the team. “Gideon.”

“Yes Princess.”

“What else can you tell me about this Sister?” She asked her.

“The exact time for the Sister Mythos is unknown, it is just known throughout time itself. A Brother who is a solider returned home from war to find his sister has been taken hostage.”

“Wait.” Darcy stopped her as she straightened. “I know this story.”

“You do?” Rip asked her. “It doesn’t sound familiar.”

She nodded. “The brother searched for the Sister day and night, because he promised to protect her, promised their parents he would keep her safe. But he had let a bad man come and take her away. One day, he had found her, his Sister, She had come home. ‘ _Where have you’ve been?’_ The Brother asked. _‘I have been worried, I was scared.’_

 _‘He would not let me go, I could not escape, until I finally did, I was strong enough. I am strong enough.’_ The Sister replied. The Brother took the Sister home and promised he would keep her safe, to never leave her again. But she couldn’t live that way, to live in the shadows.” She looked at Len as she smiled at the Story. “So the Brother agreed. _‘_

 _'I will find you the finest warrior and he will train you. No one will take you hostage ever again’_. So she trained, the Brother watched in pride and the Sister grew stronger, until one day, she approached her Brother.

_‘I would like to travel, I would like to see the world.’  ‘_

_What if you get hurt?’_ He asked her.

_‘Come with me, the world is big enough for us to see together.’  ‘_

_I have seen the world enough from where I am. Go out into it.’_ With his blessing, the Sister went, learning new things, training, becoming stronger, she even fell in love. When she returned to her home to tell her Brother the news, she had found that he was killed by the man who had held her hostage in the first place.  She knew then, love would have to wait, she was have to protect people she care about.” She looked down.

“That doesn’t sound like a happy story.” Sara stated.

“You know.” Darcy looked up and sighed. “Given events in the last few years. This fairytale story sounds freakishly like my life.”

“It does actually.” Rip nodded. “Imagine. Fiction imitating life.”

“So I guess, the Sister mythos was because of your brother then.” Kendra stated. “You wanted to protect people from abusers, to keep those who are innocent safe.”

Darcy sighed as she looked up at the picture of herself. “I guess so. Is there anything else Gideon?”

“The Sister in the story is married.” Gideon stated.

Everyone stopped as they turned to look at Leonard and Darcy. “Okay, thanks. That’s enough Gideon.”  Darcy waved her off.

“I was interested in that actually.” Jax teased her.

“Well screw you then.” Darcy glared at him. “So… anything you guys want to tell me?” She looked at Len, then at Rip. “Like did you pick up any new hitchhikers?”

The team all took a collective breath as Rip and Darcy had a staring contest. “What makes you say that?” He tilted his chin, challenging her.

“Do you think she knows?” Ray whispered to Kendra.

“That makes me think so.” Darcy pointed back to them. “I see all of space and time.”

“Listen Kid. We need to talk.” Len wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You’re not going to like it.”

Darcy gave him a small smile and a nod. “Gideon who’s the person in the cell?”

“It’s the bounty hunter Cronos, also known as your brother Isaac North. Captain Hunter believes he was taken and brainwashed right before his death.”

Darcy’s eyes widen as she felt her body ran cold and she fell to her knees. “Issy is alive?” She asked as she shook uncontrollably as sparks of Lightning began to jump from her.  She let a few tears fall from her eyes before she stopped, the sparks stopped and she raced to the cells, leaving the team in her wake.

“That went better than I expected.” Rip stated.

“Give her an hour. She’ll be threatening to kill someone.” Len stated as he walked towards the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, it took so long guys.  
> it's been hectic.  
> Let me know what you guys think in the next few chapters about a side fic about the life and love story of Jesse Wells and Sam Wilson. I think it would be cute. But I don't know how many of you would be interested in reading it. So let me know.   
> And guys, it's winding down, so let me know how you truly feel on the Barry to Len spectrum. Or a curve ball and not at all. You've seen her flirt with others. I have my plans, but this story is for you guys, I am open to your suggestions and requests.   
> I hope you enjoy this and I will get a new one up soon!   
> Enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Darcy stood outside the doors to the cells and didn’t know what to do. _‘Barry. Issy is alive.’_ She felt his shock and concern and then his excitement for her. _‘What should I do, he was taken, and he probably hates me.’_

 _‘You won’t know until you talk to him.’_ He replied. _‘Just like you talk to Len.’_

She sighed and leaned her head against the door, she could see Len walking up behind her from the corner of her eye. _‘Another conversation that would be fun to have.’_

He chuckled. _‘We’re here for you Darce. But you have to be here for us too.’_ He stated before went back to what he was doing before.

“I’m surprised you haven’t went inside yet.” Len stated. Darcy reached out and took his hand and held it tight, she looked concerned as he hissed. “Your dearest brother took me captive, I had to freeze my hand and smash it to get free. Captain Hunter grew it back.”

“I’m sorry.” She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed his hand. “For all of this. I shouldn’t had made you leave Asgard.” She looked him in the eyes.

“We need to talk about that.” He agreed. “The Kid told me what’s going on, but I want to hear it from you.”

She sighed as she still held his hand close to her chest. “I keep having these dreams of him, of Kilgrave. I hear him in my head.” She looked away. “Thor thinks that Loki, our other brother is using his ashes that I pushed through the Portal along with his magic to mess with me.”

“And what is he saying?” Len asked her.

She nibbled her lip. “That I will never be the light that Barry is trying to make me. I will always have the darkness that he gave me. One dream.” She looked down and away. “I was in my old house, the one before my Mom’s death, he was there and there was a wedding in the backyard. He said it was ours. Because no one would ever want me. Not Barry, not you. I will forever be alone. Heimdall said that he was a demon that I created for myself to self-consciously tell myself the truth. That I had to distance myself from you. So I asked you to leave. But he never left, that when Thor said he was something more.”

“When Gideon said the Sister was married, you were upset because you didn’t think you could.” Len stated.

She sighed and nodded. “In my different forms, it could be like Greek and Roman gods, the same person, called different names. I’m not truly her, I don’t know her story.” She looked up at Len. “What if her husband’s a cold hearted dick?”

“You’ll make do with a speedy boyfriend I’m sure.” He replied gruffly.

She stared up at him in disbelief. “Wow.” She shook her head at him. She looked back up at him, she reached up and messed with a fuzzy on his shirt. “I am sorry, I should’ve told you what I was going through. All you want to do was help. All you do is help.”

“You were the one who broke into my cell first.” He smirked at her.

“I don’t regret that.” She laughed lightly. She looked over her shoulder at the door leading to the brig. “Be honest with me, how bad is he?”

“He’s been gunning for us to get to you. You’re the endgame, all he wants. Use that against him, don’t let him control the room.”

“Stay nearby.” She whispered in a plea.

“Of course.” He nodded as she turned and opened the door and walked into the room. He stood by the edge of the door, watching out of sight as she walked to the cell.

“Do you talk first, or do I talk first?” Darcy asked Isaac as she stood there.

Isaac glared at her from where he sat on the bench. “How do you always manage to make it out alive?” He asked her.

She stiffened as she looked down. “I don’t. I break every single time.”

He snorted. “Don’t give me that shit Sis. I see that you’re happy here.” He nodded to Leonard before he turned back to glare at Darcy.

She lifted her hands but she didn’t know what she was going to do with them, so she let them drop again. “I took you to the hospital, I went back and saved everyone else, tried to at least. I went looking for you, I search every room. They said you were already pronounced dead.” She shook with angry. “I should’ve stayed, but I can’t let people suffer because of me. I couldn’t let him hurt innocent people because of me.” She stared at Isaac. “You do remember that, the nights of my nightmares, screaming and you breaking down the bathroom door to stop me from killing myself?”

Isaac remained quiet as he continued to stare at her. She sighed and walked along the wall of the cell. “I ran across the country, I hunted him down and I brought him to this universe. I was so full of anger, I wasn’t thinking. I had him, I was going to kill him. But I was stopped, he got to live to terrorize another person.” She crossed her arms. “I did kill him eventually. But not before he hurt and almost killed an innocent person because of me.”

“And you think.” Isaac stood up and walked up to stand up in front of her. “That I’m going to feel sorry for you? Because he did exactly he said he’d do.”

Darcy stared at him and rubbed her face. She looked back at Leonard who was staring at Isaac.  “You wanted me to stay, you didn’t want me to leave. And I get that. But I can’t go back and change fix points in time Isaac. Jeff is dead.” She watched his face for any reaction. He stood there, not moving. “All I wanted.” She looked back at Len then quickly at Isaac to see him narrowing his eyes at her. “Was for you to live, to not have to look over your shoulder and wonder if Kilgrave is going to come after you because of me.”

“Miss Lewis.” Gideon’s voice rang out in the room. “Captain Hunter requires your presence on the bridge.”

“Coming.” She replied with a sigh. “I can’t imagine Isaac what you’ve been through. But we’re still Ohana. And that means family and family doesn’t get left behind.” She tried to give him a small smile as she turned and walked out. The doors closed behind her and she sighed as she leaned against the wall opposite of Len. “He’s not Issy.” She cried. “That’s not my brother.” She let the tears fall down as she covered her mouth. “He’s right there but he’s not.” She looked up at Len. “What do I do?”

“Give him time. He’s been through hell Kid. Just like you, we all have to deal with it differently.” He walked the three steps to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried.

“Miss Lewis. Captain Hunter says that it is an urgent matter.” Gideon stated from above.

Darcy groaned as she leaned her head away from Len’s chest. “What now?” She stood up straight and grabbed his hand to pull him along to the bridge. She only dropped his hand when they were a few feet out from the bridge. She smiled back at Len before the walked onto the bridge and stopped. “Yes?”

“Care to explain this?” Rip asked her loudly as he pointed at the figure standing to the side as everyone else on the team stared in shock.

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him before she looked over at the figure. “Oh. Hi.”

“Mick.” Len stated.

Darcy looked over her shoulder at Len before she walked over to Mick and gave him a big hug. “What are you doing here?” She asked him with a laugh. “How’s the girls?” She pulled away to look up at him. “Lenna won her first practice match didn’t she?”

Mick nodded with a small smile. “She did a fine job. Her mother is proud.”

Darcy beamed. “She’s going to be a fine warrior. We need more of them.” She turned to look at Rip who was watching them and jumped a little. “So uh, why are you here?”

“Heimdall saw that Isaac North has showed up again.” Mick stated as he looked down at her. “Your Brother, Thor, grows concern.”

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Loki.” She scratched her head before crossing her arms. “If I know, he can find out.”

Mick nodded. “He came to this universe before.”

“I’ll just have to take him somewhere else to keep him safe.” She nibbled her lip as she began to pace. “It can’t be Midgard.”

“What about the Earth with Kara Zor-El?” Mick asked her as his eyes followed her with practiced ease.

She stopped and looked at him. “Do you really think that could work, that he would be safe there?”

“Wait a minute.” Len stepped forward. “When did you and Mick become so close?”

“Yes. I think we’d like an explanation too, Miss Lewis.” Rip stated.

Darcy turned around to look at all of them and shrugged. “About a little over two centuries ago, I asked Mick if he wanted to become a Warrior for Asgard. Or it could’ve only been a few weeks ago. Time travel is a little jumpy at times.” She looked up at Mick.

“It’s been a while for me. Lenna just had her match and I’ve been away with the peace treaties.” He nodded in thought. “My oldest daughter.” He supplied for them.

She smiled at Len. “He named her after you. She’s the most beautiful, fiercest young warrior I have seen since Lady Sif.” She gave Mick’s arm a pat.

Len’s eyes softened a bit. “You named your kid after me.”

Mick nodded. “The Princess said that to become a warrior that I would have to give up all anger, all want for vengeance for you, for Hunter and the hunt for Vandal Savage. My life was for Asgard. And I don’t regret that.” He nodded to Darcy before looking at the team. “The training was grueling and I almost didn’t make it, but I did. I married and I have two daughters, and one just had her first match and earned her spot in the training to become an Asgardian warrior. All the young warriors go through it if they want to join the royal army or guard.”

“Well congratulations Mr. Rory then.” Rip stepped forward and held out his hand. “I am elated for you and wish you the best.” Mick nodded and clasped his hand in return before letting go.

“It’s real good to see you again Mick.” Sarah smiled up at him. “And tell your Daughter we wish her luck.”

Darcy smiled at him. “I’ll let you get reacquainted with everyone, I need to take care of a few things.” She whispered to him. He nodded and she walked out of them room and down the hall.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Mick?” Len asked her.

She stopped and sighed. “He’s my General and Royal Advisor for my personal guard Len.” She turned to look at him. “For Asgard. He’s not even remotely the same Mick you knew, he’s had a few centuries to change.” She walked up to him to whisper. “Time passes differently in the cells of Asgard, slower or faster, depending on what we need individually. But he was there for a century and a half before I made him the offer. As gratitude for his service, we granted him a marriage of decent ranking. He’s been nothing but a good friend and a protective alley to me. You trusted him and so have I.”

“Until he stabbed me in the back.” Len shot back in a harsh whispered tone.

“I have to have more faith in him. After all, I have known him longer now.” She leaned on her toes and kissed him before turning away and walked back to the cells.

**

“Are you sure about this Miss Lewis?” Martin asked her. “I know he is your brother.” He sighed as he watched her.

“Loki will come for him and I don’t think my Brother Thor would appreciate me starting a war by killing him.” Darcy stated. “As much as I want to.” She had just finished explaining her plan to take Isaac to another universe’s Earth to keep him safe. “God, I want to ring his Frost Giant neck.” She muttered.

“I seem to recall a certain someone.” Rip muttered low beside her as he elbowed her to catch her attention. “That hate only breeds more hate.”

She elbowed him right back and scrunched her nose at him. “How’s that grudge on Savage going dear?” They gave each other an even stare before they both smiled. “I get your point, my hatred would start an intergalactic war.”

“Let’s not do it, if we can help it.” Mick stated. “We just made peace with the White Elves not too long ago.”

“Not to be compared to their distant and extinct cousins, the Dark Elves that nearly destroyed London on Midgard.” Darcy muttered. “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s take Issy to Kara Zor-El to see if she can help him. At least keep him away from all this. Give him a normal life where the Time Masters can’t get to him.” She looked at Rip. “And I will be dealing with them.”

“I look forward to that.” He smirked.

“But how are you going to keep him safe?” Jax asked her.

Darcy picked at her lip and sighed. “I’m going to have to wipe his memory, completely. I’d rather him forget me. To live without me, this pain and suffering. To not know what he’s been through. Then to think that he’s in constant danger all the time.” She crossed her arms. “I just got him back and now he’s going away again.” She whispered. “I guess, I’m just not allowed to have family.” She turned and walked away from the table.

* * *

 

A Portal appeared in the Middle of the DEO and Lucy Lane, Hank Henshaw and the men all turned, guns raised, on red alert. A woman and an unconscious man walked out of the Portal and it closed. “Do you have anywhere I can put him?” The woman asked them. “We can talk afterwards.” She smiled kindly at them. “Sorry for coming unannounced.”

Hank looked at her for a minute before lowering her gun. “This way.”

“Thank you.” She nodded and followed behind him as Lucy brought up the rear, calling Supergirl and Alex to come in. Darcy set Isaac on the medical table and strapped him down and smiled sadly at him as she ran her fingers over his face. She sighed and she shook her head. “Barry Allen, the Flash, was here a few weeks ago. I’m with him.” She stated as she continued to look down at Isaac.

Lucy watched her for a moment before she looked up at Hank and nodded. “He helped us out with a case.”

Darcy nodded as she continued to look down at Isaac. “I came here for Kara Zor-El.” She ignored them as they stiffened, she knew that they would. “This is my brother Isaac. Well my human brother.” She ran her hand over his hair. “I thought he was killed, but he was taken and brainwashed to become a bounty hunter to hunt aliens and special people.” She wiped her eyes. “He isn’t like that. He’s such a good person, when I younger and my powers came to show, he helped me. His whole life was to help me to become a better hero. Then I actually became a God.” She sighed as she grabbed his hand. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing. He isn’t safe on our Earth, I brought him to this Universe, to be safe.” She looked at Hank and Lucy. “I erased his memory, gave him a fresh start, and altered everything. He had so much pain and suffering because of me.” She rubbed her nose on her shoulder and looked back down at him. “He needs. He deserves to fall in love. When I sent Barry here, he said that Kara was doing well, I couldn’t ask for more. It’s complicated and it wouldn’t make sense.” She shook her head. “But when she gets here. Tell her. Asa has… That.” She took a deep breath, to gather her thoughts. “I’ve gone by Darcy Lewis for so long actually. But my Kryptonian name is Asa. Tell her that. Asa is here.” She squeezed Isaac’s hand. “You’re going to be okay Issy, I promise. It’ll be okay.”

“It is obvious that you care for your brother.” Hank stated as he stepped closer to her. “I’m sorry for what has happened.” She smiled lightly as she looked up at him and nodded.

“Hank!” Kara and Alex ran over to them. Lucy took that moment to slip from the room to go talk to them and explain what had happened in the last twenty minutes.

“You’re an alien too right?” Darcy asked Hank. “I can…uh. I can see it.” She looked up briefly before looking back down at Isaac. Her breathing was slowly going back to normal from all the crying.

“I am from Mars.” He stated.

“Mars.” Darcy looked up in shock. “Wow.” She chuckled. “I thought being the God of Krypton and Asgard was bizarre.” She shook her head. “You hear that Issy? We’ve met a real life Martian. Add that to the list okay. Granted, you don’t remember them. But you’ve met the most amazing of people.” She smiled down at her brother.

“Asgard, I thought Asgard was stuff of legend.” Hank stated.

“Legends are just history that became stories.” Darcy sighed. “I was Princess of Asgard for a long time then I came here and became Asa, mother of Rao.” She looked at him. “You never hear of Asa. I highly doubt that Kara Zor-El will know of her. She is not something you learn of unless you are a scholar or in the high courts. My name speaks.”

“Asa speaks of the end times of Krypton.” Kara stated as she walked into the room, her voice calm as she stared at Darcy. “I have gifted these children for you Rao, protect them for I have protected you.”

Darcy sighed and finally turned away from Isaac and looked red eyed at Kara and nodded. “Send those who seek amongst the stars when they are ready and I shall protect them, guide them to their final destination, their resting place. When the final night has come, the sun has set, my dear Rao, send me the brave and I shall guide them, keep them safe, until we meet again.”

Darcy looked back at Isaac and smiled down at him. “It isn’t about the last goodbye. Well it kind of is. But.” She sighed and she closed her eyes. “I knew that the House of El would send you here. They had too.” She brush her fingers over Isaac’s cheek. “You do what you can to save family.” She stepped away as she let go of his hand. She looked up at Hank, a bit unsure. “You’ll let me know when he wakes up, I want to be able to be close when he’s waking up. He shouldn’t be alone.”

Hank nodded. “I will keep you alerted in case anything changes Miss Asa.”

She hugged herself and nodded. She turned to Kara and looked her over. “I saw you, through Barry’s eyes. You looked so good. I was proud. But, this.” She placed a hand over her cheek. “My story is quite long and I’m sure that it would be a bit surreal for you. Is there a place for us to talk in private?”

“How do we if we can trust you?” Alex asked her. “I’m sorry. I know that you are going through a lot. But we can’t just open up our base.”

“Alex.” Kara hissed at her.

“No.” Darcy placed a hand on Kara and smiled at her. “She is right. Would you like to come with us? You weren’t really here for the opening explanation but I’m sure that it was glossed over. That man on the table. Is my human brother. I thought he was dead. My Foster Dad, his actual Dad is dead as well. Everything will be explained. Please.” Darcy pleaded. “Just let me, that’s all I asked. We’ll work everything else out from there.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded as she led Kara and Darcy to a small room where they got settle. She poured them cups of coffee and sat down. “So?”

“It all began when I was eleven…” Darcy started as she began her story, telling them about her mother’s death, her Father, Kilgrave, college, Jane, all of the aliens and S.H.I.E.L.D. She told them about HYDRA, the InHumans and how she met Barry, how she trained on Asgard, how she traveled across the universe to meet Barry, more about Kilgrave, about how Isaac was shot and she thought he was killed. How she lost her powers and became a god, how she can control time and went back and became Asa, was multiple beings like the Goddess, Sister and Princess. How she loved two men, Barry and Len and it confused her. How she still how Kilgrave in her head, how she needed to defeat Loki or something. Barry needed to fight Zoom. “Like I said, very complicated and very surreal.”

“Yeah, it sounds almost like a TV series.” Alex muttered into her coffee.

“Alex.” Kara glared at her. “This is my God you’re talking about.”

Darcy snorted. “No. God. That’s funny.” Darcy stood up to refill her coffee and tilted her head. She scrunched her nose. “Oh, I guess you’re right. It’s very clash of the TV shows.”

“So how do you expect us to believe you?” Alex asked her.

“I can take you there.” Darcy stated as she took a sip. “To Krypton.” She watched as Kara nearly dropped her mug. She froze in half way to the table before it spilled away. “Before your Mother decided to say goodbye.” Darcy grabbed the mug and set it down.

“Neat trick.” Alex stated as she watched Darcy.

“I do birthdays too.” She winked at her. “It’s a quick trip. Nothing you say or do can change the series of fixed events Kara. Krypton will be destroyed no matter what. You and your cousin will be sent to Earth. You will be saved.”

“But I can.” Kara looked at Alex and smiled. “I can tell her that I’m okay, that everything is okay.”

Darcy nodded as she watched her. “Don’t tell her about Astra.” She finally stated. Both sisters froze. “I can see through all space and time. “I am not too busy to check up on the last children of the House of El.”

“But you were too busy to save us.” Kara whispered.

“It is not my job to save you.” Darcy whispered.

“Miss Asa.” Hank’s voice filtered through the room. “Your brother is starting to wake.”

Darcy shot up and raced at a speed that she phased through the walls to get to him. She stood at his side in seconds. “Um, hi.” She licked her lips as she watched as he tried to focus his eyes. “Do you remember anything?” She asked him.

He blinked as he looked up at her. “Darcy right? Didn’t we have school together? Didn’t your Dad kill your Mom?”

She took a minute before she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “He was innocent actually.”  She took a deep breath. “You were exposed to some toxic gas and some of it affected your brain and your memory.” She put on a kind smile as he started to look worried, she placed a hand on his arm. “You’re going to fine. We’re going to need you to be here for a few days in quarantine, to make sure everything is going to be okay. But your apartment and valuables had to be taken and destroyed for precaution.”

“Aww, that sucks.” He groaned. His head shot up. “Is Ryan okay?”

Her eyes widened a little. “Ryan. She…” She paused him and looked at Hank. “Ryan was a girl that he liked on our Earth, what do I say?”

“Toxic gas, quarantine, say she’s in a different sector and maybe something will go wrong and she won’t make it.” Hank shrugged. “It’s a mighty lie you’ve got going on there. But you have to keep running with it.”

Darcy sighed and looked at Isaac and frowned as she restarted him. “Isaac. Ryan, we have her in a different sector on the base.”

“Tch. It figures that you would end up working on a military base Lewis.” Isaac shifted on the bed. “That’s so like you. Dad was a doctor and maybe a killer. And what did your Mom do anyway?”

Darcy stared at him. “It really doesn’t matter. You should rest. Didn’t you just move here for a job interview? For CatCo?” She asked him, placing the idea in his head as she walked away from the bedside. She and Hank walked out of the room as a doctor walked in to check on his vitals and give him fake medical stats. They walked around the corner and Darcy leaned against the wall. She covered her mouth and cried. “I hate this. He doesn’t deserve this.” Tears ran down her face.

“Come on.” Hank whispered. “When was the last time you ate? I know Supergirl needs at least 10,000 calories a day. How much does a God need?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

“How are you so trusting?” She asked him.

“You let me into your mind the moment that you got here. Practically asked for it. Listen to me, Help me.” He stated as he led her to Alex, Lucy and Kara. “You wanted me to help you, to understand that you weren’t a threat.” He smiled down at her. “Next to Alex and Kara, you are the nicest alien I have ever met.”

Darcy laughed and leaned into his arm. “Thank you.”

**

Darcy opened the Portal to Krypton, her hand in Kara’s. “I’ll keep her safe.” She promised Alex.

“And I’ll keep him safe.” She promised Darcy about Isaac. “Bring her home.” Darcy nodded and she and Kara walked through the Portal into Krypton’s past.

“Oh wow.” They stood there in Kara’s old home. “It’s just as I remember.”

“I suppose it is.” Darcy stated as she walked around to look outside. “You sure have destroy it all.” She muttered. “All of you.” She looked over Krypton. “Not you. You’re just a child.” She looked back at her and then again out over the city. “But you were all supposed to live for centuries. Not to die out like this.” She looked down at her hands. “I hate losing the ones I care about.”

“Astra tried to warn them.” Kara stated.

“Joan of Ark types always burn at the stake Kara. Always.” Darcy replied.

“Who are you?” The both turned to see Kara’s Mother standing there.

Darcy look over to see a frozen Kara and sighed. “Hello.” She stepped away from the balcony and walked over to the woman and stood a few feet from her. “You may not know of me. You may.”

The woman studied her before her eyes widened. “You are Asa, the Goddess, Mother of Rao. You never come to Krypton.”

“I do actually. Quite often. No one sees me. I like to speak to young children.” Darcy smiled at her. “I believe you remember a young Kara telling that I spoke to her a few weeks ago.” She heard Kara gasped behind her.

The woman nodded slowly, shaking lightly. “She told me, that Asa came to her, I thought it was just a dream. Why would a great Goddess come to a child? But she said that Krypton was dying and that now in a few days’ time, Kal-El and Kara will have to leave, travel to Earth to be safe.” She looked down to collect her thoughts.

“Mother.” Kara stepped forward in her Supergirl uniform.

Her Mother’s eyes shot up to look at her. “Kara?  Kara is that you?”

Kara nodded, tears forming in her eyes. “Asa, she said that she could bring me back, to let you know that I am okay. But I’m not allowed to change anything.”

Alura’s eyes turned to Darcy. “Is this true, that fate of our world cannot be changed?”

“No. everything set in motion, it is fixed.” Darcy stepped closer. “But look at what she has become because you have saved her. She has saved another planet, her and Kal-El. She has saved him as well.” They both neglected to mention the time in the Phantom Zone so it wouldn’t worry Kara’s Mother.

“My dear sweet child.” Alura reached over and embraced her Daughter and held her tight. “Keep yourself safe please and know that I will always love you.” She pulled away and cupped her cheek with her hand. “Thank you for this, for I now know that sending you away is the right thing to do.” She smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

“I miss you every day.” Kara cried. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alura kissed her forehead. “You should go now. You have a world to get back too.” She turned to Darcy. Thank you. For this and for watching after her.”

“Always. May we meet again.”

“One day.” Alura whispered as she wiped a tear away. Darcy opened up a Portal and they stepped through, closing it behind them.

“Alex.” Kara hugged her sister on the other side and cried. “I saw her, I talked to her.”

Darcy watched from the side as she smiled softly and looked down. “We will get your brother settled in somewhere.” He told her.

“He worked for a Newspaper back home, he’s a good reporter. Maybe CatCo or something.” She replied. “Something.”

He nodded. “Kara has some ties, maybe we can work something out. It looked like whatever you did, she really needed it.”

“Love. And assurance is all you really need in life. And sometimes saying goodbye.” She looked over to where Isaac’s room was. “Just saying goodbye.” She smiled back at Alex and Kara before she turned and walked away to open another Portal back to Barry’s world. She gave one last look before walking in and closing it behind her.

“Wait.” Kara turned but she was already gone. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“I think she already knew Supergirl. I think she already knew.” Hank stated with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Heads up there are SLIGHT CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR REFERENCE/SPOILERS for like two seconds.   
> It will not in any form ruin ANYTHING for you. Like what you see in trailer is kind of what you get in here.   
> I tried to keep everything at a min. To make sure it didn't ruin anything for those who haven't seen it within the first few day of the release date of the movie. So enjoy and please, let me know what you think.

Own Nothing

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Darcy walked through STAR Labs eating a bag of popcorn and M&M’s and humming to a song in her head. “Darcy!” She looked up to see Lincoln running up to her. “I’m glad I caught you.” He caught his breath as he held up a folder and waved it in front of her. “I have the blood tests you asked me to run.”

“Umm, I’m pretty fast but I’m even I’m not catching up here.” Darcy shoveled a handful into her mouth. “I didn’t order any tests.”

He gave her a quizzical look. “Yes you did.” He turned and gestured with his head. She walked with him to his lab where Dr. Banner worked near the back. “You came in a week ago with three vials of unknown subjects to test.”

“I’m pretty sure that I didn’t.” She argued. “I’m a strong authority on it.” She stopped and stared into space. “Wait… Maybe I did.”

“She stuck the landing.” Bruce muttered as he sipped his tea.

Darcy tossed a kernel of popcorn over at him. “I feel like Tony has rubbed off on you.”

“I should probably go take a shower then or get a round of shots.” He replied. He turned and looked at her. “So another you came from the future with three very different vials of blood from male subjects.”

“You can tell they were men?” She asked them as she sat down on one of the stools and continue to eat popcorn. “Something in the blood told you?” She looked at Lincoln.

“Yes.” He slid the file over to her. “So we ran the blood against yours just like you asked to check for any genetic factors, like ancestry, illnesses, anything. You weren’t very specific on what you wanted.”

“But I then it hit me.” Bruce stated as he turned around and leaned against the table. “If I could go back in time and tell myself rather or not if I could have children with the person that I love before-hand. Would I still be in a committed relationship with them? Or would I let them go?”

Darcy stared at him wide eyed before she looked down at all the blood work. “Are you saying that…” She covered her mouth with a shaking hand. “Oh god.” She flipped through the papers.

“So these two are genetic identicals. If they were to try to have kids, they wouldn’t be able to. Or if by miracle they did, there would certainly be some concerns for the child.” Lincoln showed her the first one. “If you wanted children, adoption would be the best suitable option.” He licked his lips nervously before going on. “This second blood, the children would show deformities of some kind. I can’t be for sure. Until they are actually conceived.”

“They’ll be Metas or Demi gods for sure.” Bruce supplied. “There’s no if, ands or buts about it. The extremities on both parties. The thing is, we don’t know who the blood belongs to. There’s something different about it.”

She looked up at him in shock. “It obviously not Barry’s because we can see from the first one we cancel each other out. So Len has to be the other option.” She looked over at Lincoln for him to continue.

“Then there’s vial three.” Lincoln flipped the file over to the third one. It’s a winner. It cancels out all the weirdness, your children would be healthy and happy. Even with your Asgardian blood, they would only show maybe latent signs abilities in their teen years. But growing up, they would be healthy.”

“Please say it’s not Zoom.” She reached out and stopped him. “I really couldn’t handle that right now.”

“We don’t know who any of the subjects are.” Bruce stated as he stared into his tea. “We thought about looking at the files in STAR Labs and checking the blood on file. But that would be cheating.”

She scrunched her nose at him. “And cheating isn’t fun.” She sighed and leaned back as she tapped her fingers on the file. “So I have my three bachelors to choose from and most likely I’m kind of dating two of them right now?” She grabbed a few M&M’s and ate them. “I think I need a girl’s night.” She muttered as she got up. “I wondered where Laurel’s at.” She picked up the file and her popcorn. “Thanks guys.” She waved goodbye and left the lab.

She walked down to Jesse’s lab and knocked on the door before walking in. “Hey, got a minute?” She asked her friend.

“You tell me, controller of time.” Jesse smirked at her as she lowered her music. “What’s up?”

Darcy sighed as she set the popcorn in between and lightly slapped down the test file. “Guess what I did last week from the future?”

“Uh?” Jesse looked at her weirdly before opening the file and looking through. “I’m guessing one of these is Barry?”

Darcy tapped her nose, right on the money, as she smirked. Jesse chuckled as she flipped through the rest of the file. She stopped at the last one and frowned. “So they’re all unknown subjects?” She felt like she could figure out who they were pretty easily. Jesse read them all carefully, analyzing them to see if there was any details from the other two that she could figure out. “So two out of three, you could have children.” She hummed as she closed the file and looked up at Darcy.

Darcy nodded as she dug through the popcorn for more M&M’s. “Thems the beans.”

“Hey.” Jesse grabbed the popcorn from her and dug through it herself. She cooed when she found a green one. “Do you even want to know who they are, I mean you think its Barry.”

“I know its Barry.” Darcy answered. “Who else would be the exact same as me and a male?” She rubbed her forehead. “I just wished that I knew the other two.”

“I could figure it out.” Jesse stated with a one shoulder shrug.

Darcy stopped. “You could? Like really could?”

Jesse nodded. “Just go check on Sam for me please?”  She pursed her lips. “I miss him and I want to make sure he’s doing okay.”

Darcy smiled and nodded. “Anything.” She hugged her friend. “I’ll do it right now.” She opened a Portal and disappeared.

* * *

 

Darcy appeared in the Avenger facility to see it mostly empty, Tony standing in the kitchen staring at a picture of a young boy. She stared at him with a small frown as she walked over to him but stopped when she saw the book on the round table and looked down at it. “So I guess it did happen hmm?” She asked him.

“It happened.” He turned on the faucet and poured himself a cup of water. “What are you doing back here?”

“Jesse, she wanted me to check on Sam.” She walked over to stand at the counter Katty-corner from Tony. “But I can check on you to. How are you?” 

 “Uh, I haven’t talked to Pepper in weeks, if that’s what you’re wondering, she’s upset that I’m still doing this. But I bet that you could tell that.” Tony wiggled his fingers for her powers. “Kid, I like you. But you stopped being one of us a long time ago, so you don’t get a vote on this.”

“Because I became all Asgardian, or left to protect another world?” Darcy asked him.

“Exactly. You jumped ship.” Tony stated as he walked around the island.

Darcy snorted as she turned her body to follow him. “That’s rich, when you were the one to tell me to go. To cross the Universe.”

“And to come back.” He sighed as he walked up to her. “Look at how much family you’ve lost. You’re parents, Jeff, Isaac.”

“He’s alive.” She whispered as she stared up at him. “Issy’s alive, this group that I apparently create in the future call the Time Masters came back and took him. They healed him, broke him, brainwashed him, and made him into a weapon Tony. But I have him. But I had to give him up.” She looked away to wipe a few tears away.

Tony’s eyes widened as he stared at her. “That sucks kid.”

“No. What sucks Tony, is that Loki has the Remains of Kilgrave which he is magically using to fuck with me. So I am being attacked on all sides. So I am sorry that I can’t man up and be an Avenger right now, I have more important things to do. Like not having a meltdown and erasing a Universe from existence. And all I came here to do was to check on Sam.” She sighed. “Please don’t make me worry about you too.”

He reached out for her and held her hand. “Rogers is tittering on the edge Kid.”

Darcy took a deep breath, stepped forward and cupped his cheek. “These next few days, it’ll be hard and I can’t even tell you how hard it will be. The bonds you have here will be tested and some will be broken. But unless you walked a mile or a life in their shoes, how can you know?”

“Barnes is dangerous.” Tony argued.

“So was I.” She countered. “Tony.” She gripped his hand. “How can you be completely on my side, tell me that you backed me 100% on what Kilgrave did to me, when HYDRA did the same exact thing to him. They took him and brainwashed him, gave him orders, they did it with just scientific means instead of powers. So think on that in the next few days that he has to live with what he has done.” She stepped away. “He’s trying, struggling to come to terms with what he has done.”

“Hey Kid.” Tony called out to her. “You would’ve made a good kindergarten teacher.” He pointed a finger at her. “Or a mom.”

She froze and looked at him with a small smile. “There’s a joke.” She waved goodbye and went to look for Sam.

**

Darcy and Sam settled down at the smaller kitchens of the Avengers Facility eating ice cream while they made homemade pasta. “I think I’m having an identity crisis.”

“Have you talked to Barry about all of this?” Sam asked her.

She sighed and looked down into her pint. “I feel like I haven’t talked to him about his problems, I can’t keep bringing him mine.”

“Relationships are a two way street.” Sam stated. “Sometimes you need to sit there and listen.”

“I need to save him.” She whispered as she looked up at him upset. “I can’t let Zoom take his speed. He is such a good person, so much to give, so much to do in his world. And I can save him. But everyone is telling me that I can’t.” She shook her head in defeat. “It doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t try.”

Sam stared at her with a look of knowing and a small smile. “You and Captain Steve Rogers must be like the last two self-sacrificing people on Earth that I know.” He laugh as he finished making the pasta and slowly dipped it in the boiling water. “Just promise me, that Jesse will be kept safe.” He looked at her. “Because I plan on having a handful of children with that wonderful woman and I love her.”

Darcy smiled at him. “She loves you to. Every conversation she manages to talk about you.” She sighed and nodded. “I won’t let anything happen to her. She’s the closest thing to family to me.” She stood up straight suddenly and set the pint down. “I have to go.” She felt a sickness in her stomach. “Somethings wrong.”

“Go.” He nodded. “I’ll save you a bowl.”

She nodded and opened a Portal and raced off back to Barry’s world. She got there in time to see Jay, in Zoom’s suit holding Barry by the throat and Caitlin pleading with him. She raced past her and knocked him back against the wall, Barry sliding down to the floor gasping for air. “Did it really take much to let him out of the Pipeline?” She asked him as he struggled to stand. “Or does evil just breed into more evil.”

He chuckled as he looked down, his head slowly leveling upward until his eyes matched with hers’. “You once said that it felt like banging through a window and screaming for help but no one hears you.” He shook his head with a dark laugh. “You were so disgustingly pitiful. So broken and alone.” He smirked at her. “And now, I’ve taken away the only person that matters to you.”

Darcy stared at him for moment with cold eyes before she started to vibrate at a fast speed. She raced towards him and pinned him against the wall, one hand on his throat, another hand going through his chest. “Barry stopped me last time, with Kilgrave.” Her voice echoed, almost distant and dark. It could match the Zoom’s voice. “He won’t stop me this time, this ends now.”

Jay stared up at her. “Then do it.”

“Darcy don’t, you’re not a killer.” Barry pleaded.

Darcy felt her fingers wrap around his heart and squeeze and he shouted and she could hear the others shout behind her in protest. She looked Jay in the eyes. “I see your life, I can see what had brought you to this and I’m sorry.” Her voice turned to normal. “That’s no excuse for the monster you’ve become.” She moved her arm to rip his heart from his chest when suddenly they were torn apart from each other. She was thrown on the floor and she looked up at the ceiling. “What?” She sat up quickly, confused. Everyone stared in confusion to see three other Darcy’s standing there, two holding Zoom still and one ready to stop the one the floor. “What the hell?”

“Attack of the clones.” Cisco whispered from behind her.

She slowly stood up and looked at each of them, taking them in, as they registered. “They’re me.”

“Excellent deduction.” Harry muttered.

“Shh.” She hushed him as Zoom struggled against the two Darcy’s. “The Sister and the Goddess.” She pointed to two of them that were holding Zoom.

“So that’s Asa.” Barry stated as he stood next to her looking at the one in front of them. “That one that was the goddess of Krypton?”

“Yeah.” She looked that Darcy over. “Why are they here?”

“Because.” Asa started. “This is not your fight to end. It is Barry’s and you know that.”

“You know when you come back from the future to stop your past self from doing something, it’s probably bad.” Cisco stated.

“Really bad.” Joe agreed.

Darcy stared passed her selves at Zoom who was smirking at her. “I’m willing to take that risk.” She moved forward.

“Darcy.” Barry grabbed her hand. “If you kill him, you’ll be a murderer.”

“And what will happen when you kill him Barry, you become a fairy?” She asked him. “Have you even killed someone? Because I already have a running count.” She took a deep breath and turned to look at the other three Darcy’s and then Zoom. “Run. Run. Because this is you final warning, because I don’t care what I or anyone else says, I will rip your heart out.” She stepped closer to him. “I’m done, I’ve reached the end of my rope and I’m lighting your rope on fire.”

The Sister and Goddess let him go and he chuckled as he stepped closer to her. “I look forward to our final dance, and maybe I’ll steal your speed too. Then I’ll be unstoppable.” He leaned down until his face was closer to hers’. “Until we meet again.” He raced off.

“Guys!” Cisco shouted. “He took Caitlin.”

Darcy whipped around to see that Caitlin was indeed gone. She turned to see the other three Darcy’s staring at her. “Why didn’t you let me finish this?” She asked them. “He has our friend.”

“You have your own battle to come.” Asa stated. “Barry must fight this one.”

“I can’t pick a fight with Loki it will start a war.” Darcy grounded out. She waved her arm around. “This could all end now!”

“The longer you let him control you with the essence of Kilgrave.” The Sister spoke. “He will have more control over you.”

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Darcy shook her head. “Can you, or can you not figure out a way for Barry to get his speed back?”

They all looked at each and had a silent conversation with each other before nodding. “Yes.” The Goddess spoke.

“Fantastic. Harry, they’re all yours. Try not to murder me.” She stormed from the room. “There’s too much me here, I can’t handle it.” Barry gave them another look and followed her.

He followed her all the way to the Time Vault where she had been staying and closed the door. “Hey.” He didn’t get too finished because she was kissing him. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve been there.” She whispered as she cupped his cheeks. She looked down at his body to check it for anything. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, a little sore.” He replied. “I can’t hear you anymore, so you have to tell me now what you’re thinking.” He smiled lightly at her.

“I’m thinking I’m a horrible person for never being at the right place at the right time.” She sighed as she walked over to her cot. “And that if I did kill him, you would never forgive me.” She looked up at him.

He stared down at her, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He moved to sit next her on the cot. “It would be hard to see. Someone killed in front of you. I always want to save them if I can. But I know that he’s past saving. I just don’t want to lose you.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled it into her lap as she cupped his cheek. “You won’t, we love each other to much. Barry and Darcy. Two of the biggest dorks across the universes.”

He smiled at her. “It is weird to see the other versions of yourself here though.”

“One of them is married.” She muttered as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Really which one?”

“The Sister, the protector of the Abuse. Gideon told me, I didn’t see who she was married too. I stopped before-hand. Apparently, Len and his team met her on their travels. She appears one way and the abuser sees her and full body amour and is instantly terrified because however they abused they person, she does to them. She’s very scary actually. It’s the story of Isaac and me.” She smiled at the memory.

Barry blinked and thought about it. “I think I know that story of the Sister, read it in a book somewhere.”

“Gideon said it just appeared one day, she can’t pinpoint its origins.” She shrugged. “But she’s married. I joked that what if it’s to a cold hearted dick, and Len said to make due with a speedy boyfriend.”

Barry rolled his eyes with a snort. “What if I was the husband and he was the boyfriend?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Darcy laughed and shook her head. She smiled at him as her mind turned to the file from earlier, if she did marry Barry, they wouldn’t be able to have children. “Maybe.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. “You got serious there for a second.”

“Nothing.” She waved it away. “Just something from earlier.”

“Times like this, I wish, I could read your mind.” He sighed. “You know if you think about it. All these Darcy’s they’re technically, all different versions of myself too.”

She gave him a smile as the door opened to the Time Vault to reveal Jesse. “Hey Barry, can I talk to Darcy?”

“Yeah sure.” He stood up. “You okay?” He asked her.

“Well, if my clone club is out there, I guess I can’t go after him just yet, so I’m okay.” She shrugged. He smiled and nodded to Jesse before walking out. Jesse walked into the Vault and closed the door.

“So I did a little more digging into the file you gave me.” She help up the blood file. “So I ran the blood samples of each subject again against the ones we have here at the lab to compare them. Some matched up.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jesse sat next to her, the closed file in her lap, lips pursed. “I have to ask you first, before I give you the results. Do you even want children?”

Darcy blinked and looked down at her hands. “I don’t know. Maybe, I never thought about it. I honestly haven’t even finished college. Probably should. Maybe one day.” She shrugged. “I guess on the person. Final answer.”

Jesse gave her a small smile and grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeezed. “There’s no right answer to this. It’s okay not to know. You’re still young and it’s kind of on the spot.” She pulled away to open the file. “The first one, you were right, it was Barry Allen. You will both cancel out and be infertile, no children. I can try and run the test again now that he doesn’t have his powers. But the blood was exact, you have the same DNA. So even if you do by miracle have kids, it would cause birth defects.” She frowned as she looked up at her friend. “Dr. Banner and Dr. Campbell were both very detail in their tests.”

“Okay.” Darcy took a deep breath. “The second one.”

“Second one, there was no blood on file, I had nothing to compare it too.” She looked up at her. “Nothing in the CCPD database either. It’s kind of weird too. So maybe you can find it somewhere else and compare it somewhere else.” She shrugged. “This last one. I knew, I knew it when you showed me the test the first time, but I had to be sure. I didn’t understand why your future self would want to test it. But maybe she wanted you to have options.” She flipped to the last one.

“So you knew who the last one was how?” Darcy asked her.

“Because it’s Earth-2 blood type.” Jesse stated as she looked up at her with a side look. “It’s my Dad’s blood. And it’s a perfect match for you.”

“I’m sorry, you said what?” Darcy asked her. Damn where was her popcorn now.

Jesse sighed and scratched her head. “So the second blood, you’ll have kids, but they’ll be gifted, or second generation Meta’s on this Earth. But with Dad’s blood. If you wanted children, they’ll be healthy, no defects, no powers. None that can be seen with the test.”

“Okay, okay. Can you leave this with me?” Darcy asked her. “I need a minute.”

Jesse handed her the file. “I haven’t told anyone. Not even Banner and Lincoln. Or like Dad.”

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’ll do with this anyway.” She ran her hand over the file cover.

“It might make it easier to decide.” Jesse stood up. “Which one you really want.” She walked to the door and walked out, the door closing behind her.

“Gideon lock the door please.” The door locked behind her. “Gideon, you have all the medical records for the Waverider on file right?” She asked the computer.

The white head popped up. “Yes Miss Lewis, is there something that you are looking for?”

She picked up the file and flipped over to the second blood sample and showed it to Gideon. “Can you find this subject and tell me if they’re on the Waverider?”

Gideon scanned the blood and took a moment. “Yes they are Miss.”

Darcy hoped that she was right. “Who are they?”

“The blood sample belongs to Captain Rip Hunter.”

Darcy dropped the file to the ground and stared at the white head in shock. “What?”

“Shall I run the scan again Miss Lewis?” Gideon asked her.

“Do you have my blood on file Gideon?” She asked her.

“Yes Miss. Shall I run it to compare to Captain Hunter’s?”

“Yes.” Darcy stared in shock, her heart racing. Why would she test Rips’ blood, why wouldn’t she test Len’s?

“The previous test is correct Miss Lewis.” Gideon stated. “If you were to have children with Captain Hunter they would be second generation Meta’s or gifted children.”

“Why would I test his blood?”

“Unknown.”

“Why didn’t I test Len’s?”

“Unknown.”

“Test Len’s blood against mine please.”

“I cannot.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Unknown.”

“What?” Darcy asked as she stepped back. “What do you mean ‘Unknown’?”

“I am unable to test the blood Miss Lewis.”

Darcy covered her mouth and cried. “Thank you Gideon.” She turned away and screamed into her hand. She sat back down on her cot and sighed as tried to calm down. “Breath.”

“Children are not everything.” Darcy looked up to see another one of her selves standing there. The Sister. “My husband and I are married and I have many children, none are which my own.”

“Who’s your husband?” Darcy asked her.

The Sister smiled at her. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It kind of does. To me.” Darcy whispered as she nodded to the file on the floor. “A lot.”

“You have to let some go. The children. It hurts, the pain. The path they walk is dark. Hunter, the one to become Zoom was one of them. I want you to kill him just as much. But it is not my battle as it not yours. “

“He abused Barry, almost killed him.” Darcy stood up to glare at her. “How do you not step in and stop him?”

“There is a string of fate that is a barrier and yet you do not see it. You continue to cross it, to entangle yourself on it.” The Sister stated firmly. “Barry Allen is this string and he must be the one to tug the line, not you. You are young, run and bouncing through time. You had to splinter yourself into three more just so you can be in more places and don’t you think that wears you thin? You should be one, not four. You will never be strong enough to defeat your own battles if you are going about putting out small fires with spit. Where you could be a great being a stop an army with a flood.”

“Thanks Face of Boe. You can go now.” Darcy waved her off. She turned and sat on her cot. “Go play with Harry to figure out Barry’s speed problem.”

“If you were your whole self, you would’ve figure it out already.” The Sister disappeared.

* * *

 

Darcy walked into Harry’s lab later and sat down next to him. “Please tell me that they left?”

“Please tell me that you’re the real one?” He asked her. “You’re really quite annoying in multitudes.”

She snorted and handed him a glass and poured them each two fingers of scotch before settling in. “How did you ever think I was attractive?”

“I still do.” He stated as he took a small sip.

Darcy stared at him as she also sip from her glass. “Barry.” She supplied.

“Yes, Mr. Allen, your perfect mate.” He replied.

She sighed and rolled her head around. “Yeah well.” She slouched in the chair. “Apparently, we’re so perfect, we cancel out each other.” She whispered. “How does that even work?” She looked at him. “Genetically?”

He stared at her before a light seemed to go off behind his eyes. He set his glass down and rolled up his sleeves. He revealed a Band-Aid where blood was drawn from earlier that day. “I was confused as to why Jesse would want to draw blood, she said it was emergency blood transfusions, and a few tests she wanted to run.”

Darcy reached over and touched it. “She did it for me.” She whispered softly. She sighed and pulled away. “A me from the future came sometime last week.” She looked up at the ceiling and pursed her lips. “Asked for these genetic tests to be done, so I would know if I could have children with certain people.”

“Mr. Allen.”

“Of course.” She nodded and took a sip. “That’s a given, and I can’t. Barry and I can’t have kids and if by god given miracle we did. They would have a birth defect, something bad. We’re too alike. It would be better to adopt.”

“Or not at all.” Harry replied.

Darcy didn’t want to say that she agreed with him, but she knew he was right. “And there was two other male subjects. Jesse knew that one was you right off the bat, Earth-2 blood, but she wanted to run extra tests to be sure. That was for the extra blood samples.” She pointed to him arm. “And the second blood wasn’t on file anywhere. I had to ask Gideon and she told me and it didn’t make sense.”

“Was it Snart?” He asked her.

“No and here’s the thing, she won’t test him, and she won’t give me the blood sample to do it.” She took another sip. “I have might to get it myself. Which might be awkward conversation.” She looked down into her glass. “Do I even want kids? I’m so messed up.”

“I think you’d make a great mother.” He replied.

She snorted as she gave him a funny look. “I’d either be a momma bear or a helicopter mom there is no in between.”

“You could be worse, you could be like me.” Harry replied.

Darcy laughed out loud. “You’re like the clown fish dad off of Finding Nemo.”

He glared at her. “I’m insulted that you called me a clown fish. But I’m also insulted that I don’t know what that reference.”

“Oh god. Movie night.” She coughed out between laughs. “First chance we get. It’s your life story with you and Jesse, shit you not.” She shook her head and took a good sip of her drink.

“So what was our results?” He asked her as he picked up his own glass again and took a sip.

She lowered her glass as swirled it a bit. She pursed her lips as she looked up at him. “Would you try harder if you knew the answer, or would it not make a difference?”

“You still love Mr. Allen either way.” He replied.

“You could’ve tried harder. You gave up. I really did liked you Harry.” She looked back at her drink, she was almost finished with it. She nibbled her lip. “You understand that part of me that Barry never will, that part that has walked through hell and just came home. He’s safe at home, despite the Kraken he has faced and maybe I just like facing it.” She shrugged as she finished the scotch and set the glass on the table, not refilling it again.

“You have Snart.” Harry chugged the rest of his drink and stood up and refilled his glass with a finger’s worth. He continued to stand as he leaned against the table. “You two know each other pretty well. I’d actually say better than Mr. Allen.”

She stared up at him and crossed her arms. “So this answer, it doesn’t matter? You don’t really care.” She stood up and rubbed the palms of her hands on her jeans and looked down at her shoes. “You’re just telling me to stick to what I’ve got and not change.” She sighed and she looked around. “I don’t even know how to broach the subject with either of them.”

“Tell them hey.” Harry started. “How do you see yourself in the next five to ten years? That always works.”

Darcy nodded as she shoved her hands into the back of her jeans. “I kind of wished we did more than just drinks.” She looked up at him. “It’s a two way street.”

“My daughter was more important.” He replied. “And you didn’t tell me she was already saved.”

“If you told Barry the truth.” She replied.

“You always go back to protecting him.” Harry swallowed the rest of his drink and set it down to stare at her. “That’s why I don’t think we would’ve worked.

“I think I would’ve liked to be given a chance.” She replied. “He is a part of me. Of course I will protect him, I protect everyone I care about. I protected you by saving Jesse. If you’ve just said something, as a whole, we would’ve stepped up. What father wouldn’t do what you did to protect his child? If I ever have a child, I expect to do that same. I practically tore the world apart for Barry on Earth-2. Me as a mother. Shit, Harry. That’s a horrible thought.”

He chuckled. “It’s actually not. You’d be a fierce mother.”

“I guess we would never know.” She shrugged as she turned and walked away from him. “It’s nice Harry. Just talking to you. I miss it.” She smiled back at him.

“I’m working on it, getting his speed back.” He told her. “We’ll get it back.”

“Thank you.” She nodded and walked out of the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is some confusion with Rip Hunter, I will bring it up next chapter. I just wanted to throw a wrench in there for you guys. Just for fun. But let me know what you think. I look forward to the reviews.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight.

“Is that…Are those….” Darcy looked at the team and at the screen to see their younger selves. “Am I seeing double. Whose baby is that?” She pointed to the screen. She looked at Mickey who had decided to stay with the Legend team when she went with Isaac to the other Earth.

“That’s me and Sarah, the babe is your boy Leonard.” Mick stated as he watched them like a favorite show on TV.

“Really?” She turned to look at Len who was watching her from his seat with a small smirk. “Gideon, zoom in on that baby.” She turned to look at the screen. “Ah, look at that.” She covered her mouth. “I haven’t held a baby since your wife had Sara.” She nudged Mickey.

He hummed in agreement. “The blessing was beautiful.”

“You named your baby after me?” Sara asked as she stood nearby.

Mick turned over his shoulder to smile at her. “My wife named her. I named our first daughter, Lenna.”

Darcy smiled knowingly at him. “I know of a rumor that she might be with a third child.”

His head swerved around to her. “Boy or girl?”

She smiled as she walked away. “I think that.” She winked at Len as she walked past him. “I’m going to play with a baby.” She sang down the hall.

Mick stood up. “Princess, boy or girl?” She already left the bridge. “She does that every time.” He moaned.

Darcy walked down to where the younger selves were and took over the care of baby Len and coed over him. “Hi.” She whispered to him as she walked down the halls with him. She bounced him in her arms gently. “You’re just the cutest thing. Just promise me that you won’t let anything get in your way.” She lifted him up to her to whisper to him. “You’re better than anyone out there.”

“You’re good at that.” Rip stated as he leaned against the wall, watching her.

Darcy looked over at him. She looked back down at Len as she ran a finger over his cheek. “He’s just so perfect.” She whispered. “Why would anyone want to hurt him?”

“It isn’t about the one in your arms, it’s the other one that they want dead.” Rip stated.

She nodded as she continued to bounce him, cooing at him. “I uh, so Rip?”

“Funny thing is.” He tapped his lip with his forefinger. “Gideon told me that you ran some blood tests on me.” He stepped towards her. “Was that for any purpose?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah, uh. A future self, came back and gave these vials of blood of different people to a couple of doctor friends. Lincoln Campbell, and Bruce Banner. And asked them to run a few tests and Bruce ran a genetic test to see if any of them were compatible with me to have children.” She looked back down at the baby in her arms.

“And one of them is me?” Rip whispered as he stood a foot away from her to keep the conversation private.

“And my Barry and then Harrison Wells from another Earth.” She replied. “But Gideon won’t let me test the blood from Len.” She shook her head. “I came here to talk to him. Make up some story, or to tell him the truth. But he has this whole thing going on. So I can’t...” She looked down at the now sleeping baby. “Can I even ask him if he would want this?”

“Do you want this?” Rip as he nodded to the baby. “Children? With Mr. Snart?” He brushed the baby’s head.

“Does it matter what I want?” She asked him. “What Kilgrave did to me?” She let a few tears fall. “I never told anyone.” She looked down at the baby.

“What did he do to you?” Rip asked her.

Darcy shook her head. “When I escaped, I thought I was free of him. And I was physically. But not really. I never really couldn’t really escape him.” She took a deep breath and used one hand to wipe the snot coming from her nose. She had only told one person and that was because she needed his help. “I was…I was at my grandfather’s gym one night working like I was every night when the pain was just too much.” She looked down at the baby sadly. “Wade Wilson, a friend of mine and a mercenary that Issy paid to protect me took me to the hospital. I was pregnant. I lost the baby, my body was trying to fight to keep it, but it was just to damage, to broken.” She bounced the baby in her arms as he began to move and wine. “So I don’t know if I can even have kids. I’m too scared to even try again.” She looked back up at him.

 “I want to show you something.” He smiled at her. “Or matter of what, somewhere.”

**

They all stood or sat in the sitting of the Refuge drinking tea. Rip’s mother smiling at them.  A little boy, of ten, came running in to steal a cookie, he did a quick glance around and stopped when he saw Darcy. “Miss Darcy!” he raced over to her. “You came back!” He hugged her, almost making her drop her cup. “You said you’d be back.”

Rip and everyone stared in shock as Darcy slowly hugged the young boy back. She handed her cup to Kendra to set on the table. “Yes, I promise, didn’t I?” She looked at the older woman, the adopted mum, in confusion and for help. The boy pulled away and she quickly looked back at him and looked into his eyes to search for something. And something just seemed to click in her mind as pieces just seem to click, she seemed to know who he was. “Oh my god.” She cupped his cheek. “Sweetie.”

“You remember me miss, don’t you?” He asked her.

“Michael.” She whispered and he nodded with excitement. She broke out into a grin. “Are you still learning those knife tricks I taught you?” She leaned in to whisper. “The ones we’re not supposed to tell Mum about?” She tilted her head towards the older woman who snorted, they all knew that she knew about them.

He nodded. “Roger doesn’t think I do that last you showed me.”

“Oh, Roger doesn’t know anything.” Darcy scoffed with a wave of her hand. She held out her hand and he smiled as he handed her the knife. She held up the knife and with a flip of her wrist the knife was up in the air and she caught it easily by the hilt. She kept doing it faster and faster five more times, never moving her eyes from Michael’s. She caught it on the last one and flipped it over to hand it hilt first back to him. “Remember.”

“Protective wear until I get better, I know.” He nodded. “Thanks Miss Darcy.” He hugged her again and ran off.

“I don’t like it you teaching him those things.” The Mum tsked at her. “That last one had him almost scarring another child.”

“I think he’ll grow up to be a good guy.” Darcy shrugged as she smiled up at the older woman and Rip. “It’s weird.” She rubbed her forward. “I must’ve met him in my future, but his past. But I know him.”

“You control time.” Rip supplied. “So it’s easier for you to piece things together. Your own timeline, you don’t know, but someone else’s you can.” She nodded in understanding. “And that kid probably deserved to be scarred Mother.” He smiled at her as the Mother shook her head in exasperation.

Darcy stood up to excuse herself a few minutes later to move around a bit, she walked through the house, looking at all the kids. They all stared up at her in shock. Some in awe, others came up and gave her hugs and wanted to kiss her cheek and thank her. She didn’t understand it, why would they?

“It’s because they see you as the Goddess.” Rip stated as he snuck up on her. “She’s the protector and guardian of the Time Masters. And they take in orphans. And some of these kids, Miss Lewis, its said that you brought them here yourself, myself included.” He leaned against the wall as he drank from his tea cup.

“Michael.” She pointed to him as she whispered. She tucked herself into a doorframe as she watched some of the kids play in another room. “I knew in you the future, so I went and saved you in the past.”

“See, maybe it doesn’t matter if you have any biological children Miss Lewis. We are all your children.” Rip stated. “You saved us all. It didn’t really click until much later. But you used to visit me quite often. I used to think that you were going to adopt me. But I became a Time Master because of you.”

Darcy turned to look at him, her head leaning again the frame. “So why would I use your blood?”

“What did it say?” He asked her.

“Gifted or second generation Meta.” She whispered. She looked down as three children came running through the halls laughing. “I still need Len’s.”

“All Time Master’s would be compatible with you. It’s all that traveling in the time stream, that does it.” He finished his cup. “We should go.”

She nodded. “It is lovely here.” She stood up straight and could see out into the beautiful yard and garden.

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” He smiled at her. “You really did saved me.”

“Did you ever ask me to?” She asked him as they walked back to the sitting room to gather the others. “To adopt you, to take you away from here?”

“No. I think I knew that this is where I belonged. But I knew that you would.” He smiled at her. “You would be a good mother.”

She smiled up at him in thanks as she and the others said their goodbyes and walked outside.

* * *

 

“So what are you and Captain Crunch getting all chummy about?” Leonard asked her as they settled into his room for the night.

“Uh, would you believe babies?” She asked him as she burrowed into the blankets. “And small humans.”

“No really?” He looked back at her from taking off his shoes. “I couldn’t tell with all the kids running around and saving our asses from being erased from existence.”

She snorted. “Really. I actually.” She sat up and sighed as she picked at her nails. “I came from the future and went to the past. Well one of me did.” She gestured with her finger moving it forward and back to show him. “To give vials of blood from three unknown subjects to STAR labs to run for me. Lincoln and Bruce told me, to my surprise.” She scratched her head and looked at him. “We figured out two of them and my chances of children with them, but um.” She looked away and mumble something.

“What was that, I didn’t quite catch that?” He turned and settled on the bed next to her, stretched out.

“Gideon won’t let me test your blood.” She looked at him. “And I didn’t know how to broach the subject, and this all came up.” She moved her finger in a circle. “I don’t even know if you want kids.” She shrugged. “It might not even matter.” She looked down. “I can’t have them with Barry.” She whispered.

He stared at her in silence for a moment. “Does the kid know?”

She shook her head. “No.” She looked up at him. “He lost his speed, Zoom took it. I have to get it back. And I don’t know how.” She rubbed her face. “All of me was there, the Goddess, Asa, the Sister, me. It was weird.” She flopped back onto his pillows. “They stopped me from killing Zoom, still pretty pissed about it. The Sister said, that if I could learn to be stronger as a whole.”

“That what?” He asked her.

She stared up at him. “I could get his speed back. I could do it myself.” She played with the sleeve of his shirt. “I just wished that I just took care of Zoom a long time ago. That I would take care of Savage, of everything.” She looked up at him.

“That’s a pretty tall order and you want to add kids to that list.”

“I don’t know.” She looked away and dropped her hands. “That house was pretty full of a lot of children that I apparently saved.” She picked at the blankets, she just couldn’t keep still. “So I guess it doesn’t matter. Flesh and blood or not. I will always have them.”

“I will give you my blood, if that’s what you really want.” He stated as he lowered his head to look down at her.

She flicked her eyes to look up at him. “Really?”

“I never fancied being a father, especially if there’s a chance if I turned out like my old man.”

She smiled up at him as she cupped his cheek. She reached up and kissed his lips. “There’s too much love in your heart to make you anywhere near the man he was Len.”

“I guess there’s enough love to around, even if I have to share you with the Kid.” He kissed her again and rolled over her.

_Darcy woke up on her childhood bed, in her childhood room and was confused. Didn’t she already have this dream with Kilgrave? She sat up and placed her feet on the floor and walked to the door and went downstairs. She stopped at the bottom stepped and looked around as she nibbled on her bottom lip. “Okay, if this is some fucked up shit with Kilgrave, I’m going to be pissed.” She called out as she stepped off the last step and spun around the corner to stop at the crime scene of her Mother’s death. “Oh shit.” She stared at the kneeling form of Detective Jeff North in his beat cop uniform. “Um…. What’s going on?”_

_“The others’ thought that you would be more comfortable with talking with a familiar face.” Jeff stated as he stood up._

_“Yeah sure.” Darcy nodded. “In a coffee shop, a park bench, nice afternoon stroll. Hell anything except the crime scene where my life got screwed over. And who the hell are you?” She asked him._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.” He nodded in understanding. “When the big bang created the universe, we arrived and when the universes will all die, we will be the last to survive. But you my dear are a different shade of that entirely. We are the Speed Force. We are always there, you became that and more.”_

_Darcy looked away. “I became twice made.” She looked back at him. She stepped into the room and looked at the crime scene markers to show where she died, her Mother. “That’s why she died. I became the Speed Force and what, the Time Force? That’s weird.”_

_“We’re the beginning of the universe, we kind of invented weird here.” He stated._

_“So… the others?” She looked at him confused. “The other Darcy’s?”_

_“Sort of.” He smiled at her as he walked from the room and sat down in the chair in the other room. “You pulled yourself apart because you became to dependent on Barry Allen. And now it’s time to pull yourself together.”_

_“How?” She asked him._

_“Well.” Jeff looked up at her, well the Force wearing Jeff did. “You have to ask yourself, does Barry Allen or you really need each other as much as you think you do? When you two first met, you were both in some really dark and confusing places. But now you’ve really came into your own.”_

_“My life is my own.” She whispered as she looked around the house. “My whole life has mirrored Barry Allen’s, we walked similar paths. We’ve fought similar battles and won. But he is so filled with light, he’s used his power with such hope and love. And I want nothing more than to help people with my own powers.” She smiled as she looked down. “But I don’t know how.” She whispered._

_“Dear one, I have seen you fall deep into darkness. To stumble and into fall. I have also seen you stand back up and fight back. You’ve given up but with help, with people who care about you, you’ve kept fighting.” Jeff stood up and smiled down at her. “This discussion is not down here, but you are needed elsewhere.”_

_“That’s it?” She looked at him confused. “No other parting words of wisdom? Nothing?”_

_The ‘not’ Jeff smiled at her. “We will speak again soon.” He nodded and disappeared._

 

She woke up in bed with a start. She sat up as she tried to catch her breath. “Another bad dream?” Len asked her. She looked over to the chair in the corner of the room to see Len sitting there messing with his gun. “I’ve been watching you for the last hour. I figured that you would eventually wake and bolt.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “No, actually.” She licked her lips, they were so dry, she need something to drink. She opened her eyes to look at him. “It was just a strange dream.” She shook her head. “Really strange.” She scooted to the edge of the bed. “Hey, I didn’t pressure you about the blood or anything?”

He stared at her evenly for a solid few minutes before speaking. “If you’re asking about what you told Captain all-secrets, I happened to overhear you.”

Darcy stared at him in shock. “Len. I.” She froze. She shouldn’t feel guilty for not telling him, she had the right for keeping some secrets. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“Have you told anyone else about it?” He asked her. “Or was Captain Hunter just special in confidence?” His voice sounded a bit sarcastic but she could see that he did look very concerned for her. He wanted to move closer to her, but he could see that she was shaken up and want her space. “You shouldn’t be keeping it in, bottling it up. That’ll do nasty things to you Kid.”

She thought back to Wade Wilson, she told him during her training and healing process. “Someone yeah. Not Barry though.” She looked up at him. “I have to go.” She whispered. “There is something I have to do.”

“So you’re going to do what?” He asked her as he finished with his Cold Gun, she noticed it was the same one that she got from Tony for him. “If I remember correctly, your brother, Loki, right? He’s the one who has Kilgrave locked up. You’re just going to barge in and demand him back? So what else is your plan here?”

“He’s bringing him back from the dead Len.” She replied. “I have to do something.” She quickly dressed and went to door before she turned and walked over to him. “I love you.” She whispered to him. “With everything that I got. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.” She stared into his eyes to let him know that she meant it.

“Then don’t go.” He stated at he stared up at her. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. “Stay. Let’s just watch your movies together.”

“I have too.” She kissed him deeply. “I want to be able to live in peace.” She kissed his forehead before she turned and walked out the door. She met Mick outside the door and nodded. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

He gave her a look as he shifted into his Asgardian armor. He was her General again, her right hand man. “We need to head back to Asgard first. I promised Lenna that I would be back in time for her next match.”

Darcy smiled. “Alright, who am I to deny a father that.” She opened a Portal and they stepped through.

* * *

 

Darcy walked through the halls of Asgard to stand next to Thor and waited for him to speak. “Brother.”

“You knew that it wasn’t your fight. Not your right to get involve.” He stated with a tired sigh.

“Have you not ever.” She turned to face him. “In your long life time Thor, did something, like I don’t know, attack Jotunheim after the All-Father told you not to?” She tapped her chin. “Oh, I wonder if that’s before or after I met you…or the effect of how I met you.”

“I concede to your point Sister. But Heimdall had stated that the fight was your Barry Allen’s alone.”

“But am I not Barry Allen but in a different form?” She asked him as she gestured to her body. “And I not just another version of him, his Mirror Mate, his Alter Ego. Our blood matches, so well that we will not be able to have children of our own together. And he said that fight was Barry’s, and he fought Zoom. Heimdall said nothing about the kill being his. If I was to deliver the final blow to end it. Should the world end?”

Thor sighed and he looked out onto his kingdom. “I am sorry you cannot have children with the man you love Sister. Maybe it is best, for your duty is with Asgard.”

“Brother.” Darcy started. “As I have told you once and so many other times before. My duty is to the nine realms, to time and to space.” She stared out to the sky where he stared out to the kingdom. “Maybe my problem, is where I can’t have children with the man I love. Is that I love too much, so I created a refuge and brought all the lost and alone children there and they are all my children. Like Michael.” She hummed as she thought back to him.

“You have a very kind heart Sister.” Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded as she looked over at him. “Brother, I would like permission to go and speak with Loki.”

He turned to look at her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. “By speaking, you mean?”

“Loki means to bring him back from the dead. I have to stop him. But I have to become stronger.” She stared up at him. “I’m splintered into four of me, The Sister, the Goddess, Asa and myself.”

He stared at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a long story.” She replied as she twirled her fingers around as she started too rattled on. “I don’t know around like a few months ago. “I started popping around in a few places as different people and I just started going with it. It’s okay. We’re cool with it. We’re cool. I actually created a whole mythology on a whole planet in another universe. I’m a badass.” She shrugged. “But now, they don’t think I’m strong enough, and I’m like. I’m the original.” She raised her eyebrows in question.

“Sister, I love you with all my heart. But I fear that I did not follow most of that.” Thor stated as he stared at her confused.

“Okay.” Darcy replied. “Don’t worry about that.” She waved it off. “So our brother?”

Thor sighed as he turned back to stare out onto the kingdom. “Take your guards, and those you see fit to protect you. Loki is stronger in his own world. And if you what you say is true, and you are not at your strongest, then you need all the aid you can get.” He stepped back and turned to leave. “Be careful Sister.”

“I will Brother.” She promised as she watched him leave. She turned back to look back up at the sky and relaxed. She remained in deep thought for some time that she didn’t notice others approaching her.

“Auntie Princess Darcy!” A little girl ran up to hug her.

Darcy looked down to see little Sara hugging her leg. “Hello my Dear.” She knelt down to give her a proper hug. “I have missed you. How goes your schooling?”

She giggled as she played with Darcy’s hair. “Momma says I am doing good.” She smiled up at her.

“Well. I am doing well.” Mick corrected her as he stood there with his oldest daughter Lenna. “Good afternoon Princess. How was the King?” He nodded to her in greeting.

“My Brother is good.” She playfully tickled Sara’s neck as the young girl giggled and laughed before hugging her again. She stood up and held her hand. “He gave his permission to speak with Loki.”

“But we’re not going to be doing any talking.” Mick stated with a low growl.

“Father, you’re going to Jotunheim?” Lenna looked up at him. “I wish to go with you.” Her eyes big with a pleading want.

“One day, dear one.” Darcy stated and Lenna looked at her. “But you’re still learning and the fighting you learn here, is not the depth you will learn on the battle front. Just let the time come naturally, when you’re ready.”

“But I’m at the top of my class, Lady Sif and all of my teachers said I’m advancing faster than the others. I’ll be in your guard within two years’ time.” Lenna argued.

“Then in two years, you will join our ranks.” Mick stated as he looked at his daughter. “Until then enjoy this. Because once you killed someone.” He looked over at Darcy who nodded. “Even in battle, there’s no turning back.” Sara looked up between them as they talked, confused, she was only a child, and she had years until she started warrior training.

“Yes Father.” Lenna nodded, deafeated.

“Now. Who’s hungry?” Darcy asked them, smiling as Sara bounced up and down. “Let’s go find your Mother and get something to eat.” She led them down the hall.

**

“This is a fool’s errand if I ever saw to one my beloved Princess.” Heimdall stated as Darcy walked up to him.

“All the best fools rush in.” Darcy came to stand next to him. “What do you know of the Speed Force?”

He looked down at her with a small frown as he stepped down from his stand. “I saw you, all of you across the stars, and you all of you Dear One, are beautiful.” He stood in front of her. “I believe that it all begin back when the All-Father began his test, when you came back to your own powers, you started to splinter off into your other selves to go out into the Universe. To search for something else that you couldn’t find with your Barry.”

“What?” She asked him. “What was I searching for?”

“The answer is known only to you Dear One.” He looked at her. “But I suspect that you were searching for answers to why your Mother was taken from you.”

“The white lights.” She whispered as she looked out onto the stars.

“I believe so.” He nodded. “But if you wish to go up against your Brother Loki, you must bring yourself together once again.”

She nodded. “I know.” She stepped closer to the edge of the gate and stared out to the stars. “I know.” She reached out her hand to open a Portal and froze. “Something is wrong.” She turned to Heimdall. “Send for Mickey please.” He nodded and sent a guard for her General. She stared out into the stars as she waited, she searched for answers as she felt something deep inside her ache. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t place it. She heard Mick enter the Gate’s entrance when the last puzzle fell into place. She turned to face him. “Laurel, she needs our help.” She looked up at him.

“Let’s go then.” Mick stated as he stood next to her.

“Loki.” Darcy whispered as she looked out to the stars.

“You know that you already made your decision Princess.” Mick stated. “Let’s go.”

She nodded and opened up the Portal back to Earth and they walked through, closing it behind them. She never stopped and realized that Heimdall never really answered her question about the Speed Force.

* * *

 

“No.” Quentin Lance cried against the wall. “Not my baby girl.” He fell to the ground in tears. “She was my rock.” He pushed himself up to walk into the room, Oliver followed in behind him. They both stared at the pale form of Laurel Lance. “My baby girl.”

“I can save her.” A quiet voice stated from behind them. They both turned to stare at a petite brunette and a man with a military haircut. She nodded towards Laurel’s body. “There’s a catch, it sucks, there’s always a catch. But I can bring her back.” She looked up at Oliver.

“Uh.” Oliver rubbed his face. “Quentin Lance, this is Darcy Lewis. Sorry, Princess Darcy Lewis. Of Asgard.” He stared at her in disbelief, like he couldn’t really believe in what she really said or that he really

Quentin squinted at Oliver before he turned to her. “Like in Norse Mythology?”

Darcy pursed her lips as she looked down and then back up at him. “A little bit yeah.” She walked to the end of Laurel’s bed. She sighed as she stared down at her. “We used to do these monthly girl’s weekends. I live in Central City, I’m a super hero there with the Flash and we just liked to hang out together and relaxed.” She looked down and wiped her tears away. “Was it your Darhk?” She asked Oliver and he nodded. “Figures.”

“What’s your catch?” Oliver asked her. “The Pit had the Blood Lust, what would be your catch?”

She tapped her nails on the bed frame as she nodded in thought as she looked up at him before she turned to look at Quentin. “She’ll live, free of the Blood Lust. Don’t worry about it. Nothing like that. Healthy, nothing like your Sara was when she came back.”

“Alright.” He laughed, already seeing the bright side of things.

“Hold on.” Oliver stopped him. “What else?”

“Tonight will be the last time you will ever see her in this lifetime.” Darcy whispered as she looked down at Laurel. “She will have to pledge herself to Asgard. To my guard. She will not be allowed to leave for at least a century.”

Quentin stumbled back as he grabbed the bed in shock. “What?” He looked down at his daughter. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a good deal, you should take it.” Mick stated as he adjusted the sleeve of his shirt underneath his jacket.

“Mick.” Darcy turned to give him a look. “This is his decision.”

“Hold up.” Quentin looked back at him. “Mick?” He rubbed his chin. “As in Mick Rory? You’re here with Mick Rory the pyromaniac criminal and you expect me to believe any of this?” He asked her.

Darcy tilted her head to the side before she nodded. “Mick go get Lenna. We’ll need her.” She whispered as she looked at Laurel. She took a deep breath as she opened up a Portal for him and he walked through and closed it. She turned back to Oliver and Quentin and shifted into her Asgardian formal gown for ceremonies. “Mick is my General in my Royal Guard, it may not seem like it, but he has been my right hand for close to a few centuries now.” She walked around past Oliver to Laurel’s side and grabbed her still warm hand. “Time is irrelevant when you’re the one controlling it.”

“So I will be able to see her one day?” Quentin asked her. “If this is really time travel? God I can’t believe I’m asking this?” He shook his head.

Darcy shook her head as she brushed Laurel’s hair away from her face. “Mark the day from which you mourn me, from that date I walk a new path. A path into which I await until your last breath to see you again.” Darcy frowned as she shook her head. “Some stories are just never pretty. Some riddles, prophecies, catches in the contract. They’re just not fun.”

“So uh.” He looked down at Laurel. “She has to wait until I die to come back to Earth? That doesn’t seem fair.”

Darcy pursed her lips as she looked over at Oliver and glanced out at the hall. “You’re not the only one who mourns her.” She looked back at him. “Your Daughter was well loved. And I’ve known her to be nothing less.”

“At least a century.” Oliver stated. “Because you think that some will live longer.”

“Maybe.” She nodded as a Portal opened and Mick walked through with a younger girl. Oliver and Quentin stared at the girl. She looked like a younger version of Laurel with darker hair and different eyes. “Lenna. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course Princess.” She stepped closer to the bed and stared down at Laurel. “We’ll need two more witnesses. Female.”

“Thea and Felicity. They can do it.” Oliver stated. “Quentin do you want to do this?”

“You can bring her back? She’ll be okay? My baby girl?” Quentin asked Darcy.

“She’ll be okay.” Lenna stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please. Let us do this. Let us save your Daughter.”  Quentin stared at her, his eyes searched hers’, it was like he was staring at a younger version of his Daughter, before he nodded. He looked at Oliver who also nodded, they had no other options and alive was alive. Lenna smiled and stepped back. “We’ll need the room, can you send in your Thea and Felicity please. But you two should leave.”

Darcy nodded. “When we do the ceremony, its best that only the sex of the person is present.”

“I’ll guard the door.” Mick stated as he stared at Lenna and Darcy.

“Thank you.” Darcy nodded as she stood by Laurel’s side, Lenna moved to her side. Oliver and Quentin left the room, soon Thea and Felicity came in and Mick closed the door.

**

It was an hour later when they finally heard something from the room, a bright light and a few shouts. But Mick kept them from going inside of it. “Not until they’re done.”

“But what the hell are they even doing in there?” Diggle asked him.

“They’re supposed to be saving Laurel.” Quentin stated. “I’m starting to wonder if they’re even doing that.” He paced near the window.

Oliver and Mick exchanged glances but neither said anything but just stared at each other. Oliver looked away, lost in his own thoughts.

A knock on the door behind Mick caused him to turn and open it slightly to talk to the person behind him. He turned back to look at the others. “She’s taking a minute. She’s fine.”

“It worked.” Quentin stopped and stared at him.

“Of course it worked.” Mick smirked at him. “The Princess doesn’t do anything unless she means too.” He stepped away from the door as it opened to Felicity and Thea who looked up at him warily. They both went to stand by Oliver and Diggle. Next Lenna came out and smirked up at him. They had the same smirk, Oliver noticed, she looked like Laurel, but she had his mannerisms. “How was it?”

“Wasn’t a battle field.” She replied.

“When you set foot on a battle field. You’ll let me know.” Laurel stated as she walked out behind her, Darcy in the rear. “I’ll give you pointers.”

Lenna turned to her. “You? A fighter?” She looked at her in disbelief.

Darcy snorted. “Laurel here, Dear One.” She whispered. “Is the famed Black Canary, she’s a vigilante.”

Lenna looked Laurel up and down with a frown as she turned to Mick and shook her head. “I don’t see it.”

“You’re going to regret that later Kid.” Mick stated with a joking smirk.

Laurel smiled as she turned to her Dad, she was now freshly dressed in a simple crème colored Asgardian gown. “Dad.”

“Laurel, is that you baby girl?” He asked her as he rushed over to her and hugged her.

“Yeah it is.” She hugged him back. “Darcy told me, that I only have a little bit of time to say goodbye.”

Quentin pulled away, tears in his eyes. “Yeah, she said that you have to go to her place.”

“Asgard.” Laurel filled in for him. “It’s okay. Dad.” She cupped his cheeks with both hands. “Dad, I’m going to be okay.” She kissed his cheek. “Darcy said that I can always watch over you. I will watch over you and Sara.” She hugged him again. “May we meet again.” She squeezed him tightly before she pulled away. She gave each of her friends a hug and a quick kiss goodbye before she followed Darcy into a Portal. Darcy opened another one for Lenna and Mick to go through after them.

Lenna stopped and turned back to Quentin to see him sitting on a chair crying. She looked up at her Dad who nodded. She walked over to him and stood in front of Quentin. “Sir. My name is Lenna Daughter of Mickey Rory, the Great General of the Princess’s Guard.”

Quentin looked up at her. “Yeah so.”

She gave him a curt nod. “I am also the Daughter of the Royal Ambassador Laurel Lance-Rory. I meant what I said about her not being a fighter, it’s because she never fights anymore.” She smiled lightly. “She recently brokered peace between Asgard and the White Elves. She’s amazing.”

“So you’re saying.” He stood up slowly. “That’s you’re…”

“I know that I’m not her, your Daughter. But I’m a part of her. She’s my Mother and if you’d like. I’d like to get to know you. It would mean a lot to both me and her. She talks about you and Aunt Sara. My little Sister’s name is Sara.”

“Yes.” He stated. “God yes.” He broke out in a smile. “I never thought I… I have grandchildren.” He covered his mouth. “Two granddaughters.” He looked back at Mick who was standing there. “I guess you’re not such a bad guy after all.”

“Debatable.” He smirked. “Have fun Lenna, I’ll pick you up later.” He walked through the Portal and closed it behind him. Lenna turned back to face her Grandfather and smiled up at him and held out her hand to him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Darcy asked Cisco after she stepped through the Portal to see the disarray of the lab. “What happened?” She looked around.

“We…Harry tried to give Barry his powers back by making another Particle Accelerator and it ‘poof’ed him. He’s gone.” Cisco winced, expecting her to lash out.

Darcy stared at him in disbelief as she took a step back and look around at the machine, jaw slacked. “How’s Henry?” She asked him. “Do we know if anyone else was effected in the accident?”

“He’s upset, like really ticked off at Harry.” Cisco stated plainly. “Wally and Jesse were knocked unconscious in the explosion, but so far no sign of anything, Jesse is still out though. Like Barry was.”

She whipped her head around to look at him sharply before racing off to the med bay to find Jesse. “Is she okay?” She asked hastily as she came to a stop at the doorway. The others turned to face her.

“Darcy.” Joe looked relieved. “Can you find Barry?”

She shook her head. She tried searching for him, she could feel him, though she knew he was safe but it was like white noise, a static sound. “He’s safe, alive. That’s all I can tell you.” She whispered as she looked up at him. She walked into the room and looked down at Jesse. “I promised I would keep you safe.” She whispered to her friend. She brushed a stray hair away from face and felt a spark of electricity between them and stopped and waited for something to happen. But it didn’t. “Speed force.” She whispered as she looked up at Harry. He stared at her in shock.

“Of course.”

“Guys! Guys!” Cisco came running in. “Barry’s alive! I saw him!” His hair all wild and crazy from running through the labs. “He’s somewhere.”

“The Speed force.” Harry and Darcy both stated together as they stared at him. They turned to each other and nodded.

“We can pull him out of there.” Harry stated.

“He’s probably there because the Speed Force is trying to show him something.” Darcy replied.

“You’re speaking like it’s some kind on entity.” He stated.

“It is. Anyone with the Speed Force goes through it at one time or another, I’ve been through, and I go through it.” She replied. “It likes teaching us a lesson.”

“We need to get Barry out of it.”

“Okay you two.” Cisco interrupted them. “This is weird even for you guys.” They continued to stare at each other like they were continuing the conversation silently.

“I’m bringing some people here to help with the Meta’s from Midgard.” Darcy stated. “Henry should continue looking after Jesse, you and Cisco figure out how to get Barry back.”

“Go team Flash.” Cisco muttered.

“Team Flash.” Darcy smiled as she looked down at Jesse. She took a deep breath and look back up at Harry. “We’ll be okay.” She looked back up at Joe and Iris. “Zoom won’t win.” She opened a Portal and stepped through and closed it.

**

Darcy found Steve Rogers in a small city in the country of Wakanda on his way out. “Fancy a prison break?”

He stared at her few a seconds. “I do actually. What do you have in mind?”

She gave him a Cheshire like grin. “Oh the oldest story in the book, it’s where I help you break your fellow heroes out of the floating death match of a prison. Then you come to another Earth and save it from a mad house of baddies. Sam gets to see his wife who is currently in a coma because she was zapped by the Speed Force, not my fault.” She stopped him. “And you don’t have to deal with Tony Stark! What do you say?”

“And we can come back whenever we want? Because I’m pretty sure Scott has a kid here.” He gave her a look.”

“Yes Sir. Just need your help.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Be my muscles?”

“I’ve seen you fight Darce, you called me the damsel in distress before.” He smirked at her. “But it’ll be interesting to see a new world. So sure.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “And it’ll sure pissed General Ross off.”

Darcy laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist as they continued to walk down the street. “That’s my boy.” She opened a Portal and closed it behind them after they walked through.

**

An hour later Darcy appeared with Steve and his team of Avengers back in STAR Labs through a Portal. “Welcome to Earth-1. We call your Earth Midgard, there is also Earth-2, which is Jesse’s Earth. She calls that one Earth-1. It’s all very confusing.” She waved it away. She looked over to see Joe, Iris and Cisco looking worried. “Yes?”

“So we have a problem.” Cisco stated.

“On a scale to one to our new friends.” She pointed to the heroes pointed to people behind her. “not being able to fix it? How big is our problem?”

“So Girder.” Iris started.

“That bully that picked on Barry in school that became a Meta and who was super obsessed with you?” Darcy asked.

Joe pointed a finger at her. “Yes.” He quickly looked at Iris who looked shocked and then back at Darcy. “Mental connection to Barry?”

“I think you sometimes forget that we were connected for the whole time he was in the coma and since then. So I know everything. I was even there to tell him what clothes to pick out that made his butt look good.” She shrugged.

“Dude, no wonder his fashion choices were getting better.” Cisco stated as he stared at her amused.

“Can we focus here?” Iris called out. “Girder was dead but the Particle Accelerator brought him back to life. Again.”

“Some of him.” Cisco supplied.

“You have a zombie?” Scott asked. “That is so cool.” Everyone turned to glare at him. “Not cool? Okay, not. So not cool.” He shook his head.

“Where are we on Barry?” Darcy asked Cisco.

“Uh, we tried to get him back, but he didn’t want to.” He seemed confused.

She huffed out an annoyed breath and looked around. “Okay, Girder is obsessed with Iris. Pietro, take Iris and try to get his attention, but stay safe. Steve, I need you to go out with Wanda, Scott and Clint to go monitor the street. Metas are running rampant. Do what you can. Do not under any circumstances go against the speedster that runs blue, he’s Zoom.” She looked at them. “His ass is mine.”

She looked back at Cisco. “Where’s Henry and Jesse?”

“They’re safe downstairs, why?” He asked.

“Sam.” She turned to her friend. “Let’s go see your wife.” She whispered. “You can protect her there. We could use the backup.”

“Oh.” Cisco turned to see the older man with the pack. “So you’re Sam.” He grinned. “Harry’s going to lose it.” He turned to Darcy.

“Shut up.” She muttered as she led him down to Jesse.

 

They walked into the med bay to see Henry observing Jesse while reading through Barry’s medical records. Sam walked passed him and stood on the other side of Jesse’s bed and looked down. “Hey, let’s give them the room.” She whispered at Henry’s elbow. She led him from the room and into the Cortex.

“Who’s that?” He asked her.

She smiled softly. “When I rescued Jesse from Zoom’s capture on her Earth, I took her to mine and she stayed with my Foster Dad Jeff. I work with these heroes called the Avengers. One of them is like PTSD therapist I guess. He helps them, mostly soldiers coming home from war. But he helped her. Jesse.” She nodded to the couple in the room. “His name is Sam Wilson and they fell in love. And before she left and came here, they married. Because he was going to war and she was to in a way.” She bit her lip as she watched as Sam leaned down and kissed Jesse’s forehead. She looked away, it was getting to personal.

“They were telling me that you and Barry were almost the same.” Henry stated as he watched her.

She nodded as she looked away from him. “Yup. Our Moms’ were killed when we were 11, Dads’ were charged with it. The moment Barry got his powers, I got mine. Some things were certainly different.” She sighed. “But there’s a lot that are the same and it’s really painful to think about.”

“Like what?” Henry asked her.

“I watched him.” She whispered as she looked down. They moved further away from the door. “I watched my Dad kill himself because some Gifted, sort of like a Meta who could control minds told him to. Slit his throat. Because of me. And here you stand, Barry Allen’s Dad. The exact replica of my Dad.” She looked up at him and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s a little hard for me. To look at you when everyone I ever loved has been literally ripped from my arms. I won’t let that happen to him. I won’t.” She shook her head and turned and walked away.

She walked down to Lincoln and Bruce’s labs and sat down at an empty table and took a deep breath. “I heard you brought Steve and them here.” Bruce stated as he brought her a cup of tea. “To fight the Metas.”

“I wasn’t about to ask you to go fight.” She whispered as she just held the hot cup of tea in her hands. “I can’t do that to you.”

“This is our home.” Lincoln stated from his table.

“Midgard was our home too.” She whispered. “Where we were hunted and tested on. Now Zoom wants to terrorize the worlds and kill regular humans.” She shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder if Asgardians have it right in wanting to stay away from primitive cultures.” She finally took a sip. “Barry’s Dad looks like my Father.” She looked up at Bruce. She set the cup on the table but still held onto it. “How fucked up is that?”

Lincoln snorted from his side of the lab. “It’s a little bit.”

She glared at him. “I hate you.” She muttered.

“Darcy we need help! Girder’s here!” Cisco called through the lab.

She took another sip of her tea and set it down. “Don’t Hulk out.” She ordered Bruce and disappeared through the lab to help out. She reappeared with the others in the locked room. “Now what?” She asked them. She felt a sense of happiness at Sam protecting Jesse, despite Harry looking annoyed and confused. “Cisco try contacting Barry again, maybe he couldn’t come back because he wasn’t ready yet.” She suggested when no one wasn’t giving anything.

Cisco and Harry hurried around the machine and Iris volunteered, she and Darcy shared a look. Darcy nodded, she had to give Barry up. He wasn’t hers’ to keep and she knew that Iris has developed feelings for her friend in the last few months. She guarded the door with Joe, as they prepared to protect the others. She took a deep breath as Harry fired up the machine.

She felt a pull the instant the machine was on, the pull to go into the Speed Force, to run towards it, to run inside it. But she couldn’t, she shouldn’t. She had a job to do. She had people to protect. But she felt it in her bones calling to her, she felt a voice in her head. She heard another one that was different. ‘ _Do you really need each other as much you think you do?’_

 _‘We may not be each other soul mates, we may not always be in each other’s lives. But as friends we will always need each other. So shut the hell up.’_ She told the voice. _‘And bring our Barry back.’_

A second later, Iris pulled Barry through the Speed Force and everyone cheered. “Oh I’m so glad that you’re back because we’re about to die.” Cisco stated as he pointed to the door.

“Wait, what?” Barry looked around confused as Cisco babbled on to catch him up.

Darcy snorted as she looked over at the door.  “Barry.” He turned to look over at the door to see it fall open and Girder stomped in. “All yours.”

“Gee, thanks Darce.” He muttered as he picked up Iris and scooped her out of the room. He caught Girder’s attention and got him out the room.

***

Darcy watched as Barry walked around Jesse’s bedside and touched her hand and a spark bounced between them. She was right, Speed Force. Everyone stood there shock as Jesse woke up and stared up at Barry confused before looking around. “What’s going on?” She asked sleepily.

“Hey.” Darcy spoke up. “Look who came all this way to see you.” She nodded her head and Sam walked forward.

“Sam.” Jesse beamed and held out her arms and engulfed him in a hug. “I missed you.”

He smiled and kissed her.  “I missed you too.”

Harry looked at them before he glared over at Darcy, she sighed and nodded her head to speak out of them room. They walked out of the room. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on?” He asked her.

She laughed lightly and ran her fingers through her head before she grabbed him and raced off to the roof of STAR Labs. She let go and leaned against the wall. “I didn’t want you yelling at me in front of everyone.” She looked up at him.

“Should I yell at you?” He asked her. “You’re keeping secrets about my daughter from me.” He crossed his arms. “Again.”

She snorted as she looked out onto the city. “This secret was her choice to keep.” She took a deep breath and brushed her hair from her eyes as the wind was blowing their way. “You knew she was seeing a Sam.” She looked over at him. “That’s the Sam.”

“What is the extent of their relationship?” He asked her. “What if he hurts her?” His voice cracked a little and she didn’t know if it was out of lack of sleep or concern.

“He loves her. Really and truly, one hundred and eighty-five percent loves her. Thinks the world turns only for her.” Darcy whispered softly as she reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. He caught her hand and held it there.

“Are they just dating?” He asked her. “What if he gets hurt being a hero, gets killed? Leaves her? She will be devastated.”

She hummed as she turned her hand around to hold his and felt his pulse, it was racing because he was worried. “She is stronger than you think she is. So much stronger than you give her credit for.”

“Stop dancing around the question Darcy.” He ordered her as he looked her in the eyes.

“Before we came back here, Jesse and Sam got married. I was the maid of honor.” She stared up at him. “There was a war on Midgard between the Avengers and the Governments and she didn’t know if she was going to be safe there or where she would go. But the only future I saw for her there was death. I told her the night of the wedding that she had to come here, to be safe. That’s why she came here. Because if not, she or both her and Sam would’ve been killed. And I could’ve have allowed that.”

“You saved her again.” He whispered.

“I always save the people I care about. Well, it’s in the job to save people in general.” She replied as she relaxed. “Now, if we go back downstairs, are you going to be nice to your new son-in-law? Or are we going to have to spend a bit longer up here?”

“You could’ve at least brought some scotch.” He muttered.

She snorted and opened a small Portal and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. “Always a critic.” She muttered. She let him pour them each a glass as they looked out onto the city. “I’m sure that after all of this, we can do another wedding and you can walk her down the aisle.” She stated as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

“Her mother would’ve liked to see Jesse a good man.” He stated as he took a sip of his drink.

“Sam’s a great man. The Falcon.” She whispered. “When we go inside, I have all of their profiles for you guys to look at, or you can, I know it seems like a strange concept. But you can just talk to the guy. Get to know him.”

He hummed as he looked down into his drink. “You said before that the Speed Force likes to teach you a lesson. What lesson is it trying to you?”

“To get my shit together.” She replied. “That I don’t need a man to be whole and all that.” She smirked up at him. “Except replace man with Barry and we’d have that all lined up nicely.”

“You were an in abusive relationship for over a year, broken down on all sides, torn apart. When you escaped, you thought you were safe, then the man who hurt you came after you again. He came after your family and your friends.”

“Thank you.” Darcy deadpanned. “I didn’t know that.” She chugged the rest of her drink and poured some more.

Harry glared at her. “Barry Allen made you feel safe, he was your conscious, your security blanket. But it’s important that you gain your own strength and grow apart from that. It’s a part of growing up, getting stronger.” He finished his glass and pour another. “I think that’s what your other selves and the Speed Force are trying to tell you.”

She stared up at him as she tapped her glass. “Why?” She asked him.

“Hmm?” He asked her. “Why what?”

“What makes you attracted to me? Because I obviously don’t have my shit together and this weird Game of Thrones storyline between Barry and me is a little weird. So why?”

He stared out onto the city as he held onto his glass. “When you first came here, I didn’t trust you. I didn’t trust you for a long time. I didn’t really trust anyone, you were all means to an end. But you cared for Barry, you really did. You wanted to help and you wanted to help me.” He sighed and looked down as he rubbed his chest. “I can sometimes still feel where you put pressure on my chest when you just had your strength.” He looked at her. “You saved Jesse and didn’t tell me. You took her away from Zoom so he couldn’t hurt me through her.”

“You’re dancing around the question.” She whispered.

“When Kilgrave killed your brother. I saw you break. You shattered into a thousand pieces in front of us. You’ve killed and you’ve protected for your loved ones. You went so far for everyone to protect us, to save everyone and I...” He stopped. “It’s not just Barry Allen that you care about. You would do it for Joe, Ramon, Snow, and Snart.”

“And you.” She whispered. “Don’t forget you.”

“You never once asked us to help you or to give you something in return.” He looked at her. “You said Sam is a good man, I believe you. Because I trust you. Because I stand by you. Because at the end of all this Darcy, you’re not alone in this, I’m right here with you. Because I think that’s all I think you ever want, is someone next to you.”

Her breath caught in her throat. His words running through her head, they were what Jeff used to say to her all the time. She set her glass on the wall ledge and hugged him. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her. “Thank you.”

“Let’s go downstairs. I should go talk to Sam and Jesse.” He pulled away and finished off his glass. “To give my congratulations.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” She finished hers’ and put them back in her pocket Portal and they both simply walked back downstairs.

* * *

 

“Laurel Lance as a villain.” Darcy mused as she and the others assessed the damaged the Black Siren did to the city. “I got to say. I kind of dig it.” She and Cisco looked at each other and quietly fist bumped each other as the others stared in disbelief. “Do you think she had a thing for the other Cisco?”

“Girl don’t play.” He stared at her. “Gonna be breaking my heart.” He placed his hands over his heart.

Darcy laughed at him as she lightly shoulder bumped him. “So what’s the plan?”

“I think we can trick Miss Lance into thinking we’re our doppelgangers and buy us some times for Barry to work Harry’s plan.” Cisco stated as he looked at Caitlin who nodded in agreement. “Could be fun.”

“Sounds like it.” Caitlin nodded.

Darcy sighed. “Alright, while you two are doing that, Barry is working on the Pulse. I need the others.” She looked at Steve’s team. “I need you working on keeping the Metas’ contained and under control. We’re going to give them hell.”

“It’s my favorite thing to give.” Clint joked as readied his bow. “When I get back, Laura is going to be really annoyed with me.”

“Bring her some Flash swag. Swag always makes me happy.” Darcy beamed up at him.

He snorted as he looked over at her Hulk Smash hoodie. “Has he seen that yet?” She nodded with a smirk. “Alright then. Cap let’s go, we have our orders.” He turned and walked out with the others.

“Be safe my children!” She shouted after them. She turned back to the others. “Let’s have fun.”

“You’re a strange one.” Henry stated as he watched her.

Jesse snorted as she scratched her nose. “Oh we know.” She smiled up at Darcy as she and her Dad walked out to go work on his machine.

**

“It’s working.” Joe stated as he watched on the screen as Barry ran around the city.

“He’s doing it.” Darcy whispered as Jesse and Harry had the special headphones on their ears. “Keep going Barry.” She whispered as she stepped up to stand next to Harry, her arm brushing up against his. He glanced over at her and smirked before looking back at the screen.

“Dad.” Jesse called out. “It hurts Dad!” They all turned to see Jesse holding her ears, her nose bleeding. Harry rushed over and switched over his headphones for hers’. He shouted in pain as he covered his ears.

Darcy rushed over to his side and held her hands over his ears. “Hold on.” She whispered to him and pushed off and they fell through a Portal behind them, closing it after them. “I got you.” She whispered. “I have you.” She whispered to him. “You’re safe.” She pulled Harry towards her and held him tight.

He took a deep breath as the pain dissipated. “Where are we?” His voice was shaky and he tried to focus.

“Uh.” She looked around and frowned. It was the old gym that her grandfather owned that she used to go to train. “Somewhere safe.” She whispered. She pulled away to look at him. “Are you okay?” She examined him. “I can hastened the healing process a bit.”

He groaned as he settled on the floor they sat on, his ears still rang. “Sure. Yeah.”

She nodded and replaced her hands back on his face and sent her powers into his body to heal him. She felt a tingle run through her arms, to her fingertips and into his skull. She listened to him hum as the pain slowly went away. “There, all good.”

He blinked as he focused behind his glasses and looked around. “Why are we in a gym?”

“It’s the only safe place I could think of at the time, I guess.” She shrugged and she licked her lips. “This is where I went when I first started to train my Gifts, and when I came back to after Kilgrave. This is my safety net.” She gave him a look. “This belong to my Grandfather and my Dad would work here in between classes in med school and my Mom was taking self-defense classes. That’s how they met. Turns out, they were both InHuman.” She looked down at the dirty mat. “Maybe they met by accident, or it was fate, or it was a set up.” She shrugged. “There is different versions why I am twice made. I am Gifted and I am InHuman. I am InHuman and I am Asgardian. I am the Speed Force and I am the Time Line.” She took a deep breath. “I am Darcy Lewis. And I am Barry Allen.”

“No.” Harry stopped her. “You are just Darcy Lewis.” She turned to look at him. “You are fierce and frightening but you are kind and lovely. You are scared and you feel alone when you’re really not. But you are just Darcy Lewis.” He grabbed her hand. “And sometimes I wonder if you act like a friend or a mother to Jesse.”

She gulped as she squeezed his hand. “You got that from just having drinks?” She asked with a small smile.

“I’m a scientist, I observe some things.” He replied. “Like how you stopped having feelings for Allen some time now.”

She nodded as she looked around. “Probably before I got the results back on the blood work. I don’t even know if I want kids.” She whispered. “But I know he does and he deserves to be happy.” She tilted her head to the side. “We should go back. Jesse’s probably worried.” She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and watched as she opened the Portal back home. They stepped through the Portal and was engulfed with a hug from Jesse, who was frantic.

“I didn’t know where you went!” She cried as she had an arm around them both. She pulled away and had tears down her cheeks as she still held onto them. “You can’t just leave like that.” She glared at Darcy.

“I’m sorry.” Darcy hugged her back as she looked behind them to their other friend who looked equally upset. “I just acted quickly.”

“Where did you go?” Henry asked her. “Does he need to be examined?” He nodded to Harry who Jesse now attached herself to.

“Uh.” Darcy moved away as she scratched her head. “We went to Midgard, I just thought of somewhere safe and opened a Portal and went there quickly. I can do some healing. I don’t do it often. I would still check him out.” She nodded as Caitlin and Henry moved to Harry’s side.

“You had us scared there for a while Darcy.” Joe stated quietly. “Barry couldn’t find you.”

“I…” She stopped and looked up at him. “I was just on Midgard.” She turned to look at Barry who was talking to Iris, both smiling and laughing now that they were back. She took a deep breath. “So Iris and Barry, eh?” She nodded towards them as she spoke quietly.

Joe looked over at them and then back at her. “That’s not going to be a problem is it? I know you and Barry have a thing.”

“No. I’m actually hoping that the thing is a thing of the past.” She whispered as she watched the couple. “He deserves to be happy, to be with someone who can give him a future. I physically cannot give him that.” She looked up at Joe. “I mean, if you’re thinking about wanting grandkids. It wouldn’t work between us.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Besides, I’ve been gunning for Barry and Iris since they’ve been kids.” He told her honestly. “But whoever you choose. If it’s Snart” He gave her a look. “Or someone else.” He glanced over her shoulder and she knew he was talking about Harry. “My grandkids are going to call me Papa.” He smiled at her as he clapped his hand on her shoulder and walked away.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned to watch him leave, her hand covering her mouth to keep from crying. “Yes Sir.” She whispered.

* * *

 

Team Flash and Team Cap were all crowded into Joe’s house for the celebratory dinner. Everyone laughing, dancing to music and talking in a mixture of groups from all three worlds. When the toast finally came before dinner, they all stood and held up their glasses and smiled at each other. Joe was in the middle of his speech when Zoom appeared, holding onto Henry Allen. Barry and Darcy stood ready to fight.

“Our story continues Flash.” Zoom stated before he raced off with Henry.

Barry flashed off after him, Wally looked on in confusion.

“Darcy, where did he go?” Joe asked her.

“That was the Flash?” Wally asked.

“OF course it was.” Darcy muttered from standing next to Harry. “Found him.” She whispered. She quickly opened a Portal and raced off, keeping the Portal open, but sparks of electricity kept the others from following. A moment later Barry and Henry were thrown through the Portal and the Portal closed.

“Darcy no!” Barry shouted as he tried jump up in time to catch the Portal. “No!” He screamed. “No!” He raced out the door.

Henry sat there in shock as he stared after his son. “She…she… Oh god.” He covered his mouth.

“Where’s Darcy?” Harry asked as he knelt down next to the man.

*

Darcy raced through time as she opened up a Portal on the other side where Barry was. She stopped time mere seconds as Zoom was about to pierce Henry’s heart with his hand. She grabbed Henry and Barry and tossed them through the Portal with all of her strength and stood in front of Zoom. She took a deep breath and restarted time again as the Portal closed. She felt her body jerk as he ripped his whole arm through her chest. “Got you.” She whispered as she stared at him.

He stared in shock at her for a moment he stepped back quickly, his arm phasing out of her chest. “How?” He looked around, Barry and Henry were gone.

She stumbled back a few steps and coughed up blood, her body trying to heal itself quickly but it was struggling. “He is nothing like you Hunter.”  She stifled a groan. “But I am.” She rolled her head back to look at him. “I am willing to make the kill call. Even if its myself.” She stepped forward again and lighting formed around her hand. “I won’t let you take from him what was taken from me. I won’t.”

“You’re dying, do you really think you can stop me?” He asked her with a smirk as he looked down at her bloody wound.

She spit some blood on his suit in defiance. “This is just foreplay.” She wiped her lip of her blood. “Take my advice and run. Because I will kill you.”

He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I’m looking forward to you trying.” He raced away from the house and down the street.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stumbled back and fell to her knees her hand covered up her wound as she fell to the ground. “Issy, I miss you.” She whispered as she closed her eyes as her body gave one last effort before going limp with exhaustion and blood lost.

“Darcy!” A voice sounded. “Darcy wake up!”

“Five more minutes Jeff.” She whispered.

“She needs medical attention.” The voice stated.

“I know someone here who can help.” Another voice stated.

“We have to hurry, she’s bleeding out.” The first one replied as they lifted her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this took so long.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter.   
> I'm in the need to watch some of the episode again to get back into it.  
> But you guys enjoy and have fun!  
> Please review!  
> Thanks!  
> Kit


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the old chapters for 40 and 41 were deleted because there several people who were confused by them and didn't really like them. So I took some time and redid chapter 40. And hopefully I will have 41 up again soon. So let me know if this is cleaner and it seems smoother.

Own Nothing

Chapter Forty

Darcy opened her eyes slowly to the glaring light of the Waverider’s medical bay. She groaned as she moved her head around as she wiped her eyes. She shifted up on the narrowed bed and hissed as she looked down at her bandaged chest.

“Aw. Yes.” She looked up to Captain Rip Hunter standing in the doorway. “Gideon did the best that she could do. All things consider. Your Asgardian healing should finish up the healing process within the next few hours.” He stood by her bedside. He held her hand. “I have never been so frightened, other than my wife and son.” He stopped and looked down. “I thought I almost lost you Miss Lewis.” He looked up at her.

She blinked up at him as she squeezed his hand. “How did I get here?” She asked him.

“Your friends.” Rip nodded. “Supergirl and the Martian, J’onn. I believe they’re called. There was something about a rift in space, which cause Gideon to on alert. And when the Martian sent out a mental distress signal, stating that you were in need of aid.”

“You came.” She blinked as she placed her hand on her chest. “But, why? STAR Labs was there?”

“Better technology I suppose.” Rip shrugged.

Darcy snorted as she laid her head on the rest and settled back down. “So where’s Len?” She asked with a smile.

“I’m so sorry Darcy.” He looked down again.

“No.” She shook her head, tears welling up. “No.”

“He sacrificed himself, for all of us.” Rip held her hand tightly as she cried. She looked up at the lights as she cried. “We will find a way to bring him back. I promise.” He whispered as he watched her close her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“It hurts.” She whispered, she wiped her nose.

“You were stabbed through the heart.” He whispered to her. “Literally.”

She shook her head. “No.” She looked over at him. “I feel it. It’s not Barry. It’s all me. My love for him. And it hurts.” She cried. She covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed. “I can’t breathe.”

“It’s okay, shh. It’s okay.”  He sat her up and wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back. “When my wife and son died, I had panic attacks. It hurts, I know it does.”

“You’re not helping.” She mumbled against his chest.

“You loved Leonard Snart.” He stated simply. “Your first real love and it hurt when it’s taken away from you.”

She sighed as she sat there against him as her tears fell silently. Her hand over her bandage heart. “Everything I hold dear is taken from me.” She whispered.

“Then we start taking it back.” He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He wiped her tear stained hair from her face. “You’re not in this alone.”

She breathed deeply as she played with his jacket before pulling away. “Barry Allen is facing Zoom alone.” She looked up at Rip with a sad look. “I just hope that he can do it.” She whispered.

“I have every belief that he can do it.” Rip stated. “Because if Mr. Allen is even half the hero that you are.” He gave her a look. “He can certainly take on Zoom.”

“Your vote of confidence is appreciated.” Darcy smiled at him. She sighed as she looked at the door. “I should probably see the others. Let them know that I’m okay.” She shifted off the medical bed as he helped her take off the bracelets. He helped her up and handed her a shirt. He helped her put it on and held her arms as they walked together through the halls. “Thanks, for not sneaking a peek. Makes a girl feel special.” She smirked at him.

“To be fair.” He gave her a small smile. “You are the Goddess of the Time Masters.” He wet his lips. “You were like a Mother to me.”

She snorted as they walked into the bridge. “Asa.” Kara walked over to her, her cape trailing after her.

“Please.” Darcy smiled as she hugged her friend. “Just Darcy.”  She pulled away to looked at Kara. “I can’t believe you’re here. How did you get here?”

“When you were attacked.” J’onn stated from the side. “It caused a rift in space, the DEO detected it and Supergirl and I were tasked with closing it. We ended up here.”

Kara smiled at Darcy. “I jumped at the chance to come here. Another planet.” She shrugged one shoulder with a smile.

“You just like being the alien.” Darcy teased her as she poked her arm.

Kara gave her a look. “You were really hurt when we got there. I thought I lost you. Next to Kal-El, you’re my only family that I have left.”

Darcy stared at her for a moment. “That seems to be the ongoing pattern.” She pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, for saving me. It means a lot.”

“As you can see Miss Lewis, you’re certainly not alone.” Captain Hunter stated.

**

Darcy breathed deeply as she rubbed her chest. She was sitting down on Len’s bed, his pillow in her lap as she played with the pillowcase. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, his scent, still came off of it and she smiled lightly.

“You know that can seem kind of creepy to some other people?” Sara stated from the doorway.

Darcy looked up and snorted as she hugged the pillow close to her chest. “Have you ever loved someone when you thought you couldn’t?”

Sara gave her a tiny smile. “A few actually. It depends if you want the ones from before I died or after.”

Darcy snorted as she looked back down at the pillow. “I was held prisoner, and just.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “The things he did to me Sara.” She looked up at her. “I was raped and abused and he made me murder someone.” She waited for a reaction but Sara just stared at her. “He had this power where he could control the will power of others, make you do anything. I was powerless. Until I wasn’t.” She looked down again and sighed. “It took me over a year to get back to being a hero again, even if I was still one in the shadows. Then Barry came into my life. Len just.”  She laughed as she rubbed her face into his pillow, his scent hit her again. She pulled away.

“He’s a thief, he’s good about getting into places.” Sara smiled. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Darcy looked over at her and nodded. “Your sister Laurel.”

“Dad told me.” Sara stated. “You saved her, brought her back to life. But we can’t see her ever again.”

Darcy sighed as she slid off the bed, the pillow tossed onto the covers as she walked over to Sara. She leaned against the doorframe across from Sara. “There are loopholes.” She whispered as she looked down the hall. “Mortals who mourn the loss of the loved one cannot see her again.” She turned to look at Sara dead on. “You, dear Sara, are a Mortal.”

“You are saying that to see Laurel again. I have to become an Asgardian?” Sara asked her.

Darcy shrugged. “It’s not so bad.” She tilted her head. “You get to become a bad-ass warrior; the parties are always amazing. The men and women.” She whistled playfully, which made Sara laugh lightly. “And bright side, because you were not made Asgardian from a sacred death ritual. You can still get to come here and see your Dad and family.”

“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal.” Sara crossed her arms. “What’s the catch?”

Darcy stared at Sara for a moment before smiling. “Ask your Brother-in-Law Mick.” She winked at her. “See what he says.” She turned and walked down the hall.

“Laurel is married to him?”

Darcy held up three fingers. “They have two girls and another baby on the way!” She shouted back as she turned the corner. Sara stared after her before she turned and went searching for Mick.

**

“Gideon.” Darcy spoke as she slowly took off her shirt in the med bay so she could examine her wound. She wiped her tears away as she looked at her bandages as she sat down on the medical bed. “Is Barry okay?”

“Barry Allen is doing well. His plan for defeating Zoom worked. He wants to open communication with the ship.” Gideon spoke as the light blue lights graced over Darcy’s body to examine her body. “Shall I tell him you’ll be ready in a few minutes?”

Darcy sighed as she shifted on the bed. “Tell him, that I’ll be home in an hour.”

“Very well.”

Darcy sighed and settled as she felt her Asgardian healing kick in, the last of her wound closing up.

“So when do we go see Barry?” Kara asked as she walked into the med bay.

Darcy looked up at her. “I can of nothing more than seeing you that you make him smile.”  She held Kara’s hand as she felt Lighting pulse through her veins. “Because seeing you makes me smile. Kara Zor-El.”

Kara smiled brightly. “I feel like there’s a but there.”

“J’onn said that there was a rift in the Universe caused from my injury.” Darcy looked up at her seriously. “Because of me, I literally tore a hole in the Universe. Which is my job to protect.” She sat up to pull on her shirt and adjusted it. “I have to close it. I can’t do that if you two are on this side.”

“You’re sending me back?” Kara asked her quietly, eyes wide.

“National City needs you.” Darcy looked at her with a sad smile.

“Hey you!” Sara stormed into the med bay, finger pointed at Darcy. “We need to talk.”

Darcy looked at Sara, to Kara, then back at Sara. “Hey.” Darcy pointed back at her. “Did you talk to Mick?” She tilted her head to the side playfully.

“Are you telling me that becoming an Asgardian, I would have to become one of your guard?” Sara asked her crossly.

Kara looked between them curiously as Darcy nodded. “That’s the basic idea of it.” She shrugged. “But doing what you’re doing already but a better paid grade, better benefits.” She hopped off the bed and pulled her hair to the side. “The offer is a standing offer. Now, if you excuse me. I have to close a rift in the Universe.” She hugged Sara. “Get back to me later.”

“Yeah. Later.” Sara nodded at her as Darcy and Kara walked out of the med bay.

**

“Are you sure about this?” J’onn asked Darcy as they stood next to the Portal leading him and Kara back to their world. “We can help you, you know?”

Darcy smiled at him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She stepped back. “But I Barry defeated Zoom like he was supposed to. Kilgrave is still out there with Loki. But we can start to breathe easily.” She patted his arm as she turned to Kara. “Your home needs you. You don’t need to be worrying about saving this world when you have your own to save.”

Kara hugged her and let tears fall onto Darcy’s shoulder. “You’re my home. Where ever you are, you’re my home.”

Darcy sighed. “But I sent you to that Earth, with Kal-El. To protect it.” She pulled away. “Because you need to make it your home. With Alex and your Foster Mom. With Winn and Jimmy.” She held Kara’s hands. “I will always be here for you Kara. But like Ra, Asa is meant to be at a distance. But Darcy is always willing to visit.” She winked. “But you have to go home first.”

“Okay.” Kara smiled. “I’ll plan for you to come in a few weeks?”

Darcy laughed. “Can’t wait.” She stepped back. “Now it’s time.” They turned and stepped through the Portal and it closed behind them. She sighed and looked up into the sky. “You can be proud of me, Mom.” She whispered as she bent her knees and shot up into the sky, she opened a Portal through space to find the rift in the Universe to close it.

She slowed down, Lighting sparked off of her as she stared at the rift. It seemed to go across the expansion of the stars, as far as she good see. Her jaw hummed in a way that made her teeth ached and her stomach felt like it was filled with cinder blocks.

“You won’t be able to do this by yourself.”  The Sister spoke from Darcy’s right.

“You’re not stronger enough.” Asa agreed. “Not alone.”

“You’ll need all of us together.” The Goddess hummed.

“I am all of you.” Darcy rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let her heart guide her. “I’m not the darkness he made me.” She whispered. “I am not alone.” Her body surged with power as the Lighting charged in her veins, down to her fingertips. She opened her eyes as her power poured out and into closing the rift. She watched as it grew smaller and smaller. “I am my own person.” She watched as the rift finally closed as she stared at the blanket of stars. She looked to her right then to her left. Her other selves were no longer there and she had a feeling that they no longer would ever be back. She was whole again.

She went back into her Portal and back through the one on Earth and landed softly on the ground. She closed the Portal and smiled up at the sky. “Dad, Jeff. You guys can be proud of me too.” She whispered with a laugh as she stretched her arms up in the air.

* * *

 

Darcy walked into Star Labs, hands in her pockets of her Hulk Smash hoodie to see everyone staring at her in shock. “Darcy!” Jesse was the first to run to her for a hug. “I was so scared.” The younger girl cried into her hoodie. “We thought Zoom killed you, or took off with you because we couldn’t find you.”

Darcy lightly smiled as she ran her hand smoothly down her back. She looked over at her friends with apologetic look. “I’m okay. Some friends of mine took me somewhere safe.”

“Uh? What friends?” Joe asked her.

“Supergirl. Apparently, the whole in my chest the Zoom did caused a rift in the Universe, and Kara and another teammate from her world came here to close it. Save me and contacted the Waverider.”

“Dude. We got dibs on you!” Cisco complained.

“I actually said almost the same thing.” Darcy pointed out. She pulled away from Jesse and looked down at her. “Are you okay? Like, really okay?”

“I thought I lost you.” Jesse whispered. “You’re family.”

“You are the third person who has said that to me today.” Darcy muttered.

“Well maybe you should take it to heart.” Barry smirked at her. “You’re just so lovable.”

Darcy stuck her nose at him. “So I heard that you defeated Zoom?”

“Uh, I did.” Barry stood up straight. “And we rescued another prisoner from his mountain dungeon. Would you like to see his unmasking?”

“Unmasking?” Darcy asked him as Barry led her and the other down to the lab where Harry, and Henry were working on getting the masked man’s mask off.

“Yeah apparently he was held captive with the mask on.” Barry shrugged. They had gathered around as Cisco jumped up to help the other two.

It took ten minutes of them figuring which tools to use and how to get the mask off without injury the man. Harry looked up to see Darcy there and almost stopped working, but Cisco nudged him onward.  Darcy smiled up at him as Jesse held onto her arm, Sam holding Jesse’s other hand. They finally got the last screw out and they began to peel the mask away one piece at a time. “Oh my god.” Cisco exclaimed as he stepped back in shock.

“What?” Barry asked.

The man stood up and stared at Henry for a minute, both men look identical in appearance. “Henry Allen.” Henry held out his hand.

“Jay Garrick. The real one.” He shook Henry’s hand before he turned slowly to the crowd, his eyes traveling over them before he stopped at Darcy. “Darcy?”

Everyone stopped and turned to her. “What?” She answered.

“I’m sorry. You look just like my daughter. Darcy.”  He looked down sad. “She was killed, after the Particle Accelerator. By a Meta who was obsessed with her. He wanted to control her. I tried to protect her. But.” He let out a sob. “He made her slit her throat right in front of me. I’m sorry.” He covered his mouth.

“You got to be joking?” Darcy asked out loud. She looked over at Barry, then at Harry. “I can’t.” She turned and flashed out of the room as she fast she could.

Jay looked up in shock. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. She just….”

“No.” Barry sighed. “It’s not your fault.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She is from another world and in her world, she has a Gifted, they’re called there.”

“He’s obessed with her.” Harry continued. “He had control over Darcy and when she escaped, he made her Father slit his throat in front of her, then paralyze her Foster Father and murdered her Foster brother.”

Jay stared in shock. “I should go say sorry.”

“No. I’ll go talk to her.” Harry set the tools down and moved through the crowd. Him and Barry shared a look before he was out the door.

 

Harry found Darcy in his lab sitting on his cot. “Got any scotch?” He asked her.

“I shouldn’t be drinking.” She whispered.

“Of course you should. You just had a hole through your chest and the shock of your life.” Harry stated. “Scotch is probably the best cure for it.”

She shook her head as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. “I’m not allowed to drink anymore.”

“Did you give it up?” He asked her as he leaned against the desk.

She looked down at her shoes for a few minutes before speaking again. “I’m pregnant.” She looked up at him to see his reaction. “And I’m scared.”

“Snart’s the father.” Harry stated firmly.

She nodded. “But Leonard is dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So is my Mom, Dad, Jeff. Isaac is gone, he doesn’t remember me.” She shook her head as she looked down. “Steve and them will be going back soon.” She covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know how to raise a baby.” She stood up and paced around in circles. “What if it gets taken away from me too?”

“First of all, stop calling it an it.” Harry stated. “It’s a she or a he.”

“What?” Darcy stopped.

“Second. She won’t get taken away.” Harry stepped away from the desk. “Everyone out there in the Cortex is willing to protect you and your baby.” He stood in front of her. “While you were gone, Jesse accidently called you Mom twice.” He stared down at her. “So it doesn’t matter if you take her to Asgard or she stays here. You’ll both be protected.”

Darcy smiled up at him. “You know.” She wiped away her tears. “I could rock this single mom look.”

He smiled down at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So like say, you’re a single Dad, I’m a single Mom. We should hang out some time.”

He laughed. “I’ll fit you into my schedule.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Jerk.” She sighed as she looked down at her stomach. “I guess I need to tell Lincoln and them, so they can do their doctor stuff, eh?”

“Joe would probably want to know that he’s going to be a Grandpa.” Harry stated as he watched her carefully.

“Later, when I’m further.” She whispered. “After I’ve dealt with Kilgrave.”

“We can figure this out together. As a team.” Harry stated.

Darcy nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. “I guess I’m really not alone anymore.” She looked up at him.


	41. Chapter 41

Own Nothing

Chapter Forty-One

Darcy swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the examination table in Lincoln’s and Bruce’s lab. Her hands tucked in between her knees as she waited for Lincoln’s test to finish. It has been a month since she walked into their lab and spilt her secret about being pregnant and she needed to keep it quiet. “Linc.” She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “What does it say?”

He turned and looked at her and shrugged. “Your baby is healthy, you’re healthy.” He set the folder down on the table between them.  “Would you like to know the sex?”

She took a deep breath, her heart racing in her chest. She shook her head. “No.” She whispered without thinking.

“No?” Harry asked he walked in to give Darcy something to drink. “Do you have the results?”

“Uh…” Lincoln looked between Darcy and Harry. “Yes. Yes I do.” He picked up the results again and flipped through them again.

“No.” Bruce grabbed the folder away from the younger doctor and walked away. “Darcy said she didn’t want to know and Harry isn’t the father.” He walked back to his station and put the folder in his drawer and slammed it shut.

Darcy smirked behind her hand as she turned her head sideways to look up at him.  “There’s your answer.”

“I’ll find out.” Harry replied. “One way or another.” He glared at Bruce before he turned to Darcy. “Jesse was looking for you. Wanted to talk to you about something she was planning for Father’s Day.”

She sighed and looked back down at her hands as she thought back to Snart. “Right.” She scooted off the table and grabbed her jacket and put it on. “I’ll go find her.” She smiled up at him. She poked his shoulder. “Don’t bother them about it, Harry. We’ll find out when we do.” She smiled up at him before she walked out.

Harry watched her leave before he looked back at the doctors. “Give me the results.”

“No.” Bruce stated from his station as he took a sip of his tea. He didn’t even bother to look up from his notes.

* * *

 

Jesse, Iris, Darcy and Caitlin walked through the store together to look for Father’s Day gifts. Iris picked up a button up shirt. “This is nice.”

“Iris.” Darcy lowered the shirt. “I love you sweetie. But I worry about your gift choices.” She laughed as she took the shirt and folded it back up to set it down. “Your Dad can pick out his own clothes. Get him something that he needs or really wants.”

“Well, what are you getting him?” She asked Darcy with a smirked.

Darcy froze as she thought about it. She didn’t know what she was getting Joe. If she was back on her Earth, she would be getting Jeff something dorky and funny as a joke. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Maybe something as a thank you.” She smiled softly. “For being so kind to be this past year. For making me feel like part of the family, even when he didn’t have too.” She shrugged.

“Hey.” Iris grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “Even if you weren’t apart of Barry. You’re apart of us.” She smiled at Darcy. “You saved both of us, and you’ve done so much for us.”

Darcy smiled and squeezed her hand back and looked over at Caitlin and Jesse who were bent over a set of shirts. “They’re probably discussing a different color of shirt to get Harry to wear.”

Iris arched an eyebrow. “Speaking of Harry.” She smiled at her. “You two seem pretty close, always sneaking off together to talk. Barry is starting to feel left out.”

Darcy snorted as they walked over men’s watches to look them over. “He shouldn’t, Barry and I are different from Harry and I.”

“And how are you and Harry?” Iris asked her.

“Like an old married couple.” Jesse stated from behind them, a couple of shirts in her arms for her Dad. Darcy turned to look at her younger friend before she smiled and shrugged.

“Do you think Joe would like this one?” She asked Iris, she pointed to a silver watch, the subject changed.

A few more stores and a late lunch later, the girls started to walk to the car to head back to STAR Labs. “Don’t think that I forgot about what we were talking about.” Iris whispered. “You and Harry.”

Darcy side eyed her as they opened the car doors to put all the bags in. “There’s really nothing to it Iris. It’s just us.”

Iris sighed as she gave her a look and got in the front seat. “Okay, okay.”

Jesse gave Darcy a look that called her out on her lie and Darcy shook her head. She wasn’t going to discuss this now.

* * *

 

“Dad, what’s going on between you and Darcy?” Jesse asked as she walked into his and Cisco’s lab.

“Hmm?” He asked as he continued to work. “What was that?”

“You and Darcy?” Jesse asked as she crossed her arms as she stood beside his work station. “Are you two together?”

He looked up from what he was doing to stare at her. “What gave you that idea?”

“You two are always together and she was very evasive on the subject earlier.” She scratched the back of her head. “Did you tell her about the ‘Mom’ thing?”

“Yes Jesse, she knows about it.” He nodded and went back to work on his equations.

“Dad!” Jesse cried out. “You weren’t supposed to tell her.” She swatted at him.

“Ow. Jesse.” He pulled away from her. “She was fine with it. She just has a lot going on right now.” He looked up at her. “Snart died, Captain Roger’s team is preparing to go back in a few days. She needs to visit Asgard. It’s a lot for her. I doubt she has time to date anyone right now.”

“Leonard Snart died?” Jesse whispered. “And then seeing a man who looked like her Dad.” Jesse leaned against the table. “Wow, no wonder she was upset.”

“If you don’t mind, please keep this between the two of us. Not even Mr. Allen knows.” Harry stated.

“She hasn’t told Barry about Snart?” She whispered in shock.

Harry stared up at her, eyes narrowed at her. “Not a word, to anyone.”

“Got it.” She promised with a nod.

* * *

 

Darcy sighed as she stared up at the stars, she sat on the roof of STAR Labs with Harry on a blanket. “What if they make me stay on Asgard, to protect the baby?” She looked down at the small growing belly.

“Then I’ll go to Asgard with you.” He simply stated. “You said their technology was thousands of year in advancement than your Earth’s. So I could only imagine what it is to mine.”

She looked over at him before she leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’d do that? Even for someone else’s child?”

“Jesse wasn’t your daughter, and look at what you did for her.” He replied as he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed into his cup. “I doubt that they’ll make you stay on Asgard. Not all the time. It’s your job to protect the nine realms.”

“You didn’t believe me when I first came here. Called bullshit basically.”

“I didn’t trust anyone.” He replied. He looked down at her head on his shoulder. “And as I recall, you didn’t trust me either. You almost crushed my chest.”

She picked at her cardigan as she smiled at the memory. “You were being bad.” She replied in jest as she turned her head to look up at him. “You should’ve just listened to me in the first place. I will always save the people I care about. And by saving Jesse.” She noticed a stray hair on his sweater so she picked at it and let it float off into the wind. “I saved you. I care about you.” She whispered.

“But you love Snart.” He stated.

“Hmmm.” She dropped her hand into her lap and the other one found his. “I love Barry Allen, I love Leonard Snart, I love Harrison Wells.”  She squeezed his hand. “And there was a thing for Laurel Lance for a while when she first got to Asgard. But this isn’t about that.” She listened as he choked on his coffee. “Asgard is a loving place.”

“I thought you said she was married?” He asked her as he set his coffee down.

“Now.” She blinked as she moved her head away to look at him as he calmed his coughing fit. “But not always.” She smirked. “See, I can still shock you.” She laughed loudly as she fell back onto the blanket.

He stared down at her. “I hope Asgard can stand two of you.” Though he didn’t miss what she said about loving him. He just wondered in what compacity.

* * *

 

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” Barry asked her. “Kilgrave is still out there.”

“If I let him rule me, like I have been, then I will always look over my shoulder.” She smiled. “I’ve overcame that fear, because of you. All of you.” She smiled at all of her friends. “But it’s been awhile since I’ve seen my Brother Thor. And I must make my presence on Asgard every once and while, or else they’ll worry.” She laughed.

“Okay, but why does Harry get to go?” Cisco asked her as Harry waited behind her for her to finish with goodbyes. Jesse already hugged him goodbye and was standing next to Sam.

“I asked first.” Harry stated.

Cisco scrunched his face in regret as Darcy laughed. “Next time Cisco. You totally get the next ride on the Rainbow Bridge.”

“Uh Rainbow Bridge?” Joe asked her as he looked around confused.

“It’s an Einstein Rosen-Bridge.” Harry explained about to go off on the scientific explanation.

“They call it the Bi-Frost.” Darcy stated as she looked back at Harry. “But it’s totes a Rainbow Bridge. It’s not the way I go, but it’s the way Heimdall opens the passageway between Realms. Now I should be back in time for Father’s Day. If not, I’ll send word through Barry.” She smiled at them. “I’ll see you guys soon okay.” She walked over to Harry and opened a Portal and held onto Harry as she raced through it, the Portal closed behind them.

“Is anyone else have that feeling that she wasn’t telling them something?” Cisco asked out loud.

**

Darcy and Harry landed at the Gate entrance in front of Heimdall and closed the Portal behind them. Harry stumbled and tried to get his bearings. “Give it a minute.” Darcy explained to Harry. She turned to face Heimdall. “My friend.”

“Beloved Princess.” Heimdall smiled as he stepped down from his post to greet her. He stopped a few feet from her and looked her over. “Your highness…”

“You can see it, can’t you?” She asked him. “Or am I just showing enough now?”

“I can see it.” He replied. “The Father.”

“Is dead.” She replied. “He sacrificed himself to save his team.”

Heimdall nodded in understanding. “Leonard Snart.”

“I’m okay, over here.” Harry stated as he stood up straight. He rubbed his eyes. Darcy gave Heimdall a small smile and walked over to Harry.

“Harrison Wells, this is Heimdall, he is the Gate Keeper of Asgard, he watches over the nine realms. And a dear friend of mine.”

Harry nodded Heimdall. “Pleasure.”

Heimdall looked Harry over with his golden eyes before he spoke. “Pleasure is all mine. I have been watching you.” Heimdall stated as he walked back up to his post. “Your brother is expecting you Princess. You shall find him by the training yards.”

“Thank you Heimdall.” Darcy smiled as she grabbed Harry and raced to the palace. They stopped short to straightened their clothes and her hair.

“What did he mean by he’s been watching me?” Harry asked her.

“He probably meant everyone.” She fixed her hair. “He watches everyone.” She explained. “He has too. It’s his job.” She smiled as she led him down the hall. “Come here, I’ll show you to your room.”

“I can do that Darcy.” Laurel stated as she walked down the hall.

“Oh dear All-Mother.” Darcy stopped to stare at Laurel who was now over six months pregnant. “Time sure does fly.” She walked over to her. “Have you told Mick the sex yet?” She asked as she gently caressed Laurel’s stomach.

“I have not.” Laurel smiled. “Have you told anyone that you were with child?” She asked her friend. She watched Harry behind them. “He knows.”

“He’s here to keep Brother from keeping me here.” Darcy whispered. “The child is of Earth too.”

Laurel snorted as she turned to face Darcy. “Is Leonard the Father?”

Darcy nodded sadly. “They’ll never get to know him Laurel.” She looked up at her friend. “I had everything taken away from me, starting from when I was young. I don’t want that for them before their life has even begun.”

Laurel smiled as she placed a hand on Darcy’s cheek. “Look around you. Nothing will be taken away from them that will be given up without one hell of a fight.” She lowered her hand. “Now, go speak with your brother. I will take your friend to his room and we will see you at dinner. Sara is expecting her Godmother to tell her about her Grandfather since Lenna gets to see him all the time now.” She gave her a pointed look.

Darcy nodded as she moved to let her pass, she watched as Laurel led Harry away, he gave her one last look before he turned a corner. “Right, Thor.” She breathed as she turned and walked down to the training yards to find him. “They are looking good, the soldiers.” She stated as she stood next him.

“And you, you are looking happier Sister Dear.” Thor stated as he glanced down at her. “It had been far too long since you’ve last returned to Asgard. If you had waited longer, I had planned on dispatching Lady Sif and your Mick to come find you.”

She nodded in understanding. “We have matters to discuss Brother.” She whispered as she turned to face him. “In private.”

He turned to face her and nodded. “Come.” He turned and led her down a hallway to the King’s study and closed the doors. “What would you like to discuss Sister?”

Darcy sighed as she looked around the study, her heart pounding in her chest, she swore Thor might be able to hear it. “I am with child.” She stated as she watched him. “I’m just on the end of my first trimester. The Father, Leonard Snart. He gave his life for his team.”

“He is your Captain Cold.” Thor replied as he sat down in the chair as he thought out loud.

Darcy nodded. “I know that this cannot be good, the Princess having a bastard child.”

Thor’s eyes shot up at he stared up at her. “I forget Sister your education in Politics.”

“Thor, that’s just common knowledge.” Darcy rolled her eyes as she came and sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. “But this child. He or she. Is going to be part Human and be part Asgard.”

Thor sighed and held onto her hand lightly. “You worry that your child will be in harm’s way.” He stared sadly at her. “From our Brother and your Kilgrave.”

 “There are many things in this world Thor that can hurt a child.” She replied. “I am strong enough to defeat him. But I have to protect someone far more important than myself now.”

“The man who came with you here.”

“Harrison Wells.” Darcy supplied. “He cares for me, cares for the child.” Thor thought deeply for a few minutes as he continued to hold onto her hand. “Brother what are you thinking?”

He squeezed her hand. “If I may be bold to suggest Sister…”

**

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Darcy stated after she explained everything to Harry. “Thor just thinks that a.” She looked down as she took a deep breath before looking up at him again. “A union between Asgard and Earth, and since it’s a different Earth from Midgard, might be good for alliances.”

“It would also keep the Princess’s baby from being a bastard child.” He replied. “And allow you to keep traveling back and forth between realms.”

She nodded. “Yes.” She stood up and walked over to him. “Thor and I will both have an heir in the inkling of a chance that Jane cannot give him one. There is a line to the throne.”

“But you’re telling me not to do it.” Harry stated. “Not to marry you.”

“I’m saying that there’s no one forcing you too.” She whispered. She reached out and grabbed his arm. “This is binding. I don’t know if you will get the lifespan of an Asgardian or not.” She looked up into his eyes. “But can you live with yourself living centuries after your daughter has passed, watching your grandchildren grow up but not really aging?” She gripped his shirt as she tried to make him understand.

“Can you stand being alone?” He asked her. “Allen has West, Snart is gone.”

“I’ll have my baby.” She whispered.

“Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?” He asked her. “You don’t have to be alone. I’ll be with you.” He reached over and placed his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. They deepened the kiss as Darcy wrapped her arms around him. When they finally pulled away she placed her head on his chest. “Bruce’s is going to tell me the sex now.”

Darcy choked back a laugh into his shirt as she tried to hide her face. “I’ll make him burn the results, so you won’t find out.” She poked him in the chest.

“You wouldn’t.” He glared down at her.

She pulled away and smirked. “Were you like this with Jesse?”

“Yes.” He deadpanned.

She rolled her eyed. “I’m going to talk to Thor, tell him you agreed.” She turned to leave. “He probably wants to do the ceremony before we head back home.”

* * *

 

“You’re back!” Caitlin smiled at them as they came through the Portal. “How was Asgard? Anything exciting happen?”

Darcy blinked as her and Harry froze. “We went to a wedding.” She stated.

“Oh?” Caitlin smiled as she stared at them. “An Asgardian wedding? What are those like?” She asked as she turned and walked through the cortex.

Harry rubbed his head. “A lot of mead.” He looked at Darcy who shrugged. She mouthed ‘What?’ She couldn’t lie and say nothing happened and a little truth and a lie would cover up what she wanted to hide.

“So who’s wedding was it?” Caitlin asked.

“What wedding?” Cisco looked up from his chair.

“A wedding on Asgard.” Darcy stated as she and Harry walked into the Cortex after Caitlin. “And it was just a random wedding, but the royal family is always invited to weddings and it was Harry’s first time in Asgard, had to pop his cherry.” She winked at Harry who glared at her. “He got so wasted.” She whispered to Cisco who laughed at her and they both fist bumped.

“I’m sorry, who broke out into song and dance on top of the table?” He asked her.

“Thank you for catching me when I fell.” She pointed at him.

“Was that part of the dance?” He asked her. “I’m still not sure about that. It’s still a blur.”

“That mead will get you.” She looked around. “Speaking of mead. I brought back some for Barry, so he could get wasted.”

“Because that’s what we need is a drunk Barry Allen.” Muttered Harry. Darcy snorted.

“Uh, I think he’s at Joe’s with Wally and Iris getting ready for the Father’s Day party.” Caitlin stated. “You’re still coming to that right?”

Darcy snapped her fingers. “Yes. Right after I send Captain Rogers and the others home.” She turned on her heel to find them.

“I’m going to talk to Bruce.” Harry stated.

“No you’re not!” Darcy shouted just outside the hallway. “You’re coming with me!” She raced back and grabbed him and race out.

“They seem a little weird to you?” Caitlin asked Cisco as she watched them leave.

“Those two are always weird to me.” He replied as he stuck his sucker back in his mouth.

**

Later that night the at the West house, Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse, Sam, Harry, Henry and Darcy was all hanging out there laughing and eating dinner with Barry and the West family. Jesse and Sam had decided to stay on this Earth instead of going back to Midgard and live here with Harry and Darcy while Steve and the others went home.

“So how was Asgard? Caitlin said you guys went to a wedding?” Joe asked Darcy.

Darcy nodded as she took a sip of her water to help swallow her food. “Yeah, Harry’s never been to a wedding on Asgard before and there was one that was going on. The royal family is always welcome to attend them. To bless them.”

He stared at her, something in his detective’s mind firing off but he couldn’t quite place it just yet. “And they had a lot of food and…mead there?”

Harry groaned as he rubbed his head and Darcy smirked at him. “You’ll be feeling that hangover for a while.” She turned back to Joe. “Yeah they had a lot of food and mead. I brought some back for Barry, it’ll certainly get him drunk.” She took another sip of her water.

“How much will it take?” Joe asked her. “To get him drunk?”

She looked at Barry. “Not much. I’m Asgardian, so it’ll take a lot more for me, but I didn’t drink. I had to do the blessing.” She took a bite of her food as she looked at Harry who was staring at her. They both knew that was a lie.

“What’s the blessing?” Jesse asked her.

Darcy sighed and looked over at her. But Harry answered for her. “It’s the watching over the Bride and Groom. After the initial vows, the highest warrior, which was Darcy, has to guard them to make sure they weren’t attacked. She did get participate in a dance, because like the All-Mother before her, Darcy was passed down the mantle of patron Goddess of young mothers.” Harry spun a tale with ease and Darcy was impressed, he obviously practiced this.

“So the dancing on top the table top where you had to catch her?” Caitlin asked him.

Darcy laughed. “It’s the part in where the groom has to catch the bride, there were several couples that were dancing and normally I would have Fandral with me or Mick. But, I had Harry. He did a good job.” She smiled at him. “But that’s enough of the wedding. This is about Father’s Day.” She turned to Joe and looked at Harry as she held up her glass. “I’ve had a several of amazing Dad’s Joe and I’m glad to call you one of them. Thank you.”

“Happy Father’s Day.” Everyone cheered as they raised their glasses and then continued to eat.

 

They moved to the living room to talk, relax and open presents. Darcy and Harry stood back and leaned against the dining room table as Joe opened up his kid’s presents. “So what did you get Joe?” Harry asked her quietly.

“Something special.” She whispered back. “I think he might like it. I think he really might.” She smiled as Barry gave him a picture frame of all four of them, her, Iris, Wally and him, smiling up at the camera.

“Look at my all my kids.” Joe laughed as he looked down at the picture. “Thank you. Barry, I love it.”

“I’m up.” She whispered as she stepped away from the table and grabbed her box from behind her and moved towards Joe. She was next to him and handed him the box when there a pounding at the door. They all looked up confused.

“I’ll get it.” Barry stated as he flashed over to the door and opened it.

“Where is she?” Mick sounded upset as he barged into the house, Captain Hunter, Sara, and the rest of the crew followed behind him.

“Mick, what’s wrong?”

“What are you doing here?” Joe asked angry.

“It’s okay.” Darcy stated. “He’s not the same anymore. He’s actually my Commander of my guard. It’s a long story.” She looked back at Mick. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he stepped into the room. “What’s wrong is I go back to see Laurel and the girls and you know what she tells me?” Darcy and Harry stiffened. “That your brother had you married off.”

“What?” Everyone asked confused.

“Darcy.” Barry flashed over to her side. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“So that wedding you talk about was your own?” Joe asked her.

“Everyone.” Darcy stopped them. “Can I just one minute.” She breathed as she looked around the room. Her eyes traveling. She turned to look at Joe. “My Brother Thor had asked me to form a union between Earth and Asgard for a reason, He only did it after I went there to talk to him. I had to tell him some very important news and so the marriage will allow me to travel between the realms.”

“The only person that was from Earth that went with you to Asgard was Harry.” Cisco stated. “Is that why he went?”

Darcy shook her head. “He went in case I wasn’t allowed to return. He was going to stay with me.”

“Dad.” Jesse stared in shock at her Dad.

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to return?” Joe asked her.

“The box.” Darcy pointed as the box in his hands.

“Darcy.” Harry started.

“It’s a good as time as any.” She replied as Joe slowly opened the top of the box to white wrapping paper. He unfolded the wrapping paper to see a small picture, a 3-D sonogram.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked her, his voice shaking as he pulled it out of the box.

Darcy pursed her lips and nodded. “There’s more.” Joe looked up at her with tears in her eyes. He handed the picture to Iris who looked down at it and started to cry. He moved more of the wrapping paper out of the way and pulled out a onesie that was blue. ‘Cool like Grandpa.’ And a beanie that read ‘Michael.’

“It’s a boy.” Joe covered his mouth as he cried. “I have a grandson.”

“Wait, so you married Harry, so does that make you Jesse’s stepmom?” Cisco asked.

Harry sighed as he and Darcy shared a look. “Yes.”

“Yes!” Jesse latched herself onto Darcy and hugged her. “And I get a little brother. And Dad is going to be a granddad to.” She smiled at Darcy.

“What?” Harry stared at his daughter before glaring at Sam.

Mick turned to Darcy. “Is he the Father?”

Darcy took a deep breath as everyone suddenly turned quiet again. “Len is, was. I love Len. With everything I got Mick.” She whispered to him. “It kills me that he won’t know his father. But he’ll know you.” She looked at Mick. “Yes?”

“Sure thing Princess.” Mick nodded.

Sara walked over to her and hugged her. “I guess becoming your guard to protect the little guy won’t be so bad.”

“I told you, it’s the same thing you’re doing now. Just a higher pay grade.” Darcy smiled at her. “And better benefits.” She hugged her tighter.

 

Twenty minutes later Darcy walked outside to get some air and sat down on the steps. She looked up at the stars. “I think you would be pretty proud of me now.” She whispered as her eyes traveled over the stars.

“If not, then they should be.” Barry stated as he sat down next to her. “Because a year ago.” He held up a picture of the baby. “A year ago, I don’t think either of us could have this kind of happiness.”

“There’s still Kilgrave out there.” She whispered as she looked at the picture.

“Let him be out there. He’s not here.” Barry bumped her shoulder. “So Mrs. Wells.”

She chuckled. “Lewis-Wells, I think.” She hummed as she laced her fingers together. “We’ve come a long way Barry. Your Dad is free, you’re with Iris, Jesse is married.” She blinked. “I’m Married and pregnant. We’re both in a decent relationship.”

“I’m sorry about Len. Mick told us that he died saving them. I know Harry isn’t him.” Barry stated.

“But he isn’t a consolation prize. He’s Harry and I’m Darcy. And we always seem to find each other, when the other one needs to talk, or just sit there in silence. When we need an out. When we need a person to just be there. Yes, it was rocky and we didn’t trust each other in the beginning. But he was scared and I was way beyond protective over you. So terrified of losing the one piece of humanity I had left. But you were the first piece and everyone just fell into place. And Harry.” She smiled as she looked back at the house. “Talking to him is like talking to someone I’ve known my whole life.”

“Maybe you and I were connected so I could bring you the long way home.” Barry smiled at her. He reached and pulled her to kiss the top of her head. He stood up and went back inside. She smiled at the thought of that as she continued to look up at the sky.

The door opened and closed again and she felt a warm body next to her. “That’s a familiar name, Michael.” Rip Hunter stated as he smirked.

“Named after one of my favorite adoptive sons.” She smiled over at him. “You knew, before coming here, didn’t you?”

“That you had gotten married, or that you were pregnant?” He asked her. “Both actually.” He looked around the quiet street. “Gideon told me after you left the street about your expectancy. And later about your nuptials.”

She sighed and looked down at her stomach. “Will I be a good mother?” She asked him. “I know you said I was to you…but.”

“I think, Darcy Lewis-Wells.” He grabbed her hand. “That you will be the best Mother. And a Grandmother too it looks like.”

She laughed and nodded as she thought back to Jesse’s proclamation. “Thought Harry was going to have a fit.”

“Michael will grow up to do great things.” He squeezed her hand. “In many worlds.”

“Thank you.” She breathed. “I want him to know that Len was a good man, he was a thief and did bad things. But Barry turned him around and he was a great guy.”

“Leonard Snart was many things and I have no doubt that he would’ve be a fantastic father.” Rip replied.

Darcy looked over at him and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Rip stood up. “Mother.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and went to gather his crew.

 

Harry walked out of the door next ten minutes later with an annoyed huff. “I don’t know how you stand to be around that crew for any amount of time.”

She laughed as she stood up. “You ready to go, Husband?”

He smirked as he looked down at her. “Whenever you are dear.”

“Oh, Jesse wanted to do lunch this weekend with Sam, to go house hunting. I thought maybe Saturday or something.” Darcy stated. “Because I am not raising Michael in STAR Labs.”

He sighed. “Alright we’ll meet them this weekend. Let’s just go home and rest.”

She smiled and grabbed him and opened and Portal to STAR Labs and disappeared. Her near life was beginning to start and she couldn’t be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, thanks for reading!  
> It means so much to me!  
> Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't.  
> Any questions, any suggestions. If you need more clarification of something because one fandom is not your strong suit. I will try to make this a good read for everyone who wants to give it a shot!  
> This is my longest running fic and it's because of you guys!  
>  So thank you!  
> Enjoy!  
> Kit


End file.
